Saga Honor: Juramento de Honor (8 Libro)
by Maiteshd
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Doccubus Y Clexa.
1. Chapter 1

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **"Juramento de Honor"**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Lauren miró su reloj mientras tomaba la salida a la carretera de la costa hacia la estrecha calzada que conducía a la isla Torres, 11:42. Con suerte, no llegaría tarde. La suerte no era algo en lo que por lo general confiara. Creía en los programas y dirigía su vida por el reloj. Por desgracia, la muerte tenía una manera de interrumpir incluso los horarios más sutilmente ajustados. Hasta hacía treinta y seis horas, había estado deseando pasar sus próximas vacaciones anuales con su madre y hermanas en Navidad, sin lidiar con un nuevo trabajo, o un lugar para vivir y sin tener idea de lo que traería el día siguiente. Definitivamente no había planeado asistir a la boda del año. Todo eso cambió cuando había recibido una llamada que le informaba que ella estaba en la parte superior de una lista muy corta, para un trabajo que la mayoría de las personas en la marina, por no hablar de la nación, ni siquiera había oído hablar. El anonimato de la posición no le molestaba, de hecho, ella prefería trabajar sola y estaba feliz de contribuir entre bastidores. El siguiente peldaño en la escala de su planificada carrera había sido una cátedra en la Universidad de los Servicios Uniformados, donde tenía un puesto. Se había unido a la marina porque había necesitado la beca para ir a la escuela de medicina y aunque le gustaba la estructura, era una académica de corazón. Quería enseñar, cuidar a sus pacientes y dejar que otros libraran las guerras. No estaba segura de querer un trabajo que iba a ponerla en contacto íntimo con las personas más poderosas del mundo diariamente. Había pedido un día para pensarlo, ellos le habían dado cuatro horas. Dirigirse a una situación desconocida, sin la adecuada preparación la hacía desconfiar. Orden, disciplina y perseverancia la habían llevado de su barrio de clase trabajadora en el sur de Filadelfia, hacia la Academia Naval de los Estados Unidos en Annapolis y finalmente al Centro Médico Militar Nacional en Bethesda. Saber a lo que se enfrentaba, en la sala de emergencias, en el campo, en la vida, la mantenía en calma y en control. Si nunca confiaba en nadie o en nada que le creara interferencia, no tendría que rendirle cuentas a nadie por los resultados, excepto a sí misma. Había llamado a su mejor amiga Nicole para pedirle consejo, no sólo porque había conocido a Nicole, desde que habían compartido un cadáver en Penn, sino porque Nicole conocía íntimamente el terreno y las personas con las que Lauren iba a pasar cada momento de su vida por el próximo año, o tal vez los próximos cinco años.

"¿Es una broma, Lauren?" había dicho Nicole cuando Lauren la había contactado de camino a la isla "Es una oportunidad increíble. Dios, estarás al frente y en el centro de los eventos que podrían cambiar el futuro de todo el mundo. Y estarás haciendo lo que estás entrenada para hacer"

"Pero soy una profesora, no un clínico…" había protestado

"Uh, discúlpame ¿no enseñas atención traumatológica al personal médico militar?"

"Sí, pero…"

"¿Y no pasaste diez meses supervisando un hospital de campaña?"

"Sí, pero…"

"Y…"

"Nicole…" dijo Lauren con paciencia "…para mi, la politica apesta"

"¿Huh?" Nicole se quedó en silencio por un momento "Eso es verdad"

"Así es que…"

"Te mencioné _honor_ y _deber_ y…"

Lauren suspiró "No. Ya lo había considerado"

"¿Y?"

Y había dicho que sí a este nuevo trabajo porque hacer otra cosa le parecía imposible. Casi nunca había sido enfrentada a decisiones imposibles y aún no estaba segura de cómo se sentiría acerca de una situación que no controlaba. Sin embargo, llamó a su jefe, el almirante Cal Wright y le dijo que se sentía honrada de aceptar y él pasó la palabra a la cadena de mando. Su entrevista final de seguridad no estaba programada hasta mañana, pero le habían dicho que hiciera enlace con su nueva unidad el día de hoy. Después de varias entrevistas por teleconferencia y un montón de apresurado papeleo, aquí estaba ella. A falta de más sorpresas, estaría movilizando precipitadamente todas sus pertenencias, hacia un apartamento asignado por el gobierno, a poca distancia de la Casa Blanca, tan pronto como pudiera arreglar la mudanza. Hasta entonces, estaría en un hotel. Estaba acostumbrada a moverse a muy corto plazo, pero por lo general sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. 11:55. En cinco minutos, lo descubriría. Ella aminoró la velocidad de su coche de alquiler mientras una camioneta roja, tiraba de un barco pesquero maltratado en un remolque destartalado por la estrecha vía de dos carriles, hacia ella. Sólo podía distinguir una rampa para botes abarrotada de tierra medio oculta en una estrecha franja de pinos que separaba la sinuosa carretera de la costa de las tranquilas playas del océano del lado de la isla. La camioneta iba en dirección opuesta, probablemente con destino a la gran marina que había pasado una media milla atrás. Las embarcaciones de la marina, las oficinas y las cabañas del muelle que rodeaban la estrecha ensenada, eran la única zona comercial que había visto desde que había salido de tierra firme. Mentalmente recorrió las estadísticas que había recibido por e-mail por la mañana. La Isla Torres era propiedad y el hogar de uno de los mayores contratistas militares privados de la nación. Callie Torres había heredado Industrias Torres, luego de la muerte de su padre más de una década atrás y ella se había extendido dentro de la seguridad del gobierno hacia la disparada geopolítica americana a nivel mundial. La información personal de Torres era escasa. Vivía con un oficial naval femenino y por lo que Lauren había visto de la isla, la industrialización no había llegado al hogar de Callie Torres. Las pocas residencias privadas visibles estaban separadas por grandes extensiones de bosques verdes y vírgenes, y muy apartadas de la ondulante costa a lo largo del Atlántico. El lugar era hermoso y salvaje, incluso cubierto de nieve y congelado bajo el invierno de diciembre. Mientras iba conduciendo, los escasos indicios de habitabilidad desaparecían gradualmente. Cuando llegó al extremo norte de la isla, la estrecha carretera terminaba en un callejón sin salida bordeando una propiedad arbolada. El sendero llevaba a un par de puertas cerradas de hierro forjado de tres metros de alto y una pared de piedra natural atestada con signos de seguridad de alto nivel. Las SUV negras particulares y con ventanillas ahumadas se alineaban en la entrega. Un hombre y una mujer, ambos con trajes oscuros, camisas monocromáticas y gafas oscuras, estaban al lado del otro en frente de las puertas. Los radios manos libres detrás de sus orejas izquierdas y las expresiones aceradas los catalogaban como la seguridad. Los discretos broches de solapa, los trajes conservadores y la buena apariencia estadounidense decían agentes federales. No se trataban de servidores públicos policiales o mercenarios armados contratados. El hombre era de un metro noventa y delgado. Lauren le habría relacionado con un corredor, excepto por los anchos hombros y los sólidos muslos que estiraban su traje costoso y hecho a la medida, que hablaba de un serio entrenamiento con pesas. La mujer era quizás de un metro sesenta y cinco o siete y lucía tonificada y en forma, pero a su lado, parecía francamente delicada. Lauren dudaba que lo fuera. Su chaqueta y pantalones a la medida, camisa de cuello abierto color blanco brillante y botas negras de tacón bajo, gritaban estilo siendo totalmente funcional. Definitivamente profesionales. Tomando en cuenta el evento…servicio secreto. Ninguno de los dos se movió mientras Lauren estacionaba detrás de una larga fila de vehículos vacíos, salió y se dirigió hacia ellos, pero sabía que la seguían a cada paso. No podía ver sus ojos detrás de las innecesarias gafas de sol. El cielo estaba cubierto de una espesa capa de nubes grises y dudaba que ninguno de ellos tuviese problemas para ver en medio de la opaca luz del mediodía. Ser capaz de observar sin ser observado era un juego de poder. Probablemente eso funcionaba con la población civil.

"Soy la capitana Lauren Lewis" dijo cuándo se detuvo a unos metros de ellos, declarando lo obvio, mientras la insignia en su vestido azul, visible bajo su abrigo abierto, indicaba claramente su rango "Estoy aquí para servir de enlace con la Unidad Médica"

"Conocemos a todos los miembros de la WHMU…" dijo la mujer en un sorprendentemente suave y potente contralto. Sin entonación. Sin agresividad, sin exigencia, sin interés. Sólo los hechos, gracias, señora "Usted no está entre ellos"

De cerca, Lauren pudo ver unos rizos negros apenas domesticados, caían por debajo del cuello blanco brillante y avivaba artísticamente en torno a lo que parecía ser un rostro claramente definido y característico. Habría supuesto que los ojos serían marrones, pero las gafas oscuras lo hacían imposible de decir. La agente tenía un cuerpo bajo esa ropa, a pesar de que el corte del traje, Lauren podría apostar, deliberadamente había sido hecho para tratar de atenuar su figura. El diseño a la medida no podía ocultar las curvas de sus pechos y sus muslos, ella estaba en forma y dura como una piedra, era una mujer completamente atractiva. El sujeto al lado ella todavía no había dicho nada. La morena estaba a cargo.

"Entonces, su Intel (planeación estratégica) está fuera de fecha" dijo Lauren y la agente se tensó perceptiblemente "Es posible que desee consultar con su jefe" ella volvió su muñeca ligeramente. 11:59. Un minuto "Si pudiera hacer eso con prontitud, se lo agradecería"

Una ceja perfectamente esculpida se arqueó por encima del borde de las gafas oscuras "ID, por favor"

Lauren deslizó su mano dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo y le entregó su tarjeta de identificación militar. Sonrió "Aquí tiene"

Los labios del agente masculino se levantaron en una sonrisa débil. El rostro de la mujer se mantuvo inexpresivo. Hermosa y distante. Lauren esperó mientras la agente hablaba en voz baja a su micrófono de muñeca. Unos segundos más tarde, la agente le tendió la ID.

"Usted está autorizada para entrar, Capitán" el hombre se volvió para abrir la puerta. Lauren deslizó su ID en su bolsillo nuevamente "Gracias, agente..."

"Dennis, señora" dijo la agente Dennis formalmente "Un agente se reunirá con usted al otro lado de la puerta para acompañarla"

"Gracias" dijo Lauren "Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar…"

"Es el protocolo. Capitán"

"Entendido" Lauren entró por las puertas y ellas se cerraron detrás de ella. Tenía mucho que aprender y estaba fuera de su elemento en muchos niveles. Esperaba que el personal de la WHMU fuese un poco más acogedor que la agente Dennis.

…

"¿Es ella?" preguntó Dyson Brown cuando las puertas se cerraron tras la oficial naval

"Eso parece" Bo escudriñó el camino de acceso y los densos matorrales que crecían justo hasta los hombros. El equipo de avanzada había estado en el lugar durante cuatro días y habían bloqueado la mitad norte de la isla. Los caminos contra incendio y las veredas de acceso a la playa que podrían ofrecer, a los curiosos y los que tenían agendas más serias, una manera de acercarse al territorio de Torres, se habían atrincherado y estaban siendo vigiladas por agentes, a pie y en vehículos todo terreno. Una zona de exclusión aérea de tres kilómetros se había establecido alrededor de la isla. En cuanto a los detalles de protección, estos estaban bastante cerca de lo ideal. Una vía de acceso, sin construcciones circundantes con líneas de visión y otra vía que se aproximaba desde el mar. Tenían a la patrulla guardacostas encargándose de ella. Incluso tenían un amplio campo lo suficientemente grande y lo suficientemente claro como para dar cabida al Marine One, así que no había una ruta de caravana para asegurar. El hospital más cercano estaba a una corta distancia en helicóptero. Con todo, hoy parecía rutina, pero esa no era una palabra en su vocabulario. La complacencia fomentaba el error. Y ella no cometía errores.

"Eso fue muy rápido" dijo Dyson "Traerla a bordo. O'Shaughnessy aún no tiene dos días muerto"

"No es como si pudieran mantener el puesto vacante" dijo Bo sombríamente.

Salvo por qué demonios los poderes que existían, habían traído de fuera a una completa novata estaba más allá de ella. Ellos ya tenían un cirujano de batalla con experiencia probada en el campo que podría haber ocupado los zapatos de O'Shaughnessy sin afectar la rutina. En cambio, trajeron a una desconocida entre ellos. Diablos, ni siquiera habían sido informados que ella iba a aparecer hoy

"¿Trick está enojado por haber sido ignorado?" preguntó Dyson.

"Conoces a Trick. Él es un jugador de equipo. Pero ese trabajo debió haber sido suyo" Bo podría estar molesta por Trick, aunque él no estuviese molesto por sí mismo. Después de todo, para eso estaban los amigos y aunque sólo habían trabajado juntos dos años, eran muy cercanos. Compartían una necesidad casi maníaca de ganar en todo, lo que había sido evidente la primera vez que jugaron a las cartas en un vuelo nocturno, rumbo, ahora olvidado. Ella poseía su creciente competitividad de una familia que había alcanzado grandes logros, él por ser el primer hijo nacido en Estados Unidos de una familia de inmigrantes. Trick tenía que estar decepcionado por no haber conseguido el trabajo, pero no lo demostraba. Así es que ella estaría decepcionada y molesta por él "¿Quién sabe qué teclas tocaron? Es un nombramiento político, probablemente alguien conoce a alguien que le debe un favor a alguien"

"Pasa todo el tiempo en la carretera" dijo Dyson

"Sí, lo sé" rara vez prestaba atención a la política ¿quién tenía tiempo? Y si este nombramiento no le hubiese afectado tan personalmente y su trabajo tan íntimamente, no le habría importado.

"Es más joven de lo que pensé que sería" comentó Dyson casualmente "Algo...interesante" Bo no reaccionó a su no tan sutil sondeo. Demonios. No podía discutir. La capitana era más joven y mucho más atractiva que O'Shaughnessy. Todavía se le hacía difícil aceptar que O'Shaughnessy estaba muerto. Él sólo había andado en sus cincuenta años y unos muy apuestos cincuenta, todavía en forma y en buen estado. Corría cinco millas cada día. No fumaba, casi no bebía ¿Quién hubiese esperado que caería muerto en el gimnasio? Había imaginado que su reemplazo estaría más cerca de su edad, no más de dos décadas más joven, como la capitana Lauren Lewis. La doctora de la marina también era mucho más interesante. Tenía cinco pies y diez pulgadas más o menos de gracia vigorosa, bajo un cabello dorado castaño marcado por la luz del sol y el trigo y un corte un poco alborotado alrededor de su rostro y garganta. El efecto era un poco informal y muy sexy. Y sus ojos eran marrones. Preciosa. Bo hizo una mueca. Prefería tener que rechazar a alguien que no fuese tan condenadamente atractiva, pero se las arreglaría. "Sabes…" dijo Dyson "…probablemente no sea su culpa que fuese golpeada por el puesto"

"Tampoco que no lo sea" Bo dijo bruscamente. Por supuesto, Dyson se daría cuenta de la más mínima señal de atracción, el tipo era una esponja a la hora de leer a la gente. Nunca se perdía algo. Tenía que andar de puntillas todo el tiempo o él vería las fantasías de clasificación X que ocasionalmente jugaban en su cabeza para pasar el tiempo en su puesto de trabajo

"Simplemente lo decía…" prosiguió "…ya que tenemos que trabajar juntos y todo eso. Tal vez sea inteligente jugar limpio"

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Puedo trabajar con ella muy bien. Mientras nadie espere que todos seamos una gran familia feliz"

"Funciona mejor cuando lo somos, tomando en cuenta..."

Bo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho e hizo otro barrido visual de la zona "Entonces ellos debieron darle a Trick el trabajo. Después de todo, él lo merecía"

…..

El agente del Servicio Secreto que acompañó a Lauren al edificio, estuvo en silencio mientras caminaban por el pasillo de losas entre las piscinas sumergidas por la nieve. La casa de campo se levantaba súbitamente en la niebla de media mañana, un amplio edificio de piedra de tres pisos asentado entre las dunas con efecto de cascada y que se alejaban de la orilla del mar. El mirador panorámico con columnas, lo que imaginó sería el lugar perfecto para pasar veranos entretenidos, ahora estaba vacío a excepción de la seguridad apostada a intervalos regulares a lo largo de su perímetro. El murmullo de voces surgió a través de las puertas de madera tallada, cuando el agente las abrió para ella.

"Gracias" dijo Lauren entrando a través de ellas.

Un valet con chaqueta blanca apareció al instante a su lado

"¿Puedo tomar su abrigo, capitán?"

Ella se lo quitó y dijo "Sí, gracias" y se lo entregó.

Ella siguió por un pasillo ancho, siguiendo el murmullo de las conversaciones hacia un gran salón con techos altos y una pared entera de vidrio cuya vista daba hacia la isla y el océano. Las puertas corredizas de cristal que daban hacia la terraza ahora estaban cerradas, pero en el verano la brisa marina llenaría el espacio. Miró a su alrededor, haciendo un balance de los huéspedes. Se sorprendió al ver, o más bien, no ver que muchos dignatarios asistieran. Algunos de los silenciosos asistentes estaban en uniforme, pero muchos llevaban ropa civil. No conocía mucho sobre la hija del presidente, sino lo que sabía casi todo el mundo, Clarke Griffin había estado al lado de su padre en la campaña electoral y desde su elección, a menudo, se ponía al frente por él en los eventos políticos que requería una presencia oficial, donde el propio presidente no era necesario. Clarke era extraoficialmente la primera dama de la nación, y la nación la quería. También era lesbiana y hoy era el día de su boda.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Clarke entró en la sala con su padre justo cuando Lexa y su madre salían de la habitación de enfrente. Lexa lucía más atractiva que nunca, que era mucho que decir. El estómago de Clarke se tensó cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Había visto a Lexa justo la noche anterior, cuando habían tenido una cena tardía con Callie y Arizona en la mansión Torres. Ella y Lexa habían dormido separadas la noche antes de la boda, de acuerdo a la tradición que añadía algo especial a la ocasión. Doce horas o doce días no hacían ninguna diferencia, cada vez que se encontraban después de estar separadas, era impresionada por la fuerza de su conexión. El aire alrededor de ella cobraba vida y su corazón latía más rápido. La mirada de Lexa sostuvo la de ella por un instante, con firmeza y sin duda como una caricia, antes de dirigirse a su padre.

"Señor" Lexa asintió con la cabeza al presidente.

El padre de Clarke dijo "Buenos días, Lexa" y se alejó unos pocos metros para saludar a la madre de Lexa.

"Hola, cariño" dijo Clarke en voz baja, deslizando su mano por el brazo de Lexa para estrechar sus dedos. Eran cálidos y fuertes, encajaban perfectamente con los de ella. Al igual que Lexa.

"Hola, bebe" murmuró acercándose más a ella.

"¿Alguna duda?" preguntó Clarke en broma, pero una pequeña parte de ella aún estaba maravillada de que Lexa quisiera estar con ella, en cuerpo y alma, para siempre. Su cabeza podría tener pequeñas inseguridades insignificantes. Pero su corazón nunca las tuvo. Lexa siempre le hacía sentir completa y totalmente amada.

"Ni siquiera una" respondió Lexa con absoluta convicción y le dio una mirada que decía que quería besarla. Por un instante fugaz, Clarke se preguntó si no era demasiado tarde para fugarse. Cuando Lexa tenía esa mirada turbia en los ojos, todo lo que Clarke quería era tener a Lexa en su interior. Sin embargo, supuso que no habría forma de abandonar la isla sin ser notadas, así que trató de no suspirar en frustración. Los ojos de Lexa brillaron con diversión y con una promesa. Clarke sonrió. Lexa la conocía demasiado bien.

"Está bien, fue sólo un pensamiento pasajero" dijo Clarke "Realmente tengo ganas de esto"

"Te ves hermosa" Lexa levantó su mano para besar sus dedos

"Tú también" Clarke se sorprendió al escuchar su voz temblorosa. La boda era importante por un montón de razones, no todas ellas personales. Amaba a Lexa y quería decírselo a todo el mundo. Quería usar el anillo de Lexa y poner el suyo en la mano de Lexa. Pero hoy había más en juego que sólo su celebración privada. Incluso hoy, no era una mujer cualquiera. Toda su vida había sido la hija de su padre y no cambiaría eso por mucho que el escrutinio público hubiese sido duro, algunas veces o con frecuencia, cuando ella rozaba las restricciones. Él era el presidente de los Estados Unidos y su hija estaba a punto de casarse con otra mujer, con su bendición. Su boda era histórica. Clarke apretó la mano de Lexa, sacando todo de su mente, excepto a Lexa "Solo para que quede claro, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo"

"Soy tuya, para siempre. Cuenta con ello"

"Acepto"

"Yo también acepto" dijo Lexa.

"Entonces, te veo abajo y podremos decirlo de nuevo para que todo el mundo lo escuche" Clarke soltó la mano de Lexa y se reunió con su padre "¿Listo, papi?"

"Absolutamente" dijo su padre.

Clarke miró sobre su hombro a Lexa y levantó una ceja

"¿Comandante?"

"Todo lo que Usted diga, Sra. Griffin" dijo Lexa tras ella.

Sus pasos tan ligeros como su corazón, Clarke rió.

….

"¡Lauren!"

Lauren dio la vuelta, miró a Nicole Haught corriendo hacia ella y abrió los brazos "Hola, Ni"

"Hola a ti también" los brazos de Nicole rodearon su cuello y sus cálidos labios rozaron su mejilla. Nicole la abrazó con fuerza.

"Es grandioso verte" dijo Lauren con voz ronca, su garganta estaba apretada ¿Por qué era tan difícil mantenerse en contacto con las personas más importantes en tu vida? No había visto a Nicole en meses, el tiempo que había pasado desde que había estado en casa. Extrañaba a Nicole como a su familia. Nicole era familia. Lauren tenía amistades en el trabajo, colegas que le gustaban y respetaba, personas con la que hablaba cada día. Pero nadie con quien compartiera. Nicole, su madre y sus hermanas, eran en quienes confiaba

"Te ves hermosa"

Lauren dio un paso atrás, manteniendo las manos de Nicole entre las de ella. El vestido azul brillante de Nicole resaltaba los aspectos más destacados de sus ojos oscuros y cabello negro brillante que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Lucía, como siempre, completamente deslumbrante, mientras irradiaba total confianza y seguridad en sí misma. Algunas personas probablemente pensaban que su calma, incluso cuando era rodeada por algunas de las personas más influyentes en el mundo, venía de ser alabada en las portadas del Time and People, por los descubrimientos en su laboratorio sobre las células madre, pero Nicole se había sentido segura de todo, en todo el tiempo que Lauren la había conocido. Nicole nunca perdía de vista lo que quería, a dónde se dirigía, lo que iba a lograr. Lauren amaba su perseverancia y total confianza. Nicole siempre había dicho lo mismo acerca de ella, pero Lauren sospechaba que ella sólo parecía segura de sí misma en el exterior, como resultado de su altura y su complexión atlética y las lecciones que había aprendido temprano en la vida, nunca mostraba miedo, nunca mostraba debilidad y nunca jamás se había avergonzado de quién era. La pobreza tenía una manera de crear dignidad, por lo menos así había sido en su casa. Pero ella sabía que era camuflaje. Incluso después de tantos años, todavía se preguntaba dónde encajaba en el mundo y siempre estaba al tanto de lo que tenía que hacer para asegurar su lugar en él. Su trabajo era su tabla de salvación, su seguridad y su satisfacción. Nicole pasó la mano sobre el fruto de su trabajo por encima del corazón de Lauren, con las yemas de los dedos hizo que las cintas y medallas se balancearan contra la tela azul inmaculada en un tono más oscuro que el vestido de Nicole

"Mira quien habla. Estás francamente elegante en este uniforme, capitán. Me temo que podría desmayarme"

Lauren rió y una mujer de pelo castaño, ojos agudos en un traje oscuro y una camisa color café tosió discretamente y se ubicó junto al codo de Nicole, su lenguaje corporal posesivo sin ser demandante "Estoy parada justo aquí, bebe"

El rostro de Nicole se iluminó con una expresión que Lauren nunca había visto anteriormente. Puro gozo. Nicole tomó a la recién llegada desgarbada por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. "Lauren, esta es Waverly. Ella es mi…" Nicole miró a Waverly con una ceja levantada "… ¿prometida?"

Waverly se echó a reír, una risa gutural profunda "Propuesta aceptada" le tendió la mano a Lauren "Waverly Earp. Estoy con Nicole"

"Sí" dijo Lauren "Creo que he escuchado tu nombre siendo mencionado un par de veces...cientos, de hecho"

Waverly sonrió "Lo mismo digo"

"Lauren…" dijo Nicole "…no esperaba verte aquí. Pensé que tenías entrevistas y todo eso"

"Las circunstancias están presionando un poco" dijo Lauren indirectamente. Nicole era su mejor amiga, pero su nuevo trabajo exigía discreción del más alto orden "Las cosas se mueven un poco más rápido de lo normal"

La expresión de Nicole se ensombreció "Me sentí tan apesadumbrada al oír sobre Leonard. Qué tragedia"

"Lo fue" Lauren no conocía a Leonard O'Shaughnessy personalmente, pero a pesar de que trataba con la muerte diariamente, a veces la injusticia aparente de la vida desafiaba la racionalidad. Un giro repentino del destino, podía enviar tantas vidas, incluyendo la suya, a toda velocidad por caminos no previstos. Ella sacudió la nube de tristeza "Mis órdenes eran reportarme inmediatamente, así es que…"

Nicole rió "¿Ellos tienen alguna idea de a quién designaron? Dra Puntualidad por sí misma"

"Probablemente no" dijo Lauren esperando que alguien en algún lugar hubiese mirado realmente en su expediente, o esto podría ser una muy corta designación.

"Bueno, es maravilloso verte y ahora que estás…" Nicole se interrumpió ante un profundo "¡Oh!" que se había escapado de la multitud.

Lauren siguió su mirada. En el otro extremo de la habitación, los miembros del cortejo nupcial descendían las escaleras. Curiosamente, no había cámaras destellando. Ella había estado en un montón de bodas, incluyendo algunos extraordinariamente elaboradas. Había esperado que la boda de la hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos fuese un asunto de Estado. Pero entonces pensó en Clarke Griffin, a pesar de su conocida personalidad pública, había muy poco acerca de su vida privada en el dominio público. Clarke rara vez concedía entrevistas y evitaba la ostentación de los medios de comunicación y los paparazzi. Su relación sentimental con Lexa Woods había creado un poco de controversia en las noticias de los medios nacionales, pero Clarke había tenido muy poco que decir, excepto para reconocer la verdad de los rumores. Ella podía ser el rostro público de la familia presidencial, pero su vida personal era un misterio. La reunión de hoy era pequeña, tomando en cuenta la importancia del evento y Lauren apostaba que todos los presentes, con la excepción de la seguridad, eran amigos personales de la primera familia o la familia de Lexa Woods. Había pocos dignatarios extranjeros, ni estrellas de Hollywood, ni expertos políticos. Sólo gente común que se reunían para celebrar el día especial de alguien a quien amaban. Por un momento, Lauren se sintió como una intrusa. Estaba acostumbrada a los límites, claros y sólidos. Estaba a punto de presenciar un momento muy personal en la vida de extraños, sin ni siquiera tener la excusa del compromiso profesional para excusar su presencia. Luego reconoce un rostro en el lado opuesto de la habitación, a partir de los documentos de información que le habían dado antes. El Dr. Dyson Chang, jefe en funciones de la Unidad Médica de la Casa Blanca. Un bolso voluminoso de cuero negro se ubicaba junto a su pierna, un bolso que lleva un desfibrilador, equipo de reanimación de emergencia, instrumentos quirúrgicos y medicamentos. Esta reunión podría parecer una boda ordinaria, pero no lo era. Nada acerca de cualquier evento con la asistencia del presidente era ordinario. Chang estaba presente junto con una enfermera de vuelo y un asistente médico para garantizar la seguridad y el bienestar del presidente de Estados Unidos, un deber que Lauren estaría asumiendo en cuestión de días. Como jefe de la unidad médica de la Casa Blanca, su nuevo destino, su cargo era asegurar la salud y el bienestar de todos los empleados, visitantes y dignatarios en la Casa Blanca y sus alrededores. Pero, sobre todo, su responsabilidad número uno era el presidente de los Estados Unidos. En una situación de crisis, sería su único paciente, lo que le daba el título de la Primera Doctora de los Estados Unidos. Tendría que acostumbrarse a presenciar momentos privados, así como aquellos que cambiarían el mundo, ya que ella nunca estaría lejos de su lado. A donde él iba, ella iba. En este momento, el presidente Jake Griffin lucía como cualquier otro padre orgulloso que jamás hubiese visto. Vestía un traje azul oscuro, camisa blanca como la nieve y corbata roja. Su rostro aún tenía un toque de bronceado del verano y su espeso cabello rubio le hacía parecer más joven de sus cincuenta años. Clarke, su brazo enlazado con el de su padre a medida que descendían la escalera, tenía los mismos ojos azules de medianoche, aunque su cabello era de un dorado más profundo. Su vestido color crema de cuerpo entero, con un corpiño de corte cuadrado con diseño ajustado al cuerpo, acentuaba su esbelta y atlética figura. Sus brazos eran elegantes y musculosos, su porte seguro y elegante. Ella era hermosa. Lexa Woods estaba justo detrás de ella, de la mano de una hermosa mujer que se parecía mucho a ella. Anya Casells, la madre de Woods. Woods, alta, de cabello negro y grueso peinado hacia atrás de su rostro, intensos ojos como la esmeralda, formalmente vestida con un frac gris de mañana, camisa de esmoquin plisada de color gris plateado y un pantalón oscuro con una franja de raso por el lado. Su mirada seguía a Clarke como si no hubiese nadie más en la habitación. En la parte inferior de la escalera, Clarke y su padre se volvieron hacia un área rodeada de arreglos de flores silvestres y rosas blancas en frente de las puertas de vidrio que daban a la terraza. Un capellán del ejército les esperaba. El presidente se alejó unos pasos de su hija, permitiendo que Lexa Woods tomar su lugar al lado de Clarke. Los invitados ocuparon los asientos instalados en la mitad de la habitación. Lauren hizo su camino alrededor del perímetro hacia Dyson Chang. Todavía no era oficialmente el jefe de la unidad médica. Hasta su autorización final de seguridad, ella estaba en el limbo. No se había sentido tan desplazada, desde el día en que su madre la había esperado en la parada de autobús después de la escuela un día de finales de junio, cuando tenía ocho años y le había dicho que se mudaría con su abuela. No podían darse el lujo de vivir en la casa donde habían crecido por más tiempo. Lauren echó a un lado la incómoda sensación. Ya no tenía ocho años y había aprendido desde entonces que ella era quien determinaba su destino. Chang asintió con la cabeza cuando ella se acercó a su lado. Obviamente también había sido informado, pero no había tiempo para una conversación. La voz profunda del capellán llenó la habitación.

 _Queridos amigos..._

La hija del presidente y Lexa Woods estaban una al frente de la otra, con las manos ligeramente entrelazadas, los ojos fijos.

 _Yo, Clarke Griffin, te tomo a ti Lexa Woods, para ser mi amiga, mi amante, la madre de mis hijos y mi esposa. Seré tuya en tiempos de abundancia y en tiempos de necesidad, en tiempos de enfermedad y en tiempos de salud, en los momentos de alegría y en los momentos de dolor, en los momentos de fracaso y en los momentos de triunfo. Prometo atesorarte y respetarte, cuidarte y protegerte, consolarte y animarte y quedarme contigo por toda la eternidad._

Una pelirroja esbelta se puso al lado de Clarke y Clarke levantó una banda de oro brillante de su palma. Ella levantó la mano izquierda de Lexa y deslizó el anillo con seguridad en su tercer dedo.

 _Con este anillo, me uno a ti._

La mirada de Lexa Woods nunca se apartó del rostro de Clarke, su voz sonaba fuerte y clara.

 _Yo, Lexa Woods, te tomo a ti Clarke Griffin, para que seas mi amiga, mi amante, la madre de mis hijos y mi esposa. Seré tuya en tiempos de abundancia y en tiempos de necesidad, en tiempos de enfermedad y en tiempos de la salud, en los momentos de alegría y en los momentos de dolor, en los momentos de fracaso y en los momentos de triunfo. Prometo atesorarte y respetarte, cuidarte y protegerte, consolarte y animarte y quedarme contigo por toda la eternidad._

Woods aceptó el anillo a juego de una mujer joven de cabello oscuro que se apoyaba en un bastón de madera y lo deslizó en el dedo de Clarke.

 _Con este anillo, me uno a ti._

Una respiración de anticipación estremeció la multitud. Seis agentes uniformados de la Guardia de Honor, se ubicaron sincronizados para formar un camino desde la zona de la ceremonia, uno frente al otro en una línea, las manos con guantes blancos brillantes empuñaban un sable.

 _Por el poder que me confiere el Ejército de los Estados Unidos, el Presidente de los Estados Unidos, y la Comunidad de..._

Los tres hombres y las tres mujeres de la guardia sacaron sus sables con una capa de acero, sus sables elevados y en contacto para formar el Arco de Sables.

 _...las declaro casadas._

La pareja se besó, la multitud aplaudió y Lauren se volvió hacia Dyson Chang.

"Supongo que sabe quién soy"

Chang le tendió la mano "Bienvenida a la zona caliente, Capitán"


	3. Chapter 3

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Zona caliente. El término no era nuevo para Lauren, pero de alguna manera no creía que el Dr. Dyson Chang estaba utilizándolo en el sentido médico habitual, es decir, un área de contaminación, por lo general bacteriano o viral o químico. En combate, el término se refería a la zona bajo fuego. Cuando enseñaba evacuación del campo de batalla, Lauren hacía hincapié en que la zona caliente era la zona donde los heridos se encontraban todavía en la línea de fuego y también los encargados de garantizar su seguridad. Trabajar en la zona caliente era una forma de vida para un cirujano en el campo de batalla y aunque su trayectoria profesional había sido la de la enseñanza, había hecho su gira en el frente. No había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en los aspectos tácticos de su nuevo trabajo y no estaba segura de que debería hablar acerca de los detalles. Algo que cualquier líder de equipo aprendía rápidamente era mantener su falta de experiencia para ellos mismos. No era muy orgullosa para pedir ayuda cuando necesitaba saber algo, pero tampoco tenía la intención de entrar en su primer día de trabajo actuando como una novata. Nadie necesitaba explicarle la naturaleza crítica de su tarea, ella no tenía más que mirar alrededor de la habitación. El presidente de Estados Unidos, su jefe de personal, su enlace militar, su hija, su reciente esposa, varios altos miembros del gabinete, al menos un miembro del Estado Mayor, el asesor de seguridad nacional y el jefe de seguridad del presidente estaban todos reunidos en una habitación. Un ataque en esta ubicación sería paralizar efectivamente el gobierno de la nación más poderosa del mundo. No era su trabajo preocuparse por la seguridad de la nación, sólo la salud, el bienestar y la seguridad de su líder. En este momento, el líder estaba bailando con su hija, como lo haría cualquier padre de la novia. Ujieres y mozos vestidos con chaquetas blancas y pantalones de esmoquin negro habían escondido por arte de magia las sillas en algún lugar fuera de la vista. Una banda de cuatro miembros se había instalado junto al lugar donde los votos se habían intercambiado y estaban tocando jazz suave. Los camareros pasaban a través de la multitud con copas de champán en bandejas de plata. El ambiente era bullicioso y relajado. Lauren no se sentía relajada. Ella aún no había comenzado oficialmente su deber, pero casi había firmado los documentos, por lo que cada una de las personas en esta sala era su responsabilidad, bien sea que llevara o no la bolsa negra de trauma. No estaba aquí para socializar. No estaba muy segura de por qué estaba aquí, pero mientras lo estaba, tenía la intención de trabajar si era necesario.

"¿Cuál es la ruta de evacuación al centro médico más cercano?" preguntó a Dyson

"Hay un Eurocopter EC145 (Helicóptero de Apoyo y Destrucción) en espera. El centro de trauma de primer nivel más cercano está a unos veinte minutos"

"¿Quién lo vuela?"

"Uno de los pilotos marinos de Jake. Él y nuestra enfermera de vuelo se encuentran en el edificio"

"¿Y ud está a cargo hoy?"

"Sí. Elaboramos la lista de trabajo mensual, dependiendo del itinerario y los eventos programados por POTUS (Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América) en la Casa" la expresión de Dyson se ensombreció "Se suponía que Len iba a tener este detalle"

Se preguntaba si Chang y el jefe médico anterior habían sido buenos amigos, aunque su relación personal realmente no importaba. La muerte de un colega, en particular de alguien con quien trabajabas todos los días, era dolorosa y no había palabras de simpatía que fuesen adecuadas "Sentí mucho oír sobre su muerte"

Dyson asintió, mirando a la multitud "Si. Todos lo sentimos"

"He visto la lista del equipo" a Lauren se le habían proporcionado los expedientes de todos los miembros del equipo, tres doctores, tres enfermeras de vuelo, tres Aps (Personal de administración y equipos). No era un grupo enorme tomando en cuenta que cubría la clínica del personal de la Casa Blanca, visitantes e invitados, supervisión de la atención de rutina y de emergencia de la familia del presidente y del Vicepresidente y acompañaba al Presidente en todos los viajes programados y OTR (viajes tipo tour) "Eso hace que para algunos la programación sea bastante intensa"

"Puede volverse agitado"

"¿Podemos sacar personal de Bethesda si lo necesitamos?"

Dyson se movió un poco y la miró a los ojos "Puede hacer casi cualquier cosa que quiera hacer, capitán. Es su juego"

Buscó en ojos por alguna señal de resentimiento o resistencia o desafío. Él estaba en sus treinta y tantos años, casi de su estatura, bien afeitado con un cuerpo firme y vestido con un traje azul marino, camisa azul clara y una corbata negra delgada. Su cabello castaño recto y brillante se abría precisamente hacia el lado derecho y una mata espesa caía sobre la frente. Sus ojos eran de color marrón chocolate, estables y tranquilos. Discreto, sosegado, con un toque de reserva, él no la conocía y ella ahora era su jefe. Ella iba a necesitar su cooperación, si no ayuda, para hacer la transición más tranquila y para que el equipo siguiera funcionando con la máxima eficiencia. Había demasiado en juego para nada menos. Tomando el riesgo de que el profesionalismo pudiese prevalecer sobre los temas personales, ella expuso su vulnerabilidad "¿A quién le respondo…extraoficialmente?"

El hombre cuyo trabajo probablemente ella había tomado sonrió "Casi a nadie, salvo a la jefa de personal del presidente. Abigail Washburn dirige el horario del presidente, lo que significa que dirige casi todo. Si necesita algo que afecte al presidente, le pregunta a ella. El siguiente en jerarquía es el jefe de su equipo de seguridad personal, Tom Turner" Dyson escudriñó la habitación "Él está por aquí en alguna parte, alto, delgado afroamericano, de unos cuarenta años. Él proporcionará nuestro itinerario semanal y asignaciones generales, actualizadas cada mañana en reunión"

Ante la mención del equipo del Servicio Secreto, Lauren pensó en la agente Dennis. Ella había impactado a Lauren al ser un poco sin sentido del humor y casi a un paso de ser poco amigable, muy parecida a algunos de los policías militares que conocía. Tal vez eso era sólo un rasgo de los que trabajaban en grupos cerrados, con poca consideración para los de afuera "¿Dónde exactamente caemos en la cadena de mando?"

Dyson movió su mano "Tenemos que actuar muy íntimamente en colaboración con los del servicio secreto, porque cuando él se mueve, ellos se mueven y nosotros con ellos"

"¿Separados pero iguales"

Él se encogió de hombros "Así no es exactamente como ellos lo ven, pero técnicamente, sí. Si una situación afecta la seguridad física del presidente, ellos llevan la pelota. Si tiene que ver con su seguridad médica, nosotros la llevamos"

"¿Y si no estamos de acuerdo?"

Él sonrió por apenas un segundo "Depende de quién ladre más fuerte"

"¿O muerda?"

"Eso también"

Lauren suspiró internamente. Odiaba la política ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando?

…

Bo hizo su camino a lo largo de la terraza hacia la parte trasera de la casa, donde habían establecido su puesto de mando. Después de cuatro horas fuera en el viento y el frío, estaba lista para tomar una taza de café o diez. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estaría atrapada aquí en el fin de la nada, pero estaba bastante segura de que estaría fuera nuevamente antes de que se fueran. La hora de salida era flexible, dependiendo de la duración de la celebración post nupcial. No importaba mucho para ella. Aparte de estar afuera en un frío del carajo, no le importaba el tiempo que trabajaba. Cuanto más trabajaba, más sobretiempo haría y tendría menos tiempo libre para descifrar como lo llenaría hasta su siguiente turno. Demasiado tiempo para socializar después del trabajo, con el resto de los miembros del equipo, demasiadas películas que ver mientras sus nervios se agitaban alrededor de su apartamento en Alejandría y demasiadas discotecas que soportar en la búsqueda de un par de horas de compañía. Últimamente habido ido a menos la diversión desde la última vez. A veces la recompensa no valía el esfuerzo. Le gustaba la anticipación física mientras se vestía para salir y se dirigía a un club en DC u otra ciudad. El cosquilleo en el estómago mientras se pasaba un par de horas disfrutando de una bebida y explorando el lugar por las posibilidades, mantenía su mente ocupada. Todo lo que lograra que su adrenalina corriera se sentía bien y era difícil quejarse sobre el sexo de cualquier manera, pero cada vez más, cuando llegaba la noche y se dirigía a casa sola, después de salir de la cama de alguna extraña, en la hora más oscura, se sentía insatisfecha. Tal vez físicamente saciada, pero con la sensación persistente de que lo que había tenido la esperanza de encontrar, no lo había encontrado. Así que en esas noches, cada vez más frecuentes, cuando se sentía perdida, lo mejor que le podría pasar era recibir un mensaje de texto diciéndole que el registro de servicio había cambiado una vez más y tenía que presentarse para un turno extra o POTUS había decidido correr temprano en la mañana y necesitaban más cuerpos para ir con él. Nunca le importaba. Dos de sus compañeros agentes eran casados y se quejaban y murmuraban por los cambios frecuentes en las rotaciones, aunque no tan alto para que nadie más arriba pudiera oírlos. Despuésde todo, estaban en el equipo de protección de primer nivel ¿Qué podría ser más importante que la protección de POTUS? Algunos de ellos trataban de tener una vida normal fuera de horas. Ella no era una de ellos y nunca esperaba serlo. Siempre había querido hacer exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, anhelaba el estrés y el desafío y la satisfacción de su trabajo. Excepto por el maldito frío. Asintió con la cabeza al agente acurrucado en su abrigo en el porche de la mansión, realmente impresionante, golpeó el suelo con los pies para despejar la nieve de sus botas y entró por la puerta de la enorme cocina que ocupaba la mitad de la parte trasera de la mansión. Catering y camareros y ayudantes se afanaban alrededor, reemplazando copas de champán medio vacías por otras llenas, sacando bandejas de entremeses calientes del horno y deslizando canapés fríos de la nevera. Un enorme recipiente metálico de café estaba ubicado en un aparador con una pila de lo que parecían ser auténticas tazas de porcelana china al lado de él. De ninguna manera bebería en una de ellas. Tomó una de las tazas de papel que se sacaban de una de las cabinas y la llenó hasta el borde con café negro caliente. Con cuidado, haciendo su camino alrededor del agitado personal, se deslizó tranquilamente a través de la puerta que daba al comedor, donde varios agentes observaban las imágenes de video que provenían de las cámaras externas, observaban los monitores de las computadoras que mostraban imágenes satelitales y manejaban la central de comunicación por radio. Algunos le saludaron y ella chasqueó un dedo en su dirección. Se quitó la chaqueta, la guardó en el armario al otro extremo de la habitación y deambuló por el pasillo hacia la ruidosa celebración. El café estaba caliente y fuerte y bebió disfrutándolo. Sus dedos comenzaron a calentarse. Tal vez había vida más allá de diciembre, después de todo. Se detuvo en el arco con vista al gran salón y exploró automáticamente el espacio en busca de los otros agentes. Los encontró apostados estratégicamente en todo el perímetro y satisfecha porque todo estaba como debería estar, apoyó un hombro contra el arco y se relajó. Conocía a todo el mundo en la reunión, ya fuese personalmente, de vista o por la revisión de la lista de invitados en la reunión de la mañana. La única persona fuera de lugar era la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. La Capitana Lauren Lewis. Bo se habría fijado en ella en cualquier circunstancia y ¿quién no? Su rostro era una sorprendente combinación de ángulos elegantes e irresistible geometría, sus ojos marrones brillaban con vida, su cuerpo tonificado se exhibía en el uniforme impecable. Realmente los uniformes no le atraían mucho, ya que estaba rodeada de gente que los llevaba todo el tiempo, pero de todos modos, Lewis se veía bien en el suyo. Muy bien. Delgadas caderas, pechos medianos, cintura estrecha y los hombros ligeramente amplios. Bo no tenía que esforzarse demasiado para evocar una fantasía donde envolvía sus piernas alrededor de esas caderas estrechas y enlazaba sus manos en esos gruesos mechones bronceados. Al instante, desterró la imagen. Lewis no era material de fantasías. Era muy real y probablemente iba a ser un dolor en el culo. POTUS estaba a punto de embarcarse en su campaña de reelección, lo que significaba constantes viajes, horas locas, cambios impredecibles en el itinerario y amenazas muy reales en cada parada. Ya era hora del juego y nadie, ni siquiera la doctora verde a través del cuarto, tendría el lujo del tiempo para adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias. Lewis tendrían que empezar con buen pie y con un poco de suerte sería capaz de absorber todo lo que necesitaba saber en un tiempo récord.

"¿Ya conoces a la nueva jefa del WHMU?" preguntó una voz estruendosa detrás de ella.

Se volvió hacia Tom Turner, su jefe y jefe del PPD "La vi cuando llegó. Sorpresa, sorpresa"

Tom hizo una mueca "Ya sabes cómo es. Se toman las decisiones, la gente se olvida de compartir"

"Uh-huh" políticas, mismo viejo BS (Bull shit o mierda) "Algo apresurados para sólo dejarla caer de esta manera ¿no crees? Nunca tuvimos una reunión informativa"

"Estoy seguro de que los demás miembros de su equipo le informarán sobre el objetivo médico de las cosas" continuó Tom.

Bo tomó un sorbo de café, viendo cómo Lewis se alejaba de Trick hasta que estuvo sola a un extremo de la multitud. Su rostro estaba sereno, realmente inexpresivo, mientras se centraba cuidadosamente en una persona en la multitud y luego en otra, como si estuviese memorizando sus rostros. Tal vez lo estaba haciendo.

"Ella nunca ha trabajado con un equipo de seguridad" dijo Tom "Va a necesitar instrucción"

"Y muy condenadamente rápido también" dijo Bo ausente, fascinada por la intensa, absorta expresión en el rostro de Lewis. La fantasía en su cabeza había cambiado desde un cuerpo caliente y desconocido presionado entre sus piernas, hacia una visión cautivadora de un bello rostro inclinado sobre ella y esa feroz concentración de sus ojos marrones. Se imaginó cómo se sentiría ser el centro de toda esa intensidad y algo se agitó bajo sus costillas. Su ritmo cardíaco saltó y se aceleró. Alejó los ojos de la capitana de navío, tratando de captar las últimas palabras que Tom había dicho. No hubo suerte "¿Disculpa?"

"Te estoy asignando como su unidad de enlace"

Bo se puso rígida "¿Disculpa? ¿Yo?"

"Va a necesitar un entrenamiento básico para saber cómo funciona la unidad, cómo nos comunicamos, protocolos en diferentes situaciones de amenaza y obviamente, tendremos que evaluar cómo ella va a manejar los diferentes tipos de amenazas y emergencias médicas"

"¿Y tú esperas que sea yo la que haga todo eso?"

Tom sonrió "No te estarás quejando por más o menos una semana fuera de la rotación regular ¿verdad? Debe ser pan comido"

Bo deslizó nuevamente sus ojos hacia Lauren Lewis, quien ya no estaba mirando a la multitud. Estaba mirando directamente a Bo, su expresión evaluadora, pensativa, inescrutable. El aleteo en el vientre de Bo se fundió con un pulso inquietante de excitación ¿Qué demonios? Se sentía como una presa en lugar del depredador, definitivamente un cambio de roles y no uno confortable. Sostuvo la mirada de Lewis y devolvió algo de ardor con la suya. Lewis sonrió y negó con la cabeza ligeramente mirando hacia otro lado. Al instante que Lewis dejó de estudiarla, Bo quiso esos ojos marrones de vuelta. Su piel ardía con tan sólo una mirada. No trataría de imaginar lo que un verdadero toque haría con ella, no cuando estaba en público. Esa pequeña fantasía tendría que esperar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

"Capitana Lewis" la jefa de personal del presidente, una imponente mujer de pelo castaño en sus cincuenta años vestida con un traje verde profundo Versace, apareció junto a Lauren.

"Sra. Washburn…" respondió Lauren extendiendo la mano. Entre un cuarto lleno de jugadores de poder, esta mujer parecía ser rodeada por un aura de mando, propia de un general de cuatro estrellas. Lauren resistió la tentación de ponerse firme ante ella "Es un placer conocerla"

"Lo mismo digo. Me alegro que se haya podido unir a nosotros hoy"

"Es un honor" Lauren había recibido la orden de asistir, pero este era un evento muy especial y se sentía privilegiada al presenciarlo.

"Me doy cuenta de que estamos llevándola a aguas más profundas, con muy poca antelación, pero las circunstancias son lo que son, no había otra opción. El presidente va a viajar extensamente en poco tiempo y debemos tener a la Unidad Médica de la Casa Blanca con todo el personal y con la máxima eficiencia" Abigail tomó un sorbo de un vaso con agua con gas y estudió a Lauren fijamente. Tomando su medida.

"Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para ponerme al día lo antes posible"

"No lo dudo. Tom Turner, el agente especial a cargo del equipo de seguridad del presidente, discutirá con ud la interconexión con la unidad"

"Lo espero con ansias. Todavía tengo una entrevista de seguridad, pero tengo la intención de presentarme para el servicio tan pronto como eso termine"

"En realidad…" dijo Abigail "…puedo acelerar eso. Cuanto antes usted asuma oficialmente su puesto, más pronto podremos asegurar una transición sin problemas y con rapidez. ¿Manejó hasta acá?"

"Sí" dijo Lauren, poco clara sobre la urgencia de la transición, pero reconociendo una orden cuando la escuchaba "Llegué en un vuelo y luego alquilé un vehículo"

"Excelente. Vamos a hacer que uno de los empleados lo regrese por Ud. Volará con nosotros de regreso en el Marine One"

"¿Hoy?" Lauren no pudo esconder completamente la sorpresa en su voz. No había empacado para un viaje prolongado, aunque había traído su uniforme regular para usarlo en su vuelo de regreso a Maryland a la mañana siguiente.

Abigail sonrió "Esta tarde, esta noche, sea cuando sea que Eagle (nombre código del presidente) decida regresar a la base ¿Algún problema?"

"No, en absoluto" dijo Lauren rápidamente. Tendría que encontrar un hotel en DC. Detalles que manejaría en la mañana.

"Hasta entonces, disfrute" con una inclinación de cabeza, Abigail se volvió hacia un hombre que había estado esperando pacientemente para tener unas palabras con ella. Ella le saludó por su nombre y se alejó, dejando a Lauren a solas nuevamente.

Lauren buscó hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación donde había visto por última vez a la agente Dennis. Se había ido, notó Lauren con una punzada de decepción que no podía explicar más de lo que podía explicar la breve y desconcertante mirada que habían compartido unos momentos antes. Había estado observando a los invitados, en busca de pistas sobre las lealtades y la jerarquía, estudiaba a las personas de la misma manera que estudiaba un mapa ante una próxima campaña. Estos eran los jugadores en la nueva etapa de su vida y necesitaba saber dónde encajaba. Cuando notó por primera vez a la agente del Servicio Secreto, Dennis había estado hablando con otro agente, su lenguaje corporal estaba en algún lugar entre molesta y fastidiada. Lauren no podía escuchar la conversación, pero por lo que podía deducir de la expresión de Dennis y la tensión en su cuerpo, Dennis estaba infeliz sobre algo. Mientras la observaba, Dennis se había centrado en ella como si pudiera sentir la atención de Lauren. Dennis estaba obviamente consciente de que Lauren la había estado estudiando y le lanzó una mirada arrogante que contenía algo de invitación, agarrando a Lauren con la guardia baja. Lauren había visto esa mirada un par de veces, pero nunca en este contexto. Olvidando ocultar su reacción, sonrió ante la audacia y declinó la invitación obvia de ven y descubre más, si te atreves. No era una cobarde, pero tampoco era tan tonta como para correr hacia donde los ángeles temían pisar. La agente Dennis era un hermoso rompecabezas que planeaba dejar a salvo sin resolver. La música cambió a un vals y la hija del presidente y su esposa se acercaron a la pista de baile. Otros invitados se unieron a ellas. Sintiéndose claramente fuera de lugar, Lauren se dirigió a una salida cercana y se retiró por un pasillo desierto en busca de un lugar tranquilo para hacer los arreglos para su viaje a Washington DC.

…..

Clarke depositó una copa de champán vacía en la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba y se volvió encontrando que Lexa la observaba. La expresión en los ojos de Lexa era pensativa, oscura y seria. Clarke se movió a través de la multitud y tomó la mano de Lexa

"Baila conmigo"

Lexa sonrió "Me encantaría"

Encontraron un rincón tranquilo y Clarke deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lexa, colocando su rostro en la curva del hombro de Lexa. Moldeó su cuerpo en los largos y planos contornos de Lexa, como lo había hecho miles de veces anteriormente y se maravilló de que la sensación aún pudiera sentirse tan nueva y emocionante. Y hoy muy, muy correcta "Te amo"

Lexa rozó la boca sobre la sien de Clarke "Yo también te amo. Hoy, quizá más que nunca y nunca habría pensado que fuese posible"

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Clarke y con cualquier otra persona, se habría horrorizado, pero volvió el rostro en el hombro de Lexa hasta que pasara la gran oleada de emoción "Lamento que no podamos tener una luna de miel apropiada"

Lexa se rió entre dientes, deslizando una mano por el cabello de Clarke y colocando sus dedos contra la parte posterior del cuello de Clarke "No necesito una luna de miel, Clarke. Cada segundo contigo es un placer"

Clarke clandestinamente mordió el cuello de Lexa "Si piensas que hablar dulce va a llevarte a alguna parte, tienes razón"

"Es bueno saberlo"

"Este año va a ser una locura. Con la guerra, la economía y los conservadores gritando por un retorno a la tradición, mi padre…"

"Jake va a ser reelegido" los dedos de Lexa jugaron suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la parte posterior del cuello de Clarke, un calmante y reconfortante ritmo mezclado con una apropiada fuerza.

"Sé que lo será. Pero esta campaña va a ser una lucha encarnecida, más de lo que fue la primera vez y tengo que estar ahí"

"Por supuesto"

"Odio estar lejos de ti"

"Lo sé. Odio cuando mi trabajo me aleja"

"Estás espantosamente tranquila" dijo Clarke acariciando con la punta de su nariz el cuello de Lexa. Besó su cuello suavemente "¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?" La risa retumbó en el pecho de Lexa nuevamente. A Clarke le encantaba la sensación de las manos de Lexa sobre ella, el calor del cuerpo de Lexa calentando los lugares fríos que nadie jamás había tocado. El deseo brotó dentro de ella y deslizó su mano dentro de la chaqueta de Lexa y rozó sus dedos sobre el pecho de Lexa. La ingesta de aliento de Lexa fue tan rápida y fuerte, que una flecha de dulce necesidad se clavó en su interior. Peligrosamente. Ella podía olvidar lo que estaba pensando, dónde estaba, todo, menos sus ganas de más "¿Lexa?"

Lexa apretó los dedos en la nuca de Clarke. Había tenido la esperanza de evitar esta conversación por un par de horas, pero nunca había aprendido a ocultarle nada a Clarke. Cuanto más tiempo estaban juntas, peor se volvía en eso "Voy a tomar un permiso de ausencia para poder…"

"No vas a hacerlo"

"La reelección de Jake es tan importante para mí como lo es para ti" dijo Lexa "Me voy con ustedes"

Clarke tomó nota del tono tranquilo de Lexa. Imperturbable, inquebrantable. La forma en que sonaba cuando estaba determinada a seguir en un camino que sabía que Clarke objetaría. Clarke mantuvo la voz baja. "Eres la directora adjunta de la Seguridad Nacional. Tu trabajo es fundamental. Es lo que eres, es lo que haces. No vas a tomar tiempo libre para arrastrarte por todo el país en aviones y trenes y Dios sabe qué, mientras mi padre da discursos de reelección, comiendo en cadenas de comida rápida a las cuatro de la mañana y desviando bolas de barro de los provocadores en la audiencia" Clarke golpeó con un dedo sobre el pecho de Lexa "Te morirás de aburrimiento en una semana"

"No voy a estar haciendo crucigramas mientras todo esto está pasando" dijo Lexa "Abigail encontrará algo para que yo haga"

Clarke apoyó su mano sobre el pecho de Lexa y la empujó hacia atrás hasta que pudo encontrarse con los ojos de Lexa "¿Ya hablaste con ella acerca de esto?"

Lexa asintió.

"Este podría ser el matrimonio más corto de la historia"

"Mientras logremos llegar a nuestra noche de bodas" entonces la hermosa y sexy boca de Lexa se curvó hacia arriba y Clarke quiso besarla, lo que la hizo enojar aún más.

"Maldita sea, Lexa"

"Tenía que saber cuáles eran mis opciones antes de que pudiera decirte nada. Tenía la sensación de que pudieses estar en desacuerdo…"

"¿Oh, en serio? ¿La tenías? Pero qué perceptiva eres" Clarke la besó, sin importarle que la mitad de la habitación podía mirarlas "Podría matarte"

"Si esta es una indicación de tus métodos, podría…"

"No hemos terminado de hablar de esto"

"Lo haremos" Lexa le devolvió el beso, un beso lo suficientemente lento e intenso para ahogar el enojo de Clarke "Pero quiero estar contigo. Sólo contigo y siempre contigo"

Clarke suspiró, rindiéndose ante la necesidad que nunca disminuía y apoyó la mejilla contra el hombro de Lexa

"Supongo que entonces es una buena cosa que me haya casado contigo"

….

Bo tenía una media hora antes de tener que relevar a Dyson en la puerta. Encontró un rincón tranquilo en una hilera de ventanas en un largo pasillo en la parte trasera de la casa. A sus pies, el mar se agitaba contra la orilla. El oleaje espumoso no se parecía en nada a las olas cálidas y cristalinas que estallaban a lo largo de la costa sur de la Florida. Este oleaje era gris y frío y fuerte, tan despiadado como el viento que azotaba las dunas, helando la sangre, congelando los huesos.

"Impresionante ¿no?" dijo Lauren Lewis al lado de Bo. Bo vislumbró el perfil del rostro de Lewis, tan inequívocamente hermoso e imponente como el océano a sus pies y era todo menos fría, un destello de calor la envolvió y tuvo que tomar aliento para ahogar un gemido. Incluso un simple saludo estaba más allá de ella. "Lo siento" dijo Lewis, alejándose "Estoy molestando"

"No" dijo Bo rápidamente "No lo haces para nada. Sólo estaba..." estaba carente de explicación, siendo capturada en un momento contemplativo lo que era tan atípico en ella por lo que estaba avergonzada. La mayor parte de sus conversaciones diarias las tenía con sus compañeros agentes, hablaban de deportes y chismes de oficina y las últimas películas, cualquier cosa para pasar el tiempo antes de esos intensos momentos cuando todo lo que importaba era la constante búsqueda del peligro, cuando la demora en una fracción de segundo podría ser desastrosa. En el tiempo libre, cuando la presión era liberaba, todo lo que quería era bajar la guardia aunque fuese un poco, sin exigencias, sin obligaciones, sin nadie que pidiera más de lo que pudiera dar. Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la ventana. "Yo estaba solo...bueno, soñando despierta"

Lauren se volvió hacia ella, con esa expresión absorta en sus ojos "¿Lo estabas?" miró intensamente a los ojos de Bo un segundo más, como si pudiese encontrar el recuerdo de sus imaginaciones aun revoloteando en la superficie. Luego se volvió para mirar nuevamente hacia el océano. "Siempre he pensado que el océano contiene todos los misterios de la vida. Podría mirarlo por siempre"

"¿Es por eso que te uniste a la marina?" preguntó Bo, hablando en voz baja, para no romper la extraña sensación de haber dado un paso ligeramente fuera de su vida. Quería conservar este momento privado tanto como pudiera y no tenía idea del por qué.

Lauren rió brevemente "Supongo que, compré la idea de viajar por el mundo mientras hacía el trabajo que quería. Todo eso parece tan caprichoso ahora"

"No me parece que seas del tipo caprichoso"

"No, siempre he sido práctica" dijo Lauren, aunque había habido un tiempo, hace mucho tiempo antes de que su padre muriera, antes de que todo cambiara, cuando había soñado y sin límites "Sabía mientras crecía que necesitaba unirme a las fuerzas armadas si quería una educación. Elegí la marina debido al mar"

"Pero permaneciste. No tenías que hacerlo"

"No, pude haberlo dejado después de que cumplí con mis obligaciones educativas, pero la Marina necesita médicos y maestros y me sentía cómoda"

"¿Eso es lo que generalmente haces, enseñar?" Bo regresó a tierra cuando una sensación de vacío se extendió en su estómago. Lewis no sólo era novata, ni siquiera era un médico de primera línea.

"Sí" dijo Lauren "Soy una profesora asociada en la Universidad de los Servicios Uniformados"

Bo vio la subida del agua que subía aún más en las arena, invadiendo las dunas y digirió ese pequeño detalle. Una profesora. La elección de Lauren Lewis para reemplazar a O'Shaughnessy tenía aún menos sentido, pero la mayor parte de las decisiones del gobierno se basaban en alguna compleja norma política, maniobras de poder y agendas personales. Nunca debió haber esperado que algo de eso tuviese sentido. Miró a Lewis, que estaba contemplándola de nuevo "Este trabajo va a ser muy diferente a lo que estás acostumbrada"

Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula de Lewis, pero su expresión se mantuvo en calma, evaluando "Estoy al tanto de eso, agente. Le puedo asegurar que voy a estar a la altura"

"Oh, estoy segura de eso" dijo Bo "A menos que algo cambie, es mi trabajo ver que lo hagas"

Lauren frunció el ceño "¿Cómo dice? No lo entiendo"

"Realmente, yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien" dijo Bo "No entiendo por qué Dyson Chang…" se interrumpió conteniendo el aliento. Estaba a punto de perder la calma y quejarse sobre Dyson siendo ignorado, con la última persona que debería saber que ella tenía problemas con eso. Nunca había cometido errores como ese "Me han asignado para orientar la interfaz entre el equipo de Protección Presidencial y la Unidad Médica de la Casa Blanca"

"Ya veo"

Bo suspiró. Tal vez era el frío, tres años y todavía no estaba acostumbrada al maldito invierno. Tal vez era la falta de sueño de los últimos días. Tal vez era la inquietante e inquebrantable concentración en los ojos de Lauren. Pero algo la hacía comportarse como una extraña para sí misma, así como un culo "Mira, lo siento, capitán. El tiempo parece afectar mi estado de ánimo. Normalmente no soy tan hosca, bueno, no después de mi primera taza de café"

"Las excusas no son necesarias. Y es Lauren" dijo Lauren al parecer dispuesta a aceptar el cambio de tema "¿No es una chica del Norte?"

Bo resopló "Miami, nacida y criada"

"Ah" dijo Lauren "El invierno a veces puede hacer cosas divertidas con tus percepciones. Sólo recuerde, la primavera le sigue siempre"

"Voy a tratar de mantener eso en mente cuando mi culo se esté congelando allá afuera" murmuró Bo

"Si piensa que está en peligro de que eso ocurra, debe salir del frío"

"Lo tomaré bajo consideración" dijo Bo ligeramente preguntándose si sólo la calidez en la mirada de Lauren podría hacer el frío un poco más soportable. Una punzada de advertencia destacó esa línea de pensamiento como peligrosa y sabiamente la aplastó "Nos reuniremos diariamente a las cero setecientas en el centro de comando del PPD en la antigua oficina ejecutiva del edificio. Debe planear estar allí tan pronto como esté oficialmente a bordo. Me imagino que toda la mierd…el papeleo y la mudanza le tomará unos días"

"En realidad, no. Voy a estar en DC mañana. Hoy voy a regresar en el Marine One"

Bo entrecerró los ojos ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué Tom no había dicho nada? Odiaba estar fuera del grupo de personas informadas cuando lo que afectaba su trabajo estaba en juego

"¿Bajo la autoridad de quién?"

El rostro de Lauren se cerró "De Abigail Washburn"

Bo reprimió un comentario, la palabra de Abigail era ley en la Casa. Tal vez Tom podría arrojar algo de luz sobre por qué la prisa por llevar a Lewis a DC "Bien. Entonces debería llegar a la reunión mañana"

"Lo haré. Luego tengo que reunirme con mi equipo"

"Podrás hacerlo después de revisar nuestro calendario para la orientación…" dijo Bo "…a menos que tengamos un viaje de salida o ud tenga una emergencia médica, tendrá los destalles a través de mí hasta nuevo aviso"

"Gracias, agente. Me reportaré con usted en la mañana, entonces" Lauren se volvió y se alejó y Bo regresó su mirada hacia la ventana. Lauren obviamente estaba acostumbrada a dar los disparos, pero el PPD estaba dirigiendo este espectáculo. Sólo tendría que acostumbrarse. El crepúsculo envolvió la isla, convirtiendo el océano en negro. La sensación de haber escapado en el tiempo se desvaneció y el caos normal en la vida de Bo regresó. Dio la bienvenida a la tensión y a la desconfianza, sentimientos que ella entendía.


	5. Chapter 5

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

La celebración de la boda culminó alrededor de las 20.00 horas y después de terminar con las despedidas, Lauren siguió al grupo que regresaba a Jake con el presidente. Mientras el presidente abordaba el Marine One junto a Abigail Washburn, su jefe de seguridad, personal y unidad médica, Lauren pasaba por debajo de los rotores y subía por las escaleras entrando al cercano helicóptero Whitehawk VH60N, uno de varios helicópteros idénticos al Marine One inactivos en una gran extensión de terreno despejado detrás de la mansión Torres. En el vuelo de regreso, los helicópteros señuelos volaban junto al Marine One en un complejo juego aéreo donde cambiaban de posiciones para ocultar cual de las aeronaves llevaba al presidente, en caso de un ataque. Lauren miró a su alrededor, saludó al vice-almirante ya sentado en el asiento individual directamente detrás de la cabina y tomó uno de los tres puestos en el banco junto a la pared. Dos infantes de marina con uniforme de gala subieron y se sentaron a su lado, seguidos por Bo Dennis y el agente que había estado anteriormente en la puerta con ella. Tan pronto como se ataron con el cinturón el helicóptero se elevó alejándose, haciendo imposible la conversación. Bo, en el asiento del salto a través del estrecho pasillo al otro lado de Lauren, sacó un pequeño dispositivo electrónico del bolsillo de su abrigo negro y comenzó a desplazarse. Mirando por la ventana al lado de Bo, Lauren vio las luces de la isla de Torres cada vez más lejana y finalmente desapareció bajo la capa de nubes bajas mientras el convoy se dirigía hacia el agua. Lauren desvió la mirada de la noche hacia Bo, cuyo perfil era suavizado por el tenue resplandor de las luces de la cabina. Su cabello caía hacia adelante sobre su mejilla en ondas sueltas, gruesas y con aire ausente las rechazó cuando se centró en la pequeña pantalla en la mano. El movimiento fue totalmente inconsciente y le daba un aire de vulnerabilidad que Lauren sospechaba era desconocido por ella. Una arruga pequeña atravesada la piel suave entre sus arqueadas cejas de color negro. Tenía esa mirada de en el trabajo y estaba probablemente recibiendo algún tipo de informe de situación. No había mirado a Lauren otra vez. Molesta por no ser registrada en el radar de Bo y molesta consigo misma porque le importaba, Lauren se preguntaba si la mujer que había conocido ese día era la verdadera Bo Dennis. USSS SA (siglas de agentes del servicio secreto) Bo Dennis era obviamente competente, dedicada y todo negocio, mucho se había establecido con su primer encuentro en la puerta. Pero Bo era algo más que un traje con una pistola y placa. Durante esos momentos en los que habían estado de pie en la ventana con vista a la costa, habían hablado de cosas que iban más allá de la charla sin sentido. Ellas habían compartido algo de sí mismas, algo que por lo general sólo Lauren hacía con familiares y amigos cercanos. Con todos los demás, discutía casos y asignaciones, todo dentro de lo prudente, puntos en común. Ella había sido quien había iniciado la conversación con Bo, algo contrario a ella. Pero había sido atraída por la mirada perdida en el rostro de Bo mientras permanecía de pie a solas teniendo como fondo el mar y la arena, luciendo distante y de alguna manera triste. Y muy hermosa. Bo había hablado con facilidad, mostrando destellos de humor y calidez, al menos hasta que el tema de Dyson Chang había relucido. Entonces Bo reveló una fuente de ira la cual reprimió rápidamente. Cuando Lauren había movido la conversación a un terreno seguro y al tema del trabajo, instantáneamente había perdido su breve pero inesperada intensa conexión. El desliz de Bo cuando Chang fue mencionado, dejó muy claro que ella no creía que Lauren era la persona adecuada para su nuevo trabajo. Normalmente Lauren no se preocupaba por lo que otros, más que sus oficiales al mando, sintieran por ella y por su rendimiento, pero le molestaba que Bo no creyera que había ganado el puesto. Lo qué Bo pensaba, importaba, personal y profesionalmente, por lo que iba a tener que demostrar a Bo que era capaz para la tarea. Después de todos estos años, había pensado que había superado eso. No había necesitado o querido probarse a sí misma ante nadie en mucho tiempo. Había sido un día lleno de sorpresas, la mayoría no deseadas. No se había sentido tan desplazada desde que había salido de casa a la Academia Naval y había sido desprendida de su sistema de apoyo más fuerte, tan bruscamente como una hoja atravesaba la garganta. Al principio, había extrañado la fe inquebrantable de su madre por ella y el humor de sus hermanas así que había pensado que podría romperse. No se había roto. Había llegado a su interior y había encontrado sus voces vivas y fuertes en su corazón. Se había adaptado, se había ajustado y había triunfado. Ahora estaba de nuevo en aguas desconocidas, sin un lugar donde vivir, un nuevo comando y al parecer, la necesidad de probarse a sí misma ante Bo Dennis.

…

La ayuda de Bo estaba esperando en la Casa cuando la caravana de Jake entró por el camino sur. Tom había enviado mensajes de texto informando que se reunirían por la mañana. Tan pronto como POTUS estuvo en la residencia, ella había terminado su turno. Se dirigió hacia la puerta oeste y la elipse donde había estacionado su coche. Más adelante, reconoció a Lewis caminando hacia Pennsylvania Avenue. Ella vaciló, dándole tiempo para que se adelantara. En el siguiente segundo, aceleró su paso, negándose a pensar en por qué.

"Hey" Bo la llamó, alcanzando a Lauren en la esquina "¿Necesitas que te lleve?" Lewis la miró, claramente sorprendida, haciendo que Bo se sintiera como la idiota más grande por siquiera pensar en dejarla atrás para valerse por sí misma en medio de la noche. Pero Lauren la hacía sentir tan condenadamente incómoda, que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo "Tengo un coche" ahora esa era una declaración bastante descerebrada "Deja que te lleve"

"Gracias" dijo Lewis "Estoy bien. Voy a tomar un taxi. Sólo iré al centro por un hotel"

"Son casi las veintitrés treinta, capitana. No es un buen momento de la noche para conseguir un taxi en esta parte de la ciudad y sin duda no es un buen tiempo para andar sola fuera de casa"

Lewis rió "Soy Lauren ¿recuerdas? ¿Crees que necesito protección?"

Agradecida de ser cubierta por la oscuridad para ocultar el rubor que calentaba sus mejillas, Bo dijo "Estoy segura que no. Pero no veo ninguna razón para que te congeles el culo aquí afuera"

"Estamos a veinticinco grados" señaló Lauren "No es tan frío"

Bo resopló y observó su respiración helada en el aire. Obviamente, Lauren era de algún lugar al norte de la línea Mason-Dixon "Son cerca de cincuenta grados más frío de lo que me gusta"

Lauren rió más fuerte, un sonido profundo y suave que calentó el estómago de Bo de una manera totalmente inesperada y no desagradable.

"¿Qué haces aquí si no te gusta el invierno?" preguntó Lauren.

Bo metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. La conversación estaba rayando en lo personal y estaba fuera de su elemento en más de un sentido además del tiempo. Ni siquiera hablaba de este tipo de cosas cuando estaba tratando de conectar con una mujer por la noche. Y esta eran dos veces en un día con Lauren. Se encogió de hombros "Este era el puesto que quería, así que el clima es parte del trabajo"

"El presidente también es algo como un esquiador ¿no?"

"POTUS, su hija, son conejitos de nieve regulares. No es natural" Dios, odiaba los viajes para esquiar, no era que alguna vez lo hubiese demostrado.

"Obviamente, amas tu trabajo"

"Sí" dijo Bo, en serio, pero Lauren no tenía por qué saberlo.

Lauren no necesita saber nada acerca de ella. Era hora de cerrar la autopista de la información.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Lauren

"Uh…sí, para mí es hora de la cena"

"Bueno, dejé mi habitación a las cero seiscientas esta mañana y lo único que he tenido durante todo el día es café y esas pequeñas cosas que parecían alimento, pero que realmente eran una broma"

Bo sonrió "Bocadillos. Ni siquiera creo que cuenten como alimento"

"Entonces ¿Qué tal si cenamos en algún lugar?"

"Podría comer" Bo tuvo la repentina sensación de que estaba caminando en un campo de minas, pero Lauren estaba sonriéndole. Amistosamente. Sólo una comida sencilla entre compañeras de trabajo. Lo suficientemente seguro "Está bien. Seguro"

"Bien. Usted conoce el área. Usted elige el lugar, agente"

"Mi nombre es Bo"

"Está bien. Bo"

"Vamos, no puedo sentir mis pies" Bo dirigió el camino hacia su T-Bird '57, desactivando la alarma mientras se acercaban.

"Bonito auto" dijo Lauren

"Lo último del diseño clásico. Lo heredé de mi hermano mayor"

Lauren le lanzó una mirada de preocupación.

"No de esa manera…Aaron está bien. Él acaba de decidir que el T-Bird no es lo suficientemente digno para un fed"

"¿Es del FBI?"

Bo subió al volante y encendió el motor, esperando que Lauren se colocara el cinturón antes de dar marcha atrás "Si. La vergüenza de la familia, pero todavía lo amamos"

"Ah, déjame adivinar ¿El Servicio al gobierno es una cosa de familia?"

"Se podría decir que sí" Bo vaciló, impresionada y un poco cautelosa por la capacidad de Lauren de escuchar más de lo que ella decía. Tendría que tener cuidado a su alrededor "Mi padre es del ATF (Oficina de Control de Alcohol, Tabaco y Armas de Fuego), mi tía de la IRS (Departamento de Tesorería de los Estados Unidos de América), mi hermano menor de la ICE (Oficina de Seguridad Nacional) y el mayor fue al ejército. Tenemos unas cuantas agencias más cubiertas por los primos"

"Esa es un pesado legado para heredar"

"No mucho" Bo se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Pennsylvania Avenue, pasando por la Casa, dejando las luces brillantes detrás y dirigiéndose al norte, hacia Dupont Circle. Las calles estaban oscuras, casi desiertas "No fue difícil para mí, siempre supe lo que quería hacer"

"Y te encanta"

"Si lo hago, excepto por…"

"…por el frío"

Riendo, Bo miró alrededor y tropezó con los ojos de Lauren. Bajo las luces de las calles, el marrón de sus ojos se oscureció a una profunda tonalidad de un claro escondido en el corazón del bosque. Los destellos de luna marcaron el elegante arco de sus pómulos y se agruparon en el hueco de su garganta. Jesús. Ella era hermosa. Concentrándose de nuevo en la calle, dijo con fuerza "¿Quieres lujo o sencillamente simple y bueno?"

"No necesito lujos" dijo Lauren "Pero bueno, sí. Eso es importante"

"Nada de espectáculo ¿es eso?" Informal, ella podría ser casual. Y distante. Necesitaba distancia. Tenía que entrenarla, por el amor de Dios y sin olvidar a Dyson ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

"La única cosa por la que me preocupo…" dijo Lauren mientras Bo giraba hacia Connecticut "…es lograr que el trabajo sea hecho"

"Entonces ¿cómo es que eres una profesora y no... ya sabes, de las que hacen?" cuando el silencio sobrevino, echó un vistazo y supuso por la rigidez de la mandíbula de Lauren, que probablemente pudo haber expresado eso, un poco más diplomáticamente. Bueno, ella quería distancia. Ahora la tenía ¿Cómo es que eso no se sentía tan bien? "Lo siento ¿Supongo que eso fue un insulto de alguna manera?"

Lauren dejó escapar un suspiro y se recostó en su asiento "No, no es un insulto. No estoy avergonzada de pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo enseñando. Hago mi parte cubriendo la sala de emergencias en la rotación, pero tengo cierto talento para la enseñanza y me gusta. La manera como las cosas han sido en los últimos años, más tropas entran en combate. La guerra ha cambiado. Nuevas armas y nuevas formas de lucha significan nuevos tipos de lesiones. Si los médicos no están completamente preparados para el tipo de causalidades que enfrentarán en el campo de batalla, las tropas mueren. Imagino que esta es la mejor manera para mí de cuidar que eso no suceda"

"Lo entiendo" dijo Bo suavemente

"Lo que tú haces es totalmente diferente" dijo Lauren "Para ti, es mucho más personal"

"¿Personal?" Bo apretó el volante con fuerza, incómoda por el cambio de enfoque hacia ella. Su dominio sobre toda la noche estaba cayendo. Debería estar de regreso a Alejandría para lograr un muy necesario descanso. O tal vez sólo necesitaba un poco de contacto humano de la variedad sexual, demasiado tarde para un club, pero aún tenía algunas mujeres en su pequeño libro negro que solo tomaría una llamada no importaba lo tarde que fuese. En lugar de una u otra opción segura, se dirigía a comer con una mujer que la llevaba hacia un territorio desconocido con tanta discreción que no se daba cuenta hasta que se encontraba inmersa

"Yo…ah…no sé nada de personal. Estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Es lo que estoy capacitada para hacer"

"Es cierto…" dijo Lauren "…pero lo que haces en una fracción de segundo, tiene un impacto inmediato y crítico. Cualquier efecto que yo pueda lograr es lejano...meses, tal vez años más tarde...cuando un joven estudiante de medicina o residente salva una vida por algo que yo les enseñé"

"¿Y eso es suficiente para ti?" Bo no podía dejar de preguntar, aunque sabía que debería estar buscando algún tema vacío como las posibilidades de los Redskins en los playoffs. Se detuvo en la acera, en frente de Circa y se giró en el asiento para mirar a Lauren través de la estrecha división "Sólo teniendo fe de que en la línea, en algún lugar, en algún momento..."

"Para mí, es el juego largo. No estoy buscando gratificación inmediata"

"Sí, bueno…" Bo apagó el motor "… no veo mucho más allá del momento. No está en mi naturaleza"

"Supongo que eso nos hace diferentes" dijo Lauren tranquilamente

"Como el día y la noche"


	6. Chapter 6

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Decidí ir a la par con lo que adaptara Martasnix, así que en cuanto ella actualice en su foro, yo lo haré acá, así que ella hasta el momento tiene hasta acá, y nosotros también lo dejaremos acá.**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

El senador Charles Pike miró el reloj de bronce en su escritorio. 9 pm. Los faros parpadeaban a través de los árboles a lo largo de la carretera de acceso a su refugio en la montaña Idaho, que le advertían que un vehículo estaba llegando. Titus era puntual. Esperaba eso de los que trabajaban para él. Eso y absoluta lealtad incondicional. El timbre sonó y un momento después un suave golpe sonó en la puerta de su estudio.

"Adelante"

La puerta se abrió y su ayudante personal Allie Sullivan, una rubia delgada en pantalones de color caqui y una camisa a rayas almidonada dijo "El sr. Titus está aquí, señor"

"Bien. Hágalo entrar"

Un hombre de mediana edad corpulento con un bigote grueso marrón moteado de gris entró. Sus botas de nieve dejaron manchas de barro en los amplios pisos de madera de pino. Su rostro ancho y áspero estaba colorado por las temperaturas bajo cero.

"Cierra la puerta, Allie…" dijo Charles "…y cuida que no nos molesten"

"Sí, señor" Allie se retiró y cerró la puerta.

"Titus" dijo Charles "¿Qué tienes que informar?" No le ofreció a Titus un asiento. El hombre era un asesino a sueldo, musculoso. Necesario, pero no formaba parte de su círculo íntimo. Le pagaba bien y eso era todo lo que importaba.

"Tengo un contacto con las conexiones que necesitamos en DC" dijo Titus "No va a ser barato"

"El dinero no es un problema…" dijo Charles "…pero la discreción lo es"

"No tiene que preocuparse por eso. Él no sabe para quién estoy trabajando. No quiere saberlo"

"Mucho mejor" Charles se reclinó en la silla giratoria de cuero y juntó las manos delante de su pecho, estudiando a Titus con cuidado. Su campaña presidencial estaba ganando fuerza en el núcleo, pero Jake Griffin tenía un gobierno popular. Tenía que poner dudas sobre la capacidad de Griffin para dirigir al país en tiempos cada vez más difíciles. Necesitaba asegurarse. Este hombre se lo prometió "¿Qué pasa con la obtención del material?"

"Él me embaucó" Titus se encogió de hombros "Tendremos que estar en la cama con la milicia para realizar la adquisición real"

Charles negó con la cabeza "No me gusta exponernos ante los impetuosos y después del fiasco con el complot de Jaha, un montón de ellos van a ser objeto de vigilancia. No puedo permitirme estar vinculado a ellos"

"Para eso fue que me contrató…voy a hacer interferencias y asegurarme de que nada golpee su espalda"

Titus sonrió, una lenta, corta y fea sonrisa que provocó una momentánea advertencia en el radar de Charles. Si Titus esperaba ponerlo en deuda con él, estaba equivocado. A lo largo de su rápido ascenso al poder en el Senado y en camino a ganar la nominación presidencial, había tenido que llegar a acuerdos y restituir promesas, pero siempre fue cuidadoso de no dar a nadie influencia sobre él. Nunca dejó que nadie excepto Hannah Green conociera todos sus planes. Hannah Green era más que su jefe de campaña. Ella era la única persona que compartía su visión, ni su esposa, ni sus hijos, ni su personal. Como líder del Partido Patriota, estaba lanzando su candidatura a la presidencia en una plataforma de restablecer los valores tradicionales americanos de la familia, la moralidad y la religión. Su familia era un elemento esencial de su imagen…pero Hannah era su verdadero apoyo.

"Sólo recuerde…negación creíble" dijo Charles

"Necesitamos mucha distancia entre mi campaña y las actividades de estos radicales"

"No hay que preocuparse. El hombre en el interior de Eugen Corp…"

Charles levantó la mano "No quiero saber nombres o detalles. Sólo hazlo"

"Por supuesto"

"Y cuando todo haya terminado, todos los involucrados tienen que desaparecer".

Titus hizo una mueca como si Charles hubiese violado alguna regla tácita de lo que podía ser hablado en voz alta. Charles casi se echó a reír. Como si su seguridad no fuese lo mejor en el mundo. Incluso el santuario de Jake Griffin no era tan seguro como él pensaba.

"La única manera de asegurar el secreto es asegurarse del silencio" dijo Charles en voz baja "No me importa cómo lo hagas"

"Yo me encargo de él" dijo Titus finalmente "¿Y los objetivos?"

"Quiero que el país sepa que Jake Griffin no sólo es suave contra el terrorismo y los asuntos exteriores, todo su gobierno es suave. Cuando la gente vea que no puede protegerlos, incluso dentro de nuestras propias fronteras, van a tomar la decisión correcta y lógica en las urnas" Charles se encogió de hombros "Quiero un foro público, con cobertura de los medios"

"Víctimas civiles podría ser contraproducente. Mire lo que pasó en Oklahoma".

"La amenaza por sí sola será suficiente. Y si hay víctimas..." Charles hizo un gesto con la mano "McVeigh y Nichols eran aficionados. Impetuosos. Esa es exactamente la razón por la que no quiero involucrarme con otro de estos grupos de milicias"

"Aún necesita soldados de infantería…más que eso, necesita seguidores que estén dispuestos a sacrificarse por la causa. No tiene otra opción"

"Entonces quiero contención absoluta. Sin brechas. Sin fugas. Nada que nos una a ellos o a los acontecimientos"

"Entiendo" los ojos de Titus se volvieron determinantes "No tiene que preocuparse"

"Si lo sincronizamos bien…" dijo Charles "…la posición de Griffin se desplomará antes de que su campaña incluso comience. La oleada de publicidad negativa va a enterrarlo"

"Le mantendré informado"

"Póngase en contacto conmigo por teléfono cuando tenga algo más para mí. Buenas noches"

Titus se fue y Charles apagó la luz del escritorio, dejando el salón bajo las sombras. Con los ojos entrecerrados, vio el tenue resplandor de las luces traseras de Titus regresando por la montaña en la oscuridad. Se vio obligado a asociarse con gente de mal vivir, con el fin de lograr sus objetivos. Eso no le molestaba. El suyo era el camino de la rectitud. Alguien tenía que recuperar el control de la nación, redirigir el curso de América y la restauración de la grandeza y el poder. Alguien tenía que recordar a los americanos el verdadero camino. Jake Griffin necesitaba ser destituido de su cargo. Su hija, de quien Griffin hacía alarde ante la gente temerosa de Dios, era una pecadora y más aún por su insistencia en impulsar su relación impía ante los rostros de los americanos buenos. Clarke Griffin se estaba convirtiendo en un icono nacional y eso también debía terminar. No descansaría hasta que ambos se hubiesen ido.

….

"Entonces…" dijo Bo, empujando su plato vacío a un lado y acercando la taza de café "… ¿vienes de una familia de médicos?" Lauren colocó cuidadosamente el tenedor al lado de su plato y tomó café. Habían pasado la mayor parte de la comida hablando de trabajo, las reuniones diarias entre el PPD y el WHMU, coordinación de horarios, el protocolo cuando POTUS viajaba, seguridad y preparación médica para las amenazas potenciales de seguridad…temas seguros. Éste no era tan seguro y estaba algo, sorprendida de que Bo, que había mantenido una distancia profesional toda la noche, traspasara la zona neutral hacia algo personal. "Lo siento" dijo Bo sin inflexión "¿es un tema delicado?"

Lauren negó con la cabeza "No, no lo es. Lo siento. Sólo estaba pensando" esperó hasta que el mesero retirara el servicio de sus lugares "Soy la hija del medio, más o menos, de cuatro y la primera en mi familia en ir a la universidad. Mi padre y mi madre eran obreros. Mi madre en la industria del vestido, mi padre en los muelles. Él murió en un accidente cuando tenía seis años".

"Hey, lo siento. Si esto es…"

"No, está bien. Tengo una gran familia. Me crie en la casa de mi abuela en el sur de Filadelfia con mi madre y mis hermanas. Estábamos bastante llenos, pero era..." pensó en los dormitorios compartidos, las disputas por el baño en la mañana, la gran mesa de madera en la cocina soleada con olor a comida casera, mostradores repletos de platos y como todos se empujaban para un lugar en la mesa "Era ruidoso y cálido y lleno de vida" sonrió "Fue grandioso" levantó la vista del expreso. Bo la estaba mirando como si fuese una extraña. Pensó en lo que acababa de revelar y se dio cuenta de que no le importaba. No tenía nada que ocultar.

"¿Los echas de menos?" dijo Bo suavemente.

"Todos los días" el pecho de Lauren se apretó, tanto por la ternura en los ojos de Bo como por los recuerdos.

Bo tomó un sorbo de café "Está bien… así que no seguiste el molde familiar como yo. ¿Por qué querías ser una doctora?"

Lauren rió "¿Sabes?...practiqué esa respuesta un centenar de veces cuando estaba aplicando para la escuela de medicina, sabiendo que me lo preguntarían una y otra vez. Nunca di una buena respuesta. Sólo sabía que quería tocar a la gente. Hacer una diferencia de alguna manera" miró hacia el restaurante vacío. Eran las últimas en una mesa, pero los mesoneros no las habían apresurado y no estaban a la vista ahora. Estaban solas. No había estado a solas con una mujer desde que podía recordar. No tenía citas…ya que sus circunstancias no eran tan fáciles. Podría no estar necesariamente de acuerdo con todas las regulaciones de la armada, pero las seguía. La mayoría de las mujeres con las que podía haber conectado, estaban por debajo de su rango y fuera de sus límites. A veces pensaba que eso podría haber sido una excusa conveniente, pero entonces no importaba. Si estaba engañando a alguien, era sólo a sí misma. Sin daño, sin enredo. Y en esas raras noches en las que estaba agitada y vagamente inquieta, salía a correr hasta que estuviese lo suficientemente cansada para dormir. Lauren se contuvo rápidamente. Esta no era una cita, incluso aunque toda la noche había estado algo fuera de lo común. Bo todavía la estaba mirando ¿Qué le había preguntado Bo? Oh, la pregunta del por qué un médico. Casi le dio una de esas respuestas usuales, pero la intensidad en la mirada de Bo la descarriló "Tal vez pensé que si hacía una diferencia en la vida de otra persona, le daría más significado a la mía"

"Entonces suena como si hubieses obtenido tu deseo. Estás a punto de tener un paciente cuyo estado de salud afecta a todo el mundo" Bo se detuvo "¿Eso hace el trabajo más difícil?"

"No" dijo Lauren al instante "Si y cuando llegue el momento, él es mi paciente…y espero ese día nunca llegue…voy a estar cuidando de Jake Griffin, no del presidente"

"¿Su oficina no te intimida?"

"No, pero Abigail Washburn lo hace" dijo Lauren riendo

"A ti y a todos los demás" sonrió Bo.

"¿Qué hay de ti? dijiste que siempre supiste lo que querías hacer" durante unos segundos, Lauren pensó que Bo no contestaría. A veces el rostro de Bo se cerraba tan rápidamente que era como ver unas persianas cerrándose de golpe contra una ventana en una tormenta. Entonces, la postura de Bo se relajó y sonrió y abrió las persianas una vez más y la luz del sol se filtró a través de ellas "Bueno, vamos ¿En mi familia? como si hubiese realmente alguna otra cosa que considerar ¿No queremos todos crecer como nuestros héroes?"

"Entonces ¿quién era el tuyo?"

"Oh, mi padre, no hay duda. Es grande y tempestuoso y sólido y valiente. No llegué a ser grande, pero espero..." incluso en la tenue luz de las velas, su rubor era evidente "…No importa"

"¿Esperas ser tan sólida y valiente?"

"Caray, olvida que dije eso ¿quieres?"

"Voy a fingir que lo he olvidado, si lo deseas"

"Está bien" dijo Bo, dejando escapar su aliento "Cambio de tema"

"Muy bien"

"Así que... ¿qué pasa con... además de tu madre y tu abuela y tus hermanas? ¿Alguien más…cercano?"

"Mi abuela murió en la grandiosa edad de noventa y seis…" dijo Lauren, evaluando a través de la oculta pregunta y decidió que Bo estaba preguntando si estaba soltera o no. Al tratar de formular una respuesta, fue salvada por su teléfono que señalaba un mensaje de texto. A esta hora, tenía que ser importante "Discúlpame" Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y comprobó el mensaje "Alguien se mantiene hasta altas horas. He sido informada por el oficial de guardia en la Casa que debo reportarme a las cero ochocientas mañana"

"WST"

"¿Cómo dices?" Lauren guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo

"Tiempo Estándar Washburn. Lo que significa casi cualquier hora"

"Bueno, creo que voy a tener mi última evaluación de seguridad"

"Solo formalidad. No estarías aquí si hubiese alguna pregunta" Bo se levantó "Supongo que esa es nuestra señal para empezar a movernos"

"Supongo" dijo Lauren, levantándose con una punzada de pesar. Se colocó su abrigo mientras Bo revisaba las facturas y dejaba dinero para cubrir la cuenta sobre la mesa. Por costumbre, Lauren se acercó, levantó el impermeable negro del Bo del gancho al lado de sus botas y lo mantuvo abierto para ella. Bo vaciló, luego se volvió y deslizó sus brazos en el abrigo.

"Gracias" dijo Bo.

"De nada"

Bo se volvió, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lauren. Era demasiado tarde para fingir que sólo estaban cenando y con cualquier otra mujer no lo dudaría. Pero Lauren no era como cualquier otra mujer que hubiese conocido nunca. Debió haber mantenido la boca cerrada, pero las palabras brotaron

"¿Una bebida antes de dormir?"

Lauren miró a la izquierda en la barra, casi vacía ahora, poco antes del cierre. Se sentía descansada de una manera extraña, a pesar de que había estado en movimiento durante las últimas dieciocho horas. Había pasado más tiempo con Bo de lo que había pasado con nadie en meses y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado. Tal vez debería tomar esto como una señal. Negó con la cabeza "Me gustaría, pero tengo que levantarme muy temprano por la mañana"

Bo sonrió torcidamente. A salvo. Debería tomar esto como una señal "Sí, yo también" comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta "¿Dónde vas a quedarte?"

Lauren se inclinó a un lado, abrió la puerta y la sostuvo mientras Bo pasaba a través de ella "El Marriot, atravesando la ciudad"

"¿Un hotel? no deberías estar alojándote en un hotel. O'Shaughnessy tenía un apartamento que venía con el trabajo"

Lauren sonrió ante la indignación de Bo a su favor "No debería estar aquí esta noche, pero Abigail Washburn me quería aquí. Así que aquí estoy"

"Bueno, lo que ella quiere es ley"

"Lo imagino" Lauren le mantuvo el paso mientras caminaban hacia el T-Bird al final de la cuadra "Usualmente no me entusiasman las órdenes al cien por ciento"

Bo rió, abriendo la puerta del conductor y se deslizó adentro mientras Lauren bordeaba por el otro lado y se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero "Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a eso"

"¿Las órdenes por texto o la cosa sin previo aviso?" Lauren ajustó su cinturón de seguridad y estiró las piernas debajo del tablero.

Bo puso el coche en marcha y se alejó "Las dos cosas. Cuando ella quiere que se haga algo, quiere decir ahora o hace cinco minutos"

"Suena como que es más o menos llamadas de veinticuatro por siete. Es como ser un residente nuevamente"

"Y aquí, pensabas que estabas recibiendo este título de fantasía y un trabajo cómodo" Bo bromeó.

Lauren se echó a reír "Estaba esperando por una enorme oficina y mucha fanfarria"

"Apuesto que si" Bo la miró "¿Qué estabas esperando realmente?"

"¿La verdad? No tengo ni idea. Hasta hace un día y medio, pensé que mi próximo destino sería otro cargo académico. Todo lo que sé acerca de esto es que voy a llegar a ver el mundo, justo como los reclutadores siempre prometieron"

"No te hagas ilusiones" Resopló Bo "Es un año de campaña ¿recuerdas? Vas a ver tantos campos de maíz y escuchar tantos discursos aburridos que vas a desear estar en otro sitio haciendo cualquier otra cosa"

"Gracias por el discurso inspirador. No puedo esperar"

"Lo siento. He estado en campaña electoral en un año electoral. Prepárate para estar perpetuamente cansada, mal alimentada y probablemente insultada"

"Lo tengo. Me imagino que es bastante tenso para ti"

"No más que de costumbre" dijo Bo fríamente.

"De acuerdo" Lauren se estaba acostumbrando a la forma en que Bo desviaba cualquier cosa personal. Obviamente, el Servicio Secreto no mostraba debilidad. O tal vez era sólo Bo. Lauren se preguntaba cuál sería el costo para ella por ese escudo de invulnerabilidad y si alguna vez dejaba caer sus defensas.

Bo desaceleró en una intersección, giró a la derecha y miró a Lauren "Es difícil, pero también estimulante ¿sabes? Estar justo allí. Ser parte de algo grande"

"Creo que lo entiendo. Estoy acostumbrada a estar detrás de las escenas. Observando"

"Eso está a punto de cambiar, Capitana"

Lauren miró el perfil de Bo resplandeciente bajo la luz de la luna "Creo que ya lo ha hecho"


	7. Chapter 7

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

"Aquí tienes" dijo Bo, levantando la bolsa de viaje de Lauren de la cajuela.

"Gracias" Lauren se la quitó y colgó la correa sobre su hombro derecho. El T-Bird estacionado en el cruce del Marriott. Las luces de la marquesina sobre la entrada se habían atenuado, lo que les dejaba en las sombras. Las puertas corredizas de cristal detrás de ellas emitieron un sonido silbante mientras se abrían y una voz expresó "¿Necesita ayuda con las bolsas?"

"Ya lo tengo, gracias" dijo Lauren sin volverse. Bo se puso a un pie de distancia, con una mano apoyada en el borde de la tapa abierta del maletero. Lauren buscó algo más que decir, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Las últimas horas habían sido diferentes a cualquier hora que hubiese pasado con alguien. Había tenido cientos de comidas con los compañeros en el hospital, a bordo del buque, en el campo. Cuando terminaban las conversaciones, seguía adelante, rara vez dándole otro pensamiento a los encuentros agradables pero superficiales en su tiempo libre. Pero no quería que esta noche terminara. Su reacción era tan extraña que no podía separar los deseos de la realidad ¿Cómo podía sentirse incómoda y tan excitada al mismo tiempo? No era una persona espontánea, era una planificadora, siempre preparada para cualquier contingencia, siguiendo siempre el camino más eficiente. Siempre había sabido lo que tenía que hacer para alcanzar sus metas. Había aprendido al observar a su madre mientras lidiaba con los retos por venir, trabajando duro, no inclinándose ante la adversidad ni cediendo ante los obstáculos aparentemente insuperables. Desde que tenía uso de razón, ella había mirado hacia adelante, trabajando hacia el futuro. No tenía mucha práctica en eso de vivir el momento "Gracias por el paseo. Y la cena...".

"No hay problema" ni una sutil sugerencia resonó en el tono de Bo en cuanto a lo que vendría después, pero su mirada no se desvió de Lauren.

"Nos vemos mañana, entonces" dijo Lauren aún sin moverse.

Bo tampoco se había movido. La piel de Lauren se estremeció como si una carga de corriente estuviese a punto de estallar. Había más, un próximo paso que no podía entender, palabras que estaban fuera de su alcance. Sus nervios vibraron ante la sensación de una burbuja cerrándose alrededor de ellas, aislándolas, una frágil barrera rodeándolas y suspendiéndolas en su propio mundo. Se preguntaba si al darse la vuelta para alejarse, la burbuja estallaría y nunca más volverían a compartir un momento tan vulnerable. No quería que eso sucediera. No tenía otra opción. Mañana, todo cambiaría. No tuvo más remedio que recurrir a lo que siempre había trabajado, en lo único que podía confiar.

Cumplir con su deber, cumplir con sus obligaciones "Me reuniré contigo después de la entrevista"

"A menos que POTUS esté fuera de horario voy a estar en el centro de mando. Mándame un mensaje de texto. Te encontraré"

"Sí, haré eso" Lauren retrocedió y la burbuja brillante se destrozó. Bo cerró el maletero con fuerza. Eran la agente y la doctora nuevamente "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" Bo expresó caminando hacia la puerta del conductor. Se deslizó adentro sin otra mirada.

Lauren volvió y caminó hacia el botones que la esperaba.

"¿Tiene todo bajo control, capitana?" dijo el botones, señalando a su bolso.

"Sí" respondió Lauren mientras el ruido de motor de gran alcance de la T-Bird se desvanecía detrás de ella "Todo está bajo control"

…..

Bo se movilizó rápidamente por las calles casi vacías hasta la I-495 y hasta su condominio en Alexandria, VA. Se detuvo en su puesto en el garaje de estacionamiento de los residentes, agarró su bolso de viaje y subió las escaleras hasta la tercera planta, un piso de una habitación. Cuando entró, fue recibida con un grito lastimero y muy ofendido

"No he estado fuera tanto tiempo y sé que no estás muriendo de hambre, por lo que podrías olvidar el teatro"

Una sombra gris sinuosa se deslizó alrededor del mostrador que separaba el gran salón de la cocina estilo galería. Ricochet saltó sobre el respaldo del sofá y se puso a ignorarla. Dejó caer la bolsa en el armario que contenía la unidad de lavadora-secadora, pasó por detrás del sofá en su camino a la cocina y cogió al gato. No le gustaba cuando ella no estaba, pero le gustaba mucho la atención para fingir indiferencia y de inmediato comenzó a hacer ruido, un ronroneo alegre que vibraba en su pecho. Con aire ausente, frotó la mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza y abrió la puerta de la nevera. Sacó una botella de Dog Turbo, abriéndola con un abridor de botella de Coca Cola de estilo antiguo, atornillado a la pared debajo del gabinete adyacente y tomó un largo trago. Miró el suelo, su agua y recipiente de comida estaban llenos. Apretó su vientre abultado

"Definitivamente no morirás de hambre"

Él masajeó su hombro a través de su camisa mientras ella se encaminaba de vuelta a la sala de estar y se dejaba caer en el sofá. No se molestó con las luces, conocía el camino en todo el lugar en la semi-oscuridad. Apoyando los pies sobre la mesa de centro de roble con cicatrices y raspaduras que

había estado cargando desde la universidad, miró por las puertas de vidrio del balcón y bebió un sorbo de cerveza. Por lo general, veía un poco de televisión cambiando los canales sin interés hasta que se desenrollaba lo suficiente como para quedarse dormida, pero esta noche tenía algo más que le ocupaba, Lauren Lewis permanecía en su mente.

"Entonces…" le dijo a Ricochet "…hoy me encontré con la nueva directora médica. Muy pulcra y con un brillo radiante. Debe ser interesante ver cómo encaja en la Casa" Ricochet se acurrucó como una bola en su regazo y se puso a lamer sus patas. Ella trazó un dedo por la parte de atrás de cada oreja y continuó el ronroneo "Se supone que debo ponerla al tanto del protocolo" Ricochet se detuvo en su lavado, con una pata elevada y parpadeó. "Sí, sí. Lo sé. No es lo que quiero hacer" Bo dejó la botella en el brazo de madera del sofá y la giró lentamente. La cena probablemente había sido un error. Se había dejado llevar por el impulso porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y después de un largo día de viaje y aburrimiento intermitente interrumpido por momentos de intensa vigilancia, todavía había tenido energía por quemar. Y Lauren Lewis era intrigante ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Quién era realmente? Curiosidad comprensible y no podía dejar pasar un buen misterio. ¿Pero salir a cenar con ella? ¿Qué fue todo eso? No había compartido una comida con nadie en dos años, que no fuese compañero del PPD. No había tenido una cena o una cita para el cine o cualquier otro tipo de cita en mucho tiempo. Había tenido encuentros, conversaciones en bares, un poco de sexo, lo suficiente como para impedirle pensar en el hecho de que realmente no tenía una vida personal…hasta esta noche. Probablemente no era la cosa más inteligente que hacer, compartir cosas personales antes de tener la oportunidad de evaluar su profesionalidad. Debería haber dicho que no.

"¿Por qué demonios lo preguntó?" murmuró Bo. Ricochet no respondió "No es que tengamos algo en común y lo más probable es que vamos a encontrarnos rápidamente en la vieja controversia de la responsabilidad de quien tiene prioridad en caso de emergencia. No puedo verla cediendo mucho en nada" Ricochet rodó sobre su espalda, recordándole las prioridades. "Puedo ser flexible" dijo malhumorada, frotando su vientre suavemente "No lo soy, por lo general. Quédate con lo que conoces ¿cierto? ¿Cierto?" no cometía errores con las mujeres porque nunca variaba su patrón. Ahora lo había hecho y debería sentirse arrepentida. No lo estaba y eso era preocupante.

…..

Lauren despertó antes de que la alarma que había fijado para las 0600 sonara y permaneció despierta, esperando la llamada de respaldo para despertarla que había solicitado a la operadora de hotel, cuando finalmente se había dormido a las 0200. No había dormido bien, pero no estaba cansada. Estaba acostumbrada a dormirse y a despertarse en lo que podían ser horas extrañas. Todavía cubría la ER (sala de emergencia) a menudo, suficiente para mantenerse en forma para las exigencias de la medicina de emergencia. Una buena idea, ya que parecía que su horario iba a ser cualquier cosa menos normal a partir de ahora. Un murmullo de excitación le atravesó. Le encantaba enseñar, pero estaba esperando poner las botas en el campo una vez más. En realidad practicando lo que enseñaba, aunque su objetivo número uno, cuando se trataba de su nuevo trabajo, era estar segura de que no tuviera que hacerlo. No podía esperar para echarle un vistazo a los protocolos de emergencia del WHMU. Tal vez había sido escogida para este trabajo debido a que su especialidad era la clasificación y gestión de emergencias. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, lo descubriría muy pronto. El teléfono sobre la mesa de noche sonó y ella lo tomó

"Buenos días…" dijo una voz mecánica "…esta es su llamada para despertar"

Lauren colocó el teléfono nuevamente en su soporte y salió de la cama. El rostro de Bo apareció en su mente y se preguntó si Bo aún dormía o si estaba camino a la Casa. Se preguntaba cómo había dormido y si había pensado en su noche juntas. No se detuvo a preguntarse por qué se había despertado pensando en una mujer por primera vez en su vida. En cambio, resueltamente puso los pensamientos de Bo a un lado y entró en la ducha. Treinta minutos más tarde, vestida con sus pantalones regulares, Lauren tomó una taza de café para llevar de Starbucks en el vestíbulo del hotel y tomó un taxi a la Casa Blanca. Caminó alrededor de la elipse, familiarizándose con el terreno. Nunca había estado en la Casa Blanca anteriormente, pero suponía que la manera más rápida de llegar a cualquier lugar al que tenía que ir, sería a través del ala oeste donde se encontraba la mayor parte de las oficinas.

A las 0730, se acercó a la puerta noroeste y dio su nombre al oficial de guardia. "Tengo una cita a las 0800 horas con la señora Washburn"

"Un momento, por favor" el oficial de la División de Uniformados de la Casa Blanca dio la vuelta y observó la pantalla. Un minuto más tarde dijo "Está autorizada para entrar. Querrá tomar el ascensor a su derecha. Un miembro del personal le recibirá y la llevará arriba"

"Gracias" en el interior, Lauren notó el signo de la clínica médica de emergencia en la antigua oficina ejecutiva del edificio y pasó por delante de la sala a su nueva base hasta que se encontró con los ascensores. Repitió su nombre y destino al empleado en el ascensor y cuando salió, otro miembro del personal la acompañó a una sala de espera. Se sentó y esperó.

A las 0805, un joven interno se acercó. Parecía tener unos veintidós años, bastante estirado, luciendo agotado, pero con una sonrisa amistosa "¿Capitana Lewis?"

Lauren se levantó "Eso es correcto"

"La Sra. Washburn envía sus disculpas por haberla hecho esperar. Está lista para verla ahora"

"Gracias" lo siguió a través de un arco, por un pasillo y hacia otra pequeña sala de espera. Él llamó a la pesada puerta de madera de nogal tallada y respondió a algo que sólo él podía oír. Abrió la puerta y Lauren entró en la oficina de Abigail Washburn. El césped del sur era visible frente a ella a través de puertas francesas enmarcadas desde el piso hacia el techo por cortinas de brocado blanco. La alfombra oriental bajo sus pies parecía cara y antigua. La puerta cerrada a su izquierda probablemente llevaba a la Oficina Oval. Lauren estaba en posición de descanso frente al escritorio de la señora Washburn mientras que la jefa de personal terminaba una llamada telefónica.

Abigail bajó sus manos libres, se levantó y le tendió la mano

"Me alegra verla de nuevo, capitana. Cuelgue su abrigo de allí y tome asiento"

Lauren se quitó su abrigo y lo añadió a varios abrigos de invierno en un perchero de hierro forjado junto a la puerta. Tomó uno de los dos sillones de cuero frente a la mesa y esperó.

"¿Tiene alguna objeción a someterse a un polígrafo?"

"No, señora" dijo Lauren, al ver que estaban a punto de llegar directamente al grano.

"Bueno. Ese es realmente el último de los elementos formales de seguridad" se encogió de hombros "Solamente protocolo. Su registro ha sido revisado"

Lauren no dijo nada. No estaría sentada allí si su hoja de servicios y probablemente, todo lo que tuviese que ver con su vida anterior, ya no hubiese sido analizada íntimamente en cada detalle. Pura formalidad.

"¿Tienes alguna pregunta?"

"No, señora"

Abigail sonrió "No estoy en el ejército, por lo que puede prescindir de las formalidades. Y puede hablar con libertad. Nada de esto estará en el expediente"

"¿Puedo preguntar cómo llegué a ser considerada para el puesto?"

"Por supuesto" Abigail hizo un gesto hacia una cafetera y una fila de tazas blanca, ubicadas en un aparador con manteles de lino "¿Café?"

"Sí, por favor"

Mientras Abigail servía, habló "Obviamente, la muerte del Dr. O'Shaughnessy fue inesperada. La situación es crítica y con POTUS a punto de embarcarse en una serie de movimientos nacionales e internacionales, tenemos que tener a la Unidad Médica de la Casa Blanca con el personal completo"

"Entiendo" Lauren esperó por el resto de la historia. El personal médico de la Casa Blanca usualmente provenía de los militares y había un montón de médicos militares disponibles. Pero ella había sido preseleccionado. No sólo en una lista corta, pero por la vía rápida.

Abigail le entregó una taza de café y acomodó la silla de al lado para hacerle frente a Lauren. Cuando se sentó, sus rodillas estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia "Como podrá imaginar…" dijo Abigail con calma "…un año electoral es un momento volátil para la nación y perjudicial para ambas partes. Las emociones están elevadas"

"Si hay algo que tengo que saber sobre la salud del presidente, supongo que estará en un expediente, pero si no, entonces necesito saberlo... fuera del registro"

Los ojos de Abigail brillaron como si estuviera satisfecha con la declaración de Lauren.

"Esto no es la televisión. No hay nada que estemos escondiendo sobre la salud del presidente. Tiene algunas alergias a los alimentos, que se dará cuenta en su reporte, una vieja lesión de ligamentos en la rodilla derecha y un poco de molestia, pero me dijeron que no es peligroso, algunos destellos en su ojo derecho. Aparte de eso, está muy en forma y saludable"

"Excelente. Estaré revisando sus registros hoy"

"Tenemos una excelente seguridad…" Abigail continuó "…y el presidente y yo tenemos completa fe en su equipo. En un año electoral, siempre vemos una escalada de amenazas de muerte"

Lauren asintió "Voy a tener que conocer la naturaleza de las amenazas, el análisis del nivel de amenaza y cuáles son las políticas de contención del Servicio Secreto"

"Vera…" dijo Abigail sonriendo más ampliamente ahora "…acaba de probar mi punto. Necesitamos a alguien responsable que sepa cómo acercarse a este tipo de problemas de una manera científica"

"Todo médico debería poder…"

"Pero no con la facilidad de alguien cuyo trabajo ha sido establecer el tratamiento, la clasificación y la intervención de protocolos bajo condiciones de combate. Esa es una habilidad bastante única"

"¿Espera un ataque a POTUS?"

Abigail tomó un sorbo de café y finalmente dijo en voz baja

" No es una cuestión de si va a ser atacado el presidente, sino cuándo. Esa es la presunción bajo la que todos trabajamos, capitana Lewis. Mientras creamos eso, estaremos preparados para cualquier cosa"

"Entiendo" Lauren decidió probar su suerte "¿Y el personal actual? ¿No es habitual promover miembros desde adentro?"

Abigail se encogió de hombros "No hay nada habitual en la Casa Blanca, capitana. La guardia cambia cada cuatro a ocho años y mucho del personal cambia al mismo tiempo. Las reglas, si las hay, dependen casi totalmente de quien ocupa esta habitación" Abigail la miró durante un largo momento y Lauren se mantuvo calmada bajo su mirada intensa "La Oficina Militar de la Casa Blanca es su contraparte y sentían que ningún candidato interno clasificaba para las demandas únicas de esta posición, en este punto en el tiempo"

"Le puedo asegurar, señora Washburn…" dijo Lauren "…estoy preparada"

"Estoy muy, muy contenta de escuchar eso" Abigail dejó la taza a un lado y su expresión se tornó en el tipo de enfoque intenso que Lauren reconocía en el campo, cuando el compromiso era inminente.

Abigail Washburn estaba a punto de decirle la verdadera razón por la que había sido contratada. Todo lo demás era razonable, pero ese brillo de-casi-estar-en-batalla en los ojos de Abigail decía que había más.

"¿Necesidad de conocimiento capitana?" dijo Abigail suavemente.

"Sí, señora"

"Tenemos una brecha de seguridad, aún no identificada, pero sospechamos que el individuo tiene acceso íntimo al presidente. Estará con los más cercanos a él todos los días"

"No soy un agente de seguridad, soy una doctora"

Abigail sonrió "Y, como tal, una observadora entrenada"

Lauren preguntó "¿Quiénes son los probables sospechosos?"

Abigail respiró profundamente y le dio una lista de las personas cercanas con acceso continuo al presidente. Bo Dennis era uno de ellos. Lauren pensó en las horas que habían pasado juntas la noche anterior. Si hubiera tenido esta información, entonces, tal vez no habría sugerido la cena, a pesar de que no podía imaginar a Bo traicionando a su país. Pero entonces, en realidad no la conocía en absoluto. Lo único que tenía eran sentimientos nebulosos y los sentimientos no tenían cabida en su trabajo.

"¿Estaré leyendo en las actualizaciones de seguridad?" preguntó Lauren.

"Sí…necesidad de conocimiento" Abigail se levantó, indicando que la entrevista había terminado "¿Preguntas?"

"No, señora. Tengo una petición"

"Adelante" dijo Abigail con una nota de curiosidad en su voz.

"Me gustaría ver el archivo de la autopsia del Dr. O'Shaughnessy"

Abigail apretó la mandíbula "La tendrás que hoy, capitana. Tan pronto como el último de los documentos se haya completado"

"Gracias"

Abigail Washburn se inclinó sobre la mesa y apretó un botón en su teléfono. Una voz se oyó por el altavoz "Sí, señora"

"¿Podrías informarle a los agentes que la capitana Lewis está lista?"

"Por supuesto"

Abigail se volvió "Vamos a salir del polígrafo y eso debería ser el final de las formalidades"

"Sí, señora" Lauren se levantó "Como he dicho, voy a estar revisando hoy el reporte del presidente. Me gustaría examinarlo en la primera oportunidad"

"¿En serio?" Abigail la miró "¿Por qué? Todo está en sus registros"

"Puede ser, pero si voy a ser su doctora, voy a necesitar llevar a cabo un examen físico básico y hacer mi propia evaluación"

"¿No confía en su predecesor?"

"No lo conocía" dijo Lauren "Pero en cualquier caso, no me atrevería a cuidar de alguien que nunca hubiese examinado. No es una buena medicina" vaciló, al ver la consternación en los ojos de Abigail Washburn. Se imaginaba que el presidente estaba muy ocupado y encontrar tiempo para reunirse con ella, probablemente sería muy inconveniente "En mi experiencia, los pacientes de alto perfil suelen tener mala atención. Los médicos y todos los demás involucrados son reacios a molestarlos. Las cosas se pasan por alto. Eso no es justo para ningún paciente, pero ciertamente no es apropiado para el presidente de los Estados Unidos. A la luz de todo lo que me ha dicho, es imperativo que juzgue su situación por mí misma"

"Lo entiendo. Me ocuparé de que sea programado lo antes posible" Abigail le tendió la mano y Lauren la tomó "Bienvenida a la Casa, Capitana"


	8. Chapter 8

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

Bo no había dormido mucho en los últimos días y necesitaba una recarga de café para mantenerse enfocada en la rutina después de la revisión de los detalles de la boda y el resto de las reuniones de la mañana sin incidentes. Tratando de no lucir distraída, sirvió leche en su taza de Starbucks, luego añadió el siempre buen café que los mozos mantenían siempre fresco en su centro de mando y se acomodó en la mesa de reuniones con los otros miembros del turno de día. No era ella misma y no podía entender lo que estaba apagado. Por lo general, una ducha rápida, una fantasía rápida y un orgasmo intenso aclaraba su cabeza durante el día, pero esta mañana, había abierto los ojos y de inmediato reprodujo la noche con Lauren y los detalles que venían a su mente no tenían nada que ver con el trabajo. Ella seguía recordando la manera en que Lauren se concentraba en ella cuando hablaba, como si tuvieran toda la noche, la manera como Lauren sonreía por algo que Bo había dicho, con los ojos brillantes. Y su boca…Dios, tenía una boca asesina, labios llenos, sonrisa amplia, una pequeña elevación en el lado derecho que le daba una atractiva, desenfada y sexy mirada. El estómago de Bo se apretó en un nudo duro y un pulso rápido golpeó entre sus muslos. Contuvo el aliento. Whoa. Mal momento ¿Dónde estaba esa ansia hace dos horas cuando podría haberse encargado de ella? Bebió de un trago su café, quemándose la lengua, y se ahogó. Cuando miró, Dyson estaba mirándola con la risa en sus ojos. Le lanzó una mirada intencionada y él sofocó la sonrisa. Él siempre decía que podía leer su mente, pero ella le aseguraba que estaba equivocado, señalándole que si pudiera, estaría caminando por ahí con una erección permanente y sería muy afortunado. Los agentes se levantaron y comenzaron a salir de la habitación, el turno de noche a casa y el resto a sus puestos. Bo agarró su abrigo negro y su café.

"Bo" dijo Tom Turner "Espera un minuto ¿quieres?"

"Claro" Bo dejó caer su abrigo sobre una silla y tiró el vaso de papel vacío en una papelera cercana.

Dyson vaciló, miró a Tom y siguió al resto afuera, murmurando "Te alcanzo después" mientras él se iba. Cuando la habitación estuvo vacía, Tom cerró la puerta y le hizo señas para que se sentara.

Su antena se subió. No podía pensar en nada que hubiese hecho que pudiera ser problemático. No era el miembro más antiguo del PPD, pero en el último año se había convertido en una especie de portavoz no oficial de Tom. Se había sentado en el asiento delantero del coche de seguimiento una vez o dos y se había tomado el liderazgo cuando POTUS viajaba. Ese nivel de responsabilidad le decía que lo estaba haciendo bien, o al menos pensó que había sido así. Esperó que Tom empezara, desterrando un caso leve de nervios, una reacción totalmente atípica en ella

"¿Estás preparada para poner a Lewis al día?" Tom se sentó frente a ella y se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

"Ella todavía está siendo autorizada por la seguridad, pero debe estar lista hoy en algún momento. Me reuniré con ella más tarde y estableceré un calendario" el pulso de Bo saltó ante la mención del nombre de Lauren, también inusual. Rara vez mostraba una elevación en su presión arterial o pulso, incluso durante los simulacros. Se había estado preparando para este trabajo desde que era una niña y ella misma se había enseñado a no reaccionar cuando algo le dolía, o le daba miedo, o le excitaba. Ella mantenía la calma. Quería ser como el hielo en caso de emergencia. Solía serlo. Pero sólo una referencia a Lauren Lewis lograba derretir su compostura hasta el límite. Eso no podía ser bueno. Tenía que reclamar su control sobre eso.

"Recibí una llamada de Jensen Averill antes de la conferencia de esta mañana" dijo Tom.

Bo se tensó ante la mención del consejero de seguridad del presidente. Los USSS sólo respondían al Director del Departamento de Seguridad Nacional, en papel, pero Jensen tenía amplia autoridad en cuestiones de seguridad "¿Sobre nosotros?... ¿la Capitana Lewis?"

"Indirectamente".

Bo no podía creer que había un problema con Lauren Lewis. Apenas había conocido a Lauren, pero había pasado tiempo con ella, más tiempo personal de lo que había pasado con nadie en años, salvo los agentes que acababan de abandonar la habitación. Y no habían hablado de negocios. Habían hablado de la vida. Lauren era sólida. Estuvo dedicada y enfocada, todo el tiempo. Bo apretó los molares y mantuvo la boca cerrada. Tenía que escuchar y hacer su trabajo. En este momento, lo mejor que podía hacer por Lauren Lewis era averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando.

"Ellos se fueron afuera para traerla…" dijo Tom "…y enfrentándolo, no es tan inusual. Lo que es inusual es que con la muerte repentina de O'Shaughnessy, no movieran a alguien desde el interior como director interino mientras se tenían los candidatos a través del proceso de selección"

"Lo sé" apenas unas horas con Lauren, habían mitigado algo de la rabia de Bo porque a Dyson lo hubiesen pasado por alto, pero aun así creía que no era correcto. Lauren no tenía la culpa de eso, al menos no que ella supiera "¿Alguien tiró de los hilos para conseguir su designación? ¿Presión sobre alguien? ¿Es eso?"

"No" las cejas de Tom se arrugaron, lo que para él era similar a gritar. Él era la personificación del control. Simplemente no se agitaba, sobre todo si estaba enojado o frustrado. Algo grave estaba pasando si Tom estaba inquieto "Lewis fue contratada porque es una persona calificada y ajena. Parece que hay cierta preocupación de que tenemos una fuga en el interior"

"¿Una fuga?" Bo se tomó un segundo para procesar eso "¿Quieres decir que alguien en la Casa pasa información?"

"Los analistas de comunicación han estado sacando fragmentos de las grabaciones de vigilancia, cintas rutinarias de la Internet, que sugieren que grupos potencialmente hostiles pueden conocer los planes que no hemos hecho públicos"

"Jesús" dijo Bo "¿Y ellos piensan que es de la unidad médica?"

"No lo saben, podrían estar en cualquier parte, la unidad médica, el ala oeste, nuestro grupo…"

"¿Nosotros? Oh, vamos, eso no es posible. Al menos, si alguien está hablando lo que no debería, porque son unos malditos idiotas, lo que nos excluye a todos nosotros. En el peor de los casos, alguien está trabajando con los hostiles nacionales o extranjeros. Y ese seguro que no es uno de nosotros"

Tom la miró "Tu lo crees y yo lo creo, pero eso no significa que todos los demás lo hagan. No nos olvidemos de Robert Hanssen. Él no fue detectado durante décadas"

"No somos el FBI" dijo Bo con desdén. Tú lo crees y yo lo creo... "Espera un minuto ¿No estás diciendo que Lauren…la Dra. Lewis está vigilándonos?" ¿Eso fue lo que impulsó la invitación para la cena y la prolongada conversación después de la cena? Recordó cada palabra que había pasado entre ellas y no podía recordar que Lauren trajera nada probatorio. De todas maneras, la invitación había salido de la nada. Su corazón se desplomó "Maldición"

"Lo dudo…no es su descripción de trabajo. De todos modos, no podemos estar realmente seguros de lo que no se nos ha dicho" él hizo una mueca, claramente no feliz "Tomando en cuenta el nivel de amenaza, Lewis tiene que ser consciente de la situación"

"Bueno, es mejor estar seguros de que ella estará lista para llevar la pelota" dijo Bo

"Ese es tu trabajo. Mientras tanto, necesitamos presionar los botones, todos hacia nuestro favor. Quiero que vigiles cuidadosamente las comunicaciones. Asegúrate de que los analistas estén buscando algo, por pequeño que sea, que sea recogido de fuentes bajo vigilancia"

Ella asintió con la cabeza bruscamente "Así será"

"Ella está programada para el polígrafo. Búscala y llévala. Has que sea hecho"

"No estoy certificada…"

"Lo sé, Preston lo ejecutará. Puedes jugar a respaldo"

"Sí, señor"

"Y por ahora, todo esto es sólo entre nosotros"

"Sí, señor" dijo Bo suavemente. No quería creer que alguien en la Casa Blanca podría comprometer al presidente al manejar mal la información de manera inadvertida. Pero ¿hacerlo voluntariamente? Para ella, no había mayor pecado. Lauren no podía pensar que ella fuese capaz de eso ¿verdad?

…

Lauren dejó la oficina de Abigail y salió a la sala de espera. Bo Dennis estaba de pie junto a un hombre con cara de piedra con un traje oscuro, que la miraba con ojos sin agrado.

Lauren miró a Bo "Buenos días, agente Dennis"

"Capitana" dijo Bo educadamente, con nada más que amistad profesional en sus ojos. "Este es el agente Preston"

Lauren rápidamente sofocó una ola de decepción por el tono formal. Negocios como siempre. Anoche fue una cosa del pasado y después de lo que Abigail le acababa de decir, negocios era todo lo que podía ser para ella con cualquier persona en el trabajo. No estaba aquí para hacer amigos. Asintió con la cabeza a Preston "¿Usted va a hacer la prueba?"

"Eso es correcto" dijo Preston "Si viene por aquí, le contaremos al respecto una vez que nos acomodemos"

Lauren los siguió por el pasillo y hacia una pequeña habitación con varias ventanas que daban a otra extensión de césped salpicado de rosales. La sala estaba llena con una mesa de conferencias, ocho sillas y una fila de estanterías debajo de la ventana. Un archivador de pie en una esquina y un polígrafo descansaba en el centro de la mesa. Ella se sentó frente a ella. Bo y Preston se sentaron frente a la máquina.

"La forma en que esto funciona…" dijo Preston "…es que la prueba se da en dos partes: la primera parte cubrirá algunas de las preguntas básicas de información. A continuación, vamos a pasar a la segunda parte con preguntas más específicas ¿Alguna vez ha pasado por un polígrafo?"

"No"

"¿Hay algo que quiera que nosotros sepamos ahora antes de empezar la prueba?"

"¿Supongo que se refiere a algo que siento que me descalifica para este puesto?"

Preston contestó antes que Bo "Creemos que es mejor no tratar de pensar o racionalizar si hay o no una respuesta correcta o incorrecta"

Bo añadió "Sólo conteste cada pregunta lo mejor que pueda. Si hay algo en el pasado que piense puede obstaculizar o confundir sus respuestas, debe decirnos ahora. Eso realmente ayudará a interpretar la prueba para su beneficio"

"No lo hay" Lauren no había esperado ver a Bo hasta más tarde y esta no era la manera en que había esperado se produjera su próximo encuentro, pero Bo estaba allí para hacer su trabajo y ella también. En cierto modo, se sintió aliviada. No podía haber ninguna ambigüedad acerca de lo que estaba pasando entre ellas. Nada. Sólo negocios.

"Está bien" dijo Preston "Vamos a ir a través de algunas preguntas básicas primero"

Lauren conocía lo básico de la prueba del polígrafo. Entendía que algunas de las preguntas eran diseñadas para obtener un sí o ninguna respuesta y esas respuestas formaban la base de referencia para otras respuestas. También sabía que era mejor no tratar de averiguar qué preguntas serían la base crítica de referencia "Estoy lista"

Preston hacía algunas notas mientras Bo conectaba el grabador galvánico de piel en el brazo derecho de Lauren. Lauren estaba al tanto de la sudoración ligera. Inusual en ella. Incluso en las condiciones más tensas, rara vez sudaba. No estaba preocupada por la prueba, pero no podía evitar la conexión persistente que se sentía hacia Bo Dennis y el efecto desorientador de su presencia.

"Muy bien Dra. Lewis" dijo Preston haciendo una marca en un rollo de papel de desplazamiento "Vamos a comenzar ¿Es su nombre Capitana Lauren Lewis?"

"Sí"

Preston alternó las preguntas de rutina, su tiempo de servicio, sus lugares de servicio, su campo de experiencia, intercaladas con preguntas directas.

"¿Alguna vez ha sido arrestada?"

"No"

"¿Alguna vez ha usado drogas ilegales, recreacionalmente o en conjunto con una misión?"

"No"

"¿Alguna vez se reunió con extranjeros hostiles a los ?"

"No"

"¿Alguna vez se reunió con terroristas conocidos?"

"No"

"¿El Ku Klux Klan, el Partido nazi americano, el ejército cristiano americano?"

"No. No. No"

Ella respondió no tantas veces que comenzó a sentir como si estuviese revelando que no tenía vida fuera de su trabajo. Pero realmente, no la tenía. Finalmente, Preston apagó la máquina y Bo se sentó. Ella dio a Lauren una leve sonrisa y por alguna razón, la inquietud de Lauren desapareció.

"Le haremos saber los resultados tan pronto como hayan sido analizados" dijo Preston.

Lauren rodó sus hombros y estiró el cuello "Bien, gracias. Me pregunto si podría decirme cómo llegar a los consultorios médicos de aquí"

"La llevaré" dijo Bo.

"¿Y un lugar para comer?"

Bo miró su reloj "Son casi las 1700. Le voy a mostrar un buen lugar para tomar un almuerzo tardío"

"No tengo mucho tiempo" dijo Lauren, no quería una repetición de la intimidad de la noche anterior. Necesitaba un amortiguador entre ellas si la decepción que había experimentado anteriormente, era una indicación de la fuerza con la que Bo la estaba afectando.

"Estoy segura de que su equipo puede esperar otros cuarenta y cinco minutos. POTUS no está programado para salir de la casa hoy. Cualquiera que sea la actividad que hay en la clínica ya está en manos de su personal. Almuerzo primero. Luego la llevaré a conocer a su personal"

"Gracias" dijo Lauren, al darse cuenta que le había dado una orden en forma de una sugerencia. Tendría que acostumbrarse a eso ya que Bo estaba a cargo. Y como parte del mensaje tácito de Abigail Washburn de evaluar a los de la lista, lo mejor sería seguir adelante con su trabajo "Entonces será almuerzo"


	9. Chapter 9

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

Lexa se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta del estudio de Clarke en la casa que habían comprado cerca de Callie y Arizona en Torres Point. En pleno invierno tan al norte, los atardeceres llegaban temprano y el sol al final del día se inclinada bajo el horizonte. La luz dorada difusa formaba un halo alrededor del rostro de Clarke mientras se concentraba en el lienzo apoyado en el caballete frente a ella. Los vaqueros salpicados de pintura caían bajo en sus caderas y su descolorida camiseta negra con serigrafía de Andy Warhol se deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre el hueco de su espalda mientras capturaba los colores del mar en gris, verde y azul. Una franja de piel de dos pulgadas de ancho por encima de la cintura de sus Luckys se asomaba apareciendo y desapareció al ritmo de sus pinceladas en un ritmo hipnótico que capturaba la atención de Lexa y le secaba la garganta. Conocía ese punto, la dulce suavidad de su piel, el delicado asomo de hueso debajo del músculo flexible, los entrecortados gemidos cuando sus dedos bajaban y le acariciaban. Había descansado su mano justo en ese punto, mientras habían bailado en su boda. Ella sonrió. Realmente no habían celebrado aún en privado. En el momento en que se habían despedido del último de sus huéspedes, agradecieron a Callie y Arizona por la apertura de su casa y haberse puesto al día con las semanas de mayor seguridad y luego regresaron a su hogar en la isla, cayendo agotadas en cama. Después de dormir mucho más tarde de lo habitual, ambas habían necesitado el descanso. Clarke quiso pintar. Lexa tenía que moverse. Ahora no quería nada más que estar justo donde estaba, mirando a su esposa.

"¿Tuviste una buena carrera?" preguntó Clarke tocando con un poco de morado la curva de una ola.

"La playa es una bruja. Había olvidado lo difícil que es correr en la arena"

"¿Te cansó?" Clarke limpió su pincel en un trapo y lo puso en una bandeja junto al caballete y se volvió, su mirada se deslizó lentamente desde el rostro de Lexa por todo su cuerpo.

"Sólo estoy calentando"

Clarke sonrió lentamente "Estás toda sudada"

"Lo siento" Lexa abanicó sus dedos sobre el centro de su pecho y los ojos de Clarke se encendieron por el fuego, haciendo que sus pezones se contrajeran y aumentaran la presión en su ingle" Reyes me hizo prometer que la dejaría unirse a mí cuando su pierna se curara"

"Oh, puedo verlo, sé que ella odia correr. Has estado torturándola de nuevo jugando con su necesidad de ser mejor que el jefe"

"Ex-jefe. Y todos los agentes del Servicio Secreto son competitivos por naturaleza. No tengo que jugar con ella en absoluto"

Riendo Clarke cruzó la habitación con la gracia natural de una artista marcial entrenada. Agarró la parte inferior de la camiseta de Lexa y tiró de ella hacia arriba y sobre la cabeza de Lexa, la arrojó al suelo detrás de ellas. Se apoyó en el cuerpo de Lexa, inmovilizándola contra el marco de la puerta

"Bueno, me gusta cuando estas sudorosa y vas a necesitar una ducha de todos modos, voy a llenarte de pintura por todas partes"

Lexa rodeó la cintura de Clarke y le agarró el culo, ajustando las caderas de Clarke en la V de su pelvis "¿Es pintura lavable?"

"Voy a tener que trabajar en ello" Clarke mordisqueó la barbilla de Lexa y la besó, su boca moldeo la de Lexa, jugando con la comisura de sus labios con la punta de su lengua "Frotar un poco aquí y allá"

"Asegúrate de que tengas un montón sobre mí, entonces" Lexa la atrajo más cerca, disfrutando del calor que se propagaba a través de su vientre, el creciente ritmo de la excitación, la anticipación del placer por venir. Las manos de Clarke cubrieron sus pechos con sus pulgares rozando ligeramente sus pezones y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dando a Clarke espacio para arañar con sus dientes su garganta "Tu boca está tan caliente… Dios, Clarke"

"Sabes tan bien" murmuró Clarke mientras mordisqueaba y besaba su camino hacia el hueco de la garganta de Lexa. Lamió allí la piel salada y gimió suavemente.

Lexa quitó la cinta del cabello de Clarke, dejando que sus ondas gruesas cayeran libremente. Enredó los dedos en ellos, ahuecando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Clarke, orientando la boca de Clarke hacia abajo, a la curva de su pecho. Los dientes de Clarke se cerraron sobre su pezón y Lexa se sacudió. Estaban solas en esa parte de la casa, pero varios de los agentes de seguridad de Clarke estaban en la cocina y ella estaba perdiendo el control con cada movimiento de la lengua de Clarke "¿Ducha pronto?"

"Mmm, en un minuto" susurró Clarke, lamiendo un camino caliente por la parte inferior del pecho de Lexa.

"Clarke" advirtió Lexa, sus muslos empezaron a temblar.

Clarke se echó a reír, presionando la palma de la mano en el centro del vientre de Lexa, haciendo pequeños círculos, lentamente, sabiendo que el movimiento trabajaría en Lexa aún más rápido.

"Lucías tan hermosa…" susurró Lexa "…de pie allí, bajo la luz del sol"

Clarke se quedó inmóvil, luego levantó la cabeza, sus ojos azules oscuros e interrogantes "Siempre me agarras con la guardia baja, Lexa. Lo dices en serio ¿no es así?"

"Cada vez que te veo, me enamoro nuevamente"

"Te creo cuando dices esas cosas. Haces que mi corazón se derrita"

Lexa enmarcó el rostro de Clarke y la besó suavemente. Su cuerpo exigía las manos de Clarke, la boca de Clarke, los dedos de Clarke, pero su corazón no quería nada más que sostener a Clarke muy cerca hasta su último aliento "Te amo. Eres todo lo que quiero"

"Lexa" los dedos de Clarke temblaban contra la piel de Lexa "Nunca pensé que tendría esto. Me deshaces"

Las lágrimas brillantes sobre las pestañas de Clarke eran la perdición de Lexa. Ella sólo quería que su amor hiciera sonreír a Clarke "No te preocupes, nunca lo diré"

Riendo, el toque de vulnerabilidad fue borrada por la alegría, Clarke cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla contra el hombro de Lexa "Bien. No me gustaría que mi reputación de tipa dura sufra"

Lexa deslizó su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Clarke y le acarició la espalda "¿Quieres tomar esa ducha conmigo?"

Los dedos de Clarke se deslizaron más abajo, rozando suavemente entre los muslos de Lexa. "¿Quieres terminar lo que empecé?"

"Oh, sí. Varias veces"

Riendo, Clarke tomó la mano de Lexa y la arrastró por el pasillo "Veré lo que puedo hacer"

…

"¿Cinco sujetos?" dijo Lauren cuando Bo se detuvo frente al puesto de cuadros rojos y blancos de hamburguesas.

"¿Qué? ¿No te gustan las hamburguesas? ¿Eres vegetariana?"

"No" Lauren negó con la cabeza "Creo que mis coronarias pueden soportarlo. Una hamburguesa sería genial"

"Bueno, están son hamburguesas increíbles" Bo llegó a la puerta, pero Lauren estaba allí, empujándola, abriéndola y esperando que pasara "Sabes que es muy retro ¿no?"

"¿Qué?" Lauren dejó que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellas y siguió a Bo hacia el mostrador.

"Sostenerle la puerta a una mujer"

"¿Te molesta?"

"¿Siempre haces eso?"

"Si no tengo que noquear a alguien para llegar allí primero"

Bo rió "¿La caballerosidad es algo natural en ti?"

"No lo sé ¿Es así como lo llamas?"

Bo estuvo a punto de decir lo llamo sexy, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Lauren realmente no sabía que sus acciones eran muy encantadoras y poco comunes y que hacía que lo que pudiese ser molesto en otra persona, fuese simplemente algo atractivo "Creo que tomas la cosa de oficial y caballero en serio"

"Lo hago"

"¿Así que no sólo dependes del uniforme para hacer girar las cabezas?"

"Nunca lo hice, en realidad" Lauren respondió fácilmente. El brillo en los ojos de Bo hacía difícil resistirse a sus bromas naturales "No soy del tipo que hace girar la cabeza"

"Vamos ¿otra vez?" Bo se le quedó mirando ¿La mujer realmente no sabía lo sexy que era?

"¿Qué?"

"No importa" Bo retrocedió un paso mentalmente. Quince minutos a solas con Lauren y ya estaban bailando en torno a cuestiones personales nuevamente. Tal vez incluso coqueteando. Sin darse cuenta. Sin querer. Lauren se deslizaba a través de sus barreras habituales y no podía permitir eso. Sobre todo aquí, en el trabajo y sobre todo no con Lauren "No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que si sabes lo que quieres..."

"Soy buena para pedir" dijo Lauren, visiblemente retrocediendo.

Bo supuso que había sido grosera, pero mejor eso que familiar ¿Y qué si la cortina fría que caía entre ellas le helaba más que el mal tiempo afuera? Ordenaron y tomaron una mesa junto a la ventana y esperaron a que su número fuese llamado. Comenzó a levantarse cuando el servidor llamó su número, pero Lauren se puso de pie.

"Yo lo tomo. ¿Salsa de tomate en tus papas fritas?"

"¿Qué más?"

"Vinagre" dijo Lauren

"Blasfemia"

"Debes probarlo"

Bo se reclinó en su silla y miró a Lauren, que estaba mirando hacia abajo, con un brillo de diversión bailando en sus ojos. Cada cosa en ella era atractiva, el perfil afilado, el cuerpo largo y estrecho, la boca devastadora. Y estaba lo suficientemente cercana en este trabajo como para saber lo que significaba no tener una vida de qué hablar, un horario que cambiaba en cualquier momento, planes de viaje que no podía compartir, colegas que conocía mejor que la familia. O tal vez que eran su familia. Lauren Lewis podría ser la mujer más interesante que jamás hubiese conocido y eso era un gran, gran problema. Había tenido una muy breve y muy poco aconsejable aventura con otro agente justo después de haber sido asignada a DC. Se habían separado cuando la ex de su ex regresaba de una misión en el extranjero y no era tan ex por más tiempo. Desafortunadamente, Bo siguió encontrándose con dicha ex en el trabajo. Eso fue doloroso al principio y luego simplemente vergonzoso. En ese momento había decidido mantener la vida simple, separando totalmente el trabajo y el juego. Lauren estaba perturbando su plan de juego. A esto se añadía toda la brecha en cuestión de seguridad y el inconveniente se convertía en algo imposible.

"Me quedo con lo seguro" dijo Bo "Salsa de tomate, eso es"

"Está bien" Lauren la miró un segundo más antes de desaparecer para buscar su comida.

"Delicado, muy delicado, Dennis" Bo destrozó la servilleta de papel y se preguntó qué demonios Lauren acababa de ver en sus ojos.

"Esto es un poco aterrador" dijo Lauren señalando la bolsa de papel manchada de grasa llena de papas fritas mientras se sentaba un minuto después.

"Nunca te tomé por una cobarde" Bo agarró su hamburguesa doble con queso y una bolsa de patatas fritas.

Lauren se echó a reír y cuidadosamente rasgó la bolsa abriéndola. Las papas doradas grasosas se esparcieron. Cogió una, lo sumergió en un pequeño recipiente de plástico con vinagre y se la comió "Buena"

"Te lo dije" dijo Bo mientras se abría paso entre la comida

"Después de esto te llevaré a la clínica que está en el OEOB" ante la ceja levantada de Lauren añadió "Antigua oficina ejecutiva del edificio. Podrás ordenar tu calendario y lo que puedas hoy en términos de cobertura. Mañana, te reportarás conmigo a las 0800"

"Está bien" dijo Lauren, enrollando cuidadosamente los restos de la bolsa de papel que habían contenido sus papas fritas "Tengo que tomar turnos en la clínica tan pronto como sea posible. Quiero ver cómo funcionan las cosas, cómo encaja el equipo"

"Entiendo. Vamos a tener al menos un ejercicio de distancia. El resto de los simulacros deberíamos ser capaces de hacerlos en Beltsville"

"¿Vamos de nuevo?"

"Nuestro centro de formación"

"Entiendo. Suponiendo que los resultados del polígrafo estén bien" Bo se encogió de hombros "Dudo que haya algún problema con eso. Tenía que hacerse, pero no habrías llegado tan lejos si hubiese algún cuestionamiento" vaciló "Esas cosas siempre son rudas"

"Está bien, esperaba que fuese indiscreto. Pero no tengo secretos en el pasado nunca los tuve para empezar" Lauren sonrió, pero había un dejo de amargura en sus ojos.

Bo deseó que Tom no la hubiese querido allí, no quería aprender sobre la vida de Lauren en una habitación sin ventanas, mientras estaba conectada a una máquina que se estableció para evaluar si estaba mintiendo. Quería oír hablar de la familia de Lauren y sus aspiraciones y los lugares en los que había estado, durante una cena y una botella de vino. Quería saber más sobre ella y allí estaba ese gran, gran problema mirándola a la cara otra vez.

"¿Se te ha asignado cuartel permanente?" preguntó Bo, dirigiendo la conversación hacia un terreno más seguro

"No lo sé" Lauren le mostró la identificación temporal que había llegado a su puerta por la mañana "No soy exactamente oficial todavía"

"Nos encargaremos de eso esta tarde"

"Gracias. Aprecio…"

"Cuanto antes te tengamos establecida…" dijo Bo recogiendo la basura y poniéndose de pie "…más pronto podremos ver cómo te va en el campo"

"Claro"

"Regresemos"

Bo se alejó de la mirada intensa de Lauren. Tendría que aprender a mirar a Lauren sin desear sumergirse en esos malditos hermosos ojos verdes.


	10. Chapter 10

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

Lexa colocó a Clarke en el hueco de su brazo y arrastró la sábana sobre ellas. El cabello de Clarke estaba todavía húmedo por la ducha y pasó los dedos por la maraña suelta mientras Clarke trazaba círculos perezosos en su vientre. El calor del cuerpo de Clarke contra su piel agitaba la sangre en su interior… nuevamente "Esto es mejor que pasar tiempo viajando a algún lugar por la luna de miel"

Clarke levantó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en el pecho de Lexa, su expresión seria "Cada momento que logro pasar contigo, es una luna de miel en lo que a mí respecta"

"Lo sé. Para mí también" los momentos que estaban solas, o tan solas como podían estarlo, sin horarios, sin responsabilidades, eran raros. Y estaba a punto de arruinarlo

"Abigail llamó esta mañana justo cuando estaba a punto de salir para mi carrera"

Clarke se puso rígida, amortiguándolo con los dedos "Abigail nunca llama a menos que haya un problema"

"Ella me quiere asignada temporalmente a la seguridad de la Casa Blanca"

"¿Servicio Secreto? ¿Sustituyendo a Tom?"

"No" dijo Lexa "Voy a informar directamente a Averill Jensen"

"Sé que ellos incrementan al equipo cuando él está de viaje, pero hay más que eso ¿no es así? Algo está pasando. Es por eso que vas a venir conmigo en la campaña electoral"

Lexa se empujó contra las almohadas para poder mirar hacia abajo en el rostro de Clarke. Quería que Clarke leyera en sus ojos, sólo como Clarke podía hacerlo "Sí y no"

Clarke palmeó el estómago de Lexa, una pequeña fuerte palmada que fue en parte molesta, pero lo bastante sexy "No uses palabras gubernamentales para hablar conmigo. Dime lo que está pasando"

"Abigail cree que podríamos tener una fuga, en algún lugar cerca de Jake. Ella quiere que averigüe quién es"

"¿Ella quiere que vayas de incógnito, porque tenemos un espía?" Clarke se apartó y se sentó frente a Lexa con las piernas cruzadas. Mantuvo la punta de sus dedos descansando sobre el vientre desnudo de Lexa. La sabana enrollada en su cintura. Sus pechos elevados firmemente en su sutilmente musculoso pecho. Sus ojos brillaban "¿Por qué? Lo que está pidiendo que hagas es peligroso ¿Vas a tener un respaldo en el interior? ¿Qué pasa si quien quiera que sea se entera que eres…?"

"¿Crees que puede haber una fuga?"

"Si Abigail dice que hay una fuga, hay una fuga ¿Qué tan cerca, en realidad? Debe haberte dado una idea"

"Muy cercana. Ayudantes militares, personal médico, equipo de seguridad. Una persona con un profundo conocimiento de los movimientos de Jake mucho más avanzado que cualquier cosa, incluso de su equipo y del departamento de comunicaciones"

"No puedo creerlo. Conozco a cada uno de ellos" el rostro de Clarke se ensombreció "Por supuesto, también conocía a James Benjamin Harker y me acechó durante años"

Lexa deslizó sus dedos alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Clarke y calmó la tensión en el músculo con caricias largas y lentas "Hey. Tu padre es el hombre más bien protegido en el mundo. Nada va a pasarle"

"Cada vez que él sale de ese edificio, es un objetivo. Dios, incluso cuando está en el interior, es un objetivo. Alguien trató de volar un avión contra la Casa Blanca, Lexa"

"Lo sé. Y lo mismo ocurre con todos aquellos cuyo deber es protegerlo y créeme…son los mejores. Ya lo sabes. Él no va a ninguna parte sin que todas las contingencias estén preparadas. Y en el peor de los casos, cuenta con un equipo médico completo a la espera. Demonios, hay una sala de operaciones en el avión presidencial"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo que…para todos los demás en el mundo él es POTUS, el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Para mí, él es mi padre"

Lexa atrajo a Clarke hacia abajo entre sus brazos y la besó. Clarke había perdido a su madre cuando era una niña. Jake y ella habían sido un equipo desde entonces, Clarke a su lado mientras él ascendía desde la mansión del gobernador hacia la Casa Blanca. Era su padre, su amigo y su mayor defensor

"Lo sé, bebe. Lo sé"

"Me alegra que Abigail te tenga en esto. Sé que él va a estar aún más seguro. Ella te necesita allí" Clarke agarró los hombros de Lexa y empujó a Lexa sobre ella "Pero en este momento, yo también"

"Oh, Clarke…" murmuró Lexa "…me tienes, en cualquier momento. En cualquier lugar"

Lexa besó los ojos de Clarke, su boca, su garganta. Clarke descansaba debajo de ella, con las piernas abrazando la parte posterior de los muslos de Lexa, tirando de su cuerpo fuertemente, fusionándolos. Lexa deslizó su mano entre sus cuerpos y acarició los pechos de Clarke hasta que sus pezones se endurecieron y sus pechos se tensaron

"Oh Dios, Lexa…" susurró Clarke "…dentro de mí. Te necesito"

"Pronto" susurró Lexa, avanza poco a poco hacia abajo, deslizando su boca sobre el pecho de Clarke, besando su pezón, mordiéndolo suavemente. Clarke se arqueó, un pequeño gemido se escapó y la cabeza de Lexa palpitó. Ella la quería, estaba hambrienta de ella. Clarke era la mujer más fuerte que jamás hubiese conocido y se permitía ser vulnerable bajo las manos de Lexa, bajo su boca. Se abría a sí misma, se entregaba y Lexa nunca se había sentido tan humilde. Besó el centro del abdomen de Clarke, moviéndose más bajo, poco a poco, cubriendo cada centímetro de la piel con los dedos y los labios

"Oh, te sientes tan bien" exclamó Clarke "Te quiero tan terriblemente cuando me haces esperar"

"Necesito todo de tí. Lo necesito tanto"

Los dedos de Clarke se enredaron en su cabello, acariciándola, guiándola más abajo "Lo tienes. Siempre lo tienes" Lexa separó los muslos de Clarke, besando la suave piel primero de un lado y luego del otro, moviéndose hacia adentro, mordisqueando suavemente, besando los puntos donde sus dientes habían jugueteado. Las caderas de Clarke se levantaron hacia ella, invitándola más profundamente. Perdió la noción del tiempo, del lugar, de cualquier otra cosa que no fuese Clarke. Las manos de Clarke en sus hombros, la piel de Clarke debajo de su boca, Clarke cerrándose alrededor de sus dedos. Clarke lo era todo, el aire, el sol, la alegría, la eternidad. "Ahora" susurró Clarke "Ahora" Con cuidado, con gentileza, Lexa atrajo el clítoris de Clarke entre sus labios, cerrando su boca sobre ella, deslizándose en el interior hasta que la llenó. Presionó hacia adentro mientras la succionaba profundamente. La sangre palpitaba, los músculos se estremecían y Clarke estaba en todas partes, en su mente y su sangre y su alma. "Allí…" Clarke se endureció en su boca. La guio más alto, acariciándola, succionándola, llevándola cada vez más cerca hasta que los muslos de Clarke se apretaron como bandas de acero. Clarke se estremeció con fuerza contra la boca de Lexa, un grito ahogado surgió de su garganta. El orgasmo de Clarke corrió alrededor de sus dedos, palpitó contra sus labios, la llenó con asombro. "Oh Dios mío" exclamó Clarke.

Lexa la besó una última vez y colocó su mejilla contra la parte interna del muslo de Clarke, acariciando suavemente su vientre "Te amo"

"Me haces tan feliz"

"Eso es todo"

"Casi" los dedos de Clarke se entrelazaron en el cabello de Lexa y tiró de ella "Casi todo, pero no del todo. Ven acá arriba"

….

Titus se deslizó en una mesa en la parte trasera del Chicago O'Hare Chili y esperó a que el mesonero tomara su orden de bebidas, antes de decir nada al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él. Cualquiera que les haya visto en el restaurante con poca luz y no había nadie, sería poco probable que recordara a dos sujetos de pasada, en ropa arrugada, rostros oscurecidos por las sombras. Cuando estuvieron solos le dijo "Esto se está poniendo costoso"

"Prudente"

"Claro. La próxima vez que sea un lugar más cálido"

"Si es inconveniente, estoy feliz de renunciar"

Titus resopló "Apuesto a que lo estarías. Pero esa no es la forma en que funciona. Ya recibiste tu pago inicial"

"No te preocupes. Soy leal a la causa"

Titus se encogió de hombros. No sabía lo que motivaba al sujeto y no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era conseguir su parte del trabajo hecho y necesitaba a este tipo para hacerlo "Dime lo que tienes para mí"

"Algunos cambios en el calendario de eventos"

"¿Demoras?" Titus frunció el ceño "Ya tenemos un calendario…"

"No quiero saber nada de lo que estás planeando"

"No te preocupes, no lo harás" Titus se inclinó hacia atrás mientras la camarera deslizaba una cerveza a través del tablero de la mesa "Muy bien. Dámelo ¿Algo más?"

"Ha habido un cambio de personal en la Casa Blanca. La unidad médica tiene un nuevo jefe"

"No es inesperado ¿Qué sabemos de él?"

"Ella"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"La trajeron de afuera"

"Oh. Está bien" Titus no le gustaban las sorpresas, especialmente cuando afectaba a uno de los principales protagonistas de su juego "¿Qué sabemos de ella?"

"No mucho todavía. Parece ser una capitana de la marina nombrada directamente. Nada inusual"

"Podría ser útil. Ve si podemos acercarnos"

"El lugar es como una pecera. No solo podemos ir y hurgar"

"Y no podemos tener un comodín en un juego que ya hemos empezado"

"Voy a hacer lo que pueda. Están llamando de mi vuelo. Toma"

Un billete de diez fue empujado a través de la mesa y Titus lo deslizó hacia arriba en su mano y metió el billete en su bolsillo. Tocó la pequeña memoria de disco duro y lo empujó más abajo para no confundirlo accidentalmente con el dinero "¿Qué hay en él?"

"La información de contacto. Prefiero que no me contactes…"

"Cuando necesitemos algo, lo sabrás"

Solo, Titus terminó su bebida, sacó los diez del bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Cogió la cuenta que la camarera había dejado, se dirigió hacia la registradora cerca de la puerta.

Pike podría estar en lo cierto, esto era tan grande que no podían permitirse el lujo de dejar testigos.

…

"Así es que… ¿Cuál es la agenda?..." preguntó Lauren mientras ella y Bo regresaban a la Casa "… ¿para el campo de entrenamiento?"

Bo sonrió "No tienes que correr una carrera de obstáculos"

"Es bueno saberlo"

"Tenemos que ver cómo vas a engranar con nuestro equipo en diferentes escenarios de amenaza. Todos los demás en la WHMU han estado a bordo al menos dieciocho meses. No sólo eres la chica nueva, eres el nuevo jefe. Estarás con POTUS durante todo el día la mayor parte del tiempo que él esté lejos"

"Entiendo" Lauren se detuvo en una esquina esperando que cambiara el semáforo "Supongo que no vas a decirme que simulacros serán los primeros ¿no es así?"

"No"

"A pesar de que es probable que practique de todos modos las mismas simulaciones a intervalos regulares"

"Eres rápida" Bo le lanzó una mirada curiosa "¿Te molesta?"

"¿Qué? ¿Ser tratada como un calamar?"

"Déjame adivinar ¿eso es igual que lo más bajo de lo bajo en Annapolis?"

Lauren asintió. Había jugado el juego, pagado sus deudas y ganado su rango. Podría estar fuera de su elemento aquí, pero no era el calamar. Sí, estaba molesta, pero también había aprendido a no ser sacada fuera de su centro por sus emociones "En realidad no"

"Bien" dijo Bo, no sonando totalmente convencida

"Estamos en el mismo lado, después de todo"

Lauren detuvo su caminata y Bo se volvió hacia ella, sus cejas se juntaron en una pregunta "Hay algo que deberías saber, algo que todas las entrevistas y polígrafos en el mundo no van a decirte"

"Está bien"

"Ejecuten sus simulaciones, analicen el polígrafo, psicoanalícenme si eso hace que todos se sientan mejor, pero nunca pondría la vida de un paciente en riesgo. Si no soy la adecuada para este trabajo, cien por ciento calificada, no necesitaré que nadie me lo diga. Lo sabré. Y me iré"

"Eso te hace muy poco común, capitana Lewis" dijo Bo suavemente. Los transeúntes pasaban a cada lado de ellas. Sus alientos flotaban en el aire frío, mezclándose, vaporizándose y dispersándose en pequeñas nubes blancas. La mirada de Bo sostuvo la de ella "¿Sin involucrar el ego?"

Lauren negó con la cabeza "Mucho. Si no puedo hacer algo bien, no lo haré"

"Unaperfeccionista"

"Espero que no, eso es una meta imposible. Una realista, tal vez"

Bo sonrió "Creo que nuestras vidas no dejan espacio para mucho más"

"No" una punzada de inesperada tristeza corrió por el pecho de Lauren y por alguna razón, pensó en su familia. Había crecido con amor, rodeada de calidez, alegría y apoyo, a pesar de que también había estado sola mucho tiempo. Aún tenía ese amor y apoyo, pero había veces, por la noche o a primera hora de la mañana, cuando sufría por algo que no podía nombrar. O a lo que temía "¿Te arrepientes? no voy a decir por los sacrificios, porque no pienso de esa manera. Pero ya sabes ¿el trabajo?"

"No" dijo Bo rápidamente "¿Tú?"

"No. Y creo que debemos llegar a allá"

"Sí" Bo siguió caminando.

Lauren trabajaba en poner tierra en lo que era importante. No estaba acostumbrada a ser lanzada fuera de la pista por la gente. Incluso sus amigos no habían tenido éxito en alejarla de sus responsabilidades. Nicole siempre estaba empujándola a ir a fiestas y clubes cuando habían ido a la escuela juntas, pero había sido todo acerca de las calificaciones. Nicole había sido un estudiante seria también y no una chica de fiestas, pero nunca se había preocupado tanto como Lauren. Ella había tenido citas. Al menos casuales. Lauren nunca se había preocupado por eso. Todavía no lo hacía.

"Primera parada conseguir tu identificación permanente" dijo Bo. Ellas mostraron sus identificaciones al oficial en la puerta oeste y Bo la llevó a la oficina de personal. El empleado le entregó a Lauren una tarjeta de identificación laminada que mostraba su fotografía, nombre y rango.

"¿Dónde en el OEOB es la clínica?" Lauren preguntó a Bo cuando salieron de personal.

"Debajo de esta sala" Bo miró su reloj "Casi las 1730. Probablemente sólo el turno nocturno esté aquí, pero puedes verlos y echar un vistazo a tu oficina"

"Gracias. Aprecio el paseo" Lauren observó mentalmente los giros y vueltas mientras se acoplaba a las largas zancadas de Bo. Al final de un pasillo desierto, con paredes blancas, baldosas grises y filas de puertas cerradas a ambos lados, Bo giró a la derecha en otro pasillo iluminado por fluorescentes de techo. Una pequeña sala de espera en un lado estaba llena de sillas plegables de metal negro. Frente a eso, cuatro habitaciones con las letras A hasta la D sobre sus puertas estaban abiertas y vacías. Salas de examen. Más allá de ellas, pudo ver una gran oficina con un escritorio, con una pila de cartas. Probablemente, el cuartel general de la admisión oficial de la Jornada.

"Bien…" dijo Bo "…aquí es"

"Puedo hacerme cargo desde aquí, me imagino que necesitas regresar"

"Terminé a las 1500"

"Oh" dijo Lauren recordando nuevamente la cena de la noche anterior. Por un segundo consideró preguntar a Bo si tenía planes para la noche y con la misma rapidez regresó a sus sentidos. Tenía trabajo que hacer, mucho de él. Y Bo…bueno, cualquier cosa con Bo era mejor mantenerla simple. Bo estaría evaluándola en la mañana "Que tengas buenas noches, entonces"

"Correcto" Bo se detuvo y luego sonrió rápidamente "Tú también. Nos vemos en la mañana"

Lauren la miró alejarse hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Bruscamente desvió la mirada y se fue en busca de su equipo ¿Por qué lo simple de repente se volvía tan difícil?


	11. Chapter 11

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

Bo metió las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina, dobló los hombros contra el viento, y corrió alrededor de la elipse donde había estacionado su coche. Esta mañana había llegado tarde y tomó el lugar más cercano que pudo encontrar, pero ahora se sentía como un kilómetro y medio. Poca nieve había empezado a caer y cepilló la nieve suelta de su parabrisas con la manga de su abrigo. Los copos de nieve se derritieron en su rostro y cuello. Podía jurar que sentía el deshielo glacial corriendo por su espalda, aunque en realidad no creía que estuviese nevando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que eso estuviese pasando. Temblando, se metió en el asiento delantero, arrancó el motor y encendió la calefacción en lo más alto. El aire frío arremetió en su rostro y se abalanzó para redirigir las rejillas de ventilación lejos del asiento del conductor. Las ventanas se helaban más con cada exhalación y una nube de vapor en espiral le rodeaba desde el exterior de las ventanas para envolverla, haciéndola sentir como si al salir del coche se encontraría en otro mundo en alguna parte. No tan lejos de ese extremo, veía como este mundo sin duda parecía dar un giro en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Había pasado más tiempo a solas con Lauren Lewis de lo que había pasado con ninguna mujer en el último año, excepto sus compañeros agentes. Había pasado más tiempo pensando en ella, como ahora, que en ninguna de las mujeres con las que se había acostado. Bo sacudió la nieve fundida de su cabello y consideró regresar en busca de Lauren, la tormenta estaba aumentando y Lauren no tenía un coche ¿Cómo iba a volver? maldita sea, estaba haciéndolo de nuevo, comportándose como una protagonista en la vida de otra persona. La Capitana Lauren Lewis no necesitaba rescate y ella no era la salvadora de nadie. Incómoda con su propia incomodidad, Bo sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el icono de los contactos. Movió un dedo sobre la pantalla, desplazándose por la lista, sorprendida por la cantidad de nombres que ya no podía ponerle rostros y había más de los que pensaba. ¿Qué había estado haciendo los últimos ocho años? Podía nombrar cada una de sus publicaciones y la lista de cada uno de sus logros en el trabajo, pero apenas podía recordar la mitad de las mujeres que había conocido lo suficiente, al menos, para tener su número de teléfono. A punto de cerrar el teléfono para escapar de cualquier retrospección forzada, vio un nombre que había reconocido. Incluso sabía su dirección. Rápidamente, antes de que ella misma pudiese someterse al delito de tercer grado en cuanto a exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, resaltó el número y pulsó llamar. Tirando aún más de su abrigo alrededor de sí misma, mientras el calentador peleaba con la madre naturaleza, esperó.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola ¿Tamsin? Soy Bo Dennis"

La pausa de un segundo hizo que el estómago de Bo se redujera. Entonces "¿Bo? Dios, ha pasado que… ¿un año?"

Bo sintió el calor en su rostro en el coche frío "Tal vez no tanto tiempo…" dijo rápidamente "…he estado viajando mucho. Fuera de la ciudad por negocios. Lo siento no quise…"

"Hey, no hay problema. He estado muy ocupada también. Conseguí un puesto en uno de los teatros aquí en DC y he estado trabajando de manera permanente"

Bo buscó en su memoria alguna pista de lo que Tamsin le había hablado de su carrera como actriz, pero lo único que recordaba era donde se habían conocido, una fiesta de subgrupos en uno de los eventos más grandes de los circuitos gays y dónde habían terminado juntas. En la cama en el apartamento de Tamsin, urgidas, sudorosas y desesperadas por satisfacción. La noche se había transformado en tres días y luego Bo estaba de vuelta en la rotación y la vida continuó. Nunca la había llamado, nunca había mirado hacia atrás. Hasta ahora. Sintiéndose un poco como una idiota dijo

"Me preguntaba…sé que es poco tiempo…pero acerca de esta noche. Quizás podríamos…"

"¿Esta noche?" oyó la risa suave "¿Has mirado por la ventana? Esto se supone se mantendrá toda la noche. Mis planes súper emocionantes para esta noche, son hacer un poco de sidra caliente, sentarme delante de la televisión con Netflix, un tazón de palomitas de maíz y acostarme temprano"

"Supongo que ¿no puedo convencerte de cambiar esos planes emocionantes?"

"Es posible, si la noche incluye la cena, pero el tiempo…"

"Ya estoy fuera. La cena parece un buen comienzo" Bo se estremeció cuando el mal en sí misma salió a relucir ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan superficial? Encendió su limpiaparabrisas y vio las láminas delgadas movilizándose y raspando mientras empujaba el medio centímetro de nieve pesada. La nieve caía más fuerte ahora y las aceras estaban vacías. Los coches avanzaban lentamente, sus faros opacados detrás de una cortina de nieve. En una hora, la ciudad se paralizaría. Tendría que volver a una de las habitaciones en la OEOB en lugar de ir a alguna parte. Igual tendría que venir al trabajo por la mañana "¿Qué tal si te recojo en cuarenta y cinco minutos? Tú eliges el lugar"

"Tengo una mejor idea, si realmente vas a venir hasta acá, entonces permanezcamos adentro. Cocinaré"

"Oh, eso no es justo. No quiero que tengas que trabajar" Demonios, Tamsin era muy buena y ella una idiota.

"No me importa, si no te importa algo simple"

"Bueno, sí, pero…" Bo no quería volver a casa, no a causa de la tormenta, sino porque no quería enfrentarse a la TV sin cerebro y una cena congelada sin inspiración o la pizza recalentada que había tenido tres días antes. Así que optó por la compañía, nada malo con eso…en la superficie, si no hubiese sido porque una noche con Tamsin era sólo una manera de evitar sentarse y pensar en Lauren. Y eso fue suficiente para empujarla a decir "…sí. Bien, muy bien. Me gustaría eso. Voy a buscar algo de vino… ¿si eso está bien?"

"Perfecto. Nos vemos pronto y ten cuidado ahí fuera"

"Siempre" dijo Bo sabiendo incluso que aunque las palabras salieron de su boca estaba mintiendo. Cuidadosa no era realmente parte de su modus operandi. Era una persona que tomaba riesgos, la primera en ser voluntaria, la primera a la altura de un reto. No estaba siendo cuidadosa alrededor de

Lauren Lewis y no estaba pensando hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo. No era inteligente en absoluto. Lo bueno es que sabía que no debía dejar que sus asuntos privados afectaran su trabajo. Nada de eso había cambiado y no intentaba que ocurriera. Lauren Lewis estaba fuera de los límites y permanecería de esa manera.

…

De unos treinta y tantos, una morena en una camisa blanca y pantalón azul marino fuertemente arrugado, salió de la oficina de la AOD con un estetoscopio colgado alrededor de su cuello y se detuvo cuando vio a Lauren. Saludó y dijo

"Capitana, soy el primer teniente Echo Pattee, enfermera de la WHMU"

"Teniente" dijo Lauren devolviéndole el saludo. Iba de uniforme, la teniente no lo usaba, lo que sugería que la WHMU se orientaba hacia la medicina y no a las costumbres militares. No tenía ningún problema con eso "Capitana Lauren Lewis"

"Sí, señora" la mujer de cabello oscuro sonrió tímidamente "Bienvenida a bordo, señora"

"Gracias ¿Es usted de la AOD?"

"Sí, señora. También hay un enfermero de guardia, el Mayor Marcos Beecher. Él sólo fue buscarnos de cenar"

"¿Sólo ustedes dos?"

"No, señora. El Coronel Dunbar es el MD de guardia, está de apoyo y en la suite de guardia en estos momentos"

"Está tranquilo aquí abajo"

La teniente sonrió más ampliamente en este momento "La actividad varía, señora. Durante el día, cuando la casa está llena de visitantes, el personal y los legisladores que van y vienen de la colina, tenemos una buena cantidad de actividad. Adicionalmente, hay cientos de empleados de tiempo completo, de la Casa, en rotación durante todo el día y prestamos atención médica a todos ellos. Por supuesto, durante una visita de Estado…" se interrumpió bruscamente "…lo siento, estoy segura que sabe todo esto"

Lauren tomó una decisión en el acto. Había aprendido a temprana edad a tomar lecciones de todo el mundo, en cualquier lugar que pudiera. En el frente, el rango a menudo perdía su significado. Estaba al mando de la WHMU, pero eso no significaba que no podía utilizar todos los recursos posibles "En realidad, no. No me han leído la rutina por aquí"

"Bueno, entonces, estoy segura que Dyson… el comandante Chang o el coronel Dunbar le informará. El comandante Chang está fuera de rotación en estos momentos. Tuvo turno en la boda"

"Sí, conocí al comandante brevemente. Si no estoy en el sitio…" dijo Lauren "…ud y los demás pueden contactarme por voz o texto en cualquier momento. Sólo quería tener la disposición del campo esta noche. Aún no voy a estar de turno por unos días"

"¿Le gustaría un recorrido, capitana?"

"Me gustaría"

"Esta es el área de la clínica, obviamente" Echo se volvió y extendió el brazo indicando el pasillo "Como puede ver, cuatro salas de examen, una sala de tratamiento bien surtida y la oficina de admisión por aquí"

Lauren siguió a la teniente de habitación en habitación, notando la sala de tratamiento con monitores de última generación, los instrumentos, los carros de anestesia y la mesa. Lo suficiente como para realizar una cirugía de emergencia

"¿Estamos aprobados para realizar anestesia general aquí?"

"Sí, señora. Una persona en cada turno con la certificación de anestesia. Podemos manejar cualquier emergencia médica o quirúrgica que se nos presente"

Después de haber completado el circuito del área clínica, Echo llevó a Lauren a una sala de conferencias que hacía las veces de salón y sirvió dos humeantes tazas de café de una gran cafetera de acero inoxidable.

"Gracias" Lauren sacó una silla de la mesa de madera larga y Echo se sentó frente a ella "¿Cuál es el protocolo de evacuación?"

"Si tenemos que transportar al presidente, el Marine One lo llevaría a Bethesda. También utilizamos el George Washington y Howard"

"Quiero revisar los protocolos de emergencias médicas y quirúrgicas ¿Están disponibles en un disco duro?"

"En la computadora de la oficina del Dr. O'Shaughnessy…lo siento, su oficina"

Lauren asintió "No he tenido el recorrido oficial… ¿también está aquí?"

"No" Echo se sonrojó "Lo siento. Está en el ala oeste"

"Entonces la encontraré mañana" Lauren se levantó, haciéndose cargo de su taza de café y recogió su abrigo "Agradezco la introducción ¿Cómo puedo llegar a todos para programar una reunión?"

"Todos nuestros localizadores, números de teléfono y direcciones estarán en su oficina. Si hay algo que necesite, estaré encantada de ayudarla"

"Se lo agradezco, teniente. Estoy segura que tiene deberes más importantes"

"La unidad es mi deber, señora. Estoy feliz de ayudar"

"Gracias"

Echo le sostuvo la mirada, sus ojos oscuros estaban más cálidos de lo que habían estado anteriormente "Ha sido un placer, señora"

"Bueno…" dijo Lauren "…le veré mañana" Echo saludó. Lauren le devolvió el saludo "Podemos prescindir de las formalidades entre nosotras, Teniente"

"Muy bien. Buenas noches, capitana"

"Buenas noches"

Lauren siguió el curso que había tomado con Bo de regreso a la salida. La noche estaba oscura, fría y con nieve. Abotonándose su abrigo se preguntó brevemente si Bo estaría en alguna parte maldiciendo el tiempo tormentoso. A Lauren no le importaba la nieve, especialmente cuando caía. El revestimiento puro de la nieve, hacía que el mundo luciera de alguna manera inocente y lleno de esperanza, como si existiera toda posibilidad a la vuelta de la esquina. Caminó hacia Pennsylvania Avenue para encontrar un taxi, los copos de nieve se fusionaron en su rostro. Un dolor familiar se centró en su pecho, diferente a los ataques ocasionales de ansiedad que por lo general eliminaba con el trabajo o con entrenamiento. Esta noche la belleza de la tormenta agitó una oleada de melancolía, un deseo de algo que no podía definir. La incertidumbre era una sensación extraña e inquietante. Siempre había sido capaz de ver exactamente lo que le deparaba el futuro. Hizo un gesto para detener un taxi y corrió hacia el vehículo, decidida a sacudir ese extraño estado de ánimo. Una vez dentro, le dio la dirección del hotel y comprobó su teléfono. Un mensaje.

"Hey, Lauren. Soy Nicole ¿Estás en DC? Llámame"

Lauren fijo sus pies mientras el taxi giraba por una esquina y marcó el número de Nicole "Hola, Em. Soy Lauren"

"Hey ¿Dónde estás?"

"En este momento, en un taxi rumbo a mi hotel en Washington DC"

"Llegaste justo a tiempo para la tormenta" Nicole rió "Escucha, Waverly está allá en este momento en una asignación y voy a ir pronto. Salgamos"

"Aún no estoy segura de cuál es mi horario"

"¿No eres la jefa? Asegúrate de estar libre"

Lauren rió "Creo que podría ser un título sólo de nombre. Al parecer, antes tengo algún tipo de entrenamiento que hacer"

"¿En serio? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Sólo cosas de rutina"

"Huh, cosas de alto secreto ¿verdad?" Nicole volvió a reír.

"Así es"

"Bueno, quiero volver a verte. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo…" un momento de silencio y luego "…me di cuenta el otro día de lo mucho que te he extrañado"

La garganta de Lauren se apretó "Yo también. Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer que eso ocurra"

"Te mandaré un mensaje de cuándo y dónde, cuándo confirme con Waverly. Pensé que podríamos ir a cenar y tratar ese gran club de jazz del que leí. Trae una cita si…"

"Si no te importa una tercera rueda, creo que voy a ir sola"

"Waverly conoce muchas mujeres solteras en DC"

"Uh, no. Estoy bien"

Nicole suspiró "¿Estás segura?"

"Muy"

"Quiero saber si cambias de opinión. Nunca es demasiado tarde para un poco de romance"

"Por ahora tengo todo lo que puedo manejar con esta nueva asignación. Pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para verte cuando estés aquí"

"Que sea así, capitana Lewis. Hasta pronto"

"Adiós, Nic"

Lauren deslizó su teléfono en el bolsillo y se volvió para observar la tormenta exterior. En las calles solamente transitaban taxis, limusinas que parecían vehículos negros oficiales gubernamentales, todo terreno y automóviles con emblemas y banderas de varias embajadas. Pensó en lo que Nicole había dicho acerca de Waverly. Nicole había encontrado el amor, pero por mucho que ella y Nicole hubiesen compartido, eran fundamentalmente diferentes. Nicole era brillante, brillante y emprendedora, también provenía de una antigua familia, privilegiada de Newport, Rhode Island. Mientras Lauren había escarbado por becas, Nicole ya era parte del mundo social y político al que eventualmente se uniría. Lauren no le envidiaba ni una sola cosa, Nicole había ganado todos sus elogios. Pero su actitud era mucho más optimista que la de Lauren. Nicole estaba equivocada esta vez, a veces era demasiado tarde para algunas cosas. Lauren nunca se había arrepentido de las decisiones que había tomado o la dirección que su vida había tomado. Todavía no lo hacía. Sólo deseaba poder sacudirse de esa permanente sensación de que algo le faltaba. Sabía que no era cierto.

…..

"Estaba fabuloso…" dijo Bo, llevando su plato y un puñado de platos a la pequeña pero costosa cocina de Tamsin "…no puedo imaginar lo que lograrías hacer cuando en realidad tuvieses tiempo de planear una comida. Gracias de nuevo"

Tamsin apiló los platos en la parte superior del lavavajillas, se enjuagó las manos y las secó con una toalla de color rojo brillante. Se dio la vuelta, sus caderas contra el mostrador y tomó la mano de Bo, tirando de ella hacia adelante hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, con sus cuerpos muy cercanos "Vas a tener que venir de nuevo cuando realmente pueda hacerlo todo"

La piel de Bo hormigueo ante el calor del cuerpo de Tamsin tan cerca del suyo. Observó el movimiento de la boca de Tamsin mientras hablaba, cautivada por la exuberante superficie húmeda de sus labios. Tenía los labios carnosos y rojos y como recordaba, muy irresistibles de besar. Levantó la mirada y vio que Tamsin estaba observándola, probablemente leyendo su mente. Ella sonrió y la sonrisa de Tamsin se amplió. Tamsin era atractiva, cabello rubio claro largo hasta los hombros, liso y perfectamente peinado, a diferencia del cabello dorado castaño de Lauren, agitado por el viento, como destacando el verano. Los ojos de Tamsin eran verdes, completamente diferentes al marrón intenso de Lauren. No se parecían en nada, Tamsin era seductora y sensual, Lauren era intensamente sexual, físicamente imponente. Y ¿por qué estaba pensando en Lauren cuando otra mujer estaba enviándole sus señales de ven y tómame? No estaba fuera de su juego, simplemente estaba sin uno. Es cierto, no había pensado en algún tipo de cita en semanas, tal vez meses, pero no era algo que pudieses olvidar. Montar en bicicleta y todo eso. Besó a Tamsin suavemente "Si esto es una invitación para volver, acepto"

"Bien. Pero aun no vas a irte por el momento" Tamsin tiró de la camisa de Bo liberándola de los pantalones y deslizó su mano por debajo deslizando sus dedos sobre el vientre de Bo.

Los músculos de Bo se contrajeron en un nudo por debajo de la caricia juguetona. Se quedó sin aliento. En algún lugar, en los recovecos de su mente, una voz le advirtió que se fuera, pero ella lo ignoró. Era soltera, después de todo y esto era lo que sabía. Tamsin rascó sus uñas rítmicamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el centro del abdomen de Bo y luego metió los dedos por debajo de la cintura de los pantalones de Bo. Bo agarró el borde del mostrador, sus piernas temblaron y la besó de nuevo. Después de todo ¿por qué no?


	12. Chapter 12

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

Lauren se despertó un poco después de las 0500 y encendió la televisión. La ciudad había recibido más de seis pulgadas de nieve durante toda la noche y el alcalde había declarado emergencia de nieve. Todas las oficinas federales estaban cerradas, pero no creía que se extendiera a la Casa Blanca. Pidió una gran taza de café y desayuno americano y se duchó mientras esperaba lo subieran. Había conseguido que un ayudante enviara su ropa desde su cuartel anterior y había estado esperando la noche anterior cuando regresó. Terminaría el resto de la mudanza cuando tuviese tiempo. De acuerdo al protocolo menos formal de la WHMU, vestiría con unos pantalones negros a medida, un cinturón fino de cuero negro, botas negras bajas y una camisa de cuello abierto de color blanquecino. A las 0600 le hizo señas a un taxi frente al hotel y pidió al conductor que la dejara en la puerta noroeste.

"¿Trabaja allí?" preguntó el taxista, una mujer joven, amable, con los ojos enrojecidos. A juzgar por las tazas de café vacías y los envoltorios de comida rápida en el asiento delantero, había estado conduciendo toda la noche.

"Sí" dijo Lauren "¿Larga noche?"

"Sí, pero el dinero fue bueno, así que no me quejo" la taxista maniobró por el único carril despejado en el medio de una calle de dos vías, esquivando los coches abandonados y montones de nieve. Afortunadamente, las calles estaban casi desiertas, la nieve cubría los vehículos que obstruían las intersecciones y las calles estrechas. El viaje normalmente tardaba quince minutos. Hoy estaba cerca de los cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero aún era temprano para su reunión con Bo cuando la taxista le dejó salir.

"Gracias" expresó Lauren "Que tenga un día seguro"

"Ud. también"

Las ruedas del taxi giraron, luego quedaron atrapadas y el vehículo se deslizó alejándose. Lauren asintió con la cabeza al oficial en la puerta y mostró su identificación "¿Puede usted indicarme mi oficina?"

"Planta baja, hasta la mitad hacia la izquierda"

"Gracias"

Lauren colgó el abrigo en el estante de madera de la puerta, se sentó en la silla giratoria de cuero detrás del escritorio y se balanceó. La habitación que ocupaba anteriormente Len O'Shaughnessy había sido limpiada de efectos personales y ahora parecía una oficina de impuesto como nunca había visto, las estanterías y el escritorio eran de madera, no de metal, pero aun así, tenían una mirada institucional a ellos. Las hermosas fotografías enmarcadas en la pared eran versiones genéricas de los acontecimientos históricos de América que habían tenido lugar en la región que rodeaba la capital. Los títulos en las estanterías eran los Principios estándares de los clásicos médicos, Harrison de medicina interna, Principios de Cirugía de Schwartz, Introducción a la Bioquímica de Chance. Junto a ellos, con una encuadernación blanca estaban cuidadosamente etiquetados en negro: Protocolo de trauma, las condiciones quirúrgicas agudas, emergencias médicas, exposición a tóxicos, envenenamiento y así sucesivamente en la línea de las situaciones de emergencia. Tendría que revisarlos todos. La computadora estaba encendida y la inició. La contraseña de O'Shaughnessy ya había sido removida. Su nombre aparecía con un mensaje para introducir una contraseña. Eligió una, repitió como se indicaba y entró. Hizo un clic en un icono del escritorio para un programa de correo electrónico y una lista de correos electrónicos apareció en la bandeja de entrada. Mensajes genéricos aparecieron de varios departamentos, el cuerpo de prensa y comunicaciones de la Casa Blanca y en la parte inferior, una de edaniels . Miró al destinatario y sonrió al wmasters . Al parecer alguien estaba cuidando los detalles. Con suerte pronto arreglarían lo de su vivienda. Abrió el mensaje de Bo.

 _Buenos días, doc. Espero por tí en la sala de reuniones, está en el sótano de la OEOB. Pensé que podrías llegar tarde debido al mal tiempo. BD_

Lauren miró su reloj. Todavía tenía tiempo, pero ninguno de los otros e-mails parecía importante. Desde que el WHMU estaba preparado para funcionar sin ella hasta que asumiera oficialmente y entrara en la rotación, no tenía nada más que hacer. Buenos días, doc. Espero por tí... Una oleada de placer inesperado le calentó. Cerró el programa de correo, tomó su abrigo y se fue en busca de la sala de reuniones, la sonrisa suave de Bo jugaba a través de su mente.

…..

Bo sirvió una taza de café y se dejó caer en un sofá delante de un televisor de pantalla panorámica en la sala de reuniones, donde ella y el resto de agentes pasaban el rato entre turnos o en esperando que Eagle saliera. Tenía el lugar para sí misma y se alegraba de ello. No se sentía locuaz y definitivamente no quería discutir con Dyson sobre dónde había pasado la noche o lo que había estado haciendo. No había tenido tiempo de volver a casa después de despertar en el lugar de Tamsin para descubrir la ciudad enterrada bajo la nieve. Afortunadamente, tenía un cambio de ropa en el coche, siempre lo tenía, aunque la camisa polo de manga larga de color azul y pantalones de color caqui oscuro no era lo que solía llevar al trabajo. Dyson le dio una mirada y supo que no había estado en casa, a estas alturas él ya sabía lo que embalaba en su bolso de viaje. Cerró los ojos y apagó al presentador de noticias, quedando solo con sus pensamientos. Eso fue un error. Su ley interna de tercer grado era casi tan mala como Dyson habría sido. No había tenido una aventura de una noche en meses, aunque quizás, de una noche no era exacto, ya que no era la primera vez que había estado con Tamsin. Toda la noche había salido de la nada y no era por lo general impulsiva cuando se trataba de mujeres. Cuando quería compañía, la encontraba, pero siempre era planeado. No fue así anoche ¿Por qué se había quedado si su mente estaba sólo a la mitad en ese momento? Tamsin no la conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta. Al menos esperaba que Tamsin no se hubiese dado cuenta que se había alejado un par de veces, muy cerca de empezar a pensar en otra persona antes de contenerse. Demonios. Eso fue bajo. Nunca había hecho eso antes y no quería que se repitiera. La puerta se abrió y Lauren Lewis entró, lucía tan bien fuera de su uniforme, como lo hacía en él. Caminaba como si todavía llevara su uniforme azul, con seguridad, su expresión sin prisas, imperturbable y segura. Lucía tan bien como lo había hecho durante ese breve momento en la noche cuando Bo había imaginado como se sentiría su cuerpo firme cubriendo el de ella.

"Buenos días, doc" dijo Bo, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía, consciente de su propia apariencia ligeramente arrugada. Por lo menos sus ropas estaban limpias. Sin embargo, una incómoda inquietud se hundió en su vientre y se preguntó si Lauren podría saber que había llegado directamente de una cama que no era la suya. No era una aventura de una noche con exactitud, era más como una segunda cita legítima y había hecho planes para ver a Tamsin de nuevo más tarde en el mes, si el horario lo permitía. La piel de Bo se erizó ante la idea. Ella no hacía repeticiones, bueno, no lo había hecho en un buen tiempo, pero Tamsin había sido divertida, sexy y apasionada y completamente poco exigente. Cuando dijo que tenía entradas para la fiesta de uno de los espectáculos y la invitó a ir, Bo no podía pensar en una sola razón para no decir que sí. Así que tenía

que hacerlo.

"¿Tuviste algún problema en llegar esta mañana?" preguntó Lauren.

Mirando hacia arriba con un sobresalto, Bo se levantó, preguntándose cuánto tiempo había estado soñando despierta y si algo se reflejaba en su rostro "No ¿Y tú?"

"Conseguí un taxi. No hubo problema" una mirada ligeramente perpleja apareció en el rostro de Lauren y desapareció rápidamente.

"¿Lista?" Bo escuchó el tono cortante de su voz y conscientemente relajó sus hombros. Lauren era demasiado perspicaz para no darse cuenta de su tensión y no tenía intención de permitir que Lauren Lewis tuviese una idea de lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza.

"Por supuesto. No puedo esperar para empezar"

Bo rió ante el tono seco de Lauren. La inquietud incómoda en su estómago desapareció y sonrió "Apuesto que si" Se acercó a la puerta y la cerró "Quítate tu chaqueta"

Mirando a Bo ordenar a través de una caja de cambios que había puesto sobre la mesa, Lauren se quitó la chaqueta "¿La camisa también?"

"Ah, no" dijo Bo, ocupándose en desenredar las líneas del auricular y el micrófono de muñeca que Lauren tendría que llevar. No había pensado en Lauren desnuda por cinco minutos completos y realmente le gustaría hacerlo diez… años, o así antes de tener que borrar otra imagen del cuerpo firme de Lauren deslizándose sobre ella. Sus muslos temblaron. Demonios. Levantó la radio "Estos clips van en la parte posterior de tus pantalones. Date la vuelta"

Lauren lo hizo "¿Voy a estar en tu canal?"

"Así es" Bo aseguró la radio con la mínima cantidad de contactos posible. Incluso vestida, Lauren tenía un gran cuerpo. Desnuda, sería increíble. Olía muy bien también, una clase de selva fresca, como la brisa en la isla de Torres antes que la tormenta hubiese caído. Limpia, intensa y emocionante. Bo se alejó antes de que su piel se incendiara "Eso es todo. Puedes vest…ponerte tu chaqueta"

"¿Eso es todo?"

"¿Necesitas algo más?" Bo preguntó a través del nudo en su garganta. Tal vez debería acercar su cita con Tamsin. Esta excitación en estado extremo era nueva y jodidamente molesta. Un poco de sexo regular podría contenerla "Ah... ¿alguna pregunta?"

"Nop…Cuanto antes empecemos, más pronto terminaremos ¿no?"

"Esa es la teoría" Bo buscó una pizca de resentimiento o de ira o de resistencia, pero sólo encontró el tono calmado y confiado que había llegado a asociar con Lauren acerca de todo. Su cuerpo se enfrió y su cabeza empezó a trabajar de nuevo. Tiempo de jugar "Vamos a probarlo"

"¿Hacia dónde vamos?" preguntó Lauren, igualando el paso de Bo al salir de la sala de reunión. Un trío de las SUV negra esperaba fuera.

"Al James J. Rowley Training Center (centro de entrenamiento), pero lo llamamos Beltsville"

"¿Qué vamos a…?"

"Si no estás en el vehículo del presidente, estarás en uno detrás" dijo Bo mientras subían a la parte trasera del segundo coche "Por lo general tendrás tu propio kit de campo-trauma, pero puedes usar nuestro FAT (equipo básico de cuidados médicos) hoy"

"Si esperan para utilice hoy este equipo por alguna razón…" dijo Lauren "…me gustaría ver lo que hay en él antes de irnos"

"Vas a tener lo que necesitas si surge algo. Puedes personalizar el tuyo más tarde"

Bo se instaló junto al sujeto grande que Lauren había visto en la mansión Torres. Él le tendió la mano "Buenos días, doc. Soy Dyson Brown"

"Lauren Lewis" Lauren le dio la mano y se sentó frente a él y Bo. El tratamiento de operación misteriosa ya estaba pasando de moda y acababa de empezar. Entendía que necesitaba saber cómo funcionaba el PPD, pero no entendía por qué tenía que estar en la oscuridad "Así que ¿tendré que pasar el examen físico antes de llegar a jugar con los niños grandes?"

Dyson tosió y miró por las ventanas de cristal ahumado. Para sorpresa de Lauren, Bo se sonrojó débilmente.

"¿Puedes?" preguntó Bo.

De hecho, acababa de tener su revisión anual y parte de eso había sido una evaluación física, pero eso tenía que estar en sus registros. Qué Bo sin duda había visto "Bueno, paso mucho de mi tiempo en un escritorio, pero empujar papeles puede ser muy agotador"

Bo sonrió como si el sarcasmo de Lauren le complaciera "Sin abdominales para usted hoy, Doc, pero espero que pueda correr"


	13. Chapter 13

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

La primera explosión sacudió el vehículo a los cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje. Todo lo que Lauren podía ver desde la ventana era una carretera bordeada de árboles y un destello brillante de color naranja en algún lugar por delante de ellos antes de que una nube de polvo, o de humo, envolviera al SUV. El vehículo se desvió totalmente a la derecha y ella rebotó contra el marco de la puerta. El dolor descendió por su brazo izquierdo. Agarró el equipo médico a sus pies con la otra mano y lo sostuvo.

"¿Cuál es la situación?" gritó sobre una serie de rugidos ensordecedores. El camino bajo el chasis pesado vibraba.

"Ataque de cohete" gritó Dyson.

Bo presionó sus dedos sobre su auricular. Su boca se movía, pero Lauren no podía distinguir las palabras. Saltó hacia adelante cuando la SUV se detuvo con una sacudida.

"Sal y quédate conmigo" dijo Bo, empujando la puerta trasera abriéndola.

Dyson salió por la puerta de enfrente y Lauren siguió a Bo rápidamente, el kit FAT fuertemente apretado en su puño. El humo acre picó sus ojos y quemó su garganta. Sus oídos sonaron. Esperaba encontrar cráteres en el asfalto y deseó un chaleco antibalas y un casco. El corazón le latía en la garganta. Todo lo que sabía acerca de entrenamiento de batalla cruzó por su mente. Siguió los pasos de Bo con exactitud, pensando en IEDs (detonación de artefactos explosivos), extremidades severamente dañadas y quemaduras incapacitantes. Otra sobrecarga de flash, otra explosión. Su pulso se disparó y su vientre se retorció. Estas no podían ser municiones reales, estas personas no eran tan locas, pero se agachó igualmente con el sonido de disparos de armas. El primer coche estaba parado transversalmente en la carretera, el humo procedía de debajo de su capó. Dos hombres y una mujer estaban agolpados alrededor de la puerta trasera de la limusina. Bo corrió hacia ellos y Lauren avanzó a su lado, empujando a Bo a un lado para echar un vistazo en el interior.

"POTUS está inconsciente" un hombre asiático corpulento señaló a un hombre que no conocía, un sustituto del presidente, tendido a la mitad del asiento trasero del presidente.

Más explosiones, más ruido. Lauren no podía entender la mayor parte de lo que emitía su radio y bloqueó el caos en su mente. Su único trabajo ahora era estabilizar a su paciente.

"No lo mueva" ordenó Lauren subiendo a la parte de atrás.

"Tenemos que…no estamos seguros" dijo el agente.

"Todavía no" Lauren abrió las cerraduras del kit de FAT y examinó el contenido. Dos segundos más tarde vio el collarín cervical y lo sacó "Sostén esto"

"Lo tengo" dijo Bo en cuclillas junto al hombro izquierdo de Lauren.

Lauren entregó el collarín a Bo, arrancó su auricular y colocó el estetoscopio en sus oídos. Revisó los sonidos respiratorios bilaterales, se aseguró que las vías aéreas estuviesen despejadas e hizo una rápida inspección visual de la víctima. No había otras lesiones "Tomaré el collarín ahora, gracias" Aseguró el cuello y dijo "Está bien, vamos. Tú…" señaló al enorme agente "…estabiliza la cabeza y el cuello mientras lo movemos. Bo, consigue otros tres para el torso y las extremidades"

"Sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer" Bo salió del vehículo y Lauren la siguió, manteniéndose por debajo de la línea superior de la SUV aprovechando la poca cobertura que tenía.

Los agentes los rodearon, Lauren tomó su Kit y el equipo de evacuación salió corriendo.

….

Lauren recogió su material desde el piso en la parte trasera de la ambulancia y lo guardó en el botiquín. Su hombro le dolía y tenía los ojos arenosos, pero su cabeza zumbaba agradablemente con la adrenalina que siguió a cada alerta de trauma. El "presidente" estuvo en la OR a los quince minutos después de la lesión, o pudo estarlo si no fuese un simulacro. Lo había entregado estable y listo para una intervención de emergencia. La evacuación de acuerdo al libro, tal y como ella lo había escrito.

"¿Estás casi lista?" dijo Bo detrás de ella.

Lauren cerrado el kit de FAT "Todo listo" lo levantó, hizo una mueca y lo movió hacia la otra mano.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Hmm? Oh, nada. Me pillé el hombro un poco. No es nad…"

Bo subió a la plataforma y señaló hacia la camilla angosta contra la pared "Siéntate"

"Estoy bien" Lauren rió "Soy doctora, recuer…"

"Y yo soy el líder del equipo. Siéntate" Lauren se calló y se sentó. No tenía sentido entrar en un concurso de meadas sobre quién estaba a cargo, por el momento. Guardó silencio mientras Bo le ayudaba a quitarse su chaqueta y desabrochaba su radio. "¿Puedes desabrocharte la camisa?" preguntó Bo, con la mirada fija en algún lugar por encima del hombro izquierdo de Lauren.

"Por supuesto" Lauren aflojó la mitad superior de su camisa con una sola mano y tiró de ella liberándola de los pantalones. Llevaba debajo un top de seda ajustado y pronto se dio cuenta de que sus pezones estaban endurecidos. Grandioso "Hace un poco frío aquí ¿podemos hacer esto rápido?"

"¿Dónde te duele?" Bo se obligó a no mirar hacia abajo. El pasillo era estrecho y estaba arrodillada prácticamente entre las piernas de Lauren. Si se inclinaba hacia delante un centímetro, sus pechos se tocarían

"La articulación del hombro izquierdo. Sólo está contraído…nada…"

"Vamos a hacer esto, así que sólo puedes aguantar" dijo Bo.

"Está bien"

Cuidadosamente, Bo puso de lado el cuello de la camisa de Lauren con dos dedos, con cuidado de no tocar la piel, hasta que pudo ver su hombro "Es un enorme moretón"

"Se siente como eso"

Bo se balanceó sobre sus talones, lo que el espacio le permitiría "Voy a recorrerlo. Dime si te duele"

"Adelante" Lauren observó el rostro de Bo mientras Bo tomaba suavemente su codo y manipulaba su hombro. Los ojos de Bo parecían nubarrones de tormenta, pero su tacto era firme y seguro. Una franja de tierra sobre su mejilla le hacía lucir inesperadamente vulnerable y Lauren limpió la suciedad suavemente antes de que tuviera tiempo de detenerse. Bo se echó hacia atrás y Lauren dejó caer la mano "El hombro está bien. Doloroso, pero no empeora en reposo"

"Tendrás que ponerte hielo" dijo Bo.

"Lo haré. Gracias"

Bo desvió la mirada "De nada"

"Ese fue un impresionante simulacro"

"No parecías demasiado preocupada por él" Bo se puso en pie y se volvió para darle a Lauren espacio para vestirse. Resistió la tentación de preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda. No quería volver a tocarla. No, en absoluto.

Lauren levantó la mirada hacia ella "¿Esperabas que lo estuviera?"

"Bueno, tomando en cuenta que eres una empujadora de papel y todo" Bo sonrió dándose cuenta de que estaba cayendo en el hábito de bromear con Lauren y se deslizó fuera del intercambio amistoso. Bajar su guardia alrededor de Lauren era demasiado fácil y no podía permitirse el lujo de familiarizarse con ella. Incluso si no fuese a entrenarla, estaba el pequeño asunto de que ahora Lauren probablemente estaba en la nómina de seguridad privada de Abigail Washburn. Diablos, por lo que sabía, Lauren podría estar evaluándola. Y ni siquiera eso le tiraba agua fría en la libido "Te veré en los coches. Hemos terminado por hoy"

….

No hablaron durante el viaje de regreso a la Casa y Bo desapareció tan pronto como desembarcaron. Lauren no podía entender lo que había provocado esa distancia fría en los ojos de Bo después de la calidez que había estado allí unos minutos antes y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más frustrada se sentía. No debería importarle, no quería que le importara. Debido a que no le apetecía la idea de sentarse alrededor de su habitación de hotel hasta el día siguiente, esperando su próximo ejercicio, se dirigió a su despacho y pasó el resto de la tarde creando un calendario para revisar diversos protocolos con los miembros del equipo. Cuando había l ogrado organizar todo a su satisfacción, dio una revisión hasta el último detalle de su lista e hizo una llamada.

"Soy la capitana Lewis…" dijo cuando un joven respondió "… ¿está disponible la señora Washburn?"

"En un momento, capitana" dijo con amabilidad y la puso en espera.

Abigail respondió "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, capitana?"

"Quería hacer un seguimiento referente a mi solicitud de programar el examen físico del presidente"

"Sí, tengo eso en mi lista ¿Puedes esperar un momento?"

"Por supuesto"

Pasó un minuto y Abigail regresó "¿Estás libre ahora?"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Cinco minutos en la clínica?" dijo Abigail.

"Voy a estar esperando" Lauren corrió a la clínica y comandó la PA, a un hombre al que conocía de nombre, pero que aún no había conocido formalmente, para ayudarle "Hernández, tienes el trabajo. Establece un espacio para un examen físico completo ¿podrías? El presidente está en camino"

Hernández, un miembro del cuerpo marino, se cuadró "Sí, señora. Y bienvenida a bordo, señora"

"Gracias"

Tres minutos más tarde, el presidente llegó, seguido por un ayudante militar que llevaba los códigos nucleares en un maletín seguro. Lauren saludó.

"Gracias por interrumpir su programación, señor"

El presidente le devolvió el saludo y le tendió la mano

"Encantado de conocerla, doctora"

Ella indicó una sala de examen "Justo aquí, señor. Esto no debe tomar mucho tiempo"

El ayudante militar tomó su puesto junto a la puerta, con una expresión neutral. Hernández había colocado el equipo en el mostrador al lado de la mesa de examen y había colocado una túnica blanca planchada en el extremo de la silla. Estaba de pie en posición de firme a la izquierda de la puerta.

"Le dejo para que se cambie" dijo Lauren y salió a esperar hasta que Hernández señalara que el presidente estaba listo.

Dos minutos más tarde la llamó y ella rápidamente se abrió camino a través del examen, revisó los signos vitales, escuchó su corazón y pulmones, probando sus reflejos. Todo estaba bien, lo que había anticipado.

"Todo listo, señor" dijo cuando terminó. Salió mientras Hernández ayudaba al presidente y regresó cuando Hernández la llamó.

"¿Cuál es su veredicto, doctora?" El presidente preguntó mientras se anudaba la corbata.

"Vamos a querer muestras de sangre de rutina dentro de cuatro meses y un ECG en seis. Pero está autorizado para el servicio"

Jake Griffin sonrió "Me alegra oír eso ¿Cómo está encontrando el puesto hasta ahora?"

"Es un honor, señor"

"Te prometo que no siempre es tranquilo como ahora"

Ella se echó a reír "En medicina, señor, tranquilo, no es malo"

"La verdad sobre mi trabajo también ¿Qué va a hacer en las fiestas?"

"Tengo trabajo, señor"

El presidente abrió la puerta del cuarto de examen y se detuvo "Bueno, asegúrese y asista a la fiesta de Navidad del personal"

"Lo haré. Gracias, señor"

"Estoy seguro de que nos veremos de nuevo pronto" dijo.

"Sí, señor. Felices fiestas, señor"

"Felices fiestas, capitana Lewis"

Lauren se quedó en el pasillo hasta que desapareció. Hoy había sido parte de un ataque con misiles simulado para destruir a este hombre y lo que simbolizaba para la nación y el mundo. La idea de que alguien cercano a él pudiese ser un traidor le urgió a trabajar con mayor intensidad. Entendió un poco mejor, al menos racionalmente, por qué Bo no confiaba todavía en ella y por mucho que se resistiera a la idea, tampoco podía confiar totalmente en Bo.


	14. Chapter 14

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

Bo despertó con Ricochet envuelto cerca de su oreja izquierda "Fuera" Ricochet se estiró, se movió y se instaló alrededor de su frente como un sombrero de piel. Su estómago le recordaba a las plumas bailando sobre su piel. Plumas. Punta de dedos. El pulgar de Lauren rozando su mejilla. Una inyección de adrenalina elevó su pulso, su clítoris se endureció al instante. Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente "Maldición" Se quedó mirando el techo. Plano gris claro. El hombre del tiempo había dicho que se avecinaba más nieve. Más frío congelante. No estaba fría. Pateó las sábanas. Ricochet se quejó y se alejó con altivez hacia la parte inferior de la cama. Bo tocó su mejilla y su clítoris hizo esa cosa, retorciéndose, como lo había hecho ayer cuando Lauren la había tocado. Lauren la ponía tan enloquecedoramente caliente, no significa nada, sin embargo. Sólo buenos reflejos por la edad. No importaba la manera como Lauren la había mirado mientras había estado moviéndose alrededor de su hombro, tan seria, tan allí mismo. Lauren la miró, miró dentro de ella y bien, eso la asustó también. Había crecido en una casa llena de hombres como quienes quería ser, hombres resistentes y competitivos que le habían enseñado a ganar. Y cualquier miedo o incertidumbre y Dios no lo permitiera, lágrimas que surgieran a lo largo del camino, lo escondía. Y eventualmente no tenía qué ocultar esas cosas porque ya no las sentía por más tiempo. Excepto cuando Lauren la tocaba, sentía como las puertas se abrían y la luz se filtraba a las habitaciones oscuras donde guardaba sus secretos. No era bueno. No importaba, sin embargo. Tenía control sobre eso. Deslizó su mano hacia abajo, hacia su vientre. Tenía control en esto también. Estaba dura, lista y mojada y maldición...no podía sacar el olor de Lauren fuera de su cabeza. Así que cerró los ojos y dejó que el marrón de la mirada de Lauren y su aroma penetrante a radiante invierno, llenara su mente mientras se venía.

….

"Buenos días" dijo Lauren cuando encontró a Bo en la sala de reuniones a las 0730. Una caja vacía, salvo por una solitaria rosquilla cubierta de polvo blanco, ubicada en medio de la mesa redonda. Bo estaba vestida para el trabajo de campo nuevamente, pantalones caqui y una camisa polo azul con el logotipo del Servicio Secreto en el pecho.

"Hola" dijo Bo levantándose bruscamente y tirando el resto de su café en el fregadero "¿Lista?"

"¿Otra simulacro? Seguro"

"Nop…Hoy vamos en vivo" Bo levantó la muñeca izquierda y dijo "Equipo uno, listos para movernos"

Lauren la siguió por el pasillo, esperando que Bo le informara lo que estaba sucediendo. Habían llegado a la salida sur cuando finalmente le preguntó "¿No es habitual informarme?"

"No hay habitual" Bo llegó primero a la puerta y la mantuvo abierta "La única cosa con la que puedes contar en este equipo es que los planes siempre cambian. Hoy ya lo hemos hecho"

"¿Soy el único médico?"

"Vas a tener el respaldo habitual en el siguiente coche" Lauren atrapó la puerta y siguió a Bo hacia el exterior. Una limusina esperaba junto a tres SUV negras en el camino circular. Dyson esperaba junto a la puerta trasera abierta del primer vehículo, con las gafas de sol, el auricular apenas visible detrás de la oreja izquierda. Asintió brevemente a Bo y Lauren creyó ver un salto en su ceja antes que su expresión pétrea regresara. Varios hombres y una mujer estaban esperando por el resto de los vehículos y los perfiles de los agentes adicionales eran visibles dentro de cada uno. No esperaba que participara tanta gente en un escenario de entrenamiento, pero no dijo nada. Bo obviamente no tenía intención de responder a ninguna de sus preguntas. "Vamos a estar en el primer coche de seguimiento" dijo Bo "Eagle está en camino"

Lauren vaciló "Pensé que se trataba de un escenario de entrenamiento"

Bo la miró a los ojos, sin rastro de humor en sus ojos "¿Te di esa impresión? Esto es tan real como parece"

Lauren ajustó sus expectativas y reevaluó la situación

"¿Entonces no debería viajar con el presidente?"

Bo abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta justo detrás de la limusina y le indicó a Lauren que subiera "En la mayoría de los casos, no. Ahora eres parte del equipo de seguridad, te necesitamos fuera de la zona de muerte. No puedes tratar a Eagle si estás muerta"

"Tiene sentido" murmuró Lauren. Aceptó el razonamiento de la defensa de la primera respuesta, pero a la luz del simulacro del día anterior, no le gustaba. Si los vehículos se separaban o el vehículo del presidente tenía un impacto directo, quería estar más cerca de lo que estaría en un coche de seguimiento.

Bo debió haber leído su disgusto, porque dijo "Si surge una amenaza, vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo y te quedarás fuera del camino hasta que sea necesario"

"Conozco el protocolo, agente Dennis"

"Entonces estamos todos contentos" Bo sacó su ordenador de mano y empezó a revisar la pantalla. Fin de la conversación.

Lauren se acomodó en el asiento de cuero negro y miró por la ventana cuando un grupo surgió de la Casa Blanca. Tuvo una visión fugaz del presidente Griffin, flanqueado por cuatro agentes, caminando rápidamente hacia la limusina. Segundos después, se alejaban y salieron del recinto sur hacia E Street. Las calles habían sido aradas y los bancos de nieve llenaban los bordillos. En algún lugar delante de ellos, los motores de las motocicletas retumbaban, probablemente una escolta policial despejaba el camino. Frente a ella, Bo enviaba un mensaje de texto. Lauren se preguntaba qué iba a pasar y cuándo. La vibración de ansiedad en su vientre era probablemente algo con lo que iba a vivir indefinidamente. Cada viaje que el presidente tomaba fuera de la Casa Blanca era semejante a un enfrentamiento militar. El peligro siempre era inminente. El estrés y la incertidumbre no le molestaban, siempre y cuando supiese que estaba preparada. Y planeaba estarlo. Cuarenta minutos más tarde, la caravana salió de la carretera hacia un amplio camino y se detuvo frente a una fila de grandes edificios de piedra. Escuchó los portazos de las puertas de los coches y Lauren vio al grupo del primer coche moverse en su interior. Bo abrió la puerta y dijo "Te quedarás aquí con uno de los ayudantes militares. Si te necesitamos, él te informara. Espero que hayas traído algo para leer"

"Nunca se me ocurrió que lo iba a necesitar"

Bo rió "Oh, tendrás un montón de tiempo para matar en esta tarea. Recomiendo un e-reader (dispositivo de lectura de libros electrónicos) Viaja fácilmente y soporta bien"

"Haré una nota de ello"

Bo cerró la puerta y desapareció en el interior, junto con otros agentes. Lauren se acomodó a esperar, mirando por la ventana. No había tráfico de pie. Un coche de vez en cuando pasaba a lo largo del camino. No estaba segura de dónde estaban. La incertidumbre elevó todos sus sentidos. Su pulso estaba más acelerado de lo normal y la tensión en la parte posterior de su cuello indicaba que su presión arterial probablemente también estaba más elevada de lo normal, nada de qué preocuparse, siempre y cuando la tensión no derivara en ansiedad lo que embotaba el tiempo de respuesta. Cierto grado de estrés aumentaba los reflejos esenciales. Se sentía en el límite, pero firme. De la manera que tenía que ser. Pasó una hora antes de que las puertas principales del edificio se abrieran y Bo salió, seguida por el presidente y un puñado de agentes. Movimientos borrosos atravesaron el campo de visión de Lauren, los gritos estallaron, los fuertes chasquidos de disparos rompieron el silencio. Bo se contrajo, el presidente se tambaleó y Lauren tomó su kit FAT y salió rápidamente de la camioneta junto a un mar de agentes que salían de los otros coches. Los agentes se reunieron alrededor del presidente, otros treparon sobre un hombre joven con una pistola y lo arrastraron hacia el suelo. Lauren corrió por la acera, visualizando a los heridos, triaje automático (selección de pacientes). Sólo aquellos que morirían sin atención inmediata podrían ser tratados. Aquellos que morirían a pesar de la atención de emergencia y los que sobrevivirían sin ella, eran pasados por alto. Bo yacía de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados, el cuello de su camisa empapada en sangre. Las heridas de cuello o pecho probablemente serían fatales sin tratamiento urgente. Otro agente, un hombre al que no conocía, se acurrucaba en su lado, agarrando su abdomen. Una segunda víctima potencialmente mortal. Los agentes con el presidente avanzaban más allá de ella hacia el vehículo que acababa de abandonar. El presidente parecía moverse bajo su propia fuerza. Sin tratamiento médico, Bo y el otro agente probablemente morirían. Lauren miró a Bo, que todavía respiraba, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Haciendo caso omiso de sus instintos, ignorando todo su entrenamiento, corrió hacia la SUV con el presidente dentro y entró en ella. Las puertas se cerraron, los neumáticos chirriaron y se sacudieron hacia adelante. El presidente estaba en posición supina en el asiento trasero y la enfermera de turno ya tenía una máscara de oxígeno en su cara. Apoyando un brazo contra un lado del vehículo que iba a exceso de velocidad, Lauren atrajo el kit de FAT poniéndolo más cerca "¿Estado?"

"Herida de bala en la pierna" respondió la enfermera Thompson.

"¿Usted?" dijo Lauren al agente más cercano, sacando la gasa del kit de trauma de campo "Sostenga esto sobre la herida, presione con fuerza"

"Sí, señora"

"Llévenos al centro de trauma más cercano" no esperó por una respuesta. Después de tomar un estetoscopio, se acercó más y deslizó una mano detrás de la espalda del presidente para comprobar si había heridas que no pudiese ver. Nada. La herida de la pierna era la única lesión, pero en esa zona, si no se desangraba, podría perder la pierna. Encontró una bolsa intravenosa en el kit y la arrojó al otro agente "Sostenga esto"

"Lo tengo" rápidamente conecte un tubo intravenoso a la bolsa, abrió la línea y dejó rodar el líquido para luego cerrarlo. Con unas tijeras, cortó el traje del presidente, subió la manga de la camisa a la altura de su hombro y envolvió un torniquete alrededor de su brazo. Mientras desenvolvía un catéter intravenoso de gran calibre, un agente agarró su muñeca.

"Creo que puede detenerse ahí, doc" sonrió "David le tiene miedo a las agujas y no quiero que se desmaye cobre nosotros"

Thompson quitó la máscara de O2 y el agente que interpretaba al presidente sonrió. Podría pasar por Jake Griffin, a cierta distancia, pero tan cerca, pudo ver que era más joven y un poco más pesado "¿Cómo se siente, señor presidente?"

"Estoy muy bien, doc. Y ud también" El doble presidencial se levantó del asiento y le dio un manotazo al hombre que mantenía el vendaje compresivo en su ingle "Levanta eso ¿quieres? Mis dedos se están quedando dormidos"

El agente que sostenía la gasa se rió, dijo algo por el micrófono y el vehículo redujo la velocidad "Buen trabajo, doc. Estaríamos llegando en este momento al centro de trauma con el presidente estabilizado"

"¿Qué pasó con los dos que dejamos atrás?" preguntó Lauren, pensando en Bo y la sangre que corría por su garganta. Todo en ella se rebeló en contra de dejar a un paciente moribundo en el campo.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció "No son su preocupación"

"Entendido" metódicamente Lauren empacó su equipo, la imagen de Bo desangrándose en la acera quemaba su mente. La próxima vez que tuviese que dejarla atrás podría no ser un ejercicio. No estaba segura de cómo ajustaría eso con su conciencia, su ética o su corazón.

….

"Buen trabajo, doc" Vince, el agente que había asistido a Lauren durante la reanimación del "presidente" se dirigió hacia la sala de reuniones dejando sola a Lauren.

"Gracias" expresó Lauren. Se dirigió a los vestuarios luego de almacenar su material. Después de que el ejercicio terminara, su SUV dio la vuelta y siguió a la limusina de vuelta a DC. No había visto a Bo desde que la había dejado en la acera, pero si Bo la quisiera para algo más, sin duda la encontraría. El vestuario estaba vacío, a excepción de una camisa polo azul marino y pantalones de color caqui pulcramente doblados en un banco en el centro de la habitación. La ducha corría en la habitación contigua. Esa ropa era muy probablemente de Bo. Había visto algunos otros agentes femeninos en los pasillos y todas ellas vestían de la manera que Bo generalmente vestía en chaqueta y pantalón. Mantenía a Bo en el escenario de la mañana y no quería pasar el resto del día con la imagen mental de Bo desangrándose en la calle. Sabía que todo era una mentira, pero en algún instintivo nivel primitivo, no podía evitar la sensación incómoda de que la había dejado morir. Lauren se apoyó en las taquillas y volvió a revivir el incidente nuevamente. Había estado haciendo eso todo el camino de vuelta en la SUV, mientras que los agentes relajados contaban chistes y chismes. Alguien había especulado sobre donde había pasado Bo la noche de la tormenta y señalaba que había vuelto al trabajo vestida con su cambio de ropa de emergencia y no había tenido una emergencia. Lauren trató de no hacer caso a la queja de buena manera que algunas personas hacían sobra las que tenían toda la suerte. Si Bo había pasado la noche con alguien, no era asunto suyo. Bloqueó la charla como hacía ante el zumbido constante de voces durante una alerta de trauma y se concentró en lo que había hecho antes, y por qué. Todavía no estaba contenta con la elección que había hecho, a pesar de saber que había hecho la única opción abierta para ella. Y lo haría otra vez.

"¿Estás planeando tomar una ducha?" Bo entró con una toalla blanca envuelta alrededor de su torso, cubriéndose hasta la mitad del muslo. Señaló un armario "Ahí dentro"

"No, estoy bien. No estuve allí el tiempo suficiente para comenzar a sudar"

"Me gustaría haberlo tenido" Bo abrió un armario frente a la pila de ropa en el banco y guardó un kit de baño en el estante superior "Me congelé el culo tumbada en esa acera y estaba mojada"

"Y por supuesto, estaba la sangre"

"Ya que no era real, ni siquiera estaba caliente" Bo miró a Lauren por encima de su hombro desnudo, soltó la toalla y la dejó caer al suelo "Suenas un poco molesta"

Lauren elevó la mirada hacia el rostro de Bo, pero no antes de que hubiese tomado todo el panorama de la espalda desnuda y la parte trasera de Bo. Piel suave, músculos tonificados, todo mezclado con apetitosas curvas bronceadas

"No exactamente molesta. Sólo no segura del objetivo"

"Pensé que el objetivo era obvio, GSW (herida por arma de fuego) sigue siendo la forma más probable de asalto a POTUS" Bo deslizó las bragas negras de una bolsa de nylon abierta dentro del vestuario y se las puso. Eran de corte alto en los laterales, acentuando la extensión del muslo firme desde la cadera hasta la rodilla.

"Y ¿de verdad crees que si me hubieran informado antes, habría reaccionado de manera diferente?" Lauren negó con la cabeza "Estoy segura de que has practicado ese escenario regularmente, sabiendo lo que viene y sin el beneficio de sangre simulada"

"Tienes razón, lo hacemos. Decenas de veces, durante meses, antes de que alguna vez viajara en un vehículo en el PPD" Bo agarró los pantalones, se los puso y deslizó la camisa de polo sobre su pecho desnudo "Tu no lo has hecho"

Lauren la miró. Bo no parecía importarle y fingir que no estaba viéndola sólo haría que su interés fuese aún más evidente. Bo era hermosa y mirar a una mujer hermosa era algo natural. Fingir que no quería hacerlo sería antinatural y no era nada buena para fingir. Eso era lo que le molestaba de la mañana. Había hecho lo correcto y su instinto gritaba lo contrario "Si hubiese sido real, habrías muerto allí"

"Aquí es donde digo algo como: ese es mi trabajo. No debes preocuparte por eso" Bo la miró a través de la pequeña habitación "¿Lo crees?"

"Sí y respeto tu valentía"

Bo la alejó con un bufido y se metió la camisa dentro de los pantalones. Subió la cremallera y se abotonó luego se sentó buscando los calcetines y zapatos en su casillero "No es una cuestión de valentía, es una cuestión de entrenamiento. Cuando lo hayas hecho suficientes veces, no pensaras en ello ¿No es esa la forma en que es para ti?"

Lauren movió hacia abajo la fila de armarios, deseando ver el rostro de Bo mientras hablaban "Sí, eso es exactamente lo que es para mí. Sólo que mi entrenamiento dice que no dejo un paciente gravemente herido en el campo cuando mi atención puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte"

"Ya ves…" dijo Bo a la ligera "…ese es el objetivo. Tu entrenamiento puede ponerse en el camino y no podemos permitir que eso suceda ¿verdad?"

"Estás siendo deliberadamente obtusa"

Bo sonrió "¿Eso es doloroso? Suena doloroso"

Lauren sofocó una carcajada. Bo era muy, muy buena desviando la conversación de los temas que tocaban lo personal "Cualquier médico de emergencia podría haber manejado la situación esta mañana. Y cualquier médico de emergencia…"

"Pero ese es el punto ¿no es así Dra. Lewis?" Bo se levantó cerrando la cremallera del bolso y lo echó sobre su hombro "Tú no eres un médico más, tú eres la primer Doctora. Tu entrenamiento no va a prepararte para lo que hay que hacer, porque no vas a tratar con víctimas en masa, siempre y cuando seas la primera Doctora. Tú vas a hacer frente a un paciente. No importa lo que pase, es suficiente con un paciente"

Lauren tragó un gruñido. La lógica fría era la única manera de conseguir atravesar una cabeza tan dura como la de Bo

"Digamos que, en teoría, mi paciente principal sufre una herida superficial en el hombro. Podría ser transportado fácilmente de forma segura a un centro de trauma del 1er nivel y recibir cuidados sencillos de campo en el camino. Todos ustedes están preparados para RCP (reanimación cardiopulmonar) y tratamiento médico de emergencia ¿verdad?"

Bo asintió "Eso es verdad. Pero ¿qué pasa si en el camino, él desarrolla una reacción a un fármaco o una segunda herida es descubierta, una más seria? Eso sucedió con Reagan después del intento de asesinato de Hinckley ¿Y si se choca y usted no está allí?"

"¿Preferirías que dejara morir a uno de los dos a pesar de lo poco probable que se presente el peor de los escenarios?"

"Bingo" Bo la apuntó con un dedo "Eso es en pocas palabras. Tenemos que asumir el peor de los escenarios cada vez y actuar en consecuencia. Y si no crees en eso, entonces no pertenece a este trabajo"

"Supongo que vas a decidir eso ¿no es así?"

"No todo por mí misma" dijo Bo, perdiendo la ligera burla de su voz "Tu lo admitiste, eres una académica y este no es un salón de clases"

"Eso es todo lo que es realmente" Lauren respiró lentamente "¿No crees que debería tener este trabajo ¿verdad?"

"Yo no he dicho eso"

"Dyson Chang sería tu elección"

Bo se sonrojo "No es mi llamada. Eso no figura en la ecuación y nunca lo hizo"

"Si el equipo médico siente de la misma manera, es un problema. No puedo permitir que una unidad tan vital sea desestabilizada debido a la política y las lealtades personales"

"Mira, esa gente son todos militares. Van a seguir órdenes" suspiró Bo "Estamos en el mismo bando, Lauren. Sólo necesito saber que tienes una idea clara de cómo es el juego antes de que llegues a jugar"

"Es lo justo" Lauren no podía argumentar en contra de su preparación. Bo tenía todas las cartas, y en su mayor parte, estaba de acuerdo con el llamado de Bo "¿Qué hay en la tienda para el próximo episodio?"

Bo sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

….

Bo se encogió en su cazadora, cogió su bolsa de viaje y salió. Pensó en pasar por la oficina de Lauren, pero vetó la idea de inmediato. Su trabajo consistía en ver que Lauren recibiera un curso intensivo en el funcionamiento de la PPD y ella no iba a pedir disculpas por la forma en que lo hacía. Si Lauren estaba enojada por la forma en que el simulacro se había realizado, bueno, tendría que permanecer enojada. No es como que tenían que ser las mejores amigas ni nada.

"¡Bo!"

Bo giró ante el sonido de la voz familiar. Hablando de amigos "¡Hey, Trick! Estás de vuelta"

"Si" Trick llevaba un abrigo voluminoso y su cabello negro y lacio estaba cubierto por un gorro de lana oscura. Se quitó la gorra y pasó los dedos por el cabello delgado "Escogí un buen momento para disfrutar de un permiso de unos días"

"Sí, te perdiste la peor de las tormentas ¿Trabajas esta noche?"

Él asintió con la cabeza "¿Ha pasado algo?"

"No, ha estado tranquilo. Emily es el jefe de turno esta noche. Ella te va a informar, pero él no tiene nada programado"

"Bueno. Me vendría bien un poco de tiempo para ponerme al día con el papeleo" Miró a su alrededor y se acercó más "¿Cómo se está acoplando la nueva jefa?"

Bo pensó en Lauren apoyada en los casilleros mientras se vestía y la forma como la mirada de Lauren se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo de vez en cuando. Le gustaba la forma directa en que Lauren le había mirado, como si estuviese apreciando lo que veía y no iba a ocultar el hecho. No había habido nada de coquetería y sugerencia en el comportamiento de Lauren, pero Lauren se había fijado en ella y el recuerdo de la chispa de fuego en los ojos de Lauren hizo que los pezones de Bo se endurecieran. Agradecida de estar en un abrigo dijo casualmente "Un poco pronto para decirlo. Tiene los créditos para el trabajo"

"Lo sé" dijo Trick "La conocí brevemente en la boda. Parece lo suficientemente buena"

Buena. Esa no era exactamente la palabra que usaría para describir a Lauren Lewis. Intensa, centrada, honesta, sin compromisos. Supuso que esas cosas hacían buena a Lauren, también la hacían muy atractiva. Y si eso no fuese suficiente, era hermosa. La fantasía de la mañana apareció de nuevo en su cabeza. Está bien, fulmina ese cuadro ahora "¿Cómo te sientes acerca de ella consiguiendo el puesto?"

Trick se encogió de hombros "No me importa no tener que lidiar con la política"

"Eso es muy político de tu parte" Bo le golpeó el hombro con el suyo.

"No lo sé. Supongo que sólo tendremos que ver cómo funciona"

"Sí. Supongo que lo haremos" Bo se despidió y se dirigió hacia la tarde gris. Por mucho que le gustara Trick, no quería ver que Lauren fallara. En este momento, lo que realmente quería era ver a Lauren nuevamente. Cuando estaba alrededor de ella, se sentía electrificada. Todos sus sentidos estaban tan cargados, que pensaba que podría empezar a tararear. No había estado tan excitada desde la noche que había pasado con Tamsin. Eso la tenía preocupada. Cualquiera que fuese el extraño efecto que Lauren tenía sobre ella, era algo que nunca había experimentado anteriormente. Razón suficiente para mantener una distancia segura. Las fantasías, sin embargo, eran inofensivas.


	15. Chapter 15

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

Abigail dejó caer el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio cuando la puerta de la Oficina Oval se abrió y Jake entró un poco después de las 8 a.m. Se puso de pie "Sr. Presidente, yo…"

Jake cerró la puerta "Estoy solo, Abby. No te levantes"

Abigail dio la vuelta al frente de su escritorio e hizo un gesto hacia las sillas en su camino al dispensador de café "Pensé que estabas en una reunión sobre el presupuesto"

"Lo estaba, pero no vamos a avanzar en nada en este momento. Richard quiere esperar hasta después del comité de Iowa. Él piensa que podríamos tener más apoyo de lo que los números están mostrando en este momento"

"Bueno, Richard es el jefe de campaña y él conoce los números" dijo Abigail, sirviendo a cada uno una taza de café. Ella le dio una a Jake "Creo que mientras más rápido Pike empiece a mostrar su verdadero rostro, más pronto veremos una gran oscilación de los independientes en nuestra dirección"

"Ese sería el mejor de los casos" dijo Jake aceptando la taza mientras se recostaba en la silla, equilibrando el plato sobre su rodilla "Clarke llamó esta mañana"

"Ah" dijo Abigail, sentada a su lado "Informé a Lexa sobre la situación"

"Mmm, lo supuse. Clarke está un poco picada por no haber sido incluida"

Abigail sonrió y tomó un sorbo de café "¿Sólo un poco picada? Se está ablandando"

Jake rió "No creo que haría uso de esa palabra, pero está comenzando a aceptar algunas de las políticas"

"¿Crees que es la edad o es que simplemente está cediendo a lo inevitable?"

"¿Clarke?" Jake sonrió, su voz se volvió cálida "La has conocido toda su vida ¿Crees que alguna vez se inclinaría ante algo?"

Abigail recordó a la adolescente salvaje, a la joven mujer enojada de hace unos pocos años y la increíble mujer adulta fuerte, enfocada en la que Clarke se había convertido "No, ella siempre va a tomar las cosas por la garganta. Es una de las cosas que amo de ella"

"Yo también" dijo Jake en voz baja "Eso es lo que quería hablar contigo"

Abigail dejó la taza de café en el borde de su escritorio y se volvió hacia él plenamente. Él seguía siendo tan guapo como lo había sido, cuando se unió a él durante su campaña por la gobernación casi dos décadas atrás. Ojos claros y fuertes, con una bondad interior que no había sido mitigada por la política "¿Qué te preocupa?"

"Traté de convencerla de que no viniera"

"Pensé que podrías hacerlo ¿Supongo que no estaba de acuerdo?"

"A gritos" Jake suspiró y se aflojó la corbata "No puedo negar que su presencia siempre ha marcado una diferencia en mis campañas electorales. El público la adora y llama la atención de los votantes más jóvenes. Se reúnen alrededor de ella, porque es muy inteligente y fuerte y no le importa quién sepa cómo se siente"

"Ella es la hija de su padre en eso"

"Una cantidad no muy pequeña de eso viene de ti"

"Y de su madre" dijo Abigail suavemente

"Sí. Y su madre"

"Clarke no va a huir del peligro y a menos que cambiemos nuestros planes de tener a Lexa dentro, no hay manera de que vayamos a convencer a Clarke de quedarse en casa"

"Podríamos hacer esto sin Lexa" dijo Jake "No estoy contento con la participación de ella tampoco"

"Jake…" dijo Abigail "…Lexa es la persona perfecta para investigar el origen de estas filtraciones. Ella no tiene ninguna afiliación política, que no sea su lealtad contigo. Podemos confiar en ella completamente. Y es muy, muy buena"

"Jensen me informó esta mañana. Aunque el nivel de alerta se mantiene sin cambios, la pequeña inteligencia que estamos recibiendo, muestra una elevada probabilidad de una acción hostil"

La ansiedad apretó la garganta de Abigail, pero mantuvo la voz firme. Se habían enfrentado a lo peor juntos, la muerte de su esposa, los atentados contra la vida de Clarke, las amenazas contra la nación en el extranjero y en casa. Nunca dejaría que su miedo se mostrara "Razón de más para empezar a buscar intensamente en aquellos que te rodean"

Él extendió el brazo entre sus sillas y ella le tomó de la mano, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de su ancha y fuerte palma. Él la apretó suavemente

"Sabía que ibas a decir eso" dijo Jake "Y sé que tienes razón. Sé que vas a asegurarte de que no le pase nada"

"Clarke estará a salvo" dijo Abigail con firmeza. No importaba lo que tuviese que hacer, se aseguraría que fuese verdad "Y tú también. Sólo concéntrate en ganar esta elección"

El presidente rió "Sí, señora"

…..

Un pequeño golpe sonó en la puerta parcialmente abierta de la oficina de Lauren y con un click cerró el informe de la autopsia de Len O'Shaughnessy "¿Sí?" La puerta se abrió y Dyson Chang apareció por la puerta. Sabía por el registro de servicio que había estado la noche anterior. También sabía por su revisión en la madrugada, sobre los reportes de la noche que no habían habido grandes emergencias. Uno de los chef se había cortado la mano y los puntos fueron necesarios, un repartidor fue evaluado por un estirón en el hombro y un miembro del personal de la sala de prensa había bajado por algo que le ayudara con su virus estomacal y se enteró de que estaba embarazada. "Comandante, adelante" dijo Lauren.

"Sólo quería decir hola" dijo Dyson "Si estás ocupada, no quiero interrumpir"

"Tratando de avanzar en el manejo de la operación. Toma asiento"

Dyson acercó una silla de madera de respaldo recto, desde la pared hacia su escritorio y se sentó. Iba vestido con una chaqueta color canela, camisa de algodón marrón clara abotonada y pantalones caqui. Su corbata era delgada y negra sin patrones. Conservadora. Muy cercano a un uniforme sin llevar uno. Lauren simpatizaba. Se sentía vagamente incómoda trabajando sin uniforme, sobre todo cuando se topaba con el personal militar y los funcionarios de la División Uniformada del Servicio Secreto en cada esquina. Sin los símbolos de su rango que la habían llegado a definir, se sentía desplazada, tanto como se sentía en este nuevo terreno médico extrañamente torcido.

"¿Algo con lo que le pueda ayudar?" dijo Dyson.

"Podría decirme si le parece que existan protocolos que necesitan ser actualizados o revisados"

Él se movió ligeramente en su asiento, algo que le indicó que la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa y lo ponía un poco incómodo. No podía imaginar por qué la pregunta lo pondría incómodo, pero su radar sonó indicándole que algo estaba mal.

"No puedo pensar en nada" dijo Dyson finalmente "Sé que Len…el Dr. O'Shaughnessy revisó todo él mismo. De vez en cuando él actualizaba algunos de los fármacos utilizados en los protocolos de emergencia, pero dejaba la gestión de los problemas agudos para que cada equipo manejara el problema que se presentara"

"¿Así que la misma lesión o condición médica podía recibir un trato diferente de acuerdo a que equipo lo manejara?"

Dyson se movió de nuevo "Bueno, el manejo es bastante normal, así que no creo que ninguno realmente se desviara mucho"

"¿Con qué frecuencia se reúne al equipo, para reuniones de información o revisión de casos?"

"Nuestros horarios pueden ser bastante irregulares, no estamos todos normalmente al mismo tiempo. Sobre todo Para Len…bueno ud sabe ahora. Cuando el presidente estaba de viaje, Len casi siempre lo acompañaba, lo que podía significar que estaría atado al presidente durante semanas"

"Lo que significa que en realidad no era una unidad de Q&A (preguntas y respuestas)"

Dyson vaciló "No en sí misma, no"

"Muy bien, gracias. Eso es útil" Lauren pudo ver de inmediato que su idea de dirigir una unidad era completamente diferente a la actitud de liberalismo de su predecesor y probablemente el anterior a él. Nadie podría concebir el manejo de un servicio de urgencias sin protocolos estandarizados que todos respetasen, revisiones departamentales del resultado de los casos y la morbilidad y conferencias regulares de mortalidad. Y sin embargo, esta unidad, que no sólo se preocupaba por algunas de las personas más importantes en el mundo, sino de varios funcionarios de alto nivel y un sin número de visitantes, sólo tenía el grado más elemental de funcionamiento interno y la rendición de cuentas. Planeaba cambiar eso y dudaba que alguien estuviese muy feliz por eso. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio y cruzó las manos "¿Algo más que usted piense que debería saber?"

"No" dijo Dyson rápidamente "Todas son cosas típicas"

"Sí, bueno, supongo que por aquí, típico significa más o menos en constante estado de alerta"

"Supongo que es verdad" él amasó su chaqueta entre sus manos "Como la mayoría de las cosas, hay una gran cantidad de preparación para situaciones que nunca suceden"

"Esperemos que eso siga siendo el caso" Lauren se levantó "Tendré un nuevo programa de rotación disponible para todo el mundo aproximadamente en una semana. Hasta entonces, todo el mundo debe continuar con las rotaciones publicadas previamente. Si me necesitan, en cualquier momento, mi busca está en la lista de los operadores. Dejé mi número de teléfono celular en la pizarra de la oficina de la clínica AOD anoche. Si no hay nada más, continúe"

Él se puso de pie y saludó "Sí, señora"

Ella le devolvió el saludo "No es necesario, en privado"

"Hábito difícil de romper"

Ella asintió con la cabeza "Sí, lo sé"

Dyson desapareció por el pasillo y Lauren se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Él no parecía albergar ningún resentimiento, al menos exteriormente. Sin embargo parecía incómodo, pero eso podría ser porque no la conocía y ella había aceptado el trabajo que supuestamente él había querido. O tal vez estaba leyendo demasiado de la situación porque Bo pensaba que Chang merecía el trabajo y no a ella. Bo. No había pensado en ella mientras estaba trabajando, pero cada vez que se detenía, retazos de sus conversaciones se ponían en marcha otra vez en su mente. Junto con esa fracción de segundo de horror desgarrador que había sentido cuando había pensado que Bo estaba mortalmente herida. Bo estaba tan segura de lo que debía hacer y por qué. Para hacer el trabajo de Bo, ese tipo de mentalidad era probablemente necesaria. Ella lo entendía. Incluso estaba de acuerdo, pero otra parte de su mente lo cuestionada. Todo lo que Lauren podía esperar era que sus órdenes no entraran en conflicto con su entrenamiento, pero en última instancia, seguiría órdenes, sin importar las consecuencias para los demás. Incluyendo a Bo. Se alejó de la idea de dejar a Bo herida, sin el cuidado que podría potencialmente salvar su vida. Pensó en el cuerpo de Bo fresco de la ducha, elegante y suave y fuerte. Hermosa. Fue entrenada para leer el cuerpo de una persona con las manos, para sentir la presencia de la lesión y la enfermedad, en la alteración del patrón de la piel, el músculo y el hueso. Experimentaba el mundo a través de sus sentidos y Bo llenaba sus sentidos. El susurro de la piel de Bo bajo sus dedos ese día en la ambulancia la dejó con ganas de más. Ver a Bo desnuda después de la ducha, la dejó adolorida por querer trazar a lo largo de la curva tentadora del borde del omóplato de Bo por la pendiente de la espalda hasta el hueco por encima de las caderas. Había imaginado calor y comple…

"¿Capitana?" Lauren saltó y miró al otro lado de la habitación.

Echo estaba en la puerta, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía el cabello suelto, elegantes ondas suaves de medianoche. Hoy llevaba pantalones verdes bosques y un suéter con cuello en V en un tono de verde más claro. Botas marrones completaban su atuendo. Su figura era pequeña pero llena, perfectamente proporcionada.

"¿Algo con lo que pueda ayudarle, teniente?"

"Algunos de nosotros vamos a comer al finalizar el turno ¿Quiere venir?"

Lauren considerado rápidamente la conveniencia de fraternizar con su nuevo equipo. Si no salía con ellos, podría parecer distante. Si lo hacía, no conocería a los jugadores o la estructura de poder. No solía confraternizar con sus colegas y socializar con los miembros del equipo antes de que hubiese tomado el mando firme no era una buena idea. Y allí estaba el destello de interés en los ojos de Echo, no un pequeño problema. Lauren pensó que lo había notado la primera vez que se conocieron y ahora estaba segura de ello. La invitación de Echo podría ser un poco más que camaradería del equipo.

"Gracias, me gustaría, pero no puedo esta noche" dijo Lauren "Tengo un millón de cosas por revisar y todavía estoy encontrando mi camino alrededor de este lugar"

"Entiendo" dijo Echo, con evidente decepción en su voz "¿En otro momento, entonces?"

Lauren sonrió "Sí. Por supuesto"

"Bien. Voy a dejar que vuelva al trabajo" Echo retrocedió "Si necesita ayuda con los archivos…"

"Ya lo tengo por ahora. Gracias"

"Nos vemos entonces" Echo se volvió y se fue, dejando a Lauren a solas con gráficos y protocolos, las cosas en su vida que conocía bien y con sus pensamientos sobre Bo Dennis, algo nuevo y totalmente diferente.

…..

El reloj redondo blanco que colgaba detrás del mostrador de formica rojo, lucía un aro cromado abollado, parecido a un tapacubos y un símbolo de Harley se desvanecía en el centro. Las manos negras en forma de manillar leían siete menos cuarto. El contacto de Titus llegaba diez minutos tarde. Miró alrededor del restaurante de carretera, estudiando los rostros. A las seis y media de la noche, el lugar estaba casi vacío. Los lugareños, en su mayoría agricultores, comían temprano y los camioneros no comenzaban a llegar hasta la medianoche. La milicia que había dispuesto el intermediario para la reunión no le había dado ninguna información que no fuese el lugar, había dicho que el contacto estaba asustado por tratar con un "extraño". ¿Quién diablos sabía cómo lucía un técnico de bioeliminación? Dos chicos en pantalones de trabajo, manchados de aceite y camisas de mezclilla con mangas cortadas a mitad de camino hasta los bíceps tatuados, se sentaron en el mostrador sorbiendo café y pronunciaban monosílabos ocasionales mientras comían enormes filetes y montones de papas. Una mujer joven, de unos veinte años si acaso, estaba sentada cómodamente en una mesa con un vaso de té y un bote de cartón color rojo y negro lleno de patatas fritas cubiertas de queso. Comía lentamente, haciendo que cada papita durara tres bocados, como si la comida puede ser su última por un tiempo. Probablemente una fugitiva, su rostro estaba desgastado por la fatiga, pero sus ojos estaban demasiado centrados para ser una drogadicta. Dos hombres con camisas blancas de cuello abierto y pantalones de vestir ocupaban otra mesa, probablemente hombres de negocios en la carretera. Nadie le prestaba atención. Terminó su café, deslizó dos billetes sobre el mostrador y salió a la calle. El calor de Georgia le dio una bofetada en el rostro, quitándole el aliento momentáneamente. El cambio con el frío penetrante de Chicago era desorientador. Al igual que el comedor, el lote de grava estaba prácticamente vacío. Unos coches agrupados alrededor de la esquina del restaurante, donde alguien vendía helados en una ventana abierta. Varias personas, la mayoría mujeres, estaban en la cola con sus hijos a cuestas. Nadie le prestó atención. Había venido de tan lejos para nada. Mientras caminaba hacia su coche, miró la pequeña cantidad de hierba al otro lado del edificio. Una morena en un vestido de flores y sandalias de tiras estaba sentada debajo de un árbol en un banco de picnic, con un cono de helado en la mano. Ella le sonrió, sosteniendo su mirada por un segundo más largo de lo que era típico para una mujer sola, que no fuese una prostituta. Titus se acercó.

"Buen día para un helado" dijo.

"Ellos hacen la mejor vainilla por aquí. Deberías probarlo"

"Tal vez lo haga. No he tenido un cono de helado en un largo tiempo"

Era de unos treinta años, ojos tan negros como su cabello, pequeña y bonita. Bien formada también. Sin anillo de boda. De hecho, nada distintivo en joyerías o destellos. Atractiva, pero alguien que no llamaba la atención.

"Probablemente demasiado frío en el norte para un helado" comentó ella, capturando una línea de vainilla que goteaba en el lado del cono.

El movimiento rápido de su lengua le cogió por sorpresa y su polla se endureció. Se movió un poco para ocultar la llenura en sus pantalones "En eso tienes razón. Supongo que esto no se siente caliente para ti ¿no?"

"No, este es la mejor época del año" ella sonrió "Siéntate, a menos que haya algún lugar a donde tengas prisa por ir"

"En realidad no"

"¿Acabas de llegar?"

"Así es"

"¿Estás aquí por negocios?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo que haces?"

"Compro y vendo cosas" dijo.

"Me imagino que encontrarás todo tipo de cosas interesantes"

"Nunca sabes lo que te puedes encontrar"

"Tienes razón. A veces las cosas aparecen cuando no te lo esperas" mordió el cono y una mancha quedó en su labio.

Tenía ganas de chupárselo. Abrió las piernas un poco más para darse un poco de alivio. Algo sobre esta mujer le tenía excitado, y eso era raro. No tenía problemas para disfrutar de sí mismo con una mujer que quisiera, pero cuando estaba trabajando, rara vez se distraía "Siempre estoy en la búsqueda de artículos inusuales"

"Puede que tenga algo en lo que estés interesado. Si estás buscando artículos raros"

"¿En serio? Los artículos raros están en la cima de mi lista"

"Esas cosas tienden a ser costosas, sin embargo"

"Nunca me importa pagar cuando algo vale la pena"

"Y luego está el transporte, la autenticación, todas esas cosas figuran ¿no es así?" cruzó las piernas, su sandalia colgando de los dedos del pie "¿Que pagaría por algo que nadie más pudiese encontrar y entregara en perfectas condiciones? Algo raro, inusual"

"Completamente funcional ¿único en su clase?" Titus apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y cruzó los tobillos, fijándose en los vehículos estacionados en el estacionamiento. Ninguno estaba lo suficientemente cerca para una exploración sonora y no creía que su conversación podría ser recogida desde el edificio. Si estaba usando un cable, estaba bien escondido. Sus ropas estaban lo suficientemente ajustadas, ocultar el receptor sería difícil. Nada de lo que había dicho podía ser incriminatorio, pero aún tenía que tener cuidado "Estoy acostumbrado a pagar por el producto que busco. Medio millón no está fuera de rango"

Tomó otro bocado de su cono de helado "Dos"

"El objeto tendría que ser extraordinariamente raro, en perfecto estado y a fin de evitar que la competencia trate de duplicarlo, completamente indetectable"

"Garantizado"

"Entonces creo que podemos hacer negocios"

Ella sonrió, su mirada moviéndose lentamente sobre su pecho y por su cuerpo. No podía ocultar su erección y no se molestó.

"Ahora que he tenido el postre…" dijo ella "…estoy lista para la cena ¿Y tú?"

"Mi noche está libre"

"Ya no más"


	16. Chapter 16

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

El teléfono sonó a las 0530 y Lauren lo agarró antes de del segundo repique "¿Hola?"

"Te recogemos en media hora…" dijo Bo "…empaca una bolsa de viaje y lleva ropa de campo"

"¿Qué sería cuando no estoy usando un uniforme?"

Bo rió "¿Qué hay de vaqueros y una camisa? Y una chaqueta ligera. Oh y empaca para una noche"

"Factible ¿Algo más que deba saber?"

"Ahora, doc" dijo Bo con una nota de burla en su voz "¿Ya no te has dado cuenta de la rutina?"

"Soy siempre optimista"

"Buena actitud. Nos vemos en 30"

Bo colgó y Lauren colgó el teléfono. Había estado levantada durante una hora, leyendo alguno de los protocolos de la WHMU que había descargado en una unidad flash y que había traído de vuelta al hotel con ella. Había trabajado toda la noche y finalmente se había acostado a las 0200 y no podía dormir. No solo tenía problemas para dormir sino que había permanecido despierta bajo un sentimiento oscuro un poco como pez fuera del agua. Toda la estructura de su vida profesional, que era su vida, había cambiado abruptamente. Todavía era médico, seguía siendo un oficial de la marina, pero había sido transportada fuera del mundo altamente estructurado de la jerarquía militar, en lo que parecía una nueva sociedad en la que las reglas no eran claras y nadie la estaba poniendo al día. Para disipar el trasfondo de ansiedad, volvió a caer en lo que mejor conocía…la disciplina, el orden y la medicina. Había trabajado mentalmente las cosas que quería hacer para ajustar la unidad médica, sus pensamientos seguían vagando en Bo. Fragmentos de su primer encuentro, su primera comida, su primera pelea, su primer contacto no paraban de saltar en su mente. Destellos de la sonrisa levemente burlona de Bo, el desafío en sus profundos ojos marrones, su certeza acerca de su trabajo, todo en ella le agitaba. Pasar tiempo con Bo había sido fácil, natural. Emocionante. Y tomando en cuenta sus posiciones y el fantasma de un fallo en la seguridad que pesaba sobre todos los miembros del equipo, incluyendo Bo, era muy mal consejo. No importaba si no podía imaginar a Bo violando su juramento, tenía que mantener la perspectiva y la única manera en que podía hacerlo, era manteniendo la distancia profesional. Finalmente, para distraerse de los pensamientos de Bo y el zumbido inquietante en su vientre, envió un mensaje de texto a su hermana más joven Denny, supervisora nocturna de enfermería en el Hospital Metodista, por lo general era capaz de conversar cuando sus pacientes estaban dormidos.

 _Hey, ¿estás ocupada?_

 _Tengo un minuto ¿Por qué estás despierta tan tarde?_

 _Nuevo cargo. No puedo apagar mi cabeza._

 _No eres así ¿Ocurre algo?_

 _Nah. En realidad no ¿Cómo están todos?_

 _Estamos bien. Te echo de menos ¿Vas a llegar a casa para Navidad?_

 _No en buen estado. También te extraño_

 _Te enviaremos las sobras_

 _No puedo esperar_

 _Me tengo que ir. Llámame. No te estreses. Te quiero._

Su hermana había proporcionado la suficiente distracción por lo que había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño. Pero mientras subía en el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo, sus pensamientos volvieron a Bo. Esperaba verla. Pasar tiempo con Bo era estimulante, en un momento Bo era un profesional altamente capacitada, exigente y un poco arrogante y en el próximo era agradable, divertida y algo coqueta. Lauren no sabía qué esperar y siempre sabía qué esperar. Planeaba todo y vivía de sus planes. Acababa de descubrir que la incertidumbre era condenadamente excitante. Ahora, sin embargo, se conformaba con la rutina aburrida sobre una nueva prueba de aptitud para su puesto, pero lo que le gustaría y lo que conseguiría era a menudo diferente. Empujó la puerta giratoria y salió a la acera, precisamente a las 0600. Diez segundos más tarde, un SUV negro se detuvo y la puerta trasera se abrió. Lauren se acercó y vio a Bo en la parte de atrás al lado de Dyson.

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días" dijo Bo.

"Hola, Doc" Dyson le imitó.

Lauren se sentó al otro lado de Bo y el vehículo se alejó. Bo señaló el periódico en su regazo "¿Quieres una sección?"

Lauren sonrió y sacó un lector electrónico de su bolsillo "Seguí tu consejo y compré esto ayer en una de las librerías"

"Muy lista"

"¿Qué? ¿Tomar tu consejo o conseguir el lector?"

Bo rió "Las dos cosas"

La mirada de Dyson iba de una a otra, con un destello de curiosidad en sus cálidos ojos marrones. Lauren abrió el lector y seleccionó la aplicación del Washington Post que había descargado la noche anterior. Pasando ligeramente a través de las secciones, con un movimiento de su dedo preguntó

"¿Adónde vamos?"

"Kitty Hawk, Carolina del Norte" respondió Bo, sorprendiendo a Lauren con una respuesta.

"Es un largo viaje" Lauren trató de recordar lo que había en Kitty Hawk, además de un puesto de la Guardia costera.

"No vamos a conducir todo el camino" Bo dobló el periódico en vertical, como si fuese a leerlo en secciones como un corredor subterráneo.

"¿Qué hay en Kitty Hawk?" preguntó Lauren.

"Océano" dijo Bo.

Dyson se echó a reír.

"No he traído un traje"

"Está bien. El agua está muy cálida en esta época del año"

"Es diciembre" señaló Lauren.

"Lo creas o no, la temperatura del agua promedio en esa zona está a más de sesenta grados en diciembre. Algo sobre la Corriente del Golfo" Bo levantó la vista del periódico, sus ojos bailando "Eres un marinero ¿No tienes miedo de un poco de agua, no?"

"El hecho de que estoy en la Marina no quiere decir que disfruto estar fría y húmeda"

"Te prometo que no vamos a dejar que te ahogues, o te congeles"

"Me siento mucho mejor. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Ejercicios de agua" Bo volvió a su periódico.

"He entendido que tiene algo que ver con el agua ¿Supongo que no puedes ser más específica?"

Bo sonrió por encima del periódico. Estaba disfrutando esto, el juego de poder y Lauren también, aunque Bo no estaba jugando por las reglas con las que Lauren estaba acostumbrada. Seguía las órdenes de otros y esperaba que sus propias órdenes fuesen obedecidas sin rechistar. Entendía y aceptaba las razones para eso. El ejército era una gran organización cuya eficacia dependía de la acción coordinada y la respuesta instantánea, una jerarquía que sólo podía funcionar si las órdenes eran inmutables. De lo contrario, el caos reinaría, las misiones fracasarían y las causalidades serían el resultado. Parte de lo que hacía que el sistema funcionara era precisamente la inteligencia y preparación. A diferencia de eso, Bo no le daba detalles de la operación, Bo no sólo no le informaba, sino que a propósito la mantenía en la oscuridad. Bo estaba probándola sin darle el beneficio de emplear su mejor juego. Debería haberse enfadado, pero no era así. Si hubiese sentido que le estaban tendiendo una trampa para que fracasara, se habría resistido, pero intuía que no había malicia en Bo, a pesar de la amistad de Bo con Dyson Chang. Estaban jugando juegos de guerra, un reto que Lauren estaba disfrutando y tenía la intención de demostrar su valía. Bo también se estaba divirtiendo y a Lauren le gustaba ser parte del placer de Bo. Era un pensamiento que no iba a estudiar muy cuidadosamente en este momento. Se recostó y observó las noticias. El vehículo redujo la velocidad y miró hacia arriba. Bo la miraba, su expresión pensativa.

Lauren levantó una ceja "¿Qué?"

"Te ves relajada" Bo sonaba sorprendida.

"¿No debería estarlo?"

"Ya no estás molesta"

Lauren sonrió "¿Me haría algún bien?"

Bo sonrió "No"

"Entonces ¿por qué molestarme?"

"Estás muy segura de ti misma"

Lauren miró a Dyson, quien miraba hacia el frente como si estuviese sordo y su conversación no estuviese sucediendo a centímetros de distancia. Tal vez en realidad no estaba escuchando. La privacidad, al parecer, adquiría un significado diferente para estos dos. Se encogió de hombros "Todo lo que puedo dar es lo mejor de mí"

"¿Siempre sacas tu mejor juego?"

Lauren no se volvía humilde cuando no era verdad "Siempre"

"¿Para todo?"

"¿Tu no?"

"Jodidamente correcto"

Lauren rió "Entonces no somos tan diferentes"

"Tal vez no" dijo Bo suavemente.

El SUV redujo la velocidad en la salida del aeropuerto y Lauren guardó su lector electrónico. Cogió su bolsa de viaje, siguiendo a Bo y a Dyson hacia el aeropuerto y siguió por la línea mientras ellos revisaban sus armas con la seguridad. El vuelo salió a tiempo y 126 minutos más tarde, aterrizaron en Charlotte. Cuando caminaron hacia afuera, una rubia bañada por el sol salió del lado del conductor de un Ford Explorer blanco y se acercó con pasos largos y elegantes. Parecía tener treinta y tantos años, bronceada y estaba vestida con pantalones de algodón azul claro y una camiseta blanca manga larga con el logotipo sobre el pecho izquierdo que decía Centro de Rescate Oceánico "Agente Dennis, agente Brown, es bueno verles de nuevo"

"Hola, Cord." Bo señaló a Lauren "Dra. Cordelia Williams…la Dra. Lauren Lewis. Cord es oceanógrafa y una especialista en medicina del medio ambiente"

Cord dijo "Encantada de conocerte"

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Lauren "¿Qué fue primero, la medicina o el mar?"

"La medicina, entonces vi la luz" Cord sonrió y los guio hacia el vehículo "Me alegra que el vuelo llegara a tiempo para variar, tenemos muchos planes. El reporte meteorológico dice que habrá mucho viento y un calor insoportable, pero la gota fría (fenómeno originado por el calentamiento de las aguas del Mediterráneo) se mueve por la costa. Buenas condiciones para corrientes fuertes"

Bo sonrió "Suena perfecto"

"¿Eso significa sin corrientes fuertes?" preguntó Lauren mientras subía a la parte trasera después de Bo. Dyson montó la escopeta.

"No, por lo general significa unos fuertes"

"Increíblemente perfecto" murmuró Lauren y Bo rió suavemente.

El espacio de carga detrás de Lauren, se llenó con el engranaje que olía débilmente a la sal del mar y trajes de neopreno, aletas, dispositivos de flotación personales, una boya atada con una cuerda corta. Bo la vio echando un vistazo y sus ojos brillaron.

"Me encantan los ejercicios en el agua" dijo Bo.

"Has estado aquí antes, obviamente"

Bo asintió "Dyson y yo estamos certificados en rescate en el agua. Cord es la supervisora del entrenamiento. Todos nos entrenamos aquí con ella"

"Probablemente revisaste mi archivo…soy bastante buena en técnicas avanzadas de salvamento"

Bo rió "No lo dudo. Pero cuando POTUS esté en el agua, nosotros estaremos también. Le gusta bucear. Si es necesario evacuar desde el agua, será un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados en la orilla"

"Por eso todo el equipo de agua. No estabas bromeando cuando dijiste ejercicios en el agua"

"No. Vas a mojarte hoy"

"Suena divertido" Lauren se recostó y cerró los ojos "Sesenta grados es frío"

"Tendremos que asegurarnos de que trabajes lo suficiente duro como para mantenerte caliente"

Lauren sonrió "Nunca lo dudé"

…

Clarke tomó la mano de Lexa mientras caminaban a lo largo de la costa. El viento soplaba a través del cabello de Lexa, la bruma rizaba los extremos mientras caían en su cuello, suavizando el borde agudo de su mandíbula, dándole un aspecto más joven y más vulnerable. El pecho de Clarke se tensó. No podía recordar el momento en el que no hubiese estado con Lexa…no, no quería recordar un momento en el que no hubiese estado con ella. Antes de Lexa, había pensado que era tan feliz como cualquier persona podría ser en su situación. Había tenido momentos de satisfacción profesional, amigos…Zoe y Callie…las valoraba, pero en su interior había tenido una sensación ardiente de inquietud, no muy apropiada, de una búsqueda inconforme sin resolver. Lexa Woods, alguien como su padre, era la última mujer en el mundo que hubiera elegido. Adoraba a su padre, pero había pasado gran parte de su vida enfadada con él. Lexa y su padre eran tan dedicados en sus puestos de trabajo, guiados por los objetivos y principios que estaban tan claros para ellos y dispuestos a ignorar sus propias necesidades. Lo que no había apreciado cuando era pequeña y que sólo había aprendido después de estar con Lexa, era el costo personal que se le imponían a su padre y a Lexa y a otros como ellos, al vivir de acuerdo a esos objetivos y principios. Lo que había visto como egoísmo había sido todo lo contrario. Lexa, al igual que su padre, estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la felicidad personal, estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por lo que creía. Por mucho que Clarke amara a Lexa, no se atrevía a darle a Lexa esa una cosa…su permiso para sacrificarse por Clarke o su padre o su país. Necesitaba que Lexa fuese más egoísta con eso. No estaba dispuesta a sacrificarla, sin importar el costo.

"Me encanta estar aquí a solas contigo" dijo Clarke "Lo sabes ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé" dijo Lexa balanceando ligeramente el brazo de Clarke entre ellas "Y te amo más de lo que piensas"

Clarke se quedó sin aliento "¿De qué estás hablando?" No podía imaginar que Lexa no supiera lo mucho que su amor significaba para ella. Cuán precioso era. Cómo se despertaba cada mañana algo asombrada de cómo había cambiado su vida, de cuánto más había por atesorar, más de lo que jamás

hubiese imaginado. Si había fallado en permitirle a Lexa saber eso, entonces había fracasado en el reto más importante de su vida "Sé que me amas. Tu amor significa cada…"

"Eso no es de lo que estoy hablando" Lexa levantó la mano de Clarke hacia su boca, rozó sus labios sobre la parte superior de la mano de Clarke.

Sus labios eran cálidos, recordándole a Clarke que a menudo no sabía que estaba fría hasta que el toque de Lexa calentaba más que su carne "¿Entonces de qué?"

"No voy a hacer nada para destruir lo que tenemos, ni siquiera por mi país. Tomé el trabajo en el departamento de seguridad interna porque pensé que podría hacer una diferencia allí, que podía aportar algo. Pero había otra razón…una más personal" Lexa sonrió "Tú. Sé cuan molesta te pusiste cuando me quedé en protección y tenía que ponerme entre una bala y un protegido. Realmente odio cuando estás molesta conmigo"

"¿Estás enojada conmigo porque no quiero que mueras por alguien más?"

"No" Lexa miró hacia adelante, con una expresión cada vez más pensativa y Clarke supo que estaba mirando en el pasado. Tal vez pensando en la muerte de su padre, cuando lo vio morir y no había sido capaz de detenerlo. Ojalá pudiera volver a ese tiempo, para poder sostener a la niña de doce años que era Lexa, para consolarla como nunca había sido capaz de consolar a la mujer adulta que amaba. Pero por mucho que lo deseara, no podía volver atrás en el tiempo y borrar el dolor y hacer desaparecer la decepción. Sólo podía seguir adelante y amarla con la esperanza de que eso hiciera la diferencia.

"Soy mucho más egoísta que tú" dijo Clarke "No me importa admitir que estoy contenta de que ya no estás haciendo más protección. No quiero perderte. No podría soportar la idea de perderte"

"Sabes que es uno en…"

"Sí…" dijo Clarke bruscamente "…sé que es uno en un millón. Y tú sabes, que si eres ese uno, ese millón no importa"

Lexa se rió en voz baja "Hemos pasado por esto antes y no es necesario volver a recorrerlo"

Clarke suspiró "Lo siento. No quiero arruinar nuestro tiempo juntas"

"Bebe…" murmuró Lexa, soltando la mano de Clarke y deslizando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola más cerca "…nada puede arruinar nuestro tiempo juntas ¿Estás preocupada por tu padre?"

Clarke apoyó la mejilla contra el hombro de Lexa "Sí. Es duro, desear que él esté seguro y no querer que tú sea la responsable de ello"

"No lo soy. Ese es el trabajo de Tom y del resto del equipo de tu padre. Esa es una gran razón por la que ya no estoy haciendo más protección. No quiero que tengas que elegir entre la seguridad de tu padre o la tuya propia y la mía. Lo entiendo. Pero lo que Abby me pidió que hiciera no es lo mismo. No voy a estar en la protección principal" Lexa se detuvo, puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Clarke y la besó suavemente "Todo lo que voy a hacer es acompañarlos, mantener los ojos y los oídos abiertos, tratar de averiguar quién tiene acceso a la información que está saliendo. Voy a estar buscando fugas, agujeros en la red de seguridad, no voy a estar haciendo la seguridad. No tienes que elegir entre nosotros, Clarke. Yo nunca te haría eso".

"Lo siento" dijo Clarke en voz baja "Lo sé, realmente lo sé"

"Sé que estás preocupada por tu padre. Nada va a pasar con él. Tiene las mejores personas en el mundo rodeándole. Él va a estar bien, nosotras también" Clarke pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Lexa y la besó. Su equipo protector que estaba en algún lugar cercano, estaba fingiendo no verlas mientras las mantenía a la vista, fingiendo que no veían sus momentos privados, mientras que veían todo lo que pasaba. En este momento, estaba más agradecida por estos agentes de lo que nunca había estado. Cuando una vez pensó que ellos la encarcelaban, ahora entendía que ellos le daban libertad "A veces, me siento como una mierda egoísta"

"Nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad ¿Sabes lo que pienso?" dijo Lexa.

"¿Qué?"

"Pienso que deberíamos volver a DC un poco antes de lo que habíamos planeado. Los informes meteorológicos dicen que otra gran tormenta se está moviendo hacia la costa. No tendremos que preocuparnos por los vuelos si nos vamos mañana"

"¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, es nuestra luna de miel o algo así"

"Podemos tener una especie de luna de miel en DC. Sin embargo, no voy a dormir en la Casa Blanca"

"Oh ¿en serio? Y yo que amo estar allí con la prensa y los mozos y los oficiales en los pasillos"

Lexa tomó la mano de Clarke y siguió caminando "Lo siento, bebe. Hay algunas cosas que simplemente no te puedo dar"

Riendo, Clarke igualó sus pasos "Está bien, cariño. Aun así te adoro"


	17. Chapter 17

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

Cord no había estado bromeando cuando dijo que habría corrientes. Lauren era una nadadora fuerte, pero en un traje de neopreno y con el equipo, tirar de un cuerpo inerte en el agua contra la marea turbulenta que quería arrastrarla hacia abajo, tomaba toda su fuerza y concentración. El instructor asignado para interpretar a POTUS no era tan grande como Dyson, pero era pesado. La tercera vez que lo sacó hacia la superficie, pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro y pecho y lo mantuvo a flote, mientras un helicóptero de la Guardia Costera bajaba una cesta de rescate, los brazos y las piernas le temblaban y su corazón martilleaba en sus oídos. Bo circulaba cerca en un bote, esperando para ayudar en la transferencia a la cesta de ascensor. Cuando tuvieron al paciente asegurado, el helicóptero despegó, el agua revuelta por los rotores estrellaba la espuma helada contra ella. La primera vez que la sintió en su rostro, casi se le colapsó un pulmón, había aprendido a girar la cabeza y mantener la boca cerrada. Con cansancio, luchó contra la fuerza implacable del agua que amenazaba con sacarla del mar.

"¿Cómo estás?" expresó Bo.

"¡Grandiosa!" atrapó mal una ola y tosió expulsando una bocanada de agua salada.

"Sube. Toma un descanso"

"Entendido" Lauren nadó hacia la orilla mientras Bo atracaba el bote salvavidas en el barco de Cord. Cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca, se levantó y esperó por el resto del equipo, permitiendo que el océano azul verdoso se arremolinara alrededor de sus pantorrillas. A pesar del doloroso temblor en sus hombros y muslos, se sentía muy bien. Había logrado mantener vivo a su paciente, había conseguido su traslado al helicóptero de evacuación médica y había evitado que se ahogara. No una vez, sino tres veces. Lo consideraba un maldito buen día.

"Parece bastante bueno allá afuera" Bo saltó del bote dentro del oleaje a su lado. Bajó la cremallera desde el cuello del traje de neopreno y Lauren vislumbró la piel pálida que enmarcaba sus pechos.

"Siento que acabo de correr veinte millas con un paquete completo"

"Trabajo duro. Lo has hecho mucho mejor que muchos de los novatos"

"Gracias" Lauren miró a su alrededor hacia el pequeño edificio para rehidratación oral y la playa casi vacía. Dyson estaba de pie hablando con Cord y Jeff, el otro instructor de rescate, en el muelle "¿Algún lugar cercano donde podamos tomar el almuerzo? Yo invito. A Dyson y a los demás también"

"Jeff y Dyson jugaron juntos al fútbol en la universidad…" dijo Bo "… probablemente Dyson pase el rato aquí con Cord y Jeff"

"Entonces sólo tú" cuando Bo vaciló, Lauren se preguntó si había roto alguna regla del entrenamiento sobre la que nadie se había molestado en informarle.

"Conozco un lugar de tacos no muy lejos de aquí" dijo Bo finalmente "¿Mexicana está bien?"

"Suena muy bien"

"Vamos a cambiarnos y luego vámonos de aquí. Tenemos que estar de vuelta a las 1400 para el rescate en aguas abiertas"

Lauren suspiró "Voy a necesitar un montón de tacos"

….

"Uno no califica como una gran cantidad de tacos" dijo Bo cuando Lauren empujó su plato a un lado. Ambas habían caído sobre el almuerzo cuando lo sirvieron y no se habían detenido si no por unos pocos comentarios casuales, mientras devoraban la excelente comida.

"Si tengo que estar de vuelta en el agua…" dijo Lauren, bebiendo té helado "…no quiero sufrir calambres"

"Vamos a tener al menos una hora antes que tengamos todo preparado y salgamos hacia el punto de encuentro" el resto del día debería ser un poco más fácil que la mañana y hasta el momento Lauren estaba genial en el entrenamiento. No es que Bo se sorprendiera. Lauren era sólida, no se quejaba, enfocada, en forma. Había manejado los ejercicios de simulacros con tranquila competencia, la forma en la que parecía hacer todo "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Nada mal para una oficinista"

Recordando su no tan sutil desprecio por las credenciales en enseñanza de Lauren, Bo logró no sonrojarse. En realidad, no había hecho una muy buena primera impresión, no es que por lo general le importara. Con Lauren si le importaba, pero no podía simplemente pedir disculpas por decir lo que pensaba "Está bien, quizás me equivoqué con el tipo de instructor como tú"

"El día no ha terminado" dijo Lauren a la ligera "¿Tú y Dyson son los únicos agentes en el equipo certificados dentro del agua?"

"No. Cuando POTUS está en o sobre el agua, dos agentes certificados dentro del agua están con él en todo momento. El personal médico suele permanecer en tierra, disponible por radio"

"Prefiero estar en el agua cerca de él" dijo Lauren "Estar en la costa es demasiado lejos"

Bo asintió "Estoy de acuerdo. Cuando sea posible, te instalaremos en el patrullero"

"Eso está mejor ¿Y la seguridad general?"

"Despejamos el espacio aéreo, las aguas circundantes y la costa"

"¿Y el transporte?"

"Por lo general, la Guardia Costera, pero de nuevo, depende de dónde estemos y la ubicación de los centros médicos más cercanos"

El teléfono de Lauren sonó y Lauren lo deslizó de su bolsillo para comprobar el lector. Ella negó con la cabeza "Lo siento. Mi madre"

Bo rió "Adelante. Voy por la cuenta"

"Solo voy a decirle que la llamo luego" Lauren tocó la pantalla para tomar la llamada "Mamá, estoy en el trabajo. Te llamaré tan pronto como pueda, probablemente maña… ¿qué? No, estoy bien. Denny exagera, lo sabes...en serio….nada. Te llamaré. Te amo...me tengo que ir. Adiós"

El rubor coloreó el rostro de Lauren y Bo escondió su sonrisa. La calmada e imperturbable doctora estaba avergonzada "Madres. Nunca entienden que no siempre estamos disponibles para hablar cuando estamos trabajando"

"Oh, ella lo entiende. Sólo que piensa que lo que tiene en su mente es más importante"

Bo rió "¿No es así?"

"Por supuesto" Lauren tomó la factura que la camarera había dejado sobre la mesa se levantó y se acercó a la caja.

"¿Sabe acerca de tu nuevo puesto?"

"Algo…realmente no tuve tiempo para discutirlo con ella"

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Bo tan casualmente como pudo. No podía fingir que no había escuchado la conversación y aunque no era asunto suyo, le importaba si Lauren estaba teniendo un problema. Después de todo, los problemas personales afectaban el rendimiento y Lauren ahora no era más que una parte clave del equipo, era su trabajo cuidar que se estableciera sin problemas. Podría decirse eso a sí misma, si quería lanzar humo a su propia cara. Le importaba si Lauren tenía un problema porque no le gustaba la idea de que Lauren estuviese infeliz. Si Lauren era infeliz, era muy probable que tuviese algo que ver con el nuevo trabajo y ella era una gran parte de ese nuevo trabajo.

"Está haciendo esa cosa de las madres"

"¿Te refieres a la parte en la que tratan de conseguir que compartas? ¿Y tan pronto como lo haces te dicen todas las formas en las que metiste la pata?"

"Mi madre no suele entrometerse…" Lauren mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras Bo pasaba "…pero mi hermana me delató. Ha sido culpa mía…olvido lo chismosa que era cuando era más joven"

"Tienes tres ¿no? ¿Eres la del medio?"

"Soy la mayor de las del medio…una mayor y dos más jóvenes…Denise…Denny, ella es la bebé"

Bo rodeó la Explorer hacia el lado del conductor y esperó mientras Lauren entraba "Ustedes deben ser muy cercanas en edad…no dijiste que tu padre…lo siento, no importa"

"Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía seis años. Hay alrededor de un año y medio a dos años entre las cuatro"

"¿Y qué supo tu hermana que inmediatamente le dijo a tu madre?" La calle frente a la cantina estaba despejada y Bo salió.

"Nada. En realidad nada. Solo hablé con ella a media noche, es enfermera en Filadelfia. Tal vez mencioné que estaba teniendo problemas para dormir, pero no a causa de ningún problema. Sólo que…" Lauren se encogió de hombros "…son un montón de cambios. Eso es todo"

Bo la miró, luego otra vez a la carretera. Lauren lucía un poco cansada, habían estado dándole a los ejercicios fuertemente por horas. Era evidente que estaba en buena forma física, se veía tan bien en un traje de neopreno como lo hacía en vaqueros y manga larga, camiseta que había llevado esta mañana. Alta, delgada y fuerte. Bo puso esa imagen a un lado. Si Lauren estaba teniendo problemas de ajuste, debía saberlo. Quería saberlo. Se preguntaba si era parte de la razón por la que Lauren no dormía y la idea no le caía bien "Esto no es lo que esperabas ¿verdad?"

"No tenía ni idea de qué esperar"

"Muy político de tu parte" Bo le lanzó otra mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Lauren tenía ojos hermosos. Tuvo que arrastrarse fuera de esos ojos y del recuerdo de épocas más simples, más libres. Se quedó mirando la carretera "No sé por qué, pero cada vez que estamos juntas, terminamos hablando de cosas que nunca hablo con nadie más"

"¿Cómo qué?" dijo Lauren suavemente.

"Como...cosas personales. Sé más sobre tí y tu familia en este momento de lo que sé acerca de Dyson y él y yo hemos sido compañeros durante un par de años"

"Sé lo que quieres decir" dijo Lauren.

"¿Tienes una explicación?" preguntó Bo medio en broma, pero su corazón titubeo, esperando la respuesta. No había tenido intención de expresar ese loco sentimiento de estar expuesta cada vez que estaba a solas con Lauren y esperaba que Lauren entendiera aún menos. Ahora no estaba segura de lo que quería oír.

"Todavía no" dijo Lauren suavemente.

Una ola de decepción mezclada con alivio la inundó. Reorientando la conversación en algo seguro dijo "¿Y? ¿Qué te mantiene despierta toda la noche?"

Lauren rió "Eres tan mala como mis hermanas"

"Espera a que llegues a conocerme mejor"

Lauren volvió a reír "Nada, en realidad. Sólo ajustes. Estoy bien"

"Oh, estoy segura de eso. No estarías donde estás si pequeñeces como tener un nuevo comando sobre ti, la transferencia de la noche a la mañana a un nuevo puesto que es una versión acelerada del campo de entrenamiento y estando a cargo de salvaguardar a POTUS, te derrumbaran"

"Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera…" dijo Lauren a la ligera "…supongo que lo estoy haciendo sorprendentemente bien"

"Ya veremos, Superdoc" Bo estacionó el jeep alquilado en el pequeño estacionamiento al lado de la estación de rescate y apagó el motor. Se volvió en su asiento para mirar Lauren "Si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, soy una buena oyente"

"Lo eres. Haces que sea fácil hablar"

El viento se había detenido y las olas espumosas corrían a través del agua. Lauren la estaba estudiando de esa manera totalmente centrada que tenía y la atención era tan excitante como lo había sido el toque. Nunca en su vida había estado tan consciente de estar a solas con una mujer. Apenas se habían tocado y había sido algo inocente, pero su sangre hervía con anticipación. Nunca había estado tan excitada con ninguna mujer con la que hubiese estado a punto de dormir. Su sistema estaba preparado con la expectativa de más de un toque y nada podría ser menos probable que ocurriera "Oigo un pero venir"

Una sonrisa irónica jugó en el rostro de Lauren

"Desafortunadamente, creo que probablemente terminarías delatándome como Denny. Sólo que no con mi madre"

Bo querido negar eso, pero no podía "Si pienso que algo podría afectar tu rendimiento, entonces voy a tener que hacerlo"

"Esperaría que lo hicieras" dijo Lauren "Y antes de que vayamos más lejos, puedo decirte que no hay nada en esta situación que me moleste. Estoy bien"

"No estaba buscando munición contra ti, Lauren" Bo se retiró de un peligroso precipicio. Había cruzado uno de sus propios límites sin siquiera darse cuenta. Lauren borraba todos los límites entre lo personal y lo profesional con alarmante facilidad y eso no podía suceder "Las dos tenemos trabajo que hacer"

"Lo sé" dijo Lauren "Y como lo tenemos, te agradezco la oferta de hablar, pero creo que vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo mucho mejor si no complicamos las cosas"

Lauren tenía razón y sólo repetía su propio mantra…nunca involucrarse personalmente con alguien en el trabajo. Bo abrió la puerta y un viento helado se apresuró en entrar

"Estamos exactamente en la misma página"

…..

El bote patrulla se sacudía en el oleaje mientras el viento cobraba fuerza. El cielo azul había dado paso a nubarrones grises sobre los mares agitados.

"Tenemos tiempo para una sola carrera…" expresó Cord desde el timón "…hasta que las cosas se pongan demasiado duras aquí"

Bo se volvió hacia Lauren, que vestía ropas de civil como ella haría en circunstancias regulares. Ella y Dyson estaban en trajes de neopreno "POTUS tiene un barco de vela y los informes meteorológicos marítimos no siempre son exactos. Él podría ser capturado en este tipo de tormenta. Pero esto podría ponerse feo"

"No haría mucho bien entrenar únicamente en los mares en calma" gritó Lauren, el viento alborotaba su cabello "Vamos a hacerlo"

Bo le hizo señas a Cord "Adelante"

Cord lanzó un maniquí de agua de rescate en el agua y gritó "Hombre al agua"

Bo y Dyson treparon en la borda y se zambulleron en el mar. Incluso en el traje, el primer contacto del agua helada con la cara, las manos y los pies expuestos de Bo le provocaron un nudo en el estómago. Nado por el mar hacia la figura flotando, luchando contra la marea y los crecientes embates de las olas. La figura alternativamente cabalgaba las olas y desaparecía debajo de los senos. Si esto fuese verdadero, sólo tendría uno o dos minutos para llegar al presidente, menos si había salido de la embarcación como consecuencia de algún tipo de lesión. La temperatura del agua, la marea y el oleaje creaban rápidamente una combinación letal. Ella y Dyson alcanzaron el maniquí, al mismo tiempo y ella lo agarró y lo colocó en un trasporte de rescate y regresó de nuevo hacia el barco. Dyson mantuvo el paso a su lado, dispuesto a asumir y turnarse con ella si aumentaba demasiado su cansancio al luchar contra las corrientes y el frío. Cuando llegaron al lado del bote patrulla, Lauren y Cord bajaron una camilla a un lado y ella y Dyson aseguraron la figura dentro. Dyson tiró de la línea para indicar que estaban listos y la camilla se balanceo hacia afuera y hacia arriba. Bo trepó por la escalera con Dyson detrás. En el momento en que llegaron a la cubierta, Lauren ya estaba en modo de reanimación completa, de rodillas sobre la superficie mojada, rápidamente hizo el recorrido a través del protocolo de evaluación de emergencia, el bolso de campo y trauma a su lado, Cord actuaba como su asistente. Jeff le tiró a Bo una toalla y ella frotó el agua de su cabello, mirando el trabajo de Lauren. Cada vez que había visto a Lauren en acción, había sido impresionada por la forma en que Lauren ponía en todo su total atención, su todo, el cien por ciento de las veces. Bo pasaba sus días con gente poderosa y no se dejaba impresionar fácilmente, pero ese tipo de atención voraz era increíblemente emocionante de ver. Lauren emitía órdenes sin levantar la vista de su paciente, tranquila, segura, totalmente al mando. Lauren personalizaba el poder de una manera que nunca había experimentado antes y al mirarla Bo no podía dejar de imaginar cómo se sentiría, con ese tipo de enfoque tan intenso, encendiéndola en un momento íntimo. Su piel se estremeció con la emoción debajo del traje de neopreno ajustado y el calor floreció en la boca de su estómago. Rara vez había sido la receptora de la atención física ni siquiera la mitad de las veces y estaba siempre contenta de tomar la iniciativa en la cama. Satisfacer a una mujer era increíblemente gratificante y no había estado buscando por más. Un tranquilo y silencioso orgasmo estaba bien…pero cuando se imaginaba estar con Lauren Lewis, no había nada de calmado o silencio al respecto. Sentiría el peso del cuerpo de Lauren presionándola, mientras las manos de Lauren la exploraban, sin pedir permiso, ella consentiría fácilmente. La sangre fluiría por la urgencia de abrirse, de ser conocida, de entregarse. Nada familiar acerca de eso, pero tan correcto. Tan malditamente correcto. A su lado, Dyson se aclaró la garganta. Ella le lanzó una mirada. Él la miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Te veías... hipnotizada ¿Dónde has estado?"

"En ninguna parte" Bo se alegró de que su rostro ya estuviese rojo por el viento y el agua, ya que el calor se elevó a través de ella "Sólo viendo el ejercicio"

"Ja, ja. Viendo mucho más que eso"

"Cállate, Brown"

Él se rió "Ella es realmente sexy"

"Quieres callarte" dijo Bo entre dientes. Dyson tenía una esposa y tres hijos y era una de las pocas personas del equipo que nunca tonteaba alrededor, casado o no. Ella no juzgaba a los que lo hacían. Cuando pasabas días y días, semana tras semana, con las mismas personas en las situaciones más tensas imaginables, haciendo cosas que no podrías decirle a tus amigos y familiares, desahogarse juntos era muy natural. A veces desahogarse tomaba la forma de andar a tientas sudoroso en una habitación de hotel en una ciudad del camino hacia el siguiente punto en el mapa.

"Simplemente decía" dijo Dyson.

"Bueno, no lo hagas"

El sonido de los rotores del helicóptero, traspasaba el aullido del viento y el helicóptero de evacuación médica de la Guardia Costera apareció por encima de ellos.

"El transporte está aquí" gritó.

"Un minuto" Lauren sacó un inmovilizador de cuello de su bolso y lo deslizó detrás del cuello de la figura.

Bo presionó los canales de radio e indicó al helicóptero que bajara la camilla de rescate. El helicóptero se balanceaba por encima de ellos en el viento y la camilla de malla metálica oscilaba como un péndulo en sus cables a medida que descendía desde la puerta abierta. Ella y Dyson se adelantaron para guiar la camilla hacia el suelo.

"¿Cómo luce?" preguntó a Lauren.

"Primera etapa de hipotermia, lesión potencial en la cabeza y cuello por el impacto en el agua y posible aspiración. Su cuello está estable, colocamos las mantas térmicas y hemos empezado con los antibióticos. Él necesitará una TAC (Tomografía axial computarizada) a su llegada".

"¿Podemos transferirlo?"

El agua levantada por los rotores, rociaron la espalda y el rostro de Lauren. Ella parpadeó alejando el agua "Está listo".

Bo hizo una señal al helicóptero para que continuara bajando la camilla. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento casi la tiró a sus pies. El helicóptero bajó y subió bruscamente, inclinándose por las corrientes de aire cambiantes. Un chasquido como un disparo de rifle cortó el aire y el cable de sujeción trasera de la camilla se rompió. La camilla de metal se vino abajo. Bo se abalanzó sobre el extremo del cable que se agitaba mientras Lauren se agachaba sobre el maniquí, protegiendo la figura de la camilla que amenazaba con precipitarse. El extremo del transporte metálico que se balanceaba locamente se deslizó en el aire, golpeó a Lauren en el hombro y la tiró fuera de la embarcación. Por una milésima de segundo Bo estuvo completamente paralizada. La cubierta donde Lauren se había arrodillado estaba vacía. La superficie del mar era más que agua enojada. Lauren se había ido. Bo saltó hacia la borda y se lanzó por la borda.


	18. Chapter 18

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 18**_

El mundo se volvió locamente al revés. La luz parpadeó con rapidez y finalmente se apagó y todo lo que quedó fue el frío. Sólo el dolor y la sangre detenían el frío. Unas manos invisibles arrastraron a Lauren más profundo debajo de la capa de hielo, a una oscuridad que extinguió el último destello de iluminación. Instintivamente, contuvo el aliento, tratando de orientarse en el paisaje surrealista de shock y pánico. Su brazo izquierdo no le obedecía. Dio una patada y se agitó pero las botas llenas de agua y sus vaqueros empapados pesaban. Arriba y abajo no tenía ningún sentido, giraba en un mundo sin consistencia. Su cerebro animal huía de la helada oscuridad, lejos del terror primario que la envolvió. Sus reflejos primitivos patearon y luchó para volver al último lugar donde había sentido luz y calor. La superficie. Luchó por subir, su pecho ardía, el dolor era tan fuerte que anhelaba aspirar aire para calmar las llamas. Apretó los dientes, reconociendo finalmente el agua que la había sepultado, agua que no le proporcionaría aire, sólo una repentina y rápida muerte. Con sólo su brazo derecho y sus piernas torpes para propulsarla, se sacudió y se retorció y pateó hacia el resplandor de la luz que penetraba la oscuridad. La desesperación le apretó la garganta cerrándola. No iba a lograrlo. Demasiado lejos, demasiado frío, demasiado dolor. La sangre tronó en sus oídos, su corazón se aceleró violentamente contra la aplastante presión en su pecho. Otro segundo y el instinto anularía la razón. Tendría que respirar. Respirar y poner fin a la tortura. La furia la inundó. No iba a rendirse. Su mente se nubló, la confusión oscureció sus sentidos. El frío dentro de ella, que penetraba el calor, la inundó con una maravillosa bienvenida. Unos segundos más y el miedo comenzaría a disminuir. Dejó de luchar. La compresión alrededor de su pecho se intensifico y su batalla disminuyó. Sus brazos y piernas estaban tan pesados. El mar, ahora más caliente, la cercó, acariciándole el rostro como dedos suaves, dándole la bienvenida. Estaba tan cerca de conciliar el sueño, el frío había sido olvidado. Una ráfaga de aire frío le golpeó el rostro y alguien le gritó al oído "Respira, maldita sea. ¡Respira!"

Lauren se sacudió y aspiró una bocanada de aire. Tosió y la vida volvió a sus brazos y piernas. Alfileres y agujas fueron disparados en los dedos de sus manos y pies. Un cuchillo se deslizó atravesando con un dolor lacerante su pecho. El frío volvió con venganza. Los enemigos la agarraron, amenazando con tirar de ella nuevamente hacia la oscuridad. Se retorció.

"Lauren, ¡soy Bo! No luches contra mí"

La oscuridad desapareció, el cielo gris brilló encima de ella. Un brazo rodeó su pecho…Bo. Bo la remolcaba. Bo no era el enemigo. Lauren trató de pedalear con sus piernas, pero no podía moverse.

"Ya casi llegamos" Bo jadeó, su respiración sonaba áspera y trabajosa "Lauren, mantén tu respiración"

Lauren aspiró otra bocanada de aire, volvió a toser. Su garganta le ardía "Bo, que…"

"Está bien, ya casi estamos en el bote" la voz de Bo era tensa y trémula.

El agua estaba tan fría. La orilla era una mancha distante. Un remolino tiró de sus piernas. Aguas revueltas. El agarre de Bo en ella se resbaló y Bo maldijo.

"Tienes que aferrarte a mí" gritó Bo "La corriente está contra nosotras"

"No te voy a tirar hacia abajo" Lauren trató de obligar a sus miembros letárgicos que se movieran "Puedo nadar"

"Cállate, Lauren" gruñó Bo "No voy a dejarte ir" Lauren estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado fría y demasiado adolorida como para discutir. El agua salpicó en su boca y necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para mantener la cabeza por encima de las olas turbulentas. Tenía que confiar en Bo. Confiaba en ella. Una sombra se cernía por encima. El bote. "Deja que te levante" ordenó Bo "No luches conmigo"

Un metal helado raspó la espalda de Lauren mientras estaba siendo colocada en una estrecha camilla y atada en ella. Giró en el aire y la camilla escaló hacia arriba, con cada tirón del torno eléctrico. Unas manos agarraron la camilla y la guiaron hacia la cubierta, las voces cayeron unas sobre otras…un revoltijo de órdenes y frases que creyó reconocer, pero que no podía darle sentido "¿Bo?"

"Ella está aquí" Una voz de hombre. Entonces "Dennis, ve abajo. Estás azul"

Alguien levantó el brazo izquierdo de Lauren y ella gimió.

"Lo siento" Una voz de mujer. La conocía. ¿Quién? Lauren luchó para volver a ser ella misma. Abrió los ojos, se centró en los rostros que miraban hacia ella. Los conocía. Tuvo que conectar los nombres que flotan en su mente confusa.

"¿Sabes dónde estás?" preguntó la rubia. Rubio…ojos avellana. Ojos preocupados. Cord.

"Estoy bien" dijo Lauren, su voz sonó como un graznido "A bordo de la nave. Estoy bien"

"Estás bien" Dyson hizo eco, con el rostro extrañamente blanco contra el cielo gris.

"Déjame levantarme" Lauren luchó contra las correas alrededor de su pecho.

"Tómalo con calma" Bo apareció junto a Dyson "Tomaste un baño, doc. Déjanos revisarte"

Por encima del hombro izquierdo de Bo el helicóptero estaba a la vista, la compuerta abierta, la camilla de rescate angulada en el portal. La camilla…la camilla se balanceaba hacia ella. Hacia ella y el paciente, su prioridad "Recuerdo que fui… ¿Cómo está el paciente?"

Bo sonrió torcidamente "¿Cuál?"

"El presidente. Él único"

"Está bien" la boca de Bo se torció y una sombra pasó sobre su rostro, como nubes de tormenta en un cielo de verano "¿Cómo estás?"

"El hombro izquierdo hizo una sesión de ejercicios, pero sólo está un poco golpeado. Tragué un poco de agua. Estoy bien"

El radio sonó. Cord dijo "Bajen la camilla"

Lauren torció la cabeza, sintió una restricción en el cuello "Puedes quitar el collarín. Estoy bien"

"Lo estás…" dijo Bo, sus labios sin sangre teñidos de azul "…pero vamos a transportarte al hospital para evaluarte"

"De ninguna manera" dijo Lauren, su voz ya era fuerte "Nunca perdí la conciencia. No hay nada que vayan a encontrar en la sala de emergencias que no pueda decirte ahora mismo, mi hombro está magullado y tengo frío. Llévame a un lugar cálido y voy a estar bien"

"Tú no eres la que manda aquí, Dra. Lewis" dijo Bo bruscamente. Se estremeció violentamente y sus ojos estuvieron vidriosos antes de que parpadeara de nuevo para enfocarlos

"Yo soy el oficial médico superior" dijo Lauren "Y tú estás al borde de la hipotermia. Dyson...ella necesita salir de ese traje y entrar en calor"

"Sí, señora" dijo Dyson "Bo, has oído a la capitana. Ve abajo y desvístete. Las mantas térmicas adicionales están en el mamparo"

"No me saques el rango, Lauren…" dijo Bo. Con su mano buena, Lauren desabrochó la hebilla que mantenía la banda a través de su pecho y la empujó hasta que estuvo sentada en la camilla

"No tendría que hacerlo si entraras en razón" su cabeza se mareó, pero luchó contra una oleada de náuseas. Su hombro le dolía, pero la sensación había vuelto a sus dedos y su brazo se movía nuevamente. Rígido y doloroso, pero móvil "He estado peor jugando al rugby"

"Eso no está en tu expediente personal"

Lauren sonrió "No todo está ahí ¿no lo sabías?"

La voz de Cord se escuchó a través de la fuerza del viento "Vamos a terminar este concurso de meadas en tierra ¿Puedo liberar el helicóptero?"

"Sí…" dijo Lauren "…tan pronto como el presidente sea trasladado hacia arriba"

"Tú vas también" dijo Bo.

"Si tuviese que ir, lo cual no es así, esperaría el otro helicóptero. POTUS es la prioridad. Haremos esto por el libro".

"El ejercicio ha terminado"

"No estoy fanfarroneando, Bo" dijo Lauren tranquilamente, sosteniendo la mirada de Bo, dejando que Bo viera por sí misma que estaba bien y pensando racionalmente "No me arriesgaría si pensara que hay un problema más grande, pero quiero terminar esta misión sobre mis pies"

El glacial de los ojos de Bo se suavizó y asintió hacia Cord "Has que suba la camilla del presidente" se agachó hacia Lauren, su rostro era todo lo que Lauren podía ver "Pero cuando volvamos a la tierra, quiero evaluarte yo misma"

"Trato hecho" Lauren tiró de la manta térmica que habían colocado sobre ella con más fuerza sobre los hombros "Ve y sal de ese traje"

Bo sonrió débilmente "Sin discusión".

Lauren esperó hasta que Bo desapareció por la escotilla antes de decirle a Dyson "Asegúrese que tome algo caliente. Gastó mucha energía allá afuera"

Dyson le dio un termo caliente "Te. Le llevaré a ella después"

"Gracias" Lauren tomó un sorbo del líquido maravillosamente caliente y cerró los ojos. La misión casi había fracasado por el accidente y cuando escribieran el informe, tendrían que explicar exactamente lo que había sucedido y quién, si alguien, era el responsable.

….

"Las duchas están en el pasillo a la derecha" dijo Cord mientras el grupo iba de prisa hacia la estación de rescate. Agitó la mano a Jeff y Dyson y se volvió hacia Bo y Lauren "Las primeras en calentarse serán ustedes dos"

"Adelante" dijo Bo a Lauren "¿Te sientes lo suficientemente estable?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Algo de ropa seca y caliente y voy a estar lista para irme. Tienes que ir a las duchas también agente Dennis"

"Dyson fue a buscar nuestro equipaje en el coche…la tomo y estaré allí en un segundo"

"Muy bien. Gracias" Lauren se alejó rápidamente y Bo luchó con las ganas de seguirla inmediatamente.

La distancia en la voz de Lauren era casi tan escalofriante como lo había estado el agua. Bo no podía decir si al margen de reserva en la voz de Lauren escondía ira, dolor o crítica, pero la expresión helada en los ojos de Lauren la dejó sintiéndose abandonada. La punzada de soledad era tan aterradora como inesperada.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Cord suavemente.

"¿Qué?" Bo se centró en Cord, viendo su preocupación "Si. No estabas bromeando sobre las aguas revueltas. Jodidamente fuerte y jodidamente fría"

"El clima cambia rápidamente. Estamos en un ventarrón. Los informes marítimos dicen que estamos teniendo nieve derretida hacia arriba y abajo de la costa"

"El agua se sentía como si hubiese caído a veinte grados"

"Es probable que en algunas partes de la corriente, subiera agua helada hacia la superficie por los cambios en el viento y la presión del aire" Cord hizo una mueca "Realmente lamento no haber terminado los ejercicios anteriormente"

"No podías anticiparte o evitarlo" dijo Bo, escuchando el sonido lejano de la ducha abierta. Realmente quería regresar y evaluar a Lauren. No estaba convencida de que Lauren estuviese tan firme como decía. Cuando finalmente la encontró, la poderosa corriente había estado tirando de Lauren fuertemente y rápidamente hacia el mar. Lauren había estado girando y había estado hundiéndose y no estaba luchando. Por un repugnante y aterrador segundo, había pensado que era demasiado tarde. No podía recordar estar tan aterrorizada.

"¿Quieres que me encargue de tu equipo?" preguntó Cord "Estás temblando"

"No" Bo ignoró el frío extendiéndose a lo largo de sus huesos "Tan pronto como compruebe con Dyson, voy a ducharme"

Cord asintió "Voy a estar en mi oficina"

"Gracias, Cord" Bo se alejó, fingiendo que no había visto las preguntas o la preocupación en los ojos de Cord. Habían llegado a ser amigas a través los años desde la primera vez que había conocido a Cord durante su certificación de rescate en el agua. En aquel entonces, había habido una pequeña chispa de interés, pero el tiempo y la distancia habían hecho su amistad más viable y se alegraba de haber evitado la incomodidad que habría surgido cuando tuviesen que trabajar juntas. Además, una amistad sin complicaciones valía mucho más que una aventura caliente, complicada y de corta duración. Eso era exactamente lo que debería buscar con Lauren, una amistad completamente profesional, pero no era capaz de poner su cabeza alrededor de eso. Cuando había visto a Lauren desaparecer en el agua, lo único que había pensado era en ponerla a salvo. No había pensado en la misión o el protocolo o el hecho de que estaban en medio de un ejercicio para rescatar al presidente. Nada de eso le importaba y eso era un gran problema. Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Dyson se acercó, puso dos bolsos de lona a su lado y le dijo "Deja de culparte a ti misma. Lo que ocurrió allí fue un accidente ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien" Bo se apoyó contra la pared de la entrada de la estación de rescate "Escucha, debes salir de aquí si vas a coger el vuelo a casa"

"¿Y tú?"

"Voy a estar aquí por un rato. Tengo que evaluar a Lauren y necesita dormir un poco antes de que tome un vuelo. Voy a volver a reservar para nosotras en un vuelo por la mañana"

"¿Quieres que me quede?"

"No es necesario. Tu mujer estará feliz si llegas a casa esta noche y ganaras puntos con ella para la próxima vez que no puedas ir a casa"

Dyson sonrió "Maldita sensibilidad la tuya...y te lo agradezco" hizo una pausa "Hiciste lo correcto allá afuera, Bo…de principio a fin. Deja de dudar de ti misma"

Ella negó con la cabeza "No sé, Dyson. No estaba pensando en nada en absoluto, solo reaccioné. Si hubiera esperado un minuto, ella pudo haber subido a la superficie, Cord le hubiese arrojado un salvavidas y hubiésemos podido tirar de ella. Luego tú y yo podríamos haber subido al presidente en el helicóptero, tal y como se lee en el libro de reglas. En cambio, me fui por la borda sin pensar en POTUS"

"Jesús, Bo, era un ejercicio de entrenamiento y teníamos a un miembro del equipo fuera por la borda. Yo mismo hubiese ido tras ella si no lo hubieses hecho tu"

"¿Lo hubieses hecho? Ese no es el protocolo y lo sabes. Nuestra primera responsabilidad es el presidente y después el equipo. Pasamos a Lauren por el mismo escenario con el simulador de tiro, esperando que se fuese con los agentes heridos en el suelo"

"Oh, vamos" Dyson resopló "Claro, que hay un elemento de incertidumbre en cada simulacro, pero ella sabía en alguna parte en su mente que los agentes no estaban realmente en peligro de desangrarse. Eso hace que sea mucho más fácil, que tener a alguien ahogándose en aguas revueltas"

"Tal vez" dijo Bo, apreciando sus esfuerzos para hacer que se sintiera mejor, pero no compraba la excusa. Se había roto el protocolo por instinto y en contra de todo su entrenamiento.

"Te lo estoy diciendo" dijo Dyson "Yo hubiese hecho exactamente lo que hiciste"

"No lo hice conscientemente, Dyson. Ni siquiera registré que estábamos en medio de un ejercicio de entrenamiento. Mis instintos, se supone deberían ser diferente a eso"

"¿Sabes qué?...podemos desmenuzar todo esto cuando nos reunamos. En este momento estás allí de pie, azul como un pitufo, temblando por todas partes. Tienes que ir a la ducha. Puedes castigarte nuevamente en DC mañana"

"Mira, lo siento" dijo Bo. Guardando su enojo contra sí misma, lejos de Dyson, no era justo. No era su culpa que hubiese abandonado su entrenamiento…era de Lauren. Cada vez que Lauren Lewis figuraba en algo, ella se salía totalmente de los carriles.

"Olvídalo…ha sido un infierno de día" Dyson golpeó su hombro "Ve a ducharte ¿quieres?"

"Sí" Bo agarró su bolso y el de Lauren y se apartó de la pared "Es mejor que te vayas al aeropuerto o no vas a lograrlo. Se acerca una tormenta"

"¿Está segura?"

"Sí, voy a empezar registrándonos en un hotel, llama a Tom y has que se dé prisa"

"Está bien. Pero quiero verte cuando vuelvas a Washington, antes de la reunión sobre esta misión"

"¿Por qué?"

"Así podré asegurarme que no caerás sobre tu espada cuando no es necesario"

Bo rió "Trato hecho"

Envió con una seña a Dyson hacia la puerta y se dirigió por el pasillo. No iba a caer sobre su espada, pero necesitaba llevarse a sí misma nuevamente al camino. Tenía que hacer su trabajo y olvidarse de Lauren cayendo en el agua, olvidar el pánico que le había golpeado con fuerza y la había llenado de terror al pensar que la había perdido.

…..

El vestuario era unisex y pequeño, una habitación de tres por tres metros con tres armarios grises estrechos contra una de las paredes, unos estantes abiertos para equipos y suministros, por encima de un banco frente a las taquillas, un pequeño armario con suministros de baño en la esquina y otro armario un poco más grande, con una cabina de madera para ducha sin puertas. El agua seguía corriendo en la ducha cuando Bo entró y la única ventana horizontal por encima de las taquillas estaba escarchada con el vapor. Se quitó el pantalón de lona y una sudadera con capucha que se había puesto en el barco patrulla, los dejó caer al lado del banco y tomó un par de toallas blancas de la estantería. Por la delgadez del material, habían sido lavadas muchas veces, pero estaban limpias y secas y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. La ducha en el otro cuarto se cerró.

"¿Necesitas una toalla?" expresó.

"Tengo una, gracias" Lauren respondió.

Bo envolvió una toalla alrededor de su torso y esperó a que Lauren saliera de la ducha. La ya pequeña habitación se redujo aún más cuando Lauren entró, el cabello dorado castaño bronceado por el agua, se abrazaba a su cuero cabelludo y tocaba ligeramente su cuello. Unas gotas chispeantes corrían en su pecho y caían en hilillos delgados en los músculos de la parte superior del abdomen. Su piel como piel de gallina.

Bo desplegó una toalla y se la tendió "Tienes frío. Cubre tus hombros. Tienes un buen moretón allí"

"Gracias. Parece peor de lo que se siente" Lauren frotó su cabello y se cubrió con la toalla alrededor de su cuello "Todavía hay bastante agua caliente"

"Bien, estoy lista para ello. Tu bolso está allá" Bo hizo un gesto hacia los bolsos que había dejado al final de la hilera de armarios "Voy a estar lista en un segundo"

Pasó al lado de Lauren, un pie de espacio entre ellas. A pesar del persistente frío que había establecido su residencia permanente en sus huesos, ahora estaba cualquier cosa menos adormecida. Estar cerca de Lauren cargaba sus músculos e inundaba su sangre con el calor y la expectativa. Se quitó la toalla, la puso a un lado de la cabina de ducha y entró abriendo el grifo de agua caliente a todo lo que daba. Añadió un poco de agua fría, pero mantuvo el agua lo más caliente posible que pudiera soportar, sumergiendo la cabeza, volviendo el rostro hacia el chorro, esperando desesperadamente que borrara la imagen del cuerpo de Lauren delineado por la toalla fina de algodón. Hombros fuertes, brazos esculpidos, la curva de los senos firmes, el abdomen extendido y el ligero brillo de los muslos. Se estremeció y extendió sus brazos contra la pared de azulejos sin problemas. Dejó que su cabeza colgara hacia abajo, mientras que el calor golpeaba su cuello y hombros. Se quedó allí hasta que el agua empezó a enfriarse y luego cerró los grifos. Rápidamente, se secó el cabello, lo peinó con los dedos y envolvió la última toalla seca alrededor de su pecho. Se dirigió de nuevo al vestuario, sin mirar en dirección a Lauren y sacó rápidamente los vaqueros secos y una camiseta manga larga. Después de ponerse los calcetines de lana gruesa y sus botas, se volvió hacia Lauren, que se había tumbado en el banco con un brazo sobre los ojos. Podría haber estado durmiendo. Bo sonrió para sus adentros. Lauren era como cualquier otro servidor de primeros auxilios que hubiese conocido, capaz de dormir en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento y bajo cualquier condición. Sacó su kit de emergencia de su bolso y se agachó al lado del banco "¿Estás dormida?"

"No" dijo Lauren en voz baja "Sólo disfrutando de estar caliente"

"Sé lo que quieres decir" Bo sacó un brazalete de presión sanguínea y un estetoscopio "Quiero comprobar tu presión arterial"

Lauren se movió para desabrocharse la manga y Bo apartó su mano hacia un lado "Yo lo hago" Desabrochó la manga de Lauren y dobló la manga hasta la parte media del brazo. La piel de Lauren estaba ligeramente bronceada, suave y lisa, los músculos debajo eran firmes y finamente delineados. No miró el rostro de Lauren mientras envolvía el manguito de presión arterial alrededor de su bíceps y comprobó su presión "Noventa sobre sesenta ¿Es normal para tí?"

"Un poco baja…" dijo Lauren "…pero nada de qué preocuparse"

"Uh-huh" Bo no iba a discutir, pero tampoco iba a dejar que Lauren se auto-diagnosticara. Comprobó su pulso. Sesenta, lento y constante, lleno y fuerte. Lauren no sólo lucía estar en buena forma, lo estaba "¿Corres?"

"Corro"

"Se nota" Bo sacó un termómetro digital "Pon esto debajo de la lengua"

Lauren movió su brazo sobre los ojos y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Bo. Sus cejas se arquearon levemente mientras miraba el termómetro "Estoy bien"

La fatiga ensombreció sus ojos. Sus labios estaban pálidos. Parecía agotada.

"Tus signos vitales están bien, pero necesitas alimento y descanso" Bo movió el termómetro "Bajo la lengua"

Lauren sonrió con ironía y abrió la boca. Bo deslizó el termómetro y Lauren lentamente cerró los labios alrededor de él. Sus ojos sostuvieron los de Bo y Bo sintió el aumento del calor hacia su rostro. Sus muslos temblaron de pronto y cayó sobre sus rodillas para sostenerse a sí misma. Demonios, ni siquiera podía hacer algo tan simple como tomar la temperatura de Lauren sin empezar a perderse. Bueno. Podría ser capaz de mantener la calma si no miraba la boca de Lauren e imaginaba esos húmedos y sensuales labios cerrándose alrededor de los suyos. La forma como Lauren provocaba cada una de sus fantasías le hacía avergonzar y la asustaba de muerte. Tragó saliva y se preguntó si Lauren podía oír el nudo en su garganta. Su corazón casi se congeló cuando la mano de Lauren se acercó a su rostro. Bo quedó inmóvil, sintiéndose como un conejo paralizado al ver un depredador cercano. Los dedos de Lauren rozaron su mejilla, se deslizaron por su cuello y el aliento de Bo quedó atrapado en su garganta.

"Tienes un moretón" murmuró Lauren.

Bo deslizó el termómetro entre los labios de Lauren y fingió mirarlo "Noventa y seis. Estás demasiado fría"

"Y tu pulso se está acelerando" la mano de Lauren descansaba sobre la carótida de Bo "Apuesto a que si tomamos tu presión arterial, estaría por todo el lugar. También necesitas descansar, agente Dennis"

Bo quería alejarse del contacto de Lauren. Pero quería más de ella. Quería que el fuego fluyera de la mano de Lauren y la quemara, que quemara el miedo y la incertidumbre y la cautela. Quería explotar. Su estómago temblaba. Se humedeció los labios que estaban repentinamente secos y se apartó "Las dos necesitamos comida. Siéntate, quiero revisar su presión mientras te encuentras en posición vertical. No voy a dejarte salir de aquí y que te caigas a medio camino del vehículo"

"Agradezco tu preocupación…" dijo Lauren en voz baja "…pero yo no soy un calamar, lo sabes"

Bo rió "Lo sé. Pero apuesto a que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que has tenido ese tipo de chapuzón"

Suspirando, Lauren se puso en vertical "Es cierto" cerró los ojos "Y tengo un poco de hipotensión ortostática"

Al instante, Bo olvidó todo excepto asegurarse de que Lauren estuviera estable. Le tomó la presión nuevamente "Setenta sobre cincuenta. Estás un poco mareada ¿no es así?"

"Sólo un poco"

"Muy bien" Bo se levantó rápidamente "Vamos a pasar la noche en Kitty Hawk. Voy a conseguir algo de comida caliente para tí y doce horas de sueño"

Lauren frunció el ceño "Puedo dormir en DC. El viaje de vuelta no es tan duro"

"Lo siento, no voy a correr el riesgo de que te descompenses en un avión. Alimentación, sueño, casa mañana"

"¿Puedo preguntar quién te dejó a cargo?"

Lauren sonaba mal humorada, lo que sólo demostró que no estaba en la cima de su juego. Bo nunca la había visto descontenta por nada.

"Sólo estoy a cargo por descuido, capitana" dijo Bo suavemente "He creado este ejercicio. Es mi culpa que hoy lo hicieras. Voy a verte llegar a casa, sana y salva"

"Eso es una mierda. El cable se rompió. Fue un accidente"

"Podría haber sido peor" Bo se estremeció interiormente. Lauren estaba hundiéndose cuando logró alcanzarla. Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso sin sentir como pedazos de ella caían y se rompían como el cristal en las rocas "No importa lo que pienses, necesito cuidar de ti en estos momentos"

Lauren respiró profundamente "No estoy segura de lo bien que estaré en esa posición…la del paciente, quiero decir"

"¿No estás acostumbrada a ser atendida?"

"En realidad, no, no"

"¿Nadie especial?" el silencio se prolongó y Bo esperó a que las persianas se cerraran nuevamente. Pero Lauren sólo la miró a los ojos y Bo se sintió demasiado cansada y preocupada como para ocultar lo que pudiera mostrar.

"No, nadie"

"Entonces supongo que estaré en eso esta noche" dijo Bo, tratando de aligerarlo

"Podría tomar algún tiempo para acostumbrarme" dijo Lauren suavemente "Podría no ser buena en eso"

"Dudo que haya algo que no hagas bien" Bo guardó su equipo y empaquetó sus ropas mojadas. Le tendió la mano a Lauren "Vamos a empezar practicando y vemos cómo lo haces"

Lauren se levantó lentamente de la banca, oscilando ligeramente. Bo deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lauren "Está bien"

"Aún no termino de poner mis piernas en tierra" Lauren dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación y deslizó su brazo sobre los hombros de Bo "Sólo dame un minuto"

"Toma todo el tiempo que necesites. No estamos en un horario de noche" la mano de Lauren se curvó alrededor del hombro de Bo, la presión de sus dedos dispararon lancetas de emoción en el pecho de Bo. El corazón le martilleaba y sus piernas temblaban. Reforzó sus músculos, con la esperanza de que Lauren no pudiera sentir su temblor. Planeaba cuidar de Lauren y nada más "¿Lista para salir de aquí?" preguntó Bo.

"Más que lista" Lauren dejó caer su brazo y se alejó "Creo que puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta"

Bo extrañó el contacto al instante y dijo casualmente "Nunca lo dude. Vamos a encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche"

Lauren rió suavemente "¿Más de la práctica?"

"Uh...demonios ¿Crees que tal vez pudieras darme un respiro? Mi cerebro está un poco adormecido aquí"

"Bueno, vamos a ponerte en calor" Lauren llegó a la puerta y la abrió y Bo se preguntó cómo las cosas habían cambiado tan ingeniosamente.


	19. Chapter 19

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 19**_

El letrero de neón que anunciaba el Bayside Motel parpadeaba erráticamente, iluminando la pista de motor en forma de L en destellos de día de fiesta rojo y verde. Una camioneta Ford negra salpicada de barro y un Cadillac convertible de los ochenta con grandes manchas de óxido color rojizo en los alerones eran los únicos vehículos en el aparcamiento de grava. Una luz estaba encendida en la habitación más cercana a la carretera. Un cartel pintado a mano, apoyado en la ventana rayada, anunciaba "Oficina"

"Parece un motel de sabanas calientes" dijo Lauren, riendo suavemente.

"Cord jura que este lugar es limpio y tiene café decente" dijo Bo.

"Eso es todo lo que necesitamos, entonces" a Lauren no le importaba donde se alojarían, había dormido en sitios peores, incluyendo una tienda de campaña en las montañas afganas. Comparado con eso, esto tenía la clasificación de cinco estrellas.

Bo estacionó el jeep alquilado en el estacionamiento justo cuando el sol se puso y el viento llegaba "Voy rápidamente adentro y registrarnos"

Cuando Bo abrió la puerta, el viento que hacía ruido a través de las ramas de los robles rojos que rodeaban el motel, llenó el Jeep con un sonido como el fuego de ametralladoras. Lauren saltó y su estómago dio un vuelco. Había sido enviada a un hospital de campaña lo suficientemente cerca del frente como para escuchar los tiroteos que venían de las colinas en la noche, su tienda era un pobre escudo contra los asaltos callejeros. Rara vez se había dormido profundamente, su cuerpo siempre preparado para agacharse y cubrirse. Incluso ahora, dieciocho meses más tarde, instintivamente buscaba cubrirse cuando un coche petardeaba (explosión del tubo de escape) o daba un portazo. No había estado tan nerviosa desde que había regresado a los Estados Unidos. El breve baño no programado de la tarde no debió alterar tanto su equilibrio, tal vez su agitación era debido al persistente frío que la ducha caliente aún no había dispersado.

Apoyada en la puerta abierta, Bo miró hacia el cielo "Cord dijo que podríamos tener nieve y creo que ha llegado, ya está aventando. Debes permanecer en el coche hasta que vuelva. Lo último que necesitas es mojarte nuevamente"

Lauren se inclinó sobre el asiento y agarró la manga de Bo, deteniendo su salida "Tú también necesitas permanecer seca" le dio la chaqueta con capucha a Bo quien había salido de la estación de rescate sólo con vaqueros y camiseta "Esto tiene una capucha. Adelante, toma"

"¿Está segura?"

"La calefacción está encendida aquí. Estoy bastante cálida. Tengo mucha hambre también"

Bo sonrió "Excelente signo pronóstico ¿Qué piensas sobre una pizza? Hay un lugar al otro lado de la calle y dudo que consigamos servicio a domicilio aquí esta noche si se acerca una tormenta"

"Suena muy bien. Como ya sé que no eres vegetariana, tomaré una con pepperoni"

"Perfecto ¿Champiñones?"

"Y aceitunas negras"

Bo asintió con la cabeza "Has dado en el clavo"

Lauren rió "¿Y cerveza?"

"¿Sam Adam si no puedo conseguir cualquier tipo de cerveza artesanal?"

"Has dado en el clavo"

Riendo, Bo salió, se cubrió con la chaqueta de Lauren y levantó la capucha. Cerró la puerta, metió las manos en los bolsillos y echó a correr a través de la mezcla de nieve y lluvia, su forma brevemente delineada por los faros antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad. Lauren la miró unos segundos más, un extraño presentimiento se agitó dentro de ella tan pronto como Bo desapareció de su vista. Juntó las manos y las puso entre sus rodillas. No hacía frío, pero sus dedos estaban helados. Se preguntaba si era su imaginación. La temperatura había caído rápidamente ante la tormenta que se avecinaba, pero estaba acostumbrada al clima frío. Se estremeció y miró a través del estacionamiento vacío, una inquietud molesta le produjo un tirón repentino. Bo había dejado las luces encendidas y los halos de los rayos oblicuos parecían mantener alejados los círculos de oscuridad. Nunca había tenido miedo a la oscuridad y nunca le había asustado un terreno desconocido. Era un oficial naval y un médico de emergencia entrenada para manejar un peligro inminente. Las luces se apagaron y la oscuridad se acercó. Su respiración se aceleró y una opresión invadió su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se colocó boca abajo nuevamente, girando en un vacío sin fin siendo succionada por un frío y oscuro silencio. Jadeando, se levantó poniendo la espalda recta y abrió los ojos. Fuera de su ventana empañada, la nieve que caía era más espesa, una manta blanca proyectándose a la vista. No podía ver el motel. No podía ver a dónde había ido Bo. Bo. Bo era sólida y real y cálida. Luchó contra el impulso de salir del coche y buscarla.

"Está bien" susurró Lauren en voz alta "Sabes qué es esto. Fatiga, confusión, hipotermia residual, reacción retardada al estrés. Tienes derecho a pasar por todo esto, por una hora más o menos"

Catalogar sus síntomas ayudó a aliviar algo de la opresión en su pecho. Respiró profundamente, escuchó el débil silbido de constricción de sus bronquiolos. Bo tenía razón, no estaba en condiciones de volar. Necesitaba reponer la fuerza que había quemado mientras luchaba contra la corriente asesina. Necesitaba dormir. Bo tenía que estar casi en las mismas condiciones, había estado en el agua casi el mismo tiempo. Y había luchado contra la corriente por las dos. La puerta del coche se abrió y Lauren saltó. Bo se dejó caer en el asiento a su lado.

"Está bien" dijo Bo limpiando los rastros de la nieve derretida de sus mejillas con una mano "Llamé por la pizza y me dijeron que estaría lista en quince. Podemos acomodarnos y salgo corriendo a buscarla"

"Tal vez deberíamos olvidar eso" dijo Lauren, su voz sonaba ronca y extraña.

Bo sacó el Jeep del puesto y se dirigió más hacia el estacionamiento. El largo y bajo motel apareció a la vista nuevamente mientras se deslizaba hacia adelante "¿Por qué? ¿Pensé que tenías hambre?"

Lauren enjugó su frente. No estaba caliente, pero estaba sudando. No hacía frío, pero estaba temblando "Lo siento. Yo…"

"¿Qué está pasando?" Bo se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal verde apenas visible a través de los copos que caían. Un torcido 12 hecho de parche blanco, hacía brillar los números en la oscuridad identificando la habitación. Redujo la marcha en neutro y levantó el freno de mano, dejando las luces encendidas. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí…lo siento. Sólo nerviosa. Lo siento"

Bo apoyó la palma de la mano en la nuca de Lauren. Sus dedos estaban calientes como un montón de brasas "No es nada inusual. Tuviste una jodida conmoción anteriormente"

"Tú también. Necesitas mantener el calor y comer y…"

"Hey…"dijo Bo "…eso está todo en el plan, doc. Puedes relajarte. En serio"

"Lo sé. Tienes razón. Voy a estar bien" Lauren cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en el soporte seguro de la mano de Bo. Los dedos de Bo se deslizaban arriba y abajo por los músculos a cada lado de su columna vertebral, aliviando la tensión, enviando calor a través de ella. Suspiró "No creo que el tiempo vaya a mejorar. Tendremos que hacer una carrera hasta allá"

"Déjame abrir la puerta y entras, mantente seca" murmuró Bo, continuando el suave masaje "Voy a meter nuestro equipo"

"Te lo agradezco, pero puedo ayudar a llevar nuestras cosas"

"Esta es la parte en la que practicas dejar que me ocupe de ti"

Un cosquilleo de inquietud se deslizó hacia abajo por la columna vertebral de Lauren, había cuidado de sus propias necesidades la mayor parte de su vida y su necesidad por el tacto de Bo, su presencia, la hacía sentirse expuesta y vulnerable. No quería la atención de Bo sólo porque Bo se sentía culpable "Nada de esto es tu culpa"

Bo frunció el ceño "Soy muy mala uniendo los puntos y me estoy perdiendo en esta fotografía"

"No tienes que cuidar de mí porque te sientas responsable"

"Wow. Okay" la mano de Bo se alejó "Solo dejaré que te defiendas por ti misma, hasta que finalmente colapses…"

Por debajo del borde de ira en la voz de Bo, Lauren escuchó que estaba dolida. No quería hacerle daño. Tampoco quería la fría distancia entre ellas que no tenía nada que ver con la tormenta o la oscuridad "Tal vez salió un poco mal. Supongo que soy muy mala manejado esa cosa de ser cuidada. Tenía dos hermanas pequeñas que ni siquiera podían recordar a nuestro padre. Las cosas fueron más difíciles para ellas y mi madre apenas tenía energía que repartir entre las cuatro"

"Está bien" los hombros de Bo se relajaron y la tensión alrededor de su boca se suavizó. Los reflejos en su cabello brillaron contra el resplandor de la nieve que las envolvía, una imagen etérea que se grabó en el cerebro de Lauren. Era hermosa, no una modelo perfecta, pero fuerte y fresca.

Lauren quería borrar los últimos vestigios de recelo en la mirada de Bo. Quería seguir el borde de su mandíbula, pero en cambio rozó sus dedos en la parte posterior de la mano de Bo que descansaba sobre la rodilla de Bo

"¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo?"

Pasó un momento y Lauren contuvo el aliento. La mano de Bo dio la vuelta y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

"¿Qué tal si te instalamos y voy por la pizza?" preguntó Bo.

El enorme peso aplastante en el pecho de Lauren se disolvió. La mano de Bo era cálida y sólida. Ella apretó su agarre

"Me encantaría"

…

El turno de día había salido horas atrás y el corredor del laboratorio de aislamiento, de Nivel 4, estaba desierto. Sus pasos sonaban silenciosamente en el suelo de baldosas blancas, mientras se dirigía a la cámara de aire al final de la sala. Apretó la palma de la mano sobre la placa de identificación y se inclinó para el escáner de retina. La luz de acceso brilló de color rojo a verde y la puerta hidráulica se abrió con un leve silbido. Entró en la cámara UV, la puerta exterior se cerró detrás de ella y se puso un par de gafas de protección. Cuando introdujo su código de entrada en el panel de la pared, un zumbido acompañó el impulso de radiación UV y la siguiente puerta en la cadena se abrió. Depositó sus gafas protectoras en la plataforma y pasó a la sala de aislamiento interior, donde metódicamente siguió a través de la rutina probando su traje protector de presión positiva, sellando los puños en los tobillos y las muñecas, cerrando el cierre del cuello y conectando el tubo de aire a la válvula de una vía en el centro de la espalda. Giró el dial y el aire comprimido fluyó dentro. La presión en el manómetro de pared se mantuvo constante a 1 atm. No había fugas. Cerró la válvula de entrada y abrió las rejillas de ventilación a lo largo del cuello. El aire silbó. Estaba lista para ir a trabajar. Quitándose los zapatos, se introdujo con cuidado en el traje color amarillo brillante y después de cerrar los sellos, se puso las botas altas de goma impermeables hasta las pantorrillas. No llevaba joyas al trabajo, ni siquiera un reloj. Sólo tendría que sacarlo, no podía correr el riesgo que cualquier obstáculo o desgarro pudiesen violar las APP (Protocolo de sustancias atómicas) Incluso un rasgón microscópico en el traje de aislamiento podría permitir la entrada del contagio, que pudiese ser absorbido por la piel o inhalado por su sistema respiratorio. Los agentes biológicos con los que trabajaban en el laboratorio BSL-4 o eran altamente transmisibles o uniformemente fatales o ambos. El traje era su único escudo. Una vez que el traje estuvo asegurado, cubrió las botas resistentes a fluidos con botines desechables, colocó el escudo de la cabeza en su lugar y se puso los guantes. No estaba preocupada por su seguridad. Siempre estaba preparada para cualquier emergencia. La precaución era una forma de vida para ella y le habían enseñado desde su nacimiento a estar serena en circunstancias extremas. Con un dedo enguantado y abultado, presionó el código de entrada y la cámara se cerró a presión. La puerta interior se abrió y ella entró en el laboratorio. Asintió con la cabeza a un colega que trabaja, en una estación cercana, con la secuencia de una variante de Ébola. Después de conectar una línea aérea por encima del puerto de demanda, se dirigió por el pasillo, la línea seguía detrás de ella como un colorido ombligo amarillo. Se había ofrecido para el turno de noche seis meses atrás, estableciendo su rutina, llegando un poco más temprano, saliendo un poco más tarde. Sus colegas apreciaban su diligencia y su disposición a tomar el turno de noche durante más tiempo de las rotaciones obligatorias habituales. En su puesto, encendió el ordenador y recuperó las muestras que planeaba colocar en las placas de gel de la noche, junto con un segundo bastidor de tubos. Durante los últimos seis meses había estado desviando cuidadosamente micro-porciones de reserva contra la gripe aviar, demasiado pequeñas para ser notadas por alguien, hasta que tuvo un único tubo de ensayo medio lleno con una de las cepas sintéticas más virulentas jamás producidas. Cuando se fue, al final de su turno, deslizó el tubo en un pliegue de su traje, bajo el brazo y lo fijó con una tira de adhesivo especial que mantenía para las reparaciones de emergencia si uno de los trajes se desgarraba accidentalmente. Al igual que un parche de neumático, el adhesivo instantáneo con auto-sellante, proporcionaría suficiente protección hasta que la técnico de laboratorio pudiera llegar a la cámara de descontaminación. Esta noche, el material de salvamento le permitiría extraer un virus capaz de matar a miles de personas. Ella no estaba realmente interesada en la muerte de miles, sin embargo, de sólo uno. El presidente Jake Griffin representaba todo lo que despreciaba, un portavoz de los ricos, un defensor de los privilegiados, un campeón de los que no tenían moral o valores. Su padre le había enseñado a ella y a sus hermanos y hermanas el camino correcto, criándolos para ser sobrevivientes. Los había animado a sobresalir, inscribiéndolos en la escuela del campamento con los niños de otras sobrevivientes, poniéndolos en rutas de acceso a posiciones donde algún día podrían marcar la diferencia. Siempre había sabido que tenía una misión y ahora iba a cumplirla. Ella le ayudaría para que su mensaje fuese escuchado, América para los americanos y ahora que un líder había aparecido, tendrían un presidente que hablaría lo recto. Ella ayudaría para que eso fuese posible. Los relojes digitales en el otro extremo de la habitación, mostraba al mismo tiempo la fecha y hora en la ciudad de Nueva York, Washington DC, Los Ángeles, Hong Kong, Sydney, Nueva Delhi, Berlín, Londres. Las 7 p.m. en Atlanta. Doce horas más y la primera etapa de su misión estaría completa. Pronto, la recuperación de América comenzaría.


	20. Chapter 20

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

Bo entregó a Lauren la última rebanada de pizza "Termínalo tú"

"Estoy llena" Lauren se sentó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Algunas de las sombras alrededor de sus ojos se habían desvanecido, pero sus mejillas seguían hundidas y sus dedos temblaban ligeramente mientras cogía una servilleta.

"Necesitas carbohidratos…come" odiaba ver a Lauren herida. Lauren no se quejaba, no lo haría y su intento de aparentar normalidad sólo hacía que Bo quisiera golpear algo. Tenía que hacer algo, aunque fuese algo sin sentido o haría algo que ambas lamentarían. Apiló los restos de comida, servilletas de papel arrugadas, un par de platos de papel y la caja de pizza "Llevaré la caja vacía a la basura. La pizza estaba genial, pero prefiero no oler las secuelas durante toda la noche"

La habitación era generosa para un motel estándar, dos camas individuales un poco más grandes que las regulares, separadas por una mesita de noche de dos cajones con acabado lacado marrón pelado. La lámpara cuello de ganso de lectura, torcida y polvorienta, se ubicaba encima de una mancha de agua. El baño había sido incrustado en la zona del armario, un pequeño retrete estaba improvisado al lado del lavabo, una plaza de dos pies y medio para la ducha y una luz de techo solitaria. El armario contenía unas perchas de alambre doblado y nada más. Ni ella ni Lauren había sacado nada de sus bolsos de viaje sino los productos de aseo.

"¿Necesitas una mano?" preguntó Lauren.

"Lo tengo" dijo Bo, sin mirar a Lauren. Se había sentado en el otro extremo de la cama durante la cena, una comida que había compartido un centenar de veces en un centenar de habitaciones justo como esta. Nunca había estado tan agradecida por la caja de pizza abierta ubicada entre ellas como lo había estado esta noche, sin embargo, cada vez que miraba a Lauren y recordaba la forma en que la había visto girar lentamente bajo el agua, hundiéndose, quería tocarla. Sólo para asegurarse a sí misma que Lauren estaba cálida y segura. Recogió la basura y se levantó "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Nop. Voy a tomar otra ducha"

"¿Aún tienes frío?"

Lauren sonrió irónicamente "No estoy muy segura. Se siente de esa manera, pero sólo podría ser mi imaginación"

Bo comprobó el termostato en la pared por encima de la cómoda, toque clásico de los 50 con perillas de arce y cajones de madera y un espejo destartalado. 70 grados. La habitación estaba calentita. Lauren aún no se recuperaba totalmente "Tómate tu tiempo, usa toda el agua caliente si es necesario. Yo estoy bien"

"Está bien" Lauren se levantó mirando hacia la puerta. Un escalofrío de ansiedad se disparó a lo largo de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Nunca le había importado estar sola, pero no quería ver a Bo caminar por esa puerta. Había paseado por la habitación durante los diez minutos que Bo estuvo buscando la pizza y no había sido capaz de relajarse hasta que Bo apareció nuevamente, con una chispa de triunfo en sus ojos mientras sostenía la caja de pizza en el aire como un trofeo. Lucía vibrante y vital y sexy. Lauren reprimió la oleada de calor que recorrió sus muslos "Así que nos vemos en unos minutos"

"Correcto" Bo se extendió detrás de ella y buscó a tientas el pomo de la puerta, con la mirada clavada en Lauren "Estaré aquí"

Lauren rompió el contacto visual primero y desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Un segundo más tarde se escuchó correr el agua de la ducha. Bo imaginó a Lauren deslizándose fuera de su ropa y caminando desnuda en el calor. Había visto lo suficiente del cuerpo de Lauren a través de esa fina y húmeda toalla blanca en el vestuario para tener una idea bastante clara de cómo luciría exactamente Lauren desnuda. Normalmente no tenía ningún problema en llenar sus fantasías con las mujeres que conocía, pero la imagen atractiva del cuerpo de Lauren permanecía en su mente. No quería fantasear con ella. Lo que quería hacer era besarla. Casi lo había hecho, en ese momento, si hubieran estado más cerca. Tenía un montón de práctica leyendo los ojos de una mujer y había leído el deseo de Lauren. De todos modos, no había tenido tan mala idea desde lo que podía recordar. Dormir con Tamsin cuando no había estado al cien por ciento no había desaparecido la locura de besar a Lauren. Lauren había sufrido un colapso serio unas horas antes, casi se había ahogado. Estaba vulnerable. Físicamente agotada. Maltratada y golpeada. Por su propia admisión, no estaba realmente en el punto superior de su juego. No necesitaba que Bo se le insinuara, necesitaba una noche solida de sueño y probablemente una charla con alguien sobre lo que había sucedido. Bo no era uno de esos agentes que encontraban el apoyo psiquiátrico como algo entrometido o amenazador. Su hermana mayor era psicóloga y una de las mejores oyentes que había conocido. Había aprendido, cuando estaba luchando con la clase de problemas de identidad a los que se enfrentaban todos los adolescentes, que hablar con su hermana ayudaba. Y cuando le había dicho a Chris que era lesbiana, su hermana había sido genial. Demonios, había hablado con Dyson cuando las cosas se habían puesto muy difíciles, cuando el estrés y los horarios demenciales y la falta de una vida personal comenzaron a ser su locura. Quería que Lauren consiguiera cualquier ayuda que necesitara y hacer un movimiento en ella no podía considerarse como ayuda. Bo se colocó la chaqueta de Lauren, no tanto porque quería mantenerse seca bajo la nieve que seguía cayendo, sino porque le gustaba usarla. Una intimidad inusual en ella, usar la ropa de otra persona. Tonto, pero nadie necesitaba saberlo. La chaqueta era un poco grande. Los hombros de Lauren eran un poco más amplios, sus brazos un poco más largos, pero no era tan grande como para que sus cuerpos no encajaran a la perfección. Los pechos de Lauren eran del tamaño justo para que sus torsos se mezclaran perfectamente, los muslos de Lauren lo suficientemente largos y firmes como para envolverlos alrededor de ella sin dejar ningún espacio entre ellas. El puño de deseo en su vientre se tensó y se precipitó afuera, acogiendo con beneplácito la ráfaga de viento fría y la nieve helada. La tormenta se había recogido. Dos pulgadas de polvo húmedo cubrían el estacionamiento. No había coches pasando en los dos carriles. El camino permanecía inexplorado. Después de deshacerse del desperdicio en las fauces abiertas del contenedor azul abollado escondido detrás del extremo del edificio, volvió corriendo a lo largo de la fila de cuartos oscuros. Golpeó el suelo con los pies para despejar la nieve de las botas y saltó dentro de su habitación, dejando la noche fría afuera.

Lauren estaba en medio de la habitación con una toalla ceñida por encima de sus pechos, dejando la parte superior del pecho, los hombros esculpidos y una gran cantidad de muslos expuestos. Un rayo de luz oblicuo pasaba a través de la puerta del baño parcialmente abierta detrás de ella, poniendo al relieve sus fuertes curvas y planos musculosos. El resplandor rojo-verdoso de la señal del motel brillaba a través de los listones de las persianas abiertas colgando de la única ventanilla al lado de la puerta, dejando la mayor parte del rostro de Lauren en la sombra. Bo pensó nuevamente en el cuadro de Lauren envuelta alrededor de ella, sin nada entre ellas. Su piel se estremeció y el calor inundó su centro.

"¿Mejor?" Bo dio marcha atrás hasta que su culo golpeó la pared. No podía leer mucho en el rostro de Lauren, pero apostaría que el suyo era fácil de descifrar. Había tenido más control sobre ella misma cuando tenía quince años que lo que tenía ahora.

"Sí" dijo Lauren "¿Cómo está afuera?"

"Nevando bastante fuerte" Bo no podía moverse. No podía apartar los ojos del rostro de Lauren.

"Tu cabello está mojado" Lauren se acercó un paso, pasando los dedos por el cabello en las sienes de Bo "Debiste ponerte la capucha"

Bo rió temblorosamente y frotó su cabello con una mano "Pensé que podría correr más rápido que los copos de nieve"

Lauren se echó a reír "¿Por qué no me sorprende? ¿Todos los agentes federales creen que son capaces de hazañas sobrehumanas?"

"Sólo los que son como yo" Bo sonrió, viendo que la sonrisa alcanzaba los ojos de Lauren. Le encantaba hacerla sonreír. Sin embargo, parecía tensa, como si hubiese estado tirando dobles durante una semana "¿Cómo te estás sintiendo realmente?"

Lauren se encogió de hombros "Como si hubiese tenido un día muy largo. Nada que dormir un poco no vaya a curar. No estoy tan fuera de práctica trabajando veinticuatro…todavía cubro la sala de emergencia con bastante regularidad"

"Sí, pero no sueles ser abordada físicamente en la sala de emergencias"

"Hoy no ocurrió tampoco" dijo Lauren suavemente "Fui arrojada del barco, no estoy muy orgullosa de eso en realidad. Debería haberlo esquivado. Lo vi venir"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?... ¿un segundo?" Bo negó con la cabeza "Nunca tuviste una oportunidad"

"Y tu tampoco" Lauren apartó un rizo suelto de la esquina de la boca de Bo "Debiste haber golpeado el agua bastante fuerte para herir tu rostro"

"Tú la golpeaste más fuerte" el pulso latía rápidamente en la garganta de Lauren, igualando el ritmo loco del corazón de Bo. Bo empezó a sudar. Lauren estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia. Quería tocarla "Debes vestirte antes de que te congeles de nuevo"

"Debes desvestirte antes de terminar de la misma manera" Lauren se acercó y abrió la cremallera de la cazadora "Dejé un poco de agua caliente ¿La necesitas?"

"Estoy bien" dijo Bo, formulado la declaración menos verdadera en su vida. No sabía cómo estaba, pero bien no estaba. Se volvió, desesperada por aliviar la sombra que Lauren no podía ocultar del todo, adolorida por el deseo de abrazarla "Lauren, yo…"

"Quiero dejar una cosa clara" dijo Lauren.

Bo se detuvo en seco. Aquí venía. El discurso de noconfraternizar-en-el-trabajo. Su propia regla, la que debió haber recordado y la que había olvidado cada vez que Lauren estaba a menos de una milla de ella "No tiene que decir nada. Estoy de acuerdo contigo"

Las cejas de Lauren se alzaron. La comisura de su boca se levantó "¿Lo estás? No me di cuenta de que eras psíquica, así como sobrehumana"

"Otra enorme mala habilidad como agente federal" dijo Bo tan tranquilamente como pudo "Siempre es una mala idea complicar una relación de trabajo. No hay necesidad de ir allí"

"Tienes razón, estamos de acuerdo" el tono de Lauren era suave y serio, pero sus ojos en parte lucían traviesos "A pesar de que iba a decir que lo que pasó allá afuera esta tarde había sido un accidente. Nadie pudo haberlo predicho. Sin importa quien preparó el ejercicio, nadie tuvo la culpa de que el cable se rompiera y que yo me fuera al agua"

Una oleada caliente de vergüenza inundó el vientre de Bo. Demonios, no podía estar más equivocada acerca de lo que Lauren había querido decir y ahora había mostrado su mano y probablemente había hecho el ridículo "No voy a discutir. Obviamente no puedo ganar"

"No se trata de ganar" Lauren acarició con el dorso de sus dedos la mejilla de Bo, justo debajo de la contusión "¿Qué tal si sólo lo crees?"

La boca de Lauren estaba tan cerca, todo lo que Bo podía hacer era mirar como sus labios se movían y luchar por dar sentido a lo que estaba diciendo. Su mente escuchaba las palabras, pero su cuerpo las traducía en algo más. Querer, desear, una necesidad familiar "Lauren. Estoy un poco fuera de balance aquí"

"Lo sé" la voz de Lauren era apenas un susurro "Yo también" Bo se quedó completamente inmóvil. "Hoy me has salvado la vida y estoy agradecida. Sé que estabas haciendo tu trabajo y yo habría hecho lo mismo"

Lauren observó cómo los músculos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Bo se apretaban. A Bo no le gustaba que se le agradeciera por hacer lo que era algo natural y por lo que veía como su responsabilidad. Lauren lo entendía, ella sentía lo mismo. Pero estaba agradecida, no por ser salvada de morir ahogada, sino por la cálida seguridad de su mano en una noche fría y oscura, anclándola cuando había pensado que podría perder su camino. Por la seguridad silenciosa de que iba a conquistar sus demonios y que iba a salir completamente por el otro lado del túnel. Bo tuvo fe en ella y le había ofrecido un hombro cuando había necesitado inclinarse, sin hacerle sentir débil ni una vez. Estaba mucho más que agradecida, había sido aliviada en un lugar donde nunca supo estaba herida. "Y para que lo sepas, esto no se trata de eso"

"¿Qué?" los ojos de Bo eran enormes lagos azules llenos de preguntas.

Lauren tuvo una sola respuesta. Se inclinó y la besó.


	21. Chapter 21

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

Bo no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Lauren la había besado y ahora estaba a pulgadas de Lauren, cubierta con nada más que una toalla. Podría arrancar fácilmente el algodón hacia un lado y tirar firmemente del cuerpo desnudo y caliente de Lauren hacia ella. Con una sutil inclinación y giro, tendría a Lauren contra la puerta y tendría el control nuevamente. Había hecho ese movimiento una o dos veces, Seducción 101. No hizo nada, ni siquiera respirar. Se quedó allí con sus labios tocándose suavemente, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, su corazón amenazaba con estallar dentro de su caja torácica. Sea lo que esto sea, no quería cambiar nada. La habían besado antes, pero este no era como cualquier beso que jamás hubiese experimentado. Sabía de besos, solía ser la que daba los besos. A veces los besos eran una exploración, antenas enviadas para juzgar la dirección del viento, la temperatura del agua, las posibilidades de algo más que un beso. A veces eran un calentamiento para el verdadero combate, un estiramiento de músculos, una rápida mirada alrededor del campo, un repaso mental del plan de juego. Un beso nunca era solo un beso, siempre era un paso hacia algo más. Una breve parada en el camino hacia el objetivo final. Todo en su vida era una meta a alcanzar, un juego para ser ganado…incluso el sexo. Siempre tenía que ser la mejor. Tomaba la iniciativa cada vez que podía, era una corredora frontal. La forma más rápida de llegar a la cima era estar siempre arriba…metafóricamente hablando o no. Esta noche, estaba totalmente sin juego. No podía ver el campo de juego a través de una niebla de deseo, más fuerte que cualquiera de las que jamás hubiese experimentado. Había renunciado al liderazgo sin saber siquiera que había entrado en la carrera. Lauren estaba en completo control, algo que nunca había permitido desde que tuvo edad suficiente para moverse en sus propios pies. En su casa, en su mundo, la competencia era el rey. Todo, desde la conversación de sobremesa hasta la captura en el patio trasero era un desafío. Había sido capitana del equipo en casi todos los deportes que jamás hubiese jugado, estaba en la parte superior de cada clase y sólo recibía órdenes en el trabajo porque sabía que era la forma más rápida de lograr una posición para dar las órdenes ella misma. Cualquier juego que jugara, jugaba para ganar. Y aquí estaba, siguiendo, sin un plan, sin tener idea de que locura estaba haciendo. La boca de Lauren se alejó y quiso lloriquear. Demonios, había lloriqueado.

"Ahora sería un buen momento para respirar" murmuró Lauren, sus labios rozando los de Bo mientras hablaba.

"No creo que lo necesite…" susurró Bo "…creo que tu beso puede ser todo lo que necesite"

Lauren rió y la besó nuevamente. Un poco más firme esta vez. Más segura. La confianza de Lauren creció y Bo perdió su agarre. Aún sus cuerpos permanecían separados. Los pocos centímetros de aire entre ellas vibraban a través de la ropa de Bo y dentro de su corazón. Los labios de Lauren eran suaves y cálidos, exuberantes y llenos. Bo avanzó con la punta de su lengua, buscando sólo una pequeña probada. Cuando lo hizo, Lauren gimió profundamente en su garganta y los músculos de Bo se convirtieron en gelatina. Se apoyó en la pared, un gemido diferente de los que jamás hubiese hecho, escapó de su garganta. Entonces las manos de Lauren se apoyaron sobre sus hombros, sujetándola en el lugar.

"¿Está bien así?" preguntó Lauren, su boca en la garganta de Bo.

"Oh, sí" dijo Bo "Muy, muy bien" agarró la cintura de Lauren, sosteniéndola suavemente, con cuidado de no romper la barrera creada por la toalla de algodón entre ellas. Lauren podría quitársela si quería y si no lo hacía...probablemente moriría. Bajo sus dedos, el cuerpo de Lauren era firme y fuerte, como ella. Bo ansiaba tocar más "Pero… ¿qué es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo?"

"Tenía que hacerlo" murmuró Lauren, besando hacia abajo por la garganta de Bo. Había llegado a Bo pensando que sabía lo que encontraría, fuerza y entendimiento. Había estado en lo cierto, pero había mucho más. Mucho más de lo que jamás hubiese soñado. Bo sabía a invierno…intenso y picante…y debajo de esa fiebre salvaje, una dulzura como la promesa de la primavera. El pulso de Bo se aceleró bajo la boca de Lauren, vibrando con poder, atrayéndola más profundamente al misterio que era Bo. Nunca en su vida había tomado un paso que no hubiese planeado y rara vez, incluso en medio de una emergencia, tomaba una decisión que no hubiese previsto el resultado. Ahora estaba volando a ciegas. Bo se sentía tan bien, sonaba tan bonito, como para darse la vuelta para analizar, deducir, resumir y planificar "No sé lo que está pasando, pero no puedo parar"

Bo inclinó la cabeza contra la pared, entregándose a la boca de Lauren "Entonces no lo hagas. Por favor, no lo hagas"

"Hay algo que debes saber" murmuró Lauren, empujando la chaqueta por los brazos de Bo. Se distrajo por la piel cálida y suave en la base de la garganta de Bo y dejó la chaqueta atando las muñecas de Bo detrás de ella "Me encanta como sabes"

"Tu boca es tan caliente" Bo rodó su cabeza sin descanso de un lado a otro "Me haces arder"

Lauren tiró de la chaqueta, quitándosela de alguna manera y empujó la camiseta de Bo encima de su torso en busca de carne. Deslizó su mano sobre el vientre de Bo y se quedó sin aliento ante la rápida contracción de los músculos bajo sus dedos. Le encantaba sentir el cuerpo de Bo respondiendo a sus caricias. Trazó el borde de abdominales de Bo con los dedos una y otra vez. Bo se inclinó bajo su mano. Tan hermosa "Puede que tengas que ayudarme"

"Lo estás haciendo bien hasta ahora" dijo Bo con su voz llena de emoción.

"Me estoy metiendo en territorio desconocido aquí" Lauren bajó a sus rodillas y besó el borde de piel por encima de los vaqueros de Bo. Caliente, piel sedosa. Succionó ligeramente y deslizó las dos manos hacia arriba, explorando la parte inferior de los senos de Bo. Había tocado miles de cuerpos, pero nunca como este. Nunca como este.

"Dios, Lauren…" jadeó Bo "…me haces sentir tan bien"

"Quiero tocarte por todas partes"

"Sí, sí"

Lauren miró hacia arriba. Bo la miraba, con sus párpados entrecerrados, sus ojos nebulosos. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, un poco hinchados. Sus pechos subían y bajaban con rapidez. Ella le había hecho esto, ella había agitado el cuerpo de Bo con su toque. Una ola de asombro y poder corrió a través de ella y su cabeza se volvió ligera

"Nunca he sentido algo como esto"

Bo sonrió torcidamente "Yo tampoco"

"No sé lo que estoy haciendo"

Las manos de Bo entraron en su cabello "Solo sigue haciéndolo"

Lauren se levantó y tiró la toalla de su cuerpo. La dejó caer en el suelo y presionó su cuerpo completamente contra el de Bo. La besó nuevamente, profundamente, buscando el calor que sabía iba a calentarla más allá del alcance del agua helada y el terror de la oscuridad y los años de soledad. Se alejó "Me pones caliente"

Bo rió "Quiero que te calientes"

"Eso también"

"Tendría una mejor oportunidad si estuviésemos en la cama"

"Nunca he hecho esto antes"

La sangre corrió de la cabeza de Bo y su estómago se apretó "Está bien. Bueno. Eso es realmente aterrador, porque eres muy, muy buena. Si está bien contigo, me gustaría que siguieras haciendo exactamente lo que estás haciendo"

"También me gustaría"

Bo tomó la mano de Lauren y tiró de ella hacia la cama "También quiero tocarte por todas partes. Con mis manos. Con mi boca ¿Puedo?"

"Sí. Por favor. Lo que sea"

Bo finalmente se permitió mirar a Lauren. Todo de ella. Se había equivocado en su fantasía. Lauren era mucho más hermosa de lo que había imaginado, su piel de un dorado rojizo, sus pezones tan pequeños, cada músculo sensual y suave "Eres preciosa"

"¿Podemos quitarte la ropa?"

"Oh, sí, olvidé eso" Bo se encontró con los ojos de Lauren. Ahora era el momento para que ella tomara el control nuevamente, para dirigir, como siempre lo había hecho. Para complacer a una distancia segura "¿Por qué no me desnudas?" contuvo el aliento y obligó a sus piernas a mantener la posición vertical.

"Esta no soy yo" murmuró Lauren, abriendo el primer botón de los vaqueros de Bo. Sus dedos temblaban. Sus manos no temblaban, ni siquiera cuando deslizaba una aguja intravenosa dentro de la única vena disponible que le quedaba a una víctima de trauma, sabiendo que si fallaba, lo perdería.

Los dedos de Bo se cerraron alrededor de las muñecas de Lauren, sosteniéndolas suavemente "Entonces tal vez deberías tomarte un minuto"

Lauren miró hacia arriba para que Bo pudiese ver lo que sabía debía estar en sus ojos…asombro, deseo, necesidad

"Lo siento, dije eso mal. Esta soy yo más que cualquier cosa que jamás haya experimentado, nunca he hecho nada sin saber lo que sucedería después. Siento como que estoy caminando por un precipicio"

"Vamos a caer juntas, entonces" Bo entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Lauren y tiró de su boca acercándola. Fue un beso caliente, urgente, hambriento "Oh, sí"

La necesidad se encendió en el estómago de Lauren estallando en llamas y agarró la camisa de Bo y tirando de ella hacia arriba y quitándosela "Te quiero bajo mis manos"

Bo gimió. Estaba temblando tanto como una virgen y su primera vez había sido tanto tiempo atrás que no recordaba…pero sabía que nunca había sido así. Nunca había querido tanto ser tomada, nunca había necesitado tanto entregarse por completo "Date prisa"

"No quiero" murmuró Lauren con la boca en el pecho de Bo. Besó la pendiente de los senos de Bo, rozando la mejilla sobre la cima de su pezón erecto. Bo gimió nuevamente y Lauren se estremeció por dentro. Tomó el pezón dentro de su boca y presionó abajo sobre los vaqueros de Bo. Las manos de Bo apretaron su cabello

"Eso es tan bueno. Dios, Lauren, necesito que me hagas venir"

El corazón de Lauren saltó a su garganta. No podía respirar por el oleaje de deseo y no le importaba. Viviría sin aire todo el tiempo que pudiera saborear a Bo. Bajó los vaqueros de Bo "Fuera. Quítatelos"

Bo apoyó las manos en los hombros de Lauren y pateó sus botas y vaqueros a un lado. Empujó a Lauren poniéndola de espalda sobre la cama "Mas. Quiero tu boca en mí, en todas partes. Si no me vengo pronto mi cabeza va a explotar"

Lauren se extendió sobre ella, la primera presión del cuerpo de Bo envió ondas expansivas disparándose a través de ella. Entrelazó sus piernas con las de Bo, sintiendo la caricia caliente de la piel contra su clítoris. Apoyada en sus antebrazos, agarró las muñecas de Bo con sus manos, sosteniendo a Bo debajo de ella. "Eres tan hermosa. Nunca quiero moverme otra vez"

"Más te vale…Dios, más te vale" Bo se arqueó, sus piernas se apretaron alrededor del muslo de Lauren. La humedad del Bo manchó la piel de Lauren "Quiero venirme, estoy tan cerca"

"Sí" Lauren empujó, observando el flujo de placer en el rostro de Bo "Iremos despacio la próxima vez" Bo apretó su labio entre sus dientes mientras luchaba por no venirse. "No te contengas" murmuró Lauren, presionando cada vez más entre los muslos de Bo, raspando ligeramente con sus dientes el cuello de Bo "Necesito sentirte. Quiero oírte. Lo necesito. Por favor. Confía en mí"

Confía en mí. Lauren pedía tanto. Palabras aterradoras. Bo no podía decir que no. Ahora no. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Lauren y presionó sus pechos contra los pecho de Lauren. Rozó su boca sobre la oreja de Lauren "Sí. Sí, por favor. No puedo...tengo que..."

"Ahora" Lauren gimió mientras el placer la inundaba "Ahora, por favor...Conmigo"

Bo gritó y hundió el rostro en el cuello de Lauren, perdiéndose en sí misma por primera vez en la historia. Cuando los dedos de Bo se clavaron en su espalda, Lauren se dejó ir. Dio un paso hacia el precipicio sin saber dónde iba a aterrizar, sabiendo que tenía que dejarse ir o perdería algo más precioso que la seguridad. Planeando, dando volteretas, explotando, empujó a Bo hacia ella.

"Cae conmigo"

"Sí" gritó Bo "Sí"


	22. Chapter 22

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 22**_

A las 05 a.m. Clarke sirvió dos tazas de café del termo que el ayudante había traído a la oficina de Abigail en el ala oeste. Un minuto más tarde Abigail entró. Sin palabras, Abigail colgó su abrigo de lana negro espolvoreado de nieve sobre el perchero junto a la puerta, desenvolvió su pañuelo en el cuello por lo que le caía en las solapas y colocó un guante dentro de cada bolsillo delantero. Se acercó a su escritorio y puso su maletín atiborrado en el suelo junto a su silla. En deferencia a la tormenta de nieve, llevaba elegantes botas marrones debajo de sus pantalones castaños en lugar de sus tacones bajos habituales. Los dobladillos de los pantalones a medida estaban húmedos, había caminado un largo sendero en la nieve. Clarke puso una taza de café junto con utensilios y un pequeño tazón de cristal con cubos de azúcar en el centro del escritorio. Equilibró su propia taza y platillo, sin tazas a la vista, se volvió hacia uno de las centenarias sillas tapizadas para hacer frente a Abigail, se sentó y tomó un sorbo de café. Cerró los ojos por un momento agradecida. La cocina de la Casa Blanca hacia un gran café. Esperó hasta que Abigail agitara un terrón de azúcar y tomara su primer trago

"Buenos días"

"¿Cuándo llegaste?" Abigail colocó la cucharilla en la servilleta que Clarke había proporcionado junto con su café de la mañana "Los aeropuertos son un desastre, me han dicho"

"Tomamos el red-eye (vuelo que sale tarde en la noche y regresa temprano en la mañana) anoche. Picamos adelante"

"¿Dónde estás quedándote?"

"En el apartamento de Lexa" Clarke sonrió "Había olvidado lo mucho que me gusta ese lugar. Tuvimos algunas de nuestras mejores peleas allí"

Abigail se echó hacia atrás, sosteniendo la taza China entre las puntas de los dedos de ambas manos, como si el pequeño mango estriado fuese demasiado delicado para su uso "Puedo imaginarlo"

"¿Ah, sí? Nunca lo hubiese supuesto"

Riendo, Abigail sacudió la cabeza "Así que ¿qué tienes en mente?"

"¿Tienes que preguntar?"

"Puedo pensar en una media docena de cosas…pero podrías comenzar con lo que está en la parte superior de tu lista"

"¿Quién crees que ha traicionado a mi padre?"

Abigail asintió lentamente, con la mirada vuelta hacia el interior "Esa también es la pregunta en la parte superior de mi lista y me gustaría tener una respuesta para ti. No lo sabemos. Realmente no lo sabemos"

"¿Qué tan malo es?"

"Tampoco estamos seguros de eso, toda la imagen todavía se está uniendo"

"Vamos, Abby. No juegues al cuerpo de prensa conmigo. Debes tener algunas buenas ideas, es del círculo íntimo del presidente de lo que estamos hablando"

"Créeme, lo sé"

El tono de Abigail era leve, pero sus ojos brillaban. Estaba enojada, está bien. Alguien, o probablemente cualquier número de alguien, tenían que haber dejado caer la pelota para que algo como esto fuese posible. Clarke dijo "Está bien, mejor suposición, entonces"

"Lo que sí sabemos es que las protestas internas han aumentado en cada uno de sus espacios públicos y hemos observado una mayor presencia de individuos de grupos radicales de las lista de vigilancia en las multitudes. No publicamos más su calendario exactamente por esa razón, para limitar su exposición a los hostiles. Eso, combinado con lo que estamos recogiendo de las comunicaciones en línea, sugiere que las facciones extremistas están ganando ventaja de la inteligencia"

"¿Así que él es el objetivo específico? No estamos hablando de la seguridad nacional, estamos hablando que su seguridad personal está amenazada ¿es así?"

"Eso es lo que pensamos, sí. Me gustaría poder decirte más"

"¿Crees que va a haber un intento de asesinato?"

Abigail dejó la taza con cuidado, consciente de que la vajilla era lo suficientemente frágil como para romperse si su agarre fuese lo bastante fuerte. Apoyó las manos en el escritorio.

"Las probabilidades son elevadas, más elevadas de lo que nos gustaría. Sí"

Clarke se levantó y dejó la taza de café en el borde de la mesa de Abigail. La ráfaga helada de terror la dejó sin aliento ¿Cómo podía suceder esto aquí? ¿En el país más avanzado y sofisticado del mundo? ¿Cómo podían dejar que esto sucediera? Caminó hacia la pared de ventanas que daban a los jardines. Los matorrales y arbustos bien cuidados no eran más que montículos desproporcionados bajo la nieve. Si hablaba ahora, probablemente lamentaría lo que tuviese que decir después y había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que la única manera de obtener información de Abigail era mantener la cabeza fría. Abigail era tan buena en lo que hacía porque no podía ser intimidada con información reveladora o presionada a usar su poder para influir en las decisiones del presidente o coaccionada para allanar el camino a cualquier persona que esperaba trastornar los canales. No importaba que Clarke hubiese sido confidente de su padre y representante oficial en innumerables ocasiones en países de todo el mundo, Abigail aún le decía sólo lo que quería que ella supiera. Y por mucho que eso le molestara, confiaba en Abby así como confiaba en algunos pocos…y Abigail amaba a su padre tanto como ella lo hacía. Más tranquila, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla "¿Él lo sabe?"

"Por supuesto"

"Y no le importa ¿verdad?"

Abigail sonrió "Él me dijo que tenemos un montón de personas cuya tarea era velar para que eso no le molestara. Tiene la intención de hacer su trabajo y permitir que otros hagan el suyo"

Clarke rodó los ojos "¿Es que no te vuelve loca a veces?"

"Frecuentemente"

"Y no puedes cambiarlo ¿Puedes lograr que él cambie su itinerario por un tiempo? ¿Recorra menos, limite sus apariciones públicas?"

"Incluso si no fuera un año electoral…" dijo Abigail con cansancio "…él no lo haría. Si no cedemos ante el terrorismo, difícilmente podemos ceder a las amenazas vagas y posibilidades inciertas"

"¿Supongo que eso es una cita directa?"

"Más o menos. Es lo de siempre, lo que significa que tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo aún mejor"

"Así que llamaste a Lexa"

"Necesito a alguien en quien confiar" dijo Abigail suavemente "No hay nadie que pueda nombrar cercano a Jake de quien me fíe y ese es el problema. Porque podría ser uno de ellos. Necesito a Lexa en esto, Clarke, lo siento"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Clarke, sorprendida. Abigail nunca se disculpaba por cualquier decisión que hacía.

"Sé que no es lo que quieres que Lexa haga y acaban de casar…"

"Lexa decide por sí misma lo que quiere hacer" Clarke se rió y negó con la cabeza "Está bien, para ser justas, ella piensa en lo que quiero, tienes razón y eso todavía me asombra. Que haga eso por mí"

"Tienes suerte"

"Lo sé" Clarke giró su anillo de bodas con la otra mano, un recordatorio reconfortante de lo que sabía en su corazón. Lexa la amaba "De todos modos, ya había decidido hacer esto antes de que me lo dijera. Sabías que lo haría"

" _Pensé_ que lo haría y como he dicho, sé que no es lo que hubieras querido"

"No quiero que Lexa salga lastimada. Tampoco quiero que mi padre salga lastimado" Clarke se levantó "Eso significa que tienes dos personas de quienes preocuparte, ya que si algo le pasa a cualquiera de ellos, lo juro por Dios, Abigail, voy a hacer que alguien pague"

Abigail la miró intensamente, sus profundos ojos sin pestañear "Averill y yo creemos que la fuente más probable está en la oficina del ejército, los oficiales de guardia conocen su horario con antelación y están en una posición perfecta para ofrecer inteligencia en los cambios de última hora, las estrategias de salida, rutas de emergencia, todo"

"¿Le dijiste a Lexa?"

"Ahora que está en la ciudad, me reuniré con ella formalmente ¿Sigue en el apartamento?"

"No, ella y Raven fueron al campo de tiro. Van a reunirse conmigo aquí un poco más tarde y vamos a desayunar. Pensé que podría atrapar a mi padre ¿Está levantado?"

"Me imagino que está en el gimnasio"

"Gracias. Voy a cazarlo arriba"

"Felicidades nuevamente, por cierto. La boda estuvo hermosa"

"Gracias. Era todo lo que quería, solo que no lo sabía"

"Eso es lo maravilloso de amor" murmuró Abigail.

"Entonces ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de viajar?"

"Comienza su primera trayectoria de la campaña la primera parte del año"

"Ah, bien, podré pasar mi cumpleaños en un tren"

"Las cosas han cambiado en los últimos años" dijo Abigail secamente "Vamos a volar"

…

Lauren despertó, girando en la desconocida y muy pequeña cama, sintiéndose alerta ante el peligro. Cuando el sueño remanente desapareció, se dio cuenta del cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. Bo. La espalda de Bo se curvaba contra su pecho, su culo perfectamente escondido en la curva de las caderas de Lauren. La mejilla de Lauren descansaba sobre la almohada a una pulgada de la parte posterior del cuello de Bo. Cuando respiró en ella pudo oler el leve toque de limón en su cabello. Nunca se había despertado junto a una mujer y se quedó muy quieta, catalogando todas las sensaciones. La parte frontal de sus muslos descansaban suavemente contra la parte posterior de los de Bo, la delicada fusión de piel con piel era una conexión frágil que no se atrevía a romper. Sus pechos rozaban el arco de los omóplatos de Bo, sus pezones electrificados por el ligero contacto. El tiempo que habían pasado haciendo el amor había sido como un caleidoscopio (aparato óptico con espejos inclinados que al menor movimiento presentan una nueva imagen) en su mente, uno tras otro, imágenes vívidas que le dejaron sin aliento. Con cuidado, para no despertarla, deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bo y extendió suavemente sus dedos sobre su abdomen. Bo se acercó aún

más contra ella, uniendo sus cuerpos más firmemente.

Lauren contuvo el aliento pero Bo sólo murmuró "Quédate" mientras tomaba la mano de Lauren y la apretaba contra su carne. El corazón de Lauren martilló con fuerza, una ola de ternura y calor inesperada centelló a través de ella. Quería a Bo otra vez. Su cuerpo vibraba con las ganas de acariciarla, saborearla, degustarla. Lo único que le impedía despertar a Bo, era el exquisito placer de abrazarla exactamente como lo estaba haciendo. Acarició su rostro en la curva del hombro de Bo. Bo llevó la mano de Lauren más arriba hasta que su pezón fue cubierto por la palma de Lauren "Encajas perfecto"

"Lo siento, no era mi intención desper…"

"No" Bo giró en los brazos de Lauren y la besó. Acarició la espalda de Lauren, acunando su culo "Yo también te quiero" La emoción se transformó profundamente en Lauren y gimió. "Oh sí" susurró Bo, tirando del labio inferior de Lauren "¿Está cansada?"

"No" jadeó Lauren "Dios, Bo"

Bo deslizó su mano entre ellas, rozando la palma hacia abajo en el abdomen de Lauren "¿Te duele el hombro?"

"¿Qué hombro?" Lauren estaba adolorida, la sangre retumbaba en su clítoris, su cuerpo despertando al deseo.

Riendo, Bo murmuró "Está bien, entonces…" movió la mano más abajo "… ¿aquí?"

"Sí" Lauren aguantó, sin aliento.

"¿Aquí?"

"Sí, por favor. Justo allí" girando, hundiéndose, ahogándose en necesidad.

"¿Más?"

"Sí. Casi. Casi" Lauren se arqueó, creciendo la presión, sus pulmones estallando, ardiendo…pérdida de placer, con los ojos bien abiertos y sin miedo.

….

La siguiente vez que Lauren abrió los ojos, estaba sola. Deslizó su mano sobre el lugar a su lado, donde Bo había estado poco antes. Las sábanas estaban frías. El aire en la habitación estaba igualmente fresco y olía un poco a limpiador industrial. Un espeso gris claro corría a través de los listones de las persianas. Bo podría haberse ido cinco minutos o una hora. Lauren se empujó a sí misma sobre sus codos y miró alrededor de la habitación. El alivio se apoderó de ella al ver el bolso de viaje de Bo ubicado junto al de ella en el suelo. Bo no se había ido. Pero Bo no desaparecería en la noche, no importaba lo que sintiera por lo que había pasado entre ellas, nunca se iría. Era demasiado responsable para eso. Tal vez había salido porque no quería una repetición de la noche anterior. Tal vez había salido para dejar que la distancia dijera lo que no quería decir…que lo que habían compartido era algo de una sola noche y nada más. La idea de que la noche había terminado, que nunca se repetiría, atravesó a Lauren con un dolor inesperado. No sabía lo que quería que sucediera después y no tenía ningún punto de referencia, que no fuese el aroma de Bo en la oscuridad y el roce suave de la piel de Bo bajo sus manos. Esos recuerdos y el conocimiento claro y seguro de que quería aún más eran todo lo que tenía. Empujó las sabanas a un lado, se levantó de la cama y agarró sus pantalones de chándal y un pesado jersey de algodón gris de su bolso. El radiador de agua caliente en la esquina crujió, pero no parecía estar arrojando mucho calor. Vistiéndose con rapidez en el cuarto frío, se sentó en el extremo de la cama para ponerse los calcetines. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Bo entró apresuradamente, trayendo con ella una ráfaga de viento helado y copos de nieve dispersos. Tenía el rostro enrojecido. Llevaba los vaqueros y la camiseta de la noche anterior. Traía una bandeja de comida para llevar de cartón en la mano derecha con dos tazas de cartón grandes de café y una bolsa de color marrón con manchas de grasa.

Lauren quería besarla "Dime que está caliente y fuerte"

"Oh, sí. Créelo" Bo sonrió "Pensé que podrías estar lista para esto"

"Lo estoy" Lauren se concentró en sus calcetines para no saltar y tocarla "¿Has estado levantada mucho tiempo?"

"No" Bo dejó la bandeja sobre la cómoda. Se quitó la chaqueta de Lauren y la colgó en el respaldo de una silla de madera solitaria. El agua goteaba de sus puños hacia el suelo. Estampó el suelo con la nieve en sus botas y se las quitó, dejándolas en un cuadrado de alfombra raída que servía de felpudo. Se acercó a la cama frente a Lauren y le tendió una taza de café. "Negro ¿cierto?"

Lauren la tomó "Cierto. Gracias ¿Cómo está la tormenta?"

"Muriendo. El lugar de pizza al otro lado de la calle funciona como una tienda de delicatessen (tiendas de productos lujosos) en la mañana. Hay rosquillas también" hizo un gesto en dirección a la bolsa de papel marrón apoyada en el contenedor de cartón "Glaseadas. Y canela"

"Perfecto"

"Estoy teniendo problemas para hacer una llamada…creo que todo el mundo está usando las líneas celulares. Supongo que será en la tarde cuando podamos conseguir un vuelo fuera de aquí. La tormenta se está moviendo hacia la costa. Parece que DC está recibiendo los golpes de nuevo"

"Supongo que será mejor que trate de llamar a la unidad y asegurarme de que hay suficiente cobertura"

"Buena suerte. Me las arreglé para lograr que mi vecino del pasillo alimentara a mi gato. No pude lograrlo con la Casa o el celular de Tom"

"Bueno, estoy segura que cualquier doc alrededor verá que tengamos el personal suficiente"

"No me preocuparía demasiado. Todos saben que hacer"

Bo tomó un sorbo de café y miró a Lauren poniéndose sus calcetines. La cama detrás de ella estaba deshecha, las sábanas y las mantas torcidas. Le habían dado trabajo. Pensar en la manera como Lauren le había hecho venirse, más veces en una pasada de lo que nunca podría recordar, le apretó el estómago. El sexo había sido grandioso, impresionante, pero el dormir juntas la tenía fuera de balance. No solía hacer eso, incluso cuando pasaba la noche con alguien, no se acurrucaba con ellas, no se giraba hacia ellas en la noche con la necesidad de estar más cerca. No necesitaba estar dentro de ellas de la manera enloquecida como había necesitado estar dentro de Lauren.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Lo siento… ¿qué?" Bo estaba consciente de que no había escuchado ni una sola cosa de lo que Lauren había dicho en los últimos minutos. Lauren se veía fabulosa en ese chándal desteñido que abrazaba su culo y sus muslos. Bo luchó contra el impulso de agarrar a Lauren y ponerla encima de ella. Quería las manos de Lauren sobre ella, quería estar debajo de ella, quería venirse por ella. Ella tampoco era así. Estaba completamente volteada y….

"Te pregunté si había algo que pudiese hacer…parece que has estado toda la mañana en un mismo punto" la mirada de Lauren recorrió el cuerpo de Bo brillando con un hambre que coincidía con la de Bo.

"Es probable que un buen número de cosas, pero estamos bien por ahora" Bo miró alrededor de la habitación limpia, pero en mal estado, en busca de una manera de poner el freno. Tenía que tomar el control, mantener la cabeza bien puesta "Al menos hay TV. Esperemos que funcione ¿Las noticias está bien para ti?"

"¿Tenemos que hablar de lo de anoche?"

Bo se detuvo en su camino para revisar la TV. El espacio entre la cama donde Lauren estaba sentada y el tocador con el televisor encima era pequeño. Si daba dos pasos hacia adelante estaría de pie entre las piernas de Lauren. Mentalmente clavó los pies en el suelo "No huyes de las cosas difíciles ¿verdad?"

"No veo ningún punto"

"Anoche fue grandioso. Si lo pienso mucho más, probablemente podría asustarme a mí misma y prefiero que no"

"Entiendo" Lauren acunó el vaso de cartón entre sus manos y contempló el café girando alrededor del borde "Si supiera lo suficiente como para tener miedo, probablemente también lo estaría"

"Entonces…" dijo Bo "…como ninguna de nosotras se asusta fácilmente, esto debería ser simple. No tengo problemas con la noche anterior"

Lauren escuchó el énfasis en _la noche anterior_. Sonaba mucho como en tiempo pasado, como _ocurrió y terminó_. Correcto. Podía aceptarlo. El dolor en su pecho no significa nada. Su giro de detenerse y hacer de esto algo simple "Yo tampoco. Mi prioridad número uno es asegurarme de que todavía podemos trabajar juntas…que no hay interferencia con el equipo"

"No veo por qué lo que pasó debería interferir con cualquier cosa" dijo Bo rápidamente. Lauren le estaba dando una salida airosa de una situación potencialmente pegajosa, justo el tipo de salida que normalmente quería. No se sentía del todo feliz al respecto, pero sus emociones estaban jodidas y no podía confiar en ellas de todos modos. Mejor ignorarlas "Las dos somos adultas, profesionales"

"Sí" dijo Lauren, contando con que Bo fuese racional y controlada. Sobre todo ahora, cuando en realidad no se sienten de esa manera "Las dos tenemos trabajo que hacer. Y tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, no nos podemos permitir ninguna distracción"

Bo se tensó, escuchando lo que Lauren no estaba diciendo "Sabes sobre el problema con POTUS"

"Sí"

"¿Me tienes en la lista corta de sospechosos?" Bo tuvo que preguntar, incluso cuando su cuerpo se puso helado con el pensamiento de que Lauren pudiese considerarla capaz de semejante traición.

"No, Bo" dijo Lauren en voz baja "No lo creo"

"¿Por qué no? Deberías" Bo sabía que sonaba enojada. Estaba enfadada. Toda la situación la volvía loca. El presidente estaba en peligro y era su trabajo protegerlo. No podía hacerlo de manera eficaz cuando alguien, en quien pensaba podía confiar, era un traidor. Su impotencia avivó su furia "No me conoces. Un rollo en el heno no es exactamente una gran estimación de nada"

Lauren se sacudió. Nunca corría de la realidad, nunca tuvo que hacerlo y Bo estaba haciendo su realidad muy clara. Anoche fue un encuentro físico y nada más y realmente, por qué pensaría que había sido algo más "Así que seguimos haciendo nuestro trabajo"

"No hay ninguna razón por la que no puede ser así de simple" Bo se encogió de hombros, aliviada de regresar nuevamente a su cómodo patrón "No somos las primeras dos personas que pasan la noche juntas y luego vuelven a la normalidad al día siguiente. De hecho, por aquí, es más negocio que otra cosa"

Lauren nunca había incurrido en citas en el campo de batalla, pero sabía que un montón lo hacían. Bo aparentemente lo hacía "No hay razón para que la noche anterior cambie algo"

"Correcto" Bo rápidamente se volvió para encender el televisor "Nada, en absoluto"


	23. Chapter 23

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 23**_

El senador Pike recibió un texto en medio de su desayuno. La alerta leía HK1. Había estado esperando dos días por esta actualización. Dejó el tenedor a un lado, rodó el pulgar sobre la bandera de alerta y leyó las cinco palabras que enviaron una oleada de satisfacción a través de él. _El artículo estaba en mano_. Borró el mensaje, se limpió la boca con una servilleta de lino y le dijo a su esposa "Lo siento, querida, tengo que devolver esta llamada. El coche estará aquí dentro de media hora ¿Estarás lista?"

Realmente no estaba preguntando, pero su esposa parecía pasar mejor el estrés de la campaña cuando podía aferrarse a los adornos de la cortesía con los que había sido criada. No era aficionada a las apariciones públicas en las mejores circunstancias y mucho menos ahora que sus discursos atraían cada vez más a los manifestantes de algún grupo liberal izquierdista u otro. Le había asegurado que esto era de esperarse cuando alguien con su fuerza de convicción y popularidad se dedicaba a la gente y decía la verdad. Sus hermosas sensibilidades sureñas le habrían molestado más si su apellido no le estuviese ayudando a atraer al extremo Sur. Así es que él jugaba las reglas que ella necesitaba, mientras ella hacía lo que él quisiera. Ella comprendía que tenía que estar a su lado durante estos eventos…él estaba ejecutando una plataforma de valores familiares y ella era el estandarte de la suya, naturalmente. Hasta el momento se las había arreglado para mantener en el fondo toda la situación de la ausencia de su hija mayor en la campaña electoral. Hannah había tejido la historia de Jac como una veterana de guerra hacia la prensa positiva, mientras que al mismo tiempo minimizaba sus aventuras sexuales y su elección cuestionable de parejas. Desde que Jac había dejado claro que no participaría en sus apariciones públicas, era lo mejor que podía hacer en términos de control de daños. Afortunadamente, tenía otra hija, una más joven, femenina, una hija sana que no tenía ninguna opción sino participar.

"Sí, por supuesto que estaré lista" dijo su esposa rápidamente, con una sonrisa completamente artificial que no borraba las sombras de ansiedad en sus ojos "Estoy deseando que llegue el momento"

"Maravilloso" él sonrió "Lleva el traje azul. Se ve bien en cámara. Y va muy bien con tus ojos"

"Gracias" dijo ella con su atención en el plato "Lo haré. Sí"

Caminó hacia su estudio, repasando mentalmente los puntos claves de su discurso para la reunión que Hannah había programado más tarde esta mañana en la ciudad de Nevada. Quería utilizar el foro de la comunidad para demostrar su solidaridad con el pueblo estadounidense y distanciarse de la reciente atención de los miembros de la prensa sobre su riqueza privada. Podría vivir de manera diferente que la mayoría de los estadounidenses, gracias al dinero de la familia de su esposa, pero él seguía siendo uno con la gente. Abrió la puerta del despacho y entró, satisfecho por la manera en que las cosas iban por el momento. Una vez detrás de su escritorio, abrió otro cajón, sacó un teléfono celular desechable y llamó a Titus "He recibido tu mensaje. No hay problemas ¿me parece?"

"Hice el intercambio por la cantidad que acordamos. Lo tendré mañana. Nada demasiado pronto tampoco"

"¿Estás seguro de su autenticidad?"

"Tan seguro como puedo estar" dijo Titus "No es que yo sea un experto en este tipo de cosas. Solo soy el mensajero en esto"

"Mensajero o no, te hago responsable de cualquier mal funcionamiento"

"Tú no eres el que vas a estar manteniendo esa cosa en su refrigerador. Me da escalofríos" espetó Titus "Me contrataste para negociar el acuerdo y ejecutar la interferencia entre los jugadores. Cumplí mi contrato. Una vez que esto esté fuera de mis manos, he terminado"

Pike controló su temperamento. Tan insubordinado como Titus podía ser, tenía excelentes contactos, hacía el trabajo y era tan confiable como cualquier hombre en su profesión. La campaña electoral apenas estaba comenzando y necesitaría los servicios de Titus nuevamente "Tienes razón, por supuesto ¿Qué noticias tienes de DC?"

"No mucho. Hasta ahora, la transición no ha sido un problema"

Pike gruñó, irritado por la inesperada velocidad con la que la usual lenta y burocrática Casa Blanca había reemplazado el jefe de la WHMU "La inevitable interrupción podría funcionar a nuestro favor"

"Si nos movemos rápido"

"Entonces, por todos los medios, vamos a seguir adelante" Pike miró el calendario del escritorio. Diciembre iba a más de la mitad. Pronto las vacaciones estarían en pleno apogeo "¿Tienes su itinerario?"

"Actualizado a partir de esta mañana"

Pike sonrió "Puede que queramos avanzar en el calendario"

"Sólo necesito tiempo para informar al repartidor"

"Muy bien. Voy a estar en contacto. Y buen trabajo" Pike desconectó y cerró el teléfono en su escritorio. Su plan era audaz y algunos dirían extremo, pero vivían en tiempos extremos. El pueblo estadounidense se había vuelto complaciente, con los problemas económicos que tenían un lugar central en la conciencia del público y los desvanecidos recuerdos de un ataque terrorista asfixiando el patriotismo. El público necesita una llamada de atención y nada movía el fervor nacional como un ataque en casa. El momento era propicio para que un líder de derecha les guiara por el camino a la redención moral y poder renovado. Él estaba listo.

…..

"Por favor, abróchense los cinturones, estamos comenzando nuestro descenso al Washington Reagan National Airport" anunció la azafata.

"Hey…" dijo Bo suavemente "…Lauren, estamos aterrizando"

Confundida, Lauren abrió los ojos y se concentró en orientarse a sí misma. Avión. Calambres en el hombro. Su mejilla sobre el hombro de Bo. Se apartó rápidamente "Lo siento"

"Está bien. Caíste tumbada tan pronto como estuvimos en el aire. Necesitabas el descanso"

"He dormido casi toda la mañana" Bo había reservado un vuelo para la tarde y después que se habían turnado para ducharse, Lauren se había quedado dormida viendo CNN. Había despertado después del mediodía en la cama con una manta sobre ella. Bo la había arropado mientras dormía. Recordar ese pequeño gesto le hizo moverse en su asiento hasta que sus cuerpos ya no se tocaban. No estaba acostumbrada a depender de nadie y descubrir que le gustaba la sensación de ser atendida, no era bienvenida por completo. Sobre todo cuando la preocupación provenía de Bo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Bo.

"Un poco rígida" dijo Lauren, que se extendió en el espacio estrecho. No quería que Bo se preocupara o pensara que necesitaba cuidados. Bo había hecho lo suficiente "Estoy bien. Creo que el tiempo de inactividad de la mañana me ayudó mucho"

"Estabas temblando esta mañana ¿todavía tienes frío?"

Lauren no podía responder a esa pregunta. Físicamente, se sentía más cálida, el penetrante frío que había quedado en su cuerpo mucho después que Bo la había sacado del mar por fin había desaparecido, pero un latido glacial había establecido su residencia en el centro de su ser. Sentía dolor en su interior de una manera que nunca había sentido, incluso cuando había sido una niña con un futuro incierto, incluso cuando había estado agotada física y psicológicamente después de semanas en el desierto. Cuanto más se acercaban a DC, cuanto más se acercaba al momento en que ella y Bo volverían a ser sólo colegas profesionales, más se generalizada la sensación de pérdida. No se arrepentía de la decisión. No podrían trabajar juntas y ser algo más que colegas, incluso si hubiesen querido ser más. Y Bo había dejado muy claro que lo que habían compartido había sido un hecho aislado. Lauren había tomado decisiones difíciles durante toda su vida y aceptado las consecuencias, aun cuando dolieran. El dolor no era mortal, aunque esto dolía tanto como cualquier otra cosa que jamás hubiese experimentado "Gracias por encargarte de todo. Te debo una"

"No, no es así" la voz de Bo tembló "Quería hacer todo lo que hice, incluyendo anoche. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Lauren cubrió la mano de Bo que descansaba en el reposabrazos entre ellas "¿Cómo podría no saberlo? Hablas maravillosamente con tu cuerpo"

Bo contuvo el aliento "Siempre me sorprendes de la manera más extraordinaria. Nadie me había dicho anteriormente algo tan maravilloso"

"Entonces ellas no estaban prestando atención" Lauren sonrió, negándose firmemente a pensar en las otras mujeres que Bo había conocido. Los celos eran una sensación extraña y racionalmente, completamente infundada. Irracional o no, todavía no quería imaginar que nadie la tocara. Parecía haber perdido la capacidad de razonar desde la primera vez que había tomado conciencia de que quería besarla.

"Tal vez era yo quien no estaba prestando atención" Bo buscó en su memoria alguna vez que se hubiese sentido tan conectada…y había temido esto. Agarró la mano de Lauren. Las luces de DC aparecieron a la vista. Una ola de pánico se deslizó sobre ella, no podía evitar la sensación de que se estaba quedando sin tiempo, como si estuviera a punto de perder algo de vital importancia, sin siquiera saberlo "Lauren…no quiero que pienses que la noche anterior no fue especial"

"No creo eso ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"Sé que debes pensar que hago ese tipo de cos…"

"Whoa, oye. Lo que creo es que las dos queríamos que lo de anoche sucediera"

La mano de Lauren estaba tan cálida, tan condenadamente perfecta entre la suya. Bo quería revertir el reloj, empezar de nuevo los últimos días. Quería mantener a Lauren segura, quería llevarla a cenar cuando no estuviesen agotadas, quería hacer el amor con ella cuando no estuviesen heridas o desplazadas o temerosas de perder su frágil conexión. Demonios. Quería tener una cita con ella, tal vez más, algo que no había querido con nadie, posiblemente nunca "Creo que jodí todo esto"

"No, no lo hiciste" dijo Lauren "Me diste todo lo que necesitaba"

Las luces rojas de la torre brillaron en el cielo. Las luces de la pista resplandecían aún más brillantes al pasar los segundos. Un minuto más y estarían en el suelo. Bo quería que el tiempo se detuviera. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo… ¿en qué momento había alejado todo de ella?

"Vamos a tener que conseguir un taxi, el equipo debe haber regresado en la SUV a la Casa. Podemos compartir uno hasta tu hotel y luego iré a recoger mi coche"

"Está bien" dijo Lauren "Podemos ir directamente a la Casa. Quiero pasar un par de horas por la oficina. He estado fuera más de lo que he estado allí desde que he llegado y es hora de que tenga algunas cosas organizadas"

"¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?" a Bo no le importarían los pocos minutos extra juntas, pero Lauren estaba pálida "Todavía sigues luciendo bastante agotada"

"Estamos llegando a las fiestas. Estaremos trabajando dobles desde ahora hasta después del Año Nuevo para que cada quien pueda tener tiempo libre. Tengo que revisar las listas de turnos y los programas de vuelo…y una docena de otras cosas"

El avión aterrizó y los motores chirriaron en su desaceleración.

 _Por favor, permanezcan sentados hasta que el capitán haya rodado hasta la puerta y apagado la señal del cinturón de seguridad._

"¿Qué vas a hacer en Navidad?" preguntó Bo.

"Soy la chica nueva ¿recuerdas? Estaré trabajando"

"También eres el jefe"

"La mitad del equipo tiene hijos…necesitan estar con la familia"

"¿Y la tuya?"

Lauren sonrió "Están acostumbrados a estar lejos de mí en las vacaciones. Ellos entienden ¿Tú?"

"Ah… también me ofrecí para tomar el turno en las fiestas. Es un buen tiempo extra, además mis hermanos y yo les dimos a mis padres un crucero de Navidad. Se irán hasta después de Año Nuevo de todos modos"

"Así que estamos en el mismo barco nuevamente" dijo Lauren.

"Parece suceder mucho" las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a ponerse de pie y abrir los compartimentos superiores. Bo se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía la mano de Lauren. Tendría que dejarla ir y cuando lo hiciera, la noche anterior realmente habría terminado. Deslizó sus dedos liberándola. Las luces de la cabina se encendieron completamente y parpadeó. Los pasajeros desfilaron por el pasillo. Lauren soltó su cinturón de seguridad y buscó los ojos de Bo, con preguntas en los de ella.

"Entonces ¿qué sigue?" preguntó Lauren.

"Más de lo mismo"

"Esperemos que no haya más ejercicios en el agua"

"No" Bo hizo una mueca "Hemos acabado con ellos. Probablemente mantendremos los simulacros hasta mediodía y terminaremos esta semana"

"¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?" Lauren realmente no esperaba una respuesta.

Bo vaciló "Lo estás haciendo bien, Capitana"

"Gracias" Lauren sonrió con ironía a la formalidad "Parece que ahora tengo residencia en un hotel residencial cerca de Dupont Circle, así que podré utilizar el tiempo extra para mudarme. Recibí un texto temprano mientras estaba en la ducha"

"¿Necesitas ayuda para mudarte?" preguntó Bo.

"Estoy bien…no tengo mucho. Pero gracias"

"Bueno, si cambias de opinión, házmelo saber" dijo Bo.

"Voy a estar en mi oficina esta noche si surge algo" Lauren señaló el pasillo mientras los últimos pasajeros salían por el pasillo, desviando su mirada. Estaba demasiado cansada y demasiado adolorida en su corazón para ocultar su tristeza y no quería que Bo malinterpretara su tristeza con arrepentimiento. No se arrepentía de ningún momento de los que habían estado juntas "Tiempo de irse"

"Correcto. No te quedes hasta la media noche trabajando" dijo Bo, saliendo al pasillo y tirando del bolso de Lauren desde el compartimiento superior.

"No lo haré" ante la mirada escéptica de Bo, se echó a reír "Palabra de honor"

"Podría llamarte para recordarte sobre eso"

"No es necesario…" dijo Lauren, su pulso se aceleró a pesar de sus mejores intenciones "…pero siéntete libre de llamar en cualquier momento"

Bo se detuvo, con una expresión de creciente intención "Voy a hacerlo"


	24. Chapter 24

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 24**_

El taxi se detuvo en Fifteenth and Estreets y Lauren pasó los billetes al conductor por la tarifa y abrió la puerta. Bo había pasado el viaje desde el aeropuerto descargando el correo y contestando los textos y Lauren estaba agradecida de no tener que hacer pequeñas charlas. No podía pensar en nada que decir que no sonara falso después de las últimas treinta y seis horas "Nos vemos. Ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí. Lo tendré" dijo Bo "Tú también"

"Buenas noches" Lauren salió del coche y arrastró su bolsa de viaje tras ella. El taxi se alejó para llevar a Bo hacia su coche. Lauren no la vio irse, aunque quería. En cambio, corrió hacia la puerta, mostrando su identificación al guardia y se abrió paso a través de los pasillos silenciosos hacia su oficina. La noche tenía un toque surrealista, todo estaba muy tranquilo después de lo que pareció un bombardeo constante de explosiones emocionales y físicas durante días. Asintió con la cabeza a los limpiadores ocasionales que empujaban el silencioso carrito con ruedas y a los oficiales que estaban en sus puestos, inmóviles, pero intensamente alertas. De repente, deseando la norma, un refugio para el caos en su vida, se desvió en el último momento y se dirigió al área clínica. Un hombre de mediana edad que no había conocido estaba tomando notas en un gráfico en el escritorio de la oficina de la AOD. Lo reconoció por su foto en el archivo. Llamó a la puerta "Buenas noches, coronel Dunbar"

Terminó una anotación, dejó a un lado su bolígrafo y cerró el archivo antes de levantar la vista. Llevaba una camisa azul con botones hasta el cuello, una corbata a rayas azul marino y rojo, desatada en el cuello. Su expresión se transformó de interrogante a amigable y se puso de pie rápidamente

"Capitana, me alegro de conocerla finalmente. Lamento que nuestros caminos no se hayan cruzado hasta ahora"

"Me alegro de conocerle finalmente. Lo siento por las circunstancias"

"Una verdadera lástima lo de Len" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Su cabello gris mate estaba cortado al estilo militar y sus ojos azul acero eran claros y nítidos "Estaba de permiso, mi hija mayor acaba de casarse. No lo podía creer cuando me enteré de la noticia"

"No lo conocía personalmente, pero sé que es una pérdida"

Él respiró profundamente "Bueno, nuevo orden del día ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?"

"Creo que tengo todo bajo control, pero agradezco la oferta. Cualquier cosa que piense que necesito saber, problemas, preguntas…pase por mi oficina o llámeme en cualquier momento"

"Voy a hacerlo"

"Voy a dejar que vuelva a esos gráficos"

Él le dio una mirada taciturna y se hundió en la silla detrás del escritorio. Él ya había sacado el siguiente de la pila y lo abrió para el momento en que ella había llegado a la puerta. A mitad de la hilera de cubículos de pacientes, casi chocó con Echo que salía de una de las salas de tratamiento. Esta noche llevaba pantalones verde olivo, que se estrechaban y ajustaban lo suficiente como para acentuar sus caderas y muslos. Su camisa era de seda color crema, desabotonada a una distancia de buen gusto de la garganta. Su cabello oscuro brillante estaba agarrado atrás en la nuca con un simple clip de oro. Se las arregló para lucir profesional y atractiva al mismo tiempo. Sus labios se abrieron en una amplia sonrisa

"¡Capitana! No esperaba vela de nuevo tan pronto"

"Acabo de llegar para terminar algo de papeleo" dijo Lauren "¿Cómo van las cosas?"

"Muy bien. Estaba reabasteciendo luego de nuestro última salida" mientras hablaba, rozaba sus dedos sobre el brazo de Lauren "Sólo lo usual hoy, enfermedades estacionales, un esguince en la rodilla por una caída en el terreno, dolores comunes y corrientes"

"Suena como un buen día para mí"

Ella se echó a reír "Creo que se puede decir eso. Prefiero algo con un poco más de acción" acentuó la última palabra con un apretón en el antebrazo de Lauren.

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió este puesto, entonces? De alguna manera, te veo como un médico de campo"

"Gracias" se ruborizó, con los ojos brillando de placer "Me ofrecí, en realidad. Pensé que el trabajo era muy importante y la experiencia de estar tan cerca del presidente es una cosa de una vez en la vida" se movió un centímetro más y su cadera rozó la de Lauren "Y, por supuesto, tengo la oportunidad de trabajar con el mejor equipo de médicos en el mundo"

Lauren se echó hacia atrás, con ganas de telegrafiar su falta de interés y sin insultar a alguien con la que estaría trabajando todos los días. No se dejaba intimidar por los no muy sutiles tanteos de Echo, las citas en el lugar de trabajo eran bastante comunes, incluso entre las prohibiciones personales por el rango. Pero incluso si hubiese tenido una pizca de interés, lo pensaría mejor antes de actuar al respecto. Sin embargo, por más atractiva que fuese Echo, Lauren estaba inalterable. La memoria del cuerpo de Bo arqueado con el de ella, de Bo atrayéndola muy cerca en la oscuridad, de Bo devastándola con el placer, estaba demasiado fresca en su conciencia. Acababa de despedirse de la única mujer que le había hecho desear, que no siempre tenía que permanecer sola. Retrocedió, dejando espacio entre ella y Echo "Fue bueno verte de nuevo. Espero que el resto de la noche esté tranquila. Disfruta de las vacaciones"

"Nos vemos en Nochebuena" el tono de Echo sonaba como si habían quedado en encontrarse en una fiesta.

Lauren frunció el ceño, trayendo la imagen de la lista de turnos que había revisado varios días antes "Pensé que te irías"

"Oh, así era…" dijo Echo con desdén "…pero en el último momento mi hermana no pudo salir y es mi única familia. Preferiría trabajar que pasar las vacaciones en mi apartamento. Sólo iba a terminar con la limpieza" se echó a reír "Y mi casa no es tan grande"

"Bueno, lamento escuchar que tus planes familiares se interrumpieran"

"Yo no, vi la nueva lista y las sustituciones. Estoy deseando trabajar contigo"

"Voy a dejar que vuelvas al trabajo, entonces" dijo Lauren. "Que tengas una buena noche"

Echo se despidió con la mano y se alejó. Lauren siguió el camino opuesto hacia su oficina, sacudiendo mentalmente la sensación inquietante que le había quedado de la conversación. Tal vez su interpretación era incorrecta, tal vez Echo solo estaba siendo amable y abierta. Lauren no confiaba en su evaluación, había estado fuera de práctica en estos días. Al parecer, no era tan buena interpretando las señales personales, como lo era evaluando traumas. Había terminado en la cama con Bo Dennis y todavía no estaba segura de cómo había dejado que eso sucediera. Oh seguro…circunstancias extremas hacían que a menudo las personas actuaran fuera de su conducta habitual, pero eso era una excusa conveniente y ella lo sabía. Quería estar cerca de Bo y había disfrutado que Bo cuidara de ella. Quiso besarla…había querido más que eso y había hecho el primer movimiento. Bo lo había dejado muy claro, los breves interludios físicos en el trabajo eran comunes y luego volvían a la normalidad. Tal vez para Bo eso era cierto. No había nada de malo en que dos adultos compartieran unas horas de placer y luego siguieran adelante. Lástima que ese no parecía ser el caso para ella. Incluso ahora, no podía olvidar el placer que le había llenado al tener a Bo cerca, de saber que a Bo le importaba. Quería tocarla nuevamente, quería ser tocada. Quería la paz y la seguridad que la estabilizaba cuando pensaba en Bo. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que no quería ese tipo de comodidad y Bo le había hecho olvidar esas duras lecciones. Bo la asustaba y esa era la verdadera razón por la que se dirigía a su oficina sola.

….

Ante el toque ligero en la puerta parcialmente cerrada, Lauren esperaba ver a uno de los empleados de la WHMU. Se levantó a medias cuando reconoció a Lexa Woods.

"Lamento molestarla, Capitana" dijo Lexa.

"No, por favor entre" Lauren caminó alrededor de su escritorio y le tendió la mano. Woods, vestida informalmente con pantalones grises y un jersey negro, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Sus ojos verdes llevaban el mismo enfoque intenso que Lauren había visto en cada foto suya. Recordándola de la boda, Lauren sospechaba que el único momento en que su mirada se suavizaba era cuando miraba a Clarke Griffin. Un destello de envidia la cogió por sorpresa y rápidamente la apagó "Lauren Lewis"

"Lexa Woods ¿Tiene un momento?"

"Por supuesto. Tome asiento" Lauren le indicó las sillas frente a su escritorio y se sentaron.

"¿Qué piensa usted del informe de la autopsia de O'Shaughnessy?" preguntó Lexa.

Directa a los negocios. Este era un terreno que comprendía y después de la agitación en el plano personal, era bienvenido. Tenía que traer su cabeza de regreso a donde pertenecía. "Superficialmente, no hay señales de alerta"

"Tenía cincuenta y uno. Su último examen físico, cuatro meses atrás, incluía una prueba de esfuerzo. Que estaba normal" dijo Lexa.

"Sí. Eso también me molesta" Lauren frunció el ceño "Superficialmente las cosas se ven sencillas. Una arritmia, por otro lado, podría ser responsable de la muerte súbita y a menudo no hay signos ni síntomas previos"

"¿Y no hay manera de saberlo en la autopsia?"

"Exactamente"

"¿Podría ser una arritmia inducida por drogas?"

"Por supuesto, aunque la forma más eficaz sería por inyección y probablemente él estaría consciente de ello ¿Sospecha que su muerte fue un homicidio?"

Lexa se encogió de hombros "No me gustan las coincidencias. La inesperada muerte de Len sucedió cuando tuvimos una violación en la seguridad es demasiado conveniente como para ignorarlo"

"¿Cuál sería el objetivo? El WHMU cuenta con otros miembros capaces en el equipo médico"

"Podría ser algo tan simple como interrumpir el movimiento constante por lo que cualquier acción contra POTUS sería manejado con menos eficiencia"

Lauren había utilizado el mismo razonamiento cuando estuvo de acuerdo con Bo que no deberían mezclar los negocios con el placer. Considerándolo de forma racional, el argumento era débil "Parece un gran riesgo para una pequeña ganancia"

"De acuerdo. El escenario más probable es que Len notó algo o sospechó algo. Suponiendo que no era nuestra fuga y sus contactos decidieron eliminarlo"

"¿Sospecha de él?"

"Sospecho de todo el mundo" dijo Lexa rotundamente "Menos de usted. Pero Len…en realidad no. He estado haciendo revisiones extensas de todos los miembros del PPD, el WHMO y el WHMU. Nada salió a relucir de Len excepto una aventura tranquila con una de las enfermeras"

Lauren se enderezó "¿Quién?"

"Echo Pattee"

"¿En serio?"

"¿Qué?"

Lauren rió irónicamente. Mucho para su gaydar "No importa"

"¿Confía en sus instintos, Lauren?"

"Profesionalmente, sí" Lauren pensado en Bo… también confiaba en sus instintos acerca de Bo. Bo era totalmente digna de confianza, en todos los sentidos.

"Así que dígame lo que piensa acerca de teniente Pattee"

Lauren vaciló, luego decidió que su vergüenza personal no era importante "Tuve la sensación de que la teniente estaba más interesada en parejas femeninas. Podría estar totalmente equivocada en eso, o tal vez ella es bisexual"

"¿Ha expresado un interés personal en ud?"

"Pensaba que sí. Como ya he dicho…"

"Solo estoy recopilando información, Lauren. Como recién llegada, es más probable que ud haga una observación imparcial. Cualquier cosa que para usted luzca fuera de lugar podría ser importante"

"Entiendo"

Lexa se inclinó hacia delante "El sitio de una punción es bastante fácil de perder en la autopsia ¿no es así?"

"Sí…bastante. Y no vamos a tener los resultados de las pantallas toxicológicas en una semana más o menos. Sin evidencia de la administración del fármaco, no tenemos ninguna razón para exhumar su cuerpo. No me gustaría que su familia pasara por eso"

"No quiero hacer eso si no es necesario. Veré como puedo agilizar los resultados toxicológicos" dijo Lexa.

"Excelente"

"¿La inyección puede pasar desapercibida por el receptor?… ¿quiero decir si él estaba distraído?"

"Es posible. Las inyecciones Airjet (dispositivos de alta presión que introduce la dosis de medicamento sin agujas) son casi indoloras"

"Dyson Chang estaba trabajando con Len el día que murió. También hubiese sido el sucesor más probable de Len, si Abigail no hubiese insistido en traer de afuera el nuevo jefe"

"No sabía eso" Lauren trató de ver a Dyson Chang como un traidor. No podía, pero tampoco veía a nadie en el WHMU capaz de traicionar "Esto es horrible"

La boca de Lexa se endureció "Sólo tenemos que velar para que no se ponga más feo"

…

"Puede detenerse aquí" dijo Bo el taxista, señalando un punto en la calle de Tamsin. Pagó la tarifa y salió, saltando por encima de un montículo de lodo en la acera. Había dejado de nevar, pero las calles seguían siendo un desastre. El viento era húmedo sobre su cuello, el mal tiempo se adaptaba a su estado de ánimo. Su vida había pasado de ser ordenada y sencilla a confusa y disparatada…todo durante la noche. Literalmente. Demonios, había ido a la cama con Lauren Lewis. Peor aún, quería hacerlo nuevamente. Ahora mismo. Su cuerpo vibraba como un cable de alta tensión en busca de tierra en la superficie más cercana. Si pasaba una mano sobre ella misma, probablemente se vendría. Era la primera vez. Siempre había tenido un gran control, estar a cargo sexualmente hablando era como ser el capitán del equipo. Llamando al juego, sabiendo cuándo apretar el gatillo para la puntuación perfecta. No era así con Lauren, todo lo que Lauren tenía que hacer era mirarla y estaría lista para explotar. Todo el viaje en avión había sido una tortura, la tortura más dulce que jamás hubiese experimentado. Lauren había dormido en su hombro, algo que Dyson había hecho un millón de veces. Andrea también…una rubia caliente que solía trabajar en un turno diferente. Andrea también había dormido en la cama de Bo un par de veces, cuando habían salido a una asignación en el fin del mundo y mataban el tiempo hasta que pudieran regresar a casa. No se había puesto caliente, ni sudorosa, ni dolorosamente ansiosa por venirse en sus vaqueros cuando Andrea recostó la mejilla contra su hombro. No había ansiado deslizar su brazo alrededor de Andrea y deslizar los dedos por su cabello. Demonios, no quería eso con Tamsin, tal vez por eso estaba de pie en el vestíbulo del edificio de Tamsin en estos momentos. Presionó el timbre de Tamsin. Tamsin abrió la puerta y le dio a Bo una mirada curiosa "Hola. Vamos, entra"

Sintiéndose un poco tonta, Bo siguió al interior "Siento caer de esta manera"

"Está bien. Estaba a punto de abrir una botella de vino ¿Tienes hambre?"

"No, no quiero molestarte con lo que estabas…"

"No seas tonta. No es ninguna molestia" Tamsin caminó a través del piso hacia la cocina y Bo la siguió, preguntándose por qué había venido y dándose cuenta de que lo que iba a decir era completamente opuesto a ella. Tamsin se veía bien en mallas de baile y camiseta. Iba descalza y llevaba el cabello suelto. Era todo lo que a Bo le gusta en una mujer inteligente, hábil, gran sentido del humor, súper cuerpo y generosa en la cama. Para hacerlo aún mejor, era poco exigente e independiente. Entonces ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí?

"Escucha, antes de que sirvas el vino, probablemente debería decirte que pase para romper nuestra cita"

Tamsin se volvió con la botella de vino en una mano y un sacacorchos en la otra. Se apoyó en el mostrador y le dio a Bo una mirada evaluadora "Está bien. Por lo general, las personas simplemente llaman"

"Y supongo que la excusa de que solo estaba en el barrio realmente no pasa" dijo Bo con pesar. Apoyó su hombro en el marco de la puerta y pasó una mano por su cabello "Así que, me siento un poco tonta aquí ¿Quieres que me vaya?"

Tamsin se echó a reír "No. Quiero que te quedes y tomes una copa de vino y comas algo. ¿Cómo suena salteado?"

El estómago de Bo rugió y se sonrojó "Bueno, suena muy bien, pero…"

"Bo…" dijo Tamsin, cruzando el pequeño espacio entre ellas y besándola en la mejilla "Creo que eres genial. Pasamos un maravilloso tiempo juntas. Pero nunca nos prometimos nada y no tengo ninguna expectativa"

"Es solo que…" Bo estaba más confusa ahora de lo que había estado unos minutos antes. Tamsin tenía que estar aún más perpleja. Era hora de dejar de bailar en torno al tema "Estoy pensando que puede que no intimemos nuevamente"

"Ah" Tamsin la observó "No es algo que dije o hice ¿no?"

"No, tú eres grandiosa" dijo Bo rápidamente "Estoy siendo un verdadero asno ¿no es así? Realmente no me estoy explicando muy bien. Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué estoy aquí"

"No te disculpes" Tamsin sonrió con cierta tristeza "Que vengas aquí para decirme esto, cara a cara, es una de las razones por las que me temo tendremos que parar en amistad"

"Ah demonios…"

"No hay ninguna ley que impida que dos personas que se gustan la una a la otra puedan ser solo amigas ¿verdad?" Tamsin rozó sus dedos sobre el hombro de Bo "Me gustas, aparte del buen sexo"

Bo se sonrojó "Ya es oficial. Soy un asno"

"Muy posiblemente" Tamsin rió y se sirvió un vaso de vino tinto "Toma un poco de esto mientras cocino y me dices lo que está pasando"

Bo bebió vino y comenzó a relajarse "No sé lo que está pasando. Nada, en realidad. Eso es lo que hace de todo esto una especie de ridiculez"

"Uh-huh" dijo Tamsin tomando la comida de la nevera y sacando las elegantes ollas de debajo del mostrador "Pero estás aquí, así que ¿por qué no empiezas por lo que te trajo aquí?"

"Acabo de volver de una asignación. Fue un poco loco. Uno de los miembros de mi equipo se metió en problemas" simplemente decirlo le hacía sentir ligeramente enferma. La imagen recurrente de Lauren hundiéndose en el agua volvía clara y nítida. La adrenalina se apoderó de su sangre y un sabor cobrizo le llenó la boca.

Tamsin la miró por encima del hombro y se detuvo en la preparación de la comida "Suenas como si fue realmente malo. Lo siento"

Bo contuvo el aliento "Ella está bien ahora. Estuvo tenso allí por un par de minutos. Ese tipo de cosas sucede. Es parte del trabajo"

"Creo que probablemente es así. Me da la sensación de que en realidad no quieres hablar de ello, por lo que no voy a presionar. Si quieres decirme algo más…"

"Lo siento. Creo que nunca he compartido mucho de nada"

"Y nunca te lo pediría. Así que estamos bien en ese aspecto. Sigue delante, acabas de regresar de una misión difícil ¿Y?"

"Y está esta mujer..."

Tamsin sonrió "¿No hay una siempre? A veces ellas te revuelven la cabeza ¿no es así?"

Bo rió "Pensarás que soy nueva en esto"

Tamsin la miró pensativamente "¿Tal vez lo seas?"

"Creo que tienes razón" cuando se trataba de Lauren, se sentía como una primeriza. Todas las hormonas y la locura y el hambre más que nada. Se había mantenido rogando para que Lauren regresara nuevamente al taxi y le diera un beso de buenas noches. Sí, claro. Una locura "De alguna manera, eso es algo de lo que se trata esto. Esta mujer…no estoy muy involucrada con ella…no de esa manera, quiero decir"

"Creo que casi entiendo. Necesitas pensar en algunas cosas"

"Sí…lo siento"

"Lo sé. Yo también…pero no pasa nada. En serio" Tamsin señaló con una espátula de madera hacia los vegetales apilados en la tabla de cortar "Así que… ¿vas a quedarte?"

"Sí. Me muero de hambre. Y gracias"

Tamsin bajó los utensilios, le hizo un gesto a Bo para que se acercara y besó la mejilla de Bo "No hay de qué. Me gustan las amigas con beneficios, pero las amigas sin beneficios está bien también"

"Eso es bueno saberlo. Gracias" Bo no estaba segura de lo que acababa de hacer o por qué, pero se sentía bien. Se sentía casi tan bien como la noche que había pasado con Lauren, la cual se había sentido más que bien. Y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer al respecto.


	25. Chapter 25

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 25**_

"Necesitas plantas" dijo Doris Lewis, de pie con las manos en las caderas, en el centro de la pequeña cocina, examinando el salón adyacente. Señaló los ventanales con vista a la calle 19 "Ese asiento de la ventana recibe suficiente luz solar. Una maceta o dos allí…"

"Mamá…" dijo Lauren "…mato a las plantas" detrás de ella, Denny se rió y murmuró algo acerca del eufemismo.

Dándole al apartamento impersonal una mirada de 360 grados, dijo Doris "Un gato sería bueno"

"Tienes que alimentar a los gatos" dijo Lauren.

Su madre le señaló con un dedo "Es por eso que tus plantas se mueren"

"Mejor las plantas que un gato" murmuró Lauren. Su madre sonrió, pero Lauren sabía por el brillo de sus ojos marrones que no había terminado. Lucía una década más joven para su edad, con los mismos ojos marrones y cabello castaño combinado con un brillante dorado, podría haber pasado como la hermana mayor de Lauren, a veces se confundía con una de las hermanas cuando estaban todas juntas. Lauren no sabía que Denny y su madre vendrían, pero cuando se presentaron unos minutos después que el camión de mudanzas que traía sus pertenencias de Maryland, se había alegrado por más que la ayuda. El brillante y seguro amor de ambas, ayudaba a ahuyentar las sombras que la atormentaban. Había dormido poco desde la noche que había pasado con Bo. La cama del hotel era grande y vacía y fría y cada mañana despertaba sola. Pasó los días, dividiendo su tiempo entre ejercicios con la PPD y sus obligaciones clínicas, con un vacío doloroso dentro de ella. Bo era amable pero reservada y Lauren creía que no era un accidente, que no estuviesen solas desde su regreso de Kitty Hawk. Bo la estaba evitando.

"Lauren…" dijo su madre "…esto no es un techo temporal. Vas a vivir aquí durante los próximos años y no debe verse como una habitación de hotel"

Denny finalmente intervino y la salvó "Mamá, dale un descanso. No nos invitó aquí para ayudarla, después de todo y…"

"Prerrogativa de una Madre" Doris se encaramó en el brazo de madera del sofá de tela marrón "Te extrañaremos en Navidad"

Lauren se sentó junto a su madre y le tomó la mano "Lo sé, lo siento. Estaría allí si pudiera"

"Te echaremos de menos" su madre repitió "Estamos muy orgullosas de ti. Tus otras hermanas querían estar seguras de que lo supieras"

"Lo sé. Las amo. A todas ustedes"

Denny se dejó caer a su lado y golpeó su rodilla contra la de Lauren "Así que…en el plano personal…"

Lauren gimió "Vamos, Denny. No empieces"

Doris acarició la nuca de Lauren y los flecos que caían a lo largo de la parte posterior de su cuello, como si todavía tuviese diez años "Hay más en la vida que trabajo, Lauren"

"Y hay mucha vida por delante, mamá. Estoy bien. Sólo que ahora estoy muy ocupada"

"Sí" dijo Denny en voz baja "¿pero eres feliz?"

Lauren no esperaba la pregunta y dudó antes de contestar. Estar bajo la inquisición de su familia acerca de su vida personal no era raro, pero después de hacer caso omiso de sus bien intencionadas preguntas con alguna respuesta estándar, la conversación solía seguir adelante. Esta vez, las preguntas se sentían diferentes, o tal vez era ella quien era diferente. No tenía una respuesta fácil y las viejas explicaciones sonaban falsas, incluso para ella "No lo sé. Nunca he pensado mucho en eso. Mi trabajo me hace feliz"

"La satisfacción no es la felicidad" dijo Doris.

"No, tal vez no…" dijo Lauren "…pero siempre ha sido suficiente"

"Las cosas cambian, lo sabes" dijo Denny "No pierdas la oportunidad de más que satisfacción, si viene"

"Está bien, es suficiente. Mensaje recibido" Lauren apretó la mano de Denny, besó la mejilla de su madre y se levantó "Tienen dos horas en coche y yo tengo un montón de cosas que hacer" ante el ceño fruncido de su madre se apresuró a añadir "Y le prometí a Nicole que saldría con ella y Waverly esta noche. Así que si tengo una vida social ¿saben?"

"¿Vas a llevar una cita?" preguntó Denny, con un brillo ansioso en sus ojos.

Lauren instantáneamente pensó en Bo. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, el recuerdo de Bo presionada contra ella esa noche la inundada. El placer peleó contra el dolor y amaestró su rostro para permanecer neutral "No"

"Uh ¿Que no nos estás diciendo?" Denny entrecerró los ojos.

"Nada. Solo voy a reunirme con unas amigas"

"Déjala, Denny" dijo Doris. Su madre estudió a Lauren con esa mirada de rayo láser que hacía que Lauren pensara que su madre podía ver dentro de su cabeza. Tomando en cuenta que todo lo que podía ver era Bo desnuda…moviéndose debajo de ella, subiendo sobre ella, gritando mientras se venía…cerró la puerta mental, lo más rápido que pudo. Algunas de las cosas que su madre definitivamente no necesita saber. "Ella nos contará cuando esté lista" Doris se levantó y recogió sus cosas "Siempre lo hace" besó a Lauren en la mejilla "Siempre has hecho más de lo que te han pedido y siempre te han pedido mucho. No podrían haber elegido a nadie mejor. Te amamos"

"Gracias" dijo Lauren con nudo en la garganta mientras abrazaba a su madre y a su hermana como despedida

"También las amo. Voy a ir a casa tan pronto como pueda"

Tenía un par de horas antes de reunirse con Nicole y Waverly en el Black Fox. Habría cancelado, pero sabía que Nicole la hubiese acosado por las razones ¿Y qué podía decirle? ¿Que estaba agotada después de una mala noche de sueño ya que no podía dejar de pensar en una mujer que había desordenado su mundo ordenado?… ¿una mujer en la que sería mucho mejor no pensar en absoluto? No. Saldría con su mejor amiga y su amante y haría todo lo posible para poner su noche con Bo en el pasado. Se dirigió a la Casa. El trabajo podría no ser todo, pero era todo lo que siempre había tenido. El trabajo siempre la había definido…sus objetivos, su sentido de sí misma, su placer y a menudo su dolor. Había consuelo en lo familiar y cuando su familia salía de la ciudad y la soledad se filtraba nuevamente y pesaba en su garganta, necesitaba un poco de consuelo.

…

La puerta se abrió detrás de Bo y no se molestó en dar la vuelta, le dijo a Dyson "Llegas temprano"

"¿Para qué?" dijo Lauren.

Bo saltó y se retorció en su asiento. No había esperado verla…no tenían nada programado. Justo la noche anterior, le había presentado su informe a Tom. La larga y corta de sus evaluaciones decían que Lauren no solo estaba calificada, sino que era una excelente elección para encabezar el WHMU desde un punto de vista operativo. Trabajaba bien con un equipo, no rompía la cadena de mando y sabía cuándo tomar las riendas cuando los problemas médicos lo exigían. No tenía más excusas para pasar más tiempo con Lauren "Hola"

"Hola"

Lauren, con pantalones oscuros y una camisa azul clara abierta en el cuello, estaba junto a la puerta, luciendo mejor de lo que Bo recordaba y había estado recordando demasiado. En el instante en que sus ojos se abrieron esta mañana, así como la mayoría de cada mañana, pensó en Lauren. Preguntándose cómo habría sido el día de Lauren, si ya se había mudado, si necesitaba ayuda. Si la llamaría. Y en su siguiente respiro, recordó cómo había permanecido acostada en la oscuridad torturándose al revivir el fuego que las manos de Lauren habían encendido en su vientre, saboreando la lenta acumulación mientras revivía el sonido de los murmullos de Lauren en su oído, sus gemidos suaves, el jadeo rápido mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo. Se había quedado dormida en la cima de su propio orgasmo con el recuerdo de la boca de Lauren moviéndose sobre su piel, tan conocedora y tan segura. Había despertado lista para otro y se habría complacido nuevamente si su teléfono celular no hubiese vibrado con un mensaje de la base, avisándole que se necesitaba para sustituir a alguien ya que POTUS había decidido ir a OTR. Ante la visión de Lauren, el bajo nivel de excitación con el que había vivido todo el día, cada día, saltó a la vida. Se esforzó en sonar casual "¿Ya te mudaste?"

"Esta mañana" Lauren se dirigió a la cafetera, se sirvió una taza y señaló con ella hacia Bo "¿Vuelvo a llenarla?"

"Estoy bien"

Lauren regresó la cafetera a su lugar y se controló. No había esperado ver a Bo y la oleada de placer al encontrarla allí la tomó por sorpresa "Pensé que hoy estabas fuera de turno"

Bo sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica "POTUS decidió salir de compras navideñas"

Lauren se apoyó en el mostrador y tomó un sorbo de café. "Algo me dice que esa no es tu cosa favorita"

"Las excursiones no programadas son las menos favoritas de todos. Sin planificación anticipada, un montón de civiles, demasiada exposición" Bo rió "Nos gusta que las cosas sean ordenadas, controladas y planeadas"

"Se parece mucho a mi vida" dijo Lauren.

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando todo se va por la ventana" dijo Bo suavemente.

Lauren dejó su café a un lado. Los ojos de Bo estaban tan oscuros, tan profundos, que Lauren no pudo apartar la mirada. La fuerza de su cuerpo para acercarse, tocarla, era casi irresistible y se aferró al mostrador para mantenerse en su lugar "Peligroso"

"Y atemorizante"

Lauren había estado asustada la mayor parte de su vida, asustada por lo que le pasaría a su familia cuando su padre murió, asustada de lo que pasaría si no conseguía una beca, asustada de quien pagaría si fallaba en hacer su trabajo en el aula o en el campo. Había respondió a ese miedo trabajando más duro y por más tiempo hasta que estuvo completamente segura de que el resultado estaba bajo su control. No dejó lugar para el fracaso "Algunas veces, tener miedo nos obliga a ser más fuertes…y mejores"

"Oh, no hay duda. Nada como un reto que nos haga cavar profundamente, que nos haga descubrir lo que realmente tenemos"

"¿Y quienes realmente somos?" hasta hace poco, Lauren sabía quién era y lo que quería. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

"Eso también, a veces"

"Esto es una locura, lo sabes ¿verdad?" murmuró Lauren.

"Puede ser. Probablemente. Le dije a Tom que eras la adecuada para el trabajo de campo y que estabas lista"

"¿Lo hiciste?" Lauren deslizó sus manos en los bolsillos y cruzó los tobillos.

Bo tragó "Mmm. Ayer por la noche"

"Así que supongo que ya no soy un calamar"

"No" Bo rió.

"¿No hay más simulacros?"

"Me temo que no"

Lauren sonrió "Yo no"

"No…me imagino que te alegras de haber terminado con nuestras citas diarias"

"Me imagino que tu también"

"No tanto" murmuró Bo.

Lauren sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer para extinguir las posibilidades que parecían estar creciendo sin ninguna intención por parte de ella. Sabía qué decir, pero nunca había sido una cobarde "He quedado con unas amigas…" miró su reloj "…en una hora ¿Si te gusta el jazz?"

"Por supuesto" dijo Bo, con la mirada fija en el rostro de Lauren.

"¿Cuando terminas?"

"Mi turno termina dentro de media hora…" Bo rió, sacudiendo la cabeza "… ¿me estás invitando a salir contigo?"

"No sé lo que estoy haciendo, pero me gusta estar contigo. Fingir que no, cuando vamos a vernos la una a la otra todos los días, no va a funcionar"

"Iré a buscarte cuando Dyson aparezca" dijo Bo "Usualmente soy bastante buena fingiendo, pero no mucho contigo"

Lauren se calentó en el interior "Esta noche...sólo para que quede claro, es sólo…"

"Lo sé" dijo Bo rápidamente "Sólo amigas. Lo sé. Eso está bien"

Lauren asintió, tomó su café y se marchó antes de decir cualquier cosa que ellas no fuesen capaces de recuperar o con que vivir. Estaba a mitad de camino hacia su oficina, cuando se dio cuenta que el dolor en su centro se había ido.


	26. Chapter 26

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 26**_

"Así que…" dijo Nicole, inclinándose sobre Waverly en la mesa y agarrando el brazo de Lauren "… ¿cómo conociste a Bo?"

"Trabajamos juntas"

"Me acuerdo de ella" dijo Waverly "Estaba en la boda. Uno de los agentes"

"Así es" respondió Lauren mientras veía a Bo abriéndose paso entre la multitud hacia la parte trasera del bar. Se ve muy bien esta noche, con pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca. Más que unas pocas personas la vieron pasar y Lauren luchaba entre la posesividad y el orgullo. Ambas sensaciones eran extrañas.

"Ella es muy agradable" dijo Nicole.

"Sí" dijo Lauren. La banda era buena y el bar estaba lleno. No había habido muchas oportunidades para la conversación, por lo que estaba agradecida. Nicole no era tan implacable como su madre o Denny cuando quería saber algo, pero no le daba tregua. Su curiosidad había sido evidente desde el instante en que Lauren había presentado a Bo y era comprensible. Bo era una gran compañía…alegre, divertida, calmada ante cualquier situación. Lauren dudaba que estuviese tan cómoda reuniéndose con alguno de los amigos de Bo, pero para empezar nunca se sentía particularmente cómoda en las reuniones sociales. No había tenido mucha práctica. Bo indudablemente la tenía y pensar en ella en un bar, cómoda, encantadora, conectando con otras mujeres, esa punzada de posesividad se intensificó a una oleada de celos. Rápidamente la apagó. No tenía ningún derecho sobre Bo, por elección propia.

"También es sexy" Nicole agarró un puñado de cacahuetes del tazón sobre la mesa.

"Sí" dijo Lauren.

"¿Cuando perdiste tus facultades para expresarte?" preguntó Nicole con exagerada cortesía.

Waverly cautelosamente alejó su silla de la mesa, dejando libre el espacio entre Nicole y Lauren.

"Me vendría bien un descanso aquí, Ni" dijo Lauren con calma.

"Ya veo, saliste con una mujer encantadora, sexy, de excelente aspecto y has tratado de fingir toda la noche que ella no está aquí"

"Eso no es cierto" Lauren pudo escuchar el tono irritable en su voz y trató de controlarlo nuevamente. Nicole era su amiga "Es complicado"

Nicole rió "De eso, no tengo ninguna duda. Ninguna de los dos me parece simple. Aunque a veces, creo que eres un poco ingenua"

Waverly se puso de pie, el fuerte roce de su silla audible incluso por encima de la música "Voy a buscar nuevos tragos ¿Otra bebida, Lauren?"

Lauren miró su cerveza a medio terminar. Había tenido su mano apretada alrededor de la botella la mayor parte del última set y la cerveza estaba caliente. Había temido que si la dejaba ir, su mano terminaría en el muslo de Bo, el firme y elegante muslo que de alguna manera llegó a apoyarse en el

de ella poco después que todas se hubiesen sentado. La longitud total de su pierna se estremeció, como si Bo hubiese estado enviando un pulso de energía hacia ella durante la última hora "Me gustaría otra Pilgrim (una clase de cerveza artesanal)"

"Saliendo"

"Entonces… ¿qué está pasando en realidad?" Nicole preguntó en cuanto se quedaron solas.

"No lo sé, Ni" dijo Lauren, cansada de fingir que todo estaba bien y exactamente la manera que quería "Aún estoy tratando de entender las cosas"

"Pero hay algo entre ustedes. Eso es bastante obvio. Ella ha estado observándote toda la noche"

Lauren se tensó. Había estado súper-consciente de Bo desde el momento en que salieron de la Casa Blanca y dirigido al club en el coche de Bo. No habían hablado mucho, pero el silencio no había sido incómodo. De todos modos, cada vez que miraba a Bo, sabía que el silencio estaba enmascarando lo que ambas querían decir. Incluso el bar ruidoso y la diversión que ofrecía la compañía de Nicole y de Waverly no habían disminuido su conciencia de Bo a su lado. Su cerebro registraba la música, le hacía seguir las conversaciones y le hacía responder cuando le hablaban, pero de lo que realmente estaba consciente era de Bo…el calor de su cuerpo, el sonido de su voz, el espacio que ocupaba en la mesa. Al observar los dedos de Bo curvándose alrededor de su vaso, en todo lo que Lauren podía pensar era en la sensación de esos dedos presionando suavemente sus pechos, acariciándola, volviendo su sangre fuego y su mente en un mar de placer.

"Te sientes atraída por ella" dijo Nicole, lo que era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

"Sí"

"¿Quién de ustedes está levantando las paredes?"

Lauren se echó a reír "¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estamos haciendo?"

"Oh, vamos. Ambas están actuando como si fuera un crimen tocarse entre sí" negó con la cabeza "Realmente una se aleja del camino de la otra para no tocarse cuando sería perfectamente natural hacerlo, es tan obvio ¿Así es quien disparó y quien cayó?"

"Ninguna" dijo Lauren, pérdida en cuanto a la forma de darle sentido a todo "Fue mutuo, decidimos no seguir por esa ruta"

"¿Qué ruta?"

"Intimidad"

"¿Quieres decir sexo?"

"Vamos, Nicole" dijo Lauren "No hagas esto más difícil para mí. Sabes lo que quiero decir"

"Honestamente, no lo sé ¿Está casada?"

"¿Qué?... ¡No!"

"Sé que tú no lo estás"

Lauren negó con la cabeza "No podemos…"

"¿Es hetero?"

"No" dijo Lauren definitivamente. Su estómago se retorció, recordando la manera en que Bo le había hecho el amor, tan segura, tan perceptiva, tan poderosamente "Definitivamente, no"

"Sé que tú no lo eres" Nicole levantó una ceja "¿Lo eres?"

"¡No!" dijo Lauren riendo a pesar de su malestar

"¿Cuál es el problema? Ambas están disponibles, las dos son gay y obviamente están calientes la una por la otra"

"Trabajamos en estrecha colaboración, una relación personal podría perturbar seriamente al equipo"

"¿Puedo decir…pura mierda?"

"No entiendes…"

"Más mierda" Nicole habló sin el más mínimo ardor, solo con calmada certeza "Te conozco y apuesto que cualquier mujer de la que te has sentido atraída ha estado en la misma situación en cuanto a esto se refiere. Nada pone en peligro tu trabajo. Apuesto a que Bo es de la misma manera"

"¿De qué manera soy?" Bo sacó su silla y se sentó junto a Lauren. Su brazo rozó el de Lauren y la sensación de hormigueo se extendió desde la pierna de Lauren hacia su estómago, haciéndole difícil centrarse en la inquisición de Nicole.

"Totalmente seria y sin concesiones sobre del trabajo" dijo Nicole.

Bo le dio a Lauren una mirada de _que-me-perdí_ , luego se movió en su silla y respondió a Nicole "Sí, yo diría que eso es cierto ¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué tan bien conoces a Lauren?" preguntó Nicole.

Lauren regresó nuevamente a la conversación. No iba a hablar de su relación personal con Bo mientras Bo estuviese sentada a una pulgada de distancia "No tiene importancia. Nicole y yo solo estábamos poniéndonos al día"

Bo miró de Nicole a Lauren "Obviamente me he perdido de algo muy importante aquí. Tal vez tú deberías _ponerme_ al día"

"Nicole es mi amiga más antigua y piensa que eso le da ciertos privilegios"

"Y es así" dijo Nicole.

Bo rió "¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

"¿Realmente crees que haya algo que pueda hacer que Lauren comprometa sus obligaciones profesionales?"

"No" dijo Bo lentamente "No lo creo"

"Eso no era lo que sentías hace unas semanas" dijo Lauren.

"Tienes razón. Pero ahora sé mucho más de ti de lo que sabía entonces"

"Mi punto exactamente" dijo Nicole "La experiencia a veces va en contra de las expectativas y demuestra que hay excepciones a la regla"

"Y a veces…" dijo Bo suavemente, su mirada volviendo a Lauren "…las reglas son sólo escudos convenientes"

Lauren tenía la urgencia de levantarse y huir y ella nunca había huido de nada en su vida. ¿Qué puede ser más aterrador que una mujer queriendo estar cerca de ella? No cualquier mujer. Bo. Bo, que le había proporcionado esa fuerza íntima, es tierna comodidad y esa pasión feroz. Bo…que se negaba a ser alejada.

"A veces remodelar los límites es una tarea lenta"

Bo sonrió "Soy paciente"

Lauren echó hacia atrás la cabeza, riendo en voz baja "¿Cómo es que nunca me he dado cuenta?"

"¿Nunca?" murmuró Bo.

La respiración de Lauren se detuvo. Bo había sido infinitamente paciente la noche que habían hecho el amor…dejando que Lauren tomara el control, a pesar de su inexperiencia, dejándole satisfacer su necesidad de tocar y degustar y saborear "Lo recuerdo"

"Bien"

"Bien…" dijo Nicole cuando Waverly regresó "…antes de que Lauren me diga que no es asunto mío, voy a meterme" aclaró un espacio en la mesa para las bebidas y se acercó a Waverly para besarla mientras ella se sentaba "…pero que conste, creo que ustedes dos se ven increíblemente sexy juntas" Lauren gimió y Bo sonrió. Nicole se encogió de hombros "Sólo mi observación científica"

…

Pike salió a la terraza trasera en su cabaña de la montaña. Sus dos últimas apariciones públicas y las cenas con los beneficiarios que siguieron, habían sido grandes éxitos. Sus partidarios habían sido entusiasta, e incluso su esposa había logrado hacer su parte. Ahora tenía previsto celebrar correctamente con Hannah, que debería llegar en cualquier momento. A pesar del aire helado, se sentía totalmente cómodo. El cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas eran brillantes puntos de luz, la luna un enorme globo impecable. La nieve caía en cascada por la ladera de la montaña y cubrían las ramas flexionadas de los pinos como polvoroso encaje. Estaba rodeado de belleza natural y el aire fresco picaba sus pulmones con cada respiración, recordándole la garantía de la vida. El último informe de Hannah mostraba cada vez más que su popularidad y su poder con el electorado se acercaba al punto, en el que ningún retador sería una amenaza. Sin embargo, un número considerable de su propio partido lo encontraba demasiado radical, demasiado polarizado y había grandes segmentos del noreste y el oeste, donde Jake Griffin comandaba a un gran número de seguidores. Tenía que sacudir a los moderados de su propio partido y crear dudas en los corazones de los liberales centrales que podrían ser persuadidos a cambiar lealtades si la amenaza a su seguridad personal era lo suficientemente grande. El tiempo para preparar el terreno para el cambio en el poder era ahora. Seguro de su curso, llamó a Titus.

"Titus" respondió el hombre.

"Es hora de iniciar nuestros planes con el impecable calendario " dijo Pike.

"Eso no nos da mucho tiempo" dijo Titus.

"Sí, soy consciente de ello, pero tomando en cuenta la ubicación ideal, debes disponer del tiempo suficiente para activar todas las partes"

"Voy a tener que confirmar con mi contacto"

"Entonces hazlo" dijo Pike con calma "A menos que escuche de ti, voy a asumir que estamos procediendo según lo previsto"

"Mis honorarios acaban de subir" dijo Titus "Va a tomar un montón de coordinación sacar esto tan pronto"

"Tengo una enorme fe en ti. Y si todo sale como se espera, recibirás una bonificación del veinte por ciento"

"Eso es muy generoso" dijo Titus.

"Espero que hagamos negocios por algún tiempo"

"Te haré saber cuándo haya confirmado con mi contacto"

"Maravilloso. Y felices vacaciones"

"Sí" dijo Titus " ho-jodido-ho"

Pike colgó sin comentar. El nuevo año iba a ser un año muy bueno.

….

"¿Vienes a la cama?" Clarke besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Lexa y frotó sus hombros "Se está haciendo tarde y ha sido un día muy largo"

Lexa inclinó la cabeza en el estómago de Clarke y cerró los ojos, disfrutando la calidez que se extendía por su espalda desde las manos de Clarke "¿Alguna vez he mencionado que me encanta la forma en que me tocas?"

Sonriendo, Clarke besó la parte superior de su cabeza nuevamente "Una o dos veces ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Lexa se frotó los ojos "Revisando los informes de actualización de seguridad de esta mañana. Buscando algo fuera de lo común"

"¿Por qué? ¿Crees que estamos tratando con alguien de adentro?"

"La fuga puede ser interna, pero sí..." vaciló. Estaban hablando sobre el padre de Clarke.

"Es un poco tarde para tratar de protegerme ¿no te parece?" la pregunta de Clarke le faltaba el calor habitual que acompañaba cualquier acusación de Lexa de ser sobreprotectora "Abigail me informó y sabes que no haces nada endulzándolo. Si alguien va a tratar de matar a mi padre ¿no crees que sea alguien cercano a él? ¿Alguien que lo conozca?"

"No sé nada a ciencia cierta" dijo Lexa deseando con todo su ser que Clarke no tuviese que ser parte de esto. Ya era bastante malo que Clarke tuviese que preocuparse por su padre, pero Clarke iba a estar justo en el centro de cualquier posible ataque. Tendría casi el mismo riesgo que Jake y no había manera de que Clarke pudiese ser convencida de no tomar el camino con él.

"Vas a estar allí también" dijo Clarke con su asombrosa habilidad de leer la mente de Lexa.

"¿Cómo haces eso?"

"Práctica" Clarke giró la silla de Lexa sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo y besándola con pasión. Habían pasado el día separadas. Mientras Lexa estaba reuniéndose con Abigail y luego asistido directamente a una reunión con Tom y los otros agentes del PPD, Clarke había pasado una tarde rara, con su padre. No habían hablado de los problemas de seguridad. Habían hablado de su campaña de reelección, los grandes temas de la plataforma y el papel que Clarke iba a jugar. Durante unas horas habían sido capaces de olvidar el peligro y el miedo. La única otra persona que siempre le hacía sentir tan segura era Lexa. "Te extrañé hoy" dijo Clarke "Se supone que aún estamos en nuestra luna de miel"

Lexa sonrió y pasó las manos por la espalda de Clarke "Y obviamente ya estoy fallando en mis deberes conyugales"

Clarke se arrimó con más fuerza en el regazo de Lexa, colocando su culo firmemente en la entrepierna de Lexa "Oh, yo no diría eso. Pero si has terminado y todavía tienes media hora que te sobre, podrías cuidar de tus deberes"

Lexa apoyó la mejilla contra el pecho de Clarke "Dame diez minutos y soy tuya"

Clarke pasó los dedos por el cabello de Lexa "Muy bien ¿Has encontrado algo?"

"Nada importante, de verdad. Estoy rastreando…un camión cargado de municiones desapareció de Fort Dix. Tenemos al CID (departamento de investigación criminal) del ejército en eso. Una célula dormida que hemos estado vigilando en San Francisco parece que pudiese despertar. Tengo un equipo de Seguridad Nacional moviéndose en eso. Un inventario irregular surgió en un laboratorio de investigación del nivel 4 financiado por el gobierno, en las afueras de Atlanta. Un equipo de la CDC (centro de control y prevención de enfermedades) se está dirigiendo hacia allá"

"¿Así que piensas que alguien de adentro es parte de un grupo más grande y el ataque está siendo orquestado desde el exterior?"

"Tenemos que estar preparados para eso" Lexa elevó el mentón de Clarke y la miró a los ojos "Tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa"

Clarke suavizado las líneas de expresión entre las cejas de Lexa "Lo estaremos. No estás sola en esto…no importa lo que pase…nunca estarás sola"

Lexa rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Clarke y se levantó. Clarke cerró automáticamente sus piernas detrás de la espalda de Lexa. Lexa la beso "Lo sé. Vamos a la cama"

…..

Lauren besó la mejilla de Nicole mientras estaban de pie fuera de la Black Fox "Fue bueno verte. Feliz Navidad"

Nicole la abrazó "Para tí también" abrazó a Lauren aún más cerca para susurrarle al oído "Y no tengas miedo de tomar la oportunidad, Lauren. A veces, tienes que hacerlo"

"Te llamaré pronto" Lauren soltó a Nicole, estrechó la mano de Waverly y las despidió con la mano mientras ellas se dirigían en dirección al coche. Bo y ella caminaron hacia Dupont Circle, donde Bo había estacionado.

"¿Qué fue todo eso allá atrás en el bar?" dijo Bo.

"Sólo la inquisición habitual de las amigos, ya sabes, donde nos conocimos, ese tipo de cosas"

"¿Si estamos cogiéndonos?"

"No en esas palabras exactas, no" dijo Lauren secamente "Pero la intención estaba ahí"

Bo rió "¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Que era complicado"

"Supongo que lo es" Bo deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lauren mientras caminaban. Quizás eran las luces de Navidad en cada entrada y escaparate o la emoción en los rostros de todos los que pasaban que volvieron su corazón tan ligero y lleno de posibilidades, pero estaba cansada de no hacer caso a su necesidad de conectar realmente con Lauren

"¿Cómo es que me parece tan sencillo esta noche?"

"¿Porque no estábamos pensando más allá del momento?"

Bo dejó escapar un suspiro "No estábamos pensando en absoluto. Eso no se parece a mí"

"A mí tampoco"

"Entonces…" dijo Bo "… ¿qué estás pensando en este momento?"

Lauren caminó más lento y señaló hacia el final de la cuadra "Que mi lugar está justo ahí"

"¿En serio? Excelente ubicación" dijo Bo, probando el aire. Lauren había estado escogiendo todos los tiros hasta ahora…otra cosa completamente diferente en ella. No le había importado cuando se habían encerrado en esa habitación de hotel en Kitty Hawk y no había tenido una idea de qué demonios estaba pasando, pero ya no estaban en Kitty Hawk. Y Lauren no había sido ninguna aventura de una noche. Necesitaba entrar en el juego en este momento.

"Sí, cerca del metro y todo eso"

"Entonces… ¿cuál es la posibilidad de que pueda tomar una taza de café antes de irme a casa?" preguntó Bo.

"Claro" dijo Lauren lentamente antes de liderar el camino por la cuadra hacia su apartamento. No debería estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, pero la opresión en su pecho disminuía con cada paso que daban lejos del coche de Bo. No quería que Bo se fuera. No quería que la noche terminara. No quería despertar sola otra mañana, cuestionándose.

"Sabes que no tenemos que entender todo esto de una vez" dijo Bo, tomándola de la mano.

Los dedos de Bo eran suaves, cálidos y Lauren entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bo "Lo sé. Estoy tratando de apagar mi mente, pero es difícil"

"Entonces no lo intentes. Hay cosas que no se pueden controlar"

"Eso es lo que lo hace tan aterrador"

"Es sólo café, Lauren"

"Cierto. Tienes razón" Lauren apretó la mano de Bo. "Excepto que ¿y si quería algo más que solo café?"


	27. Chapter 27

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 27**_

En silencio, Lauren guio a Bo hacia su apartamento, abrió la puerta y la mantuvo así para que entrara. Encendió una lámpara de mesa junto a la puerta mientras Bo esperaba sólo a un pie de distancia. A la tenue luz de la lámpara, las características de Bo eran suaves, casi borrosas. El color cubría sus mejillas, probablemente por el frío. A Lauren se le hacía difícil alejar la mirada de su boca, recordando la suavidad, el sabor "Tomaré tu abrigo"

"Gracias" Bo le pasó su abrigo a Lauren y se volvió ligeramente para mirar la sala de estar y la cocina "Parece un buen lugar"

"Mi madre dice que necesita plantas. O un gato" Lauren sostuvo el abrigo de Bo en una mano, extrañamente incapaz de moverse.

"Las madres siempre piensan que necesitamos plantas"

"¿La tuya también?" Lauren no sabía qué hacer consigo misma. Nunca había traído a una mujer a su lugar de vivienda anteriormente. Buscó en su mente algo adecuado para decir y se dio cuenta que no tenía idea. Bo no era cualquier amiga y pensar que Bo podría serlo o que lo fuera era ridículo. Tenía amigas. Amaba a Nicole. Pero no quería a Nicole para besarla…no le dolía la necesidad de verla en el momento en que se separaban. No perdía su concentración pensando en la manera en que Nicole sabía o los pequeños sonidos que hacía cuando se besaban "Voy a hacer el café"

Bo se acercó y apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente de Lauren. Sus dedos eran cálidos pero Lauren se estremeció "¿Por qué no te quitas el abrigo primero?"

Lauren tragó. Asintiendo con la cabeza, se quitó el abrigo, agradecida por algo que hacer y lo colgó junto al de Bo en el armario junto a la puerta. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Bo estaba de pie justo en frente de ella.

"El café me mantiene despierta si lo bebo después de las 22:00" dijo Bo.

"Son casi las 01:00"

"Lo sé. Honestamente, el café era una excusa. No estaba lista para darte las buenas noches. Lo siento"

Lauren vio como los labios de Bo se movían, esforzándose por escuchar las palabras mientras su cuerpo se inundaba con el recuerdo de los suaves besos y esa boca experimentada e insoportablemente complaciente. Presionó sus dedos sobre los labios de Bo, sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que se había movido. La tocó. No había sido su intención "No hay necesidad de disculparse" Bo se quedó en silencio, con los ojos oscurecidos buscando los de Lauren. "No dejo de pensar acerca de estar contigo" dijo Lauren con voz ronca "Acerca de tocarte. Acerca de la manera en que me tocas. Recordando...todo...me está volviendo loca"

Bo cubrió la mano de Lauren y besó sus dedos. Dirigiendo la palma de Lauren a un lado de su rostro, manteniéndolo allí, presionando los dedos de Lauren a lo largo del arco de su mandíbula. La piel de Bo era suave, cálida. Lauren latía en su interior. Contuvo el aliento, se quedó muy, muy quieto. Esperando. Buscando una respuesta que temía no poder reconocer.

"Lo sé" susurró Bo, inclinándose hacia ella. Ahora a pulgadas de distancia "Siento lo mismo. Te deseo todo el tiempo"

Lauren retrocedió un paso. Sus hombros se encontraron con la puerta del armario y se apoyó en ella. Sus muslos se volvieron blandos y cerró sus rodillas, obligando a su cuerpo a mantenerse en pie. Ellas debían hablar, pero su mente estaba seriamente desconectada. Agarró la nuca de Bo, temiendo que pudiera alejarse.

"No voy a ninguna parte" Bo sonrió, conocedora, con su habitual sonrisa levemente triunfante. Lauren mantuvo los ojos abiertos mientras Bo se inclinaba lentamente hacia ella, memorizando la combinación de los tonos marrones en los ojos de Bo, el fuego chispeante de sus pupilas de ébano, el centellante dorado que bailaba alrededor de su iris, como llamas alrededor del fuego. Agarró la cintura de Bo con ambas manos, presionando sus pulgares en los músculos por encima de las caderas de Bo. Bo gimió suavemente y la excitación brotó de las profundidades de Lauren. Atrajo a Bo hacia ella, pero Bo presionó las palmas de sus manos a ambos lados de sus hombros, manteniendo sus cuerpos a una pulgada de distancia.

"¿Sabes lo que estás haciéndome?" Bo gruñó suavemente "¿Lo que quiero ahora mismo?"

"Quiero besarte" dijo Lauren.

"Quiero más que eso" los labios de Bo rosaron los de Lauren. Dulce, caliente, urgidos "Di que sí, Lauren"

"Sí" Al instante, la boca de Bo cubrió la de Lauren. Los pensamiento se desvanecieron, el instinto tomó el control. Lauren deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Bo y enterró sus dedos en los fuertes músculos a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Bo. El pulso latía en su clítoris. Gimiendo, separó las piernas y el muslo de Bo se encajó entre sus piernas. Lauren se arqueó. También quería…necesitaba…más "Sí"

Bo profundizó el beso aún más. Su lengua era dulce y segura, explorando en el interior de los labios de Lauren, saboreando lentamente su boca, jugando con ella hasta su rendición. Lauren montó el muslo de Bo, bombeando sus caderas, cada embestida enviaba un desenfrenado placer a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Escuchó un gemido. Registrando que el distante sonido provenía de ella. Tirando su cabeza hacia atrás Bo jadeó "Lauren"

La voz atormentada de Bo, en un registro más bajo que Lauren reconoció, urgente y con hambre. La necesidad de Bo le hacía arder. Lauren retorció la camisa de Bo en su puño y tiró de ella sacándola de sus pantalones. Bo encontró los botones de su camisa, abriéndolos con impaciencia, deslizó su mano sobre el vientre desnudo de Lauren. Lauren saltó ante el repentino destello de calor. Sus pezones se tensaron. La necesidad se apoderó de ella como una mano firme entre sus muslos. Gimió. Estaba ardiendo.

"Lauren, Dios ¿Dónde está la cama?" la boca de Bo quemaba el cuello de Lauren. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el vientre de Lauren, buscando sin descanso debajo de la cintura de los pantalones de Lauren "No quiero tomarte contra esta maldita puerta y si no encontramos una cama pronto lo voy a hacer"

Lauren pasó las manos por la espalda de Bo, apretando su culo y luego metió su mano entre sus cuerpos. Desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y abrió la cremallera "No te muevas. Aquí mismo. Hazlo. Solo hazlo"

La orden de Lauren envió fuegos artificiales a la cabeza de Bo, cegándola de todo menos de Lauren. Hundió la cara en la curva del cuello de Lauren y respiró profundamente. Su visión se tunelizó. La cabeza le daba vueltas por el aroma a madera que la seducía para tocar, degustar y poseer. Estaba jadeando, no podía recuperar el aliento, no podía encontrar su enfoque. Los dedos de Lauren se envolvieron alrededor de su muñeca y empujaron su mano hacia la parte delantera de sus pantalones abiertos. La mente de Bo se puso en blanco. Lauren estaba húmeda contra sus dedos, resbaladiza y caliente y dura. Se deslizó sobre el clítoris de Lauren, presionando rápidamente y Lauren se irguió con un grito ahogado. El borde del placer de Lauren atravesó el control de Bo y su clítoris bombeó al borde de la explosión. Empujó más profundamente, cada movimiento de sus dedos generaba un fuerte grito de placer por parte de Lauren. Las ataduras de su moderación se deshicieron y su orgasmo hirvió más cerca

"Dios, no, voy a venirme pronto"

Las uñas de Lauren arañaron su piel. Bo tomó a Lauren en su mano, apretándola, jugueteando con ella.

"No te contengas" Lauren gimió en su oído, su agarre en el brazo de Bo como el hierro.

Bo pensó que llevaría las marcas de los dedos de Lauren por días. La imagen la volvía loca. Le encantaba la urgencia de Lauren, su necesidad, le emocionaba el poder de ser querida, de ser necesaria. La penetró más profundamente y la otra mano de Lauren encontró su pecho. Los dedos se cerraron alrededor de su pezón y echó la cabeza hacia atrás "Oh, Cristo. Lauren. Te sientes tan bien. No puedo aguantar mucho más tiempo"

"Necesito..." los ojos de Lauren se abrieron, increíblemente marrones, increíblemente hermosos "Necesito que me hagas correr"

El clítoris de Bo se contraía con fuerza. Dejó caer su frente sobre la de Lauren "Abrázame"

Los brazos de Lauren llegaron alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola. Bo bombeaba dentro de ella, vibrando su mano sobre el clítoris de Lauren. Con cada golpe los gemidos de Lauren la instaban a más. Bo se mecía sobre el muslo de Lauren, escalando más cerca de la explosión.

"Sí, sí. Vas a hacer que me corra" Lauren montó la mano de Bo, con duros y cortos golpes "Ahora, Bo. Estás haciendo que me corra"

"Abrázame. Lauren. Por favor" Bo se cernía tan cerca…tan cerca, ahogándose en el sonido del placer de Lauren, ardiendo por la sensación del pulso de Lauren a su alrededor, resbaladiza y caliente. Tenía que correrse. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tanto "Lauren, por favor. Ayúdame" Lauren mordió su cuello y Bo se corrió, un orgasmo estruendoso de la nada. "¡Oh, Dios mío!" Aturdida, Bo se derrumbó en Lauren, su mano aplastada entre ellas, enterrada entre las piernas de Lauren.

"Sí. Sí. Sí" Lauren gimió, inundando los dedos de Bo, corriéndose de nuevo en ellos.

El aliento de Bo salió en sollozos de asombro y alivio. No quería moverse jamás. No quería romper la conexión. Quería más. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho. Su estómago se retorcía por la necesidad. Besó a Lauren en la garganta, en la línea de su mandíbula, en la boca "Eres tan hermosa. Tan increíble"

Las manos de Lauren acariciaban sus hombros, su espalda, acariciaba su cabello, abrazando su cuello "Eso está bien" murmuró Lauren "Eso está bien"

Bo levantó la cabeza. Aturdida, no enfocada "¿Qué?"

Lauren rozó los pulgares sobre las mejillas de Bo. "Eres tan hermosa...Gracias"

"¿Qué?" Bo sintió como Lauren limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Sus lágrimas ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Miró a Lauren. La camisa de Lauren estaba abierta, sus pantalones alrededor de sus caderas. Ella estaba en su mayor parte vestida ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había follado a Lauren contra una maldita puerta. No recordaba cómo habían ido, de mantener su distancia a esto. Sólo podía recordar el deseo y la necesidad, una necesidad desesperada. Y ahora ¿estaba llorando? Nunca le había pasado esa mierda. No a ella. Nunca perdía el control. La confusión, la incertidumbre, el pánico la estranguló.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Lauren, su mano sostenía la barbilla de Bo. Ahora que… ¿Lauren le preguntaría si necesitaba procesar?

"Estoy bien. No soy de las que lo hacen contra la puerta ¿ _Tú_ estás bien?"

La neblina turbia del placer desapareció de los ojos de Lauren en un instante. Su enfoque se agudizó, se estrechó. Bo se sentía desnuda aunque tenía toda su ropa puesta. No podía imaginar sentirse más vulnerable.

"Bo" dijo Lauren, estable y firme "Éramos dos aquí. Quería que pasara lo que sucedió ¿Me escuchas?"

Bo humedeció sus labios, un poco desorientada. Había dado el primer paso ¿no es así? Siempre lo hacía ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Dónde?... ¿Cuándo lo había perdido? "No te lastimé ¿verdad?"

"No" dijo Lauren suavemente "No. Estuviste maravillosa" su mirada bajó hacia el cuerpo de Bo "No creo que cumplí con mi parte. Todavía tengo algunas cosas que aprender…"

"Créeme, no tienes que aprender nada" Bo negó con la cabeza. Y ella no era una maestra, eso era seguro "No suelo perderme así"

"¿Estás bien?"

Bo retrocedió un paso, metiendo la camisa de nuevo en sus pantalones "Por supuesto. Estoy muy bien. El sexo fue genial…no creo que tenga que decirlo"

Lauren subió la cremallera, sin molestarse con los botones de su camisa. Bo lucía asustada. Inquieta. Casi sorprendida

"¿Por qué no te sientas? Voy a hacer un poco de café"

"Tengo que irme. Ya es tarde"

"Bo, no estoy pidiendo…"

"No lo entiendes, Lauren" Bo negó con la cabeza "No hago eso de _en serio_ "

"Está bien" dijo Lauren, el dolor familiar reapareciendo detrás de su esternón "¿Eso es lo que era? ¿En serio?"

"No sé lo que fue esto" gritó Bo. Pasó la mano por su cabello, quería arrancárselo. Quería un poco de dolor real para bloquear el terrible espanto en la boca de su estómago "No, esa es una maldita mentira. Esto fue increíble. Eres hermosa, sexy como el infierno de mierda. Y me vuelves loca. No puedo darme el lujo de estar loca"

"Esta noche fue mi culpa" dijo Lauren.

"Una mierda que lo fue" dijo Bo bruscamente "No hay culpas aquí ¿de acuerdo? Sólo fue... no sé…hormonas. Las feromonas. Algo. Dios, no puedo estar en ningún lugar cerca de ti sin que te desee"

"Lo que al parecer es ¿algo malo?"

"Lo siento" Bo miró alrededor de la habitación como si nunca la hubiese visto antes. Su mirada se posó en el rostro de Lauren "Te mereces mucho más que esto…" hizo un gesto hacia la puerta "…más que un polvo rápido"

Lauren se tragó el dolor. No rogaba. Nunca. Por nada ni por nadie "Mira, no vamos a hacer de esto un problema, ¿de acuerdo? Somos adultas, actuamos por instinto, las dos queríamos un polvo rápido, como tú dices. Ahora ya está hecho. Lo superamos…seguimos adelante"

La furia estalló en los ojos de Bo y Lauren casi cedió ante una ola de necesidad. Quería a Bo desnuda. Quería estar dentro de ella. Bo le hacía desear cosas, cosas que nunca había pensado que necesitaba, cosas que Bo no quería o necesitaba de ella "Si estás segura de que no quieres café..."

"No, estoy bien" dijo Bo.

"Entonces está bien" Lauren se volteó, se ocupó consiguiendo el abrigo de Bo, estabilizándose a sí misma "¿Estás bien para conducir?"

Bo tomó su abrigo "Estoy bien"

"Entonces buenas noches" Lauren abrió la puerta.

"Buenas noches" dijo Bo suavemente y pasando por su lado sin tocarla.

Lauren apagó la luz y se acercó a la ventana en la que su madre pensaba debería poner una planta. Bo era una sombra oscura que desaparecía por la calle. Ahora lo sabía. Estar a solas con Bo Dennis era peligroso. Ahora entendía cuan peligroso era y no cometería el mismo error otra vez.

…..

Abigail contestó su teléfono al primer timbrazo "Washburn"

"Pensé que podría estar todavía en su oficina" dijo Lexa.

"Estamos a dos días de la víspera de Navidad…tiempo ocupado por aquí"

"Lo sé ¿Tiene un minuto?"

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Afuera de su puerta"

"Entra" Abigail sustituye el teléfono y se levantó. Un músculo de su espalda le recordó que había estado sentada demasiado tiempo. Se frotó rápidamente. Lexa entró, cerró la puerta. Llevaba vaqueros y un suéter de cuello alto negro…inusualmente casual para ella. Lexa parecía cansada…sus ojos estaban claros, pero las ojeras ensombrecían sus mejillas. Sus usuales rasgos esculpidos, lucían agudos, afilados y Abigail se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo a Lexa en la caza.

"Siento aparecer sin previo aviso, pero no creo que esto pueda esperar" dijo Lexa.

"¿Tienes algo?" preguntó Abigail.

"No lo sé. Quizás"

El aliento de Abigail quedó atrapado en una ola de entusiasmo. Todos habían estado bajo la oscuridad durante semanas, muchos pedazos, muchos fragmentos de hechos y no hechos por dar forma a un patrón coherente. Sin dirección frente a enemigos invisibles, se había sentido impotente y en el fondo, tenía miedo. No podía permitirse el lujo de tener miedo. Jake se negaba a ser intimidado, a ser disuadido y necesitaba una cabeza clara y una visión aún más clara para ver que él estaba a salvo "Cuéntame"

"He solicitado los informes de campo de cualquier cosa que pudiese estar remotamente conectado a un ataque potencial y ejecute algoritmos de probabilidades de todo en lo que pueda pensar…" dijo Lexa "…otro asalto aéreo, bombas sucias (tipo de bombas radiológicas y de destrucción masiva), un pistolero solitario, un ataque de grupo"

El tono - _de-hecho-_ en su voz heló a Abigail hasta la médula

"Como tiene Averill, estoy segura"

"Correcto. Y a ninguno de los dos se nos ocurrió nada más que las muestras aleatorias" Lexa caminó hacia las ventanas con vista a los jardines. Su rostro bajo el resplandor de las luces del sendero, parecía mármol suave y piedra dura "Así que me puse a buscar a cada uno de los que surgieron en relación con los eventos sospechosos. Conseguí una frágil..." se rió y negó con la cabeza "…cualquier cosa que sea más inconsistente que frágil...esa es la conexión que tengo"

"Cualquier conexión es algo más sólido que lo que tenemos ahora" Abigail se unió a Lexa frente a las ventanas, apretando su brazo "Eres la mejor que hay. Confío en tus instintos…confío en ti con Clarke y Jake. Dime lo que estás pensando"

Lexa giró sus hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro "Uno de los técnicos con acceso regular a un laboratorio de investigación de nivel 4 en las afueras de Atlanta con material biocontagioso extraviado, es de Idaho. Fue a una escuela cristiana allí. Así como la teniente Echo Pattee"

"¿Así que piensas que se conocen la una a la otra?" Abigail luchó para ver una conexión.

"En la superficie…no. Hay una diferencia de edad de seis años, lo que significa que no estuvieron en la universidad al mismo tiempo"

"¿Lugar de origen?"

"De acuerdo a los registros, no es el mismo"

"¿Qué quieres decir de acuerdo a los registros? ¿No crees en los registros?"

"Esto fue lo que me hizo mirar más de cerca a esas dos…ambas fueron educadas en casa antes de la

universidad"

Abigail paseaba alrededor de su escritorio "No es tan inusual en Idaho"

"No, pero es otro punto de conexión y de coincidencia. Así que busqué un poco más profundos…padres, hermanos, otros conectores posibles. Y no encontré nada"

"Tienes razón, eso no es mucho" dijo Abigail, la decepción se sintió como un peso duro en su pecho.

"No, lo que quiero decir es que no he encontrado nada. Sus familias están fuera de la red"

"¿No hay ningún registro de sus padres o hermanos?"

"Ninguno. Para que los niños educados en casa vayan a la universidad, tienen que mostrar su GED (diploma de equivalencia general) o resultados equivalentes, resultados del SAT (test de actitud escolar) y una declaración personal jurada" Lexa deslizó sus manos en los bolsillos, balanceándose en sus talones "Ese es el punto de partida para las universidades, el comienzo de un rastro de papeles. Pero no hay ningún camino que conduzca de regreso a ningún lugar en el que pueda encontrar algo"

"¿Estás postulando que estamos tratando con una célula doméstica dormida? ¿Estadounidenses levantándose para llevar a cabo algún acto de terrorismo de largo alcance?"

Lexa suspiró "Creo que sí…sí"

"Es mucha coincidencia, pero estoy de acuerdo, allí podría haber algo" Abigail sacudió la cabeza "¿Qué aconsejas?"

"Tenemos que poner a alguien sobre ella. Necesitamos saber más sobre ella y puede que no tengamos mucho tiempo"

"Pon agentes sobre ella"

"Ese es mi plan"

"¿Uno de los de Clarke?"

"Estaba pensando que podríamos asociar a uno del PPD y a uno del equipo de Clarke. Un interno que no sea obvio para la teniente y uno que no conozca" Lexa sonrió, una escalofriante depredadora sonrisa "Uno que podría ser una distracción así ella no notaría al otro"

"Bien, hazlo"

Lexa miró a Abigail persistentemente "Normalmente no recomendaría esto, pero no conozco el tipo de calendario con el que estamos trabajando aquí. Si hay alguna posibilidad de un ataque bioterrorista usando el espécimen extraviado, es probable que sea pronto. Necesitamos todos los ojos que podamos tener sobre esto"

"¿Qué más hay?" preguntó Abigail.

"La capitana Lewis parece pensar que Echo Pattee expresa más que un interés profesional en ella. Lewis podría ser la mejor persona que nos dé la alerta temprana"

"Ella no es un agente entrenado"

"No, pero es una capitana de la marina de guerra. Es lista, es constante. Utilizaremos lo que tenemos"

"Las personas como estos…extremistas, fanáticos…su objetivo es hacer un punto, sin importar el costo. Si frustramos su operación, pueden optar por hacer una declaración aún más grande"

"Lo sé. Y eso es un riesgo y si lo que sospecho sobre Pattee es correcto y se da cuenta de que sospechamos de ella, podría llegar a ser volátil, inestable. Esa es una receta para el desastre, pero creo que tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad"

Abigail asintió "Tiene que ser voluntaria. La capitana tiene que estar de acuerdo, no voy a ordenarle que haga esto"

"¿Crees que tengas que hacerlo?"

"No, no creo que necesitemos ordenárselo ¿Vas a encargarte de esto?"

Lexa asintió bruscamente "Lo haré. Gracias"

"Y Lexa, sé que esto va a ser difícil, pero no informes a Clarke sobre esto en este momento. Tenemos que mantenerla a una distancia segura"

La mandíbula de Lexa se tensó "Puede que no nos perdone eso"

"Deja que yo me preocupe por eso"

"Ella es mía para preocuparme" Lexa se acercó a la puerta "Y mía para protegerla. Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, Lexa" una vez que la puerta se cerró, Abigail se dejó caer detrás de su escritorio y se llevó las manos a los ojos. Tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada "Lo siento, ¿Estabas durmiendo?...Tengo que verte…No, iré hasta allá"

Abigail apagó las luces y salió por las puertas francesas y se dirigió a la residencia. Pensó en todos aquellos que sacrificaban todo para servir y proteger y de las veces que ella había pedido ese sacrificio. Más veces de las que podía contar y probablemente muchas más por venir.


	28. Chapter 28

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 28**_

A las 04:30, Bo consiguió un texto de Lexa Woods que decía que necesitaba estar en una conferencia a las 06:00. Había dormido una hora. Cuando llegó a casa del lugar de Lauren, todavía estaba acelerada, su cuerpo todavía zumbaba. Había descubierto su mente con Lauren con apenas tocarla, pero el orgasmo era un recuerdo lejano y su cuerpo ansiaba más. Más de Lauren. Adrenalina, eso es todo lo que era. Cuando se entusiasmaba durante un tenso ejercicio de entrenamiento o algo caliente en el campo, siempre tenía un zumbido sexual. Eso es todo lo que era. Adrenalina. Como sea que lo llamara, el fuego en su sangre era suficiente para mantenerla levantada ante su canal se surf, con Ricochet sentado cerca de ella, mirándola con recelo. Él no parecía confiar en su estado de ánimo, porque no estaba en su regazo o envuelto alrededor de sus hombros, donde por lo general se encaramaba mientras ella se relajaba. Probablemente era listo al no acercarse demasiado porque no estaba relajándose. Estaba demasiado incómoda bajo su piel para relajarse. Terminó la única cerveza que se permitía, pero eso no le ayudó lo suficiente para dormir. Finalmente, el cansancio se impuso y se tendió dónde estaba, en el sofá y se quedó dormida con su ropa puesta. Soñó que atravesaba un bosque enmarañado, sin aliento, perdida, perseguida por una amenaza sin rostro cada vez más cercana. El texto de Woods la había despertado, la había salvado de lo que temía que pudiera encontrar…el perseguidor era ella y ella estaba huyendo de sí misma. Ahora, después de una ducha rápida y dos dosis de expreso, caminaba por el ala oeste en su par de pantalones negros menos arrugados y su última camisa blanca planchada al frio. Staffers pasaba apresurado, luciendo preocupado. Se instaló en la sala de reuniones. No había café…debía ser una reunión ensamblada muy apresuradamente. Un minuto después, la puerta se abrió y Raven Reyes entró seguida de un agente joven que había reconocido del equipo de Clarke Griffin, pero que no conocía personalmente.

"Hey" dijo Bo, asintiendo con la cabeza a Raven. Sus equipos a menudo se asociaban cuando la primera hija viajaba con POTUS. Le gustaba Reyes…estaba en la cima de las cosas sin ser súper territorial

"Hola, Bo. Este es Randy Block"

Bo se inclinó sobre la mesa para estrechar la mano del chico nuevo "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien. Encantado de conocerte" Block parecía un típico deportista del colegio…rubio de ojos azules y fuerte mandíbula, buenos hombros. Muy parecido a Dyson, un chico sano, todo un tipo americano. Se preguntaba qué estaba pasando y si Reyes sabía algo que ella no sabía. Pero no iba a preguntar.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y esperaba que Tom entrara. Apenas pudo guardar silencio cuando Lauren se sentó a la mesa frente a ella.

"Buenos días" dijo Lauren, mirando alrededor de la mesa.

Llevaba pantalones de carbón, una impecable camisa azul clara abierto en la garganta y una pulsera de plata mate en su muñeca derecha con algún tipo de patrón entrelazado, sutil, discreto. Sexy. Su mirada pasó sobre el rostro de Bo de la misma manera amistosa pero distante, con la que había considerado a todos los demás en la sala.

Exactamente a las 06:00, Lexa Woods entró "Buenos días a todos. Gracias por venir hasta acá con tan poco tiempo de aviso. Creo que la única que necesita presentación es la capitana Lewis, la nueva jefe de la Unidad Médica de la Casa Blanca"

Reyes y Block se presentaron a sí mismos a Lauren y todos se dieron la mano. Bo se preguntaba por qué Tom no estaba aquí.

"Esto es _no-necesito-saber_ " dijo Woods, como si le leyera el pensamiento "…y no les estará dando mucho sobre los detalles"

Bo permaneció quieta, manteniendo los hombros relajados, evitando que la tensión que se agitaba alrededor de su columna se mostrara en su rostro o cuerpo. Había aprendido años atrás en la escuela, a no demostrar nada, pero era difícil con Lauren a sólo unos metros de distancia. Tenía lo que quería…una relación de trabajo cordial e impersonal… y lo odiaba. Odiaba que Lauren entrara en una habitación y no la buscara primero, que no conectara con ella de la manera que no conectaría con los demás ¿Qué carajos le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía estar satisfecha con las cosas como habían sido siempre? ¿Por qué ahora quería las cosas que nunca había querido antes? ¿Por qué Lauren Lewis le hacía anhelar? Lauren la miró como si hubiese estado transmitiendo sus pensamientos y Bo rápidamente desvió la mirada. No estaba segura de poder ocultar lo que sentía hacia Lauren y no quería que ella supiera que lamentaba la noche anterior. Que lamentaba haberse ido. Que lamentaba haber dejado que Lauren creyera que podía marcharse sin sangrar en el interior.

"Tenemos que vigilar a una persona que sospechamos podría tener vínculos con un grupo terrorista nacional que está planeando un ataque a POTUS" Ninguno de los agentes se movió, pero el aire de pronto vibró. La piel de Bo se estremeció y su ritmo cardíaco se detuvo. Su ingle se tensó mientras sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta máxima. Lauren tampoco se había movido y parecía completamente integrada. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Esto era una cuestión de seguridad. "Sospechamos que la persona puede tener acceso a un material bio-contagioso o puede ser el contacto de alguien que lo tenga. Aquí es donde entra en juego la Dr. Lewis" Los músculos en los ángulos de la mandíbula de Bo se apretaron y tuvo que forzar sus dientes para que no chirriaran ¿Qué era esto? Lauren no estaba entrenada para esto. "El individuo en cuestión es la teniente Echo Pattee, un miembro de la Unidad Médica de Casa Blanca" Woods abrió su portátil y mostró la imagen de una mujer que se parecía tanto a Echo Pattee que podría ser su hermana "Tenemos razones para creer que puede tener conexiones con esta mujer…Nia Jones, aunque dudamos que ese sea su nombre de pila. Jones es una empleada de Eugen Corp, un laboratorio privado que hace investigación de genes virales. Ellos reportaron una discrepancia del inventario en su laboratorio del nivel 4, que creemos puede ser en realidad un espécimen robado"

"¿La naturaleza de la muestra?" preguntó Lauren.

"Entendemos que es un virus modificado, una forma mutante de un virus de la gripe aviar"

"¿Qué sabemos de sus propiedades?"

"No mucho" dijo Woods "Los principales investigadores nos están evadiendo porque su trabajo es preliminar y no reportado hasta ahora. No quieren que la información se difunda antes de tiempo, pero el virus aviar transformado es aparentemente aún más transmisible que el virus aviar natural"

"Eso es un problema" dijo Lauren "El virus de la gripe aviar tiene una alta tasa de mortalidad, pero no se transmite fácilmente entre las aves y los seres humanos y no se transmite de un humano a otro"

Woods asintió, con expresión seria "No van a salir y admitir esto, pero creemos que esta variante ha sido aerosolizada y es transmisible entre los seres humanos"

Lauren frunció el ceño "Entonces tienen un agente con el potencial de matar a un gran número de personas"

Bo negó con la cabeza. "Esto parece bastante complejo para un plan de asesinato"

"En la superficie, sí" dijo Woods "Hay formas más rápidas y directas, ninguna de las cuales tenemos que enumerar aquí. Pero aunque el asesinato a tiros es horrible y dramático, el público no ve un solo acto de violencia como una amenaza personal. Sin embargo, la liberación de un agente biológico capaz de matar a muchos e incluso en muchos lugares, ese peligro va directamente sobre el propio público. La gente estaría aterrorizada"

"Y, en consecuencia…" dijo Raven Reyes en voz baja "…el gobierno sería desestabilizado y poco confiable"

"Exactamente"

"No conozco a la teniente muy bien" dijo Lauren "No podría decir que he visto un comportamiento particularmente sospechoso en ella"

"Tampoco esperamos que lo tenga" Woods apagó el ordenador y lo empujó a un lado. Se dirigió directamente a Lauren "Si lo que creemos es verdad, estas personas han sido entrenadas desde la infancia para llevar a cabo actos específicos de terrorismo después de alcanzar posiciones de poder y confianza. Si efectivamente, la teniente es parte de esta conspiración, no va a revelar nada ni hacer nada sospechoso hasta que el ataque en sí se ponga en movimiento"

"¿Cuál es el objetivo de la vigilancia?" preguntó Bo.

"Necesitamos interceptarla cuando reciba el espécimen. De no ser así, entonces tendremos que evitar la liberación del contagio"

"Puedo ajustar nuestros horarios, así que estaría de guardia con la teniente Pattee" dijo Lauren "Por supuesto, eso sólo serían diez o doce horas al día"

"Sí, haga eso" dijo Woods "Sumado a eso capitana, ya que la teniente ha expresado un interés personal, usted podría ser capaz de observarla en circunstancias menos…protegidas"

"¿Qué?" Bo se levantó antes de poder detenerse. Miró de Woods a Lauren y luego de vuelta a Woods "La capitana no está entrenada para el trabajo encubierto, que es esencialmente lo que está pidiendo que haga. Cualquier información que pudiera obtener no valdría la pena el riesgo para ella o la operación…"

"Creo que soy perfectamente capaz de hacer observaciones de expertos…" dijo Lauren con calma "…y probablemente reconocería las condiciones o circunstancias propicias para el intercambio y el transporte de un agente biológico, más fácilmente que cualquier otra persona. Si se trata de una cuestión de invitarla a salir a cenar o pasar una noche con ella…o más, estoy perfectamente dispuesta"

"Eso es ridículo" Bo enderezó su cuerpo hacia Woods "Realmente no puede esperar que haga eso"

"Bo…" dijo Lauren.

"Todo depende de la capitana, por supuesto" dijo Woods "…pero esperamos que un ataque sea inminente y tenemos que aprovechar todos los medios de información que nos sea posible. Admito que es una posibilidad remota, pero incluso la posibilidad remota de recoger información que nos ayude a localizar e interceptar a las personas involucradas hace que valga la pena"

Reyes preguntó "¿Qué tan fuerte es la conexión entre la teniente y Nia Jones?"

"Poco exacta" admitió Woods "Sin embargo, más de lo que hemos sido capaces de encontrar en cualquier otro lugar. Quiero que los agentes Dennis y Block trabajen juntos en la vigilancia. La teniente está familiarizada con el PPD, por lo que la presencia de la agente Dennis será probablemente desapercibida. Y Pattee no conoce a los agentes de Clarke en absoluto, por lo que Block puede tomar la iniciativa fuera de sus funciones oficiales. Eso nos permitirá escalonar la cobertura sin poner un mayor equipo en su lugar. Desafortunadamente, no estamos seguros de hasta qué punto estamos comprometidos"

Bo ya no era una sospechosa, pero ese conocimiento no le hacía sentirse mejor. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Lauren de repente en medio de una loca conspiración extremista, sin respaldo.

"¿Lauren va a llevar un micrófono?"

"Sí"

Bo cerró el puño a su lado, luchando por mantener su voz tranquila "Eso nos ayudará a monitorizarla. Pero si la descubren con eso encima, va a ser un objetivo inmediato"

"Agente, ud olvida…" Lauren dijo en voz baja "…que yo gané mi rango. Puedo cuidar de mí misma"

"Esto no es un hospital de campaña, Lauren…"

Woods interrumpió "Usted puede dejarme a mí la seguridad de la capitana Lewis, agente Dennis. Su trabajo es mantener a la teniente en la mira cada vez que esté en las proximidades del presidente"

"Sí, señora" dijo Bo con firmeza. Por mucho que confiaba en la directora, Woods había demostrado más de una vez que era la mejor,no tenía intención de abandonar la seguridad de Lauren en manos de otra persona. Mantuvo la boca cerrada, aunque ya había revelado demasiado sobre sus sentimientos personales "¿Por qué Tom no está aquí?"

" _No-necesito-saber_ " dijo Lexa en voz baja.

"Me pondré a trabajar en la programación de los turnos" dijo Lauren.

"Bien. Nos comunicaremos por teléfono y texto. Manténganse fuera de los canales comunes de comunicación. Block, su contacto es Reyes. Agente Dennis, soy el suyo"

Lexa miró a Lauren "Y el suyo"

"Entendido" dijo Lauren.

Lexa se levantó "Bueno. Adelante"

Bo se contuvo, mientras los otros se alejaban de la mesa

"Lauren…capitana Lewis…una palabra, por favor"

"Por supuesto" dijo Lauren mientras los demás salían. La puerta se cerró, dejándolas a solas y Bo la acechó alrededor de la mesa "Esto es una locura. Ya lo sabes ¿verdad? Jesucristo, Lauren"

"Bo, tenemos trabajo que hacer. No hay tiempo para esto"

Bo agarró el antebrazo de Lauren "Sólo asegúrate de observar y nada más"

Lauren negó con la cabeza "¿De verdad crees que necesito protección?"

El sabor metálico del miedo, extraño y paralizante, desenfocó la atención de Bo. Tomó una respiración profunda y luego otra "Sé que no lo necesitas. Es sólo que…si algo te sucede...no puedo ir allí ¿de acuerdo?"

"Entonces no lo hagas. Sólo confía en mí" Lauren deslizó un dedo por la mandíbula de Bo "Está bien. Me gusta que te preocupes, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Voy a estar bien"

Bo quiso agarrar la mano de Lauren y mantenerla para ella, quería la certidumbre cálida de su tacto. Se quedó inmóvil mientras los ojos de Lauren cambiaban a un color marrón oscuro como siempre ocurría cuando estaban a solas sin nada entre ellas, sin pretensiones, sin miedo, sin excusas. Una calma profunda…sólida y clara…centró a Bo como ninguna cantidad de control autoimpuesto, hubiese logrado. La noche anterior había pensado que se estaba perdiendo a sí misma en los ojos de Lauren. Ahora se daba cuenta que estaba encontrando su verdadera fuerza "Lo siento. Sé que puedes manejar esto. Es sólo que…anoche. Lauren, pensé…"

Lauren negó con la cabeza "Bo, no lo hagas. No necesitas explicarte"

"Sí…lo necesito. Necesito que sepas…" Bo negó con la cabeza "…sé que tenemos trabajo…sé que no es el momento"

"Siempre habrá tiempo si me necesitas, pero te prometo que no necesitas preocuparte por esto"

"¿Tendrás cuidado?"

"Sí. Tú también"

"Siempre" Bo dio su respuesta estándar, sólo que ahora no era más un pedazo de la armadura que se ponía para competir todos los días en un mundo en el que tenía que ser la mejor. Ahora sabía que podía sentir y aun así ganar "La noche de ayer no ha terminado. No puede terminar"

"Tampoco quiero que termine…" dijo Lauren en voz baja "…pero no quiero necesitar lo que no puedo tener"

"Sé que la cagué…"

"No he dicho eso" Lauren sonrió irónicamente "Cuando esto termine, hablaremos"

No era lo que Bo quería…no era todo lo que quería. Pero esperaría. Esperaría, pero no iba a permitir que Lauren lo olvidara. O se escabullera. La besó…rápidamente, con fuerza "No estoy renunciando"

"¿Lo haces alguna vez?" preguntó Lauren.

"Nunca"

…

Echo llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Lauren "Hola. Recibí tu mensaje. Estoy bien con los cambios de horario"

"Estarás en uno breve y luego doblarás dos días seguidos" Lauren guardó en una carpeta de archivo el informe que había estado leyendo.

"Como he dicho, no hay problema. En esta época del año, OT siempre es bienvenido"

"Gracias. Perdón por la notificación tardía. Un par de personas han tenido asuntos personales, supongo que es la temporada para eso"

Echo se acercó un poco más dentro de la habitación, su hombro empujó la puerta casi cerrándola "Me alegro por la excusa para pasar tiempo contigo. Debería estar bastante tranquilo"

"Escuché que el buffet de Navidad para el personal era un gran evento" Lauren pensó anticipadamente en la programación del presidente, no había viajes previstos hasta después de Año Nuevo. No había eventos estatales durante las vacaciones. La más grande reunión del personal y prensa sería en dos días.

"No debería ser un problema" Echo sonrió.

"Bueno, lamento que vayas a trabajar parte de la Nochebuena y el día de Navidad también"

"Estarás en la misma situación ¿no?"

"Soy nueva en la ciudad ¿recuerdas? No tengo ningún plan, por lo que trabajar no es una dificultad" Lauren no estaba realmente segura de lo convincente que estaba siendo al mostrar un interés personal. No había tenido mucha práctica, realmente nada de práctica, volviéndose cercana y personal con los colegas o cualquier otra persona. Salvo con Bo, estar cerca de Bo no le había tomado ningún esfuerzo en absoluto. _La noche de ayer no ha terminado_.

"Bueno…" dijo Echo rápidamente "…como he dicho, mis planes fracasaron también. Tal vez eso sea una señal"

"Tal vez tienes razón"

Al parecer, sus habilidades no estaban tan mal como pensaba. Los ojos de Echo brillaron y el rubor se elevó por encima de la v de su suéter de cachemir color azul pálido en la garganta "¿Qué tal si tomamos una cena tardía cuando nuestros turnos hayan terminado esta noche? Relajarnos antes del deber de última hora de la víspera de Navidad"

"Si no tienes ningún plan…"

"Yo no, pero incluso si los tuviera…" dijo Echo, su sonrisa lenta y seductora"…los cambiaría. He estado esperando la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo juntas"

"Entonces me gustaría. ¿Esta noche, entonces?"

"Sí, perfecto"

"¿Quieres que te encuentre en algún lugar?"

"¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa a tomar una copa después del trabajo y podemos partir desde allí"

"Muy bien. Eso suena perfecto"

Echo sonrió nuevamente con esa sonrisa sugerente "Así es ¿no? Te veo después"

"Sí. Definitivamente"

Echo se fue y Lauren se hundió de nuevo en su silla. Cuando estuvo segura de que Echo no regresaría, llamó a Lexa Woods y reportó la conversación.

"Repórtese en la sala de reuniones antes de que termine su turno" dijo Lexa "Te pondremos el cable"

"Hay algo más" dijo Lauren.

"Adelante"

Lauren deslizó el informe de toxicología de Len O'Shaughnessy fuera de la carpeta de archivos. Nada había surgido hasta que había mirado en el análisis de los tejidos "El Coronel O'Shaughnessy tenía niveles inusualmente altos de potasio en el músculo cardíaco. Lo suficiente como para causar un paro cardíaco"

"¿Suficiente como para que podamos investigar su muerte como un homicidio?"

"Los niveles post-mortem pudiesen variar según el momento en que se elaboraron, se le dio una gran cantidad de medicamentos durante la reanimación. Me temo que esta no es una prueba firme"

"Su opinión, entonces" dijo Lexa.

"Si alguien lo quería fuera del camino" dijo Lauren "Yo diría que lo lograron"


	29. Chapter 29

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 29**_

Clarke dejó el libro a un lado cuando la puerta se abrió y Lexa entró en el apartamento. Lexa parecía cansada y ella nunca parecía cansada. Siempre parecía tener una energía inagotable y una resistencia increíble. Los únicos signos de fatiga eran una arruga entre sus cejas oscuras y una opresión en las comisuras de la boca. Clarke vio el estrés, a pesar de que para los demás Lexa pareciera tan tranquila y centrada como siempre "¿Has dormido algo?"  
"Dormí un par de horas en la sala de reuniones. Estoy bien" Lexa se inclinó sobre el sofá y la besó "Buenos días"  
"¿Qué está pasando?" Clarke tomó la mano de Lexa y la atrajo a su lado. Colgando sus piernas sobre el brazo del sofá, se movió hasta que su cabeza descansó en el regazo de Lexa. Clarke sacó la camisa de Lexa de sus pantalones y le besó el abdomen desnudo "¿Has comido?"  
"Café y la mitad de una rosquilla de chocolate"  
"Eso no es comida" Clarke se recostó y Lexa le acarició el brazo por debajo del borde de la raída camiseta USSS de Lexa que Clarke llevaba a la cama. El toque ligero era suave, reconfortante y excitante, todo al mismo tiempo. Nunca se daba cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Lexa hasta que entraba de nuevo por la puerta. El aroma de ella, sólo mirar hacia arriba y verla cerca de ella, le llenaba de consuelo y de una paz que nunca había sabido que quería "Se suponía que ya no tendrías que hacer frente a todo sola"  
Lexa examinó cuidadosamente el cabello de Clarke a través de sus dedos, complacida por la suavidad sedosa "No lo estoy haciendo. Te lo prometo"  
"¿Pero?"  
"No puedo evitar el querer protegerte"  
"Ya lo sé. Te amo por eso. Pero es una vía de doble sentido ¿no?"  
"Sí, lo es" Lexa suspiró "Creo que podemos estar afinando nuestra fuga"  
"¿Quién es?" Clarke mantuvo un estricto control sobre la ira que ardía en el centro mismo de su ser. La incredulidad y la indignación avivaban las llamas. Quería devolver el golpe, y no ser capaz de enfocar su ira sólo alimentaba su furia.  
Lexa le dio un extracto de lo que le había reportado a Abigail "Si estoy en lo cierto, puede haber un intento de asalto pronto"  
El miedo rozó los bordes de la conciencia de Clarke, pero lo apartó "¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?"  
"No lo sé. Suposiciones es todo lo que tengo"  
"Tus aproximaciones siempre han sido buenas" Clarke se sentó y miró a Lexa, su rodilla se deslizó sobre el muslo de Lexa. Ella le dio un beso "Sé que estás haciendo todo lo que se puede hacer. No todo está sobre ti"  
Lexa asintió "Lo sé. Es solo que...las cosas están empezando a moverse y estoy preocupada. Lo siento"  
"Tampoco me estás dando mucho en cuanto a los detalles"  
Lexa sonrió suavemente "Notaste eso ¿verdad?"  
"Realmente, Lexa" Clarke negó con la cabeza "¿Quién te ha dicho que me mantengas fuera del circulo cerrado? ¿Abigail?"  
Una chispa de humor iluminó los ojos oscuros de Lexa "No tengo la libertad de decirlo"  
"Uh-huh. Esta bien ¿Y exactamente por qué no estás siguiendo las órdenes de Abigail?"  
El humor desapareció, pero la oscuridad se mantuvo en la mirada de Lexa "Porque quiero que estés a salvo y no puedes estar a salvo si no sabes lo que está pasando. Creo que Abigail se equivoca al pensar que será más seguro si estás lejos de la acción. No sabemos lo que viene, ni de dónde está viniendo y la única manera de estar preparados es perfeccionando nuestras defensas mientras trabajamos en un plan de ataque"  
"¿Qué significa?"  
"Si tu padre es el objetivo y creo que él lo es, deberías limitar tu tiempo con él"  
"Eso no va a suceder. Si mi padre es el objetivo, entonces quiero estar con él. Eso significa más agentes, más vigilancia, más protección para él"  
"Eso es exactamente lo que Abigail quería evitar…dos en la línea de fuego" Lexa acarició la mandíbula de Clarke "Ella te ama, lo sabes"  
"Lo sé. Entonces ¿por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?"  
Lexa rodeó la nuca de Clarke, barriendo las yemas de los dedos por su cabello "Te lo digo porque no creo que ningún lugar sea más seguro que cualquier otro, en este momento. Y ya que no abandonarás a tu padre, necesitas saber cuáles son las amenazas potenciales, para protegerte mejor a ti misma"  
"Y sabes que te patearía el culo si me hubieses mantenido alejada de esto"  
Lexa sonrió nuevamente "Eso también"  
"Así que dime lo que piensas que necesito saber"  
"Lo haré" Lexa le beso, una lenta exploración que derritió la tensión en el cuerpo de Clarke y estableció la inquietud en su mente "Tan pronto como te dé un apropiado buenos días"  
Clarke deslizó su mano debajo de la camisa de Lexa y se dirigió hacia arriba acariciando sus pechos "¿No estás demasiado cansada?"  
"No estoy cansada en absoluto"

Justo antes de las 18:00, Lauren terminó de escribir una receta para uno de los jardineros que se había cortado la punta de su dedo meñique al intentar eliminar el hielo de su soplador de nieve. No había sido capaz de encontrar la pieza de tejido perdida, por lo que Lauren cortó el fragmento de hueso por debajo de la uña y lo cerró con un colgajo local. Una semana de antibióticos y una férula de protección debería ser todo lo que necesitaba. Su dedo estaría un poco más corto, pero no debería tener déficit funcional. Él había tenido suerte. Se acercó a la zona de tratamiento donde el PA, de guardia con ella, estaba entablillando el dedo "Listo. Pase por aquí en dos días para un cambio de vendaje. Retiraremos los puntos de sutura en una semana más o menos ¿Cómo se siente?"  
El jardinero sonrió "No me molesta en absoluto ¿Puedo ir a trabajar mañana?"  
"¿Hay trabajo que puede hacer con una sola mano? Porque no quiero que se quite esa férula"  
"Me las arreglaré"  
"La férula permanece puesta"  
"Sí, señora"  
"Muy bien, entonces puede volver a trabajar" cortó la receta de su gráfico y volvió a su despacho para terminar sus notas y apagar su computadora. Cinco minutos más tarde se dirigió a la sala de reuniones en la que había estado en la mañana. Cuando entró, Bo estaba allí, ordenando una variedad de equipos en la mesa.  
"Hola" dijo Lauren, mirando el pequeño receptor y los cables conectados "¿Qué está pasando?"  
"La directora me pidió que te preparara" Bo miró hacia arriba "Necesitas estar conectada"  
A Lauren le encantó el púrpura nebuloso en los ojos de Bo, una señal segura de que sus emociones estaban calientes. Esperaba que ella fuese la causa…incluso si el momento fuese malo. Incluso si esa confusión en la mirada de Bo fuese molestia en lugar de atracción. Cualquier cosa era mejor que la indiferencia y la distancia en las cuales Bo era tan hábil para esconderse detrás "¿Qué quieres que  
haga?"  
"Sólo quítate la camisa y afloja el cinturón" dijo Bo de manera neutral, su atención de nuevo en el equipo. Lauren se quitó la chaqueta, la dobló sobre el respaldo de una silla y se desabrochó la camisa. La sacó de sus pantalones y la colocó con su chaqueta. Abrió su bragueta y se detuvo la parte inferior de su blusa sin mangas de seda que llevaba debajo de la camisa.  
Bo levantó un cuadro negro delgado del tamaño de una baraja de cartas, sólo que más delgado "Este transmisor de audio es lo suficientemente pequeño, por lo que deberíamos ser capaces de asegurarlo en el interior de la cinturilla de los pantalones, en medio de la espalda. A menos que te pongas...íntima, no se verá"  
"No estoy planeando en ponerme íntima"  
Bo se quedó inmóvil, con una expresión plana y cerrada  
"¿En serio? ¿Cómo planeas extraer información personal si no lo haces?"  
"Las personas tienden a relajarse en una situación social, aun cuando no sea íntima. Hablan acerca de sus horarios, lo que van a hacer al día siguiente, donde planean ir. Cualquiera de esas cosas pueden ayudarnos a identificar un punto de intercambio potencial"  
"Tienes razón" dijo Bo abruptamente "Y me disculpo"  
Lauren agarró la muñeca de Bo, deteniéndola a mitad del movimiento "Esta mañana dijiste que anoche no había terminado"  
"Lo recuerdo"  
"¿Qué cambió tan repentinamente?"  
"Sé que no tienes ninguna razón para creer esto, pero fui yo"  
"¿Cómo?"  
"Pensaba que si realmente conectaba contigo, si realmente me permitía ser abierta para que me importaras, para permitir que te acercaras…perdería mi ventaja, perdería el control. Y no sería capaz de concentrarme en lo que importa"  
"¿Eso fue lo que ocurrió esta mañana en la sesión informativa?"  
Bo hizo una mueca "Sí, parece que lució de esa manera. Espero no haberte hecho…"  
"Dije que me gustaba que te importara y lo dije en serio" Lauren rodeó la mesa y agarró los hombros de Bo "No quiero hacerte infeliz"  
"De eso se trata, no lo haces. Cuanto más cerca estamos, más me siento como yo misma y eso me asusta. Porque si te necesito para eso ¿qué pasará cuando no estés aquí?"  
"¿Qué pasará si no me voy?"  
"Otra enorme razón para temer" dijo Bo, su corazón desmintiendo las palabras. Se sentía de todo menos asustada con la idea de tener a Lauren alrededor todo el tiempo. Estaba eufórica.  
"Yo estoy asustada…te alejaste anoche y eso dolió"  
"Lo sé. Y sé que decir lo siento no son suficiente, pero lo siento"  
"Creo que las dos estamos un poco asustadas" dijo Lauren.  
"Sí. Y no me gusta mucho"  
"A mí tampoco…" dijo Lauren "…pero eres buena en el manejo de los trabajos más difíciles. Yo también. Deberíamos recordar eso"  
Bo agarró su mano. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de Lauren "Lo haré si tú lo haces"  
"Tienes un trato, agente Dennis" Lauren quería besarla, pero Bo necesitaba mantenerse enfocada. Así como ella "Más tarde"  
"¿Qué?" Bo frunció el ceño "¿Qué quieres decir?"  
"Te lo diré cuando esto termine"  
"Entonces vamos a terminar de conectar los cables para que podamos saber qué diablos está pasando y poner fin a todo esto"  
"Vamos a hacer eso"  
"¿Tengo que decir que tengas cuidado?"  
"No me importa si lo haces, pero te prometo que lo tendré. Y te veré al final de la noche"  
Los labios de Bo se separaron ligeramente, con el rostro sonrojado "Me gustaría eso. Mucho"  
La opresión en el vientre de Lauren la calentó hasta que estuvo a punto de olvidar todo excepto la suavidad de la boca de Bo y el sabor de su piel. Ella se apartó "Bien"  
"No tomes ningún riesgo" susurró Bo.  
"No te preocupes. Tenemos asuntos pendientes y tengo la intención de hacerme cargo de eso"

"¿Puedo ofrecerte un trago?" Echo tomó el abrigo de Lauren y lo colgó en un perchero de hierro forjado junto a la puerta de su casa de la ciudad.  
"Scotch y agua sería genial" dijo Lauren. El chalet en Adams Morgan era pequeño pero impecablemente restaurado. Los pisos de madera brillaban, las paredes estaban pintadas en colores de época del siglo XIX, la escalera de madera que conducían a la segunda planta estaba adornado con postes tallados a mano y pasamanos. Los muebles y alfombras gruesas eran discretos, pero obviamente costosos. Echo vivía bien con su salario militar.  
"Toma asiento, ya regreso" Echo desapareció por una puerta más allá de la escalera que Lauren asumió llevaría a la cocina. Se acomodó en el sofá y estudió los libros de las estanterías del suelo al techo frente a ella. Clásicos americanos en su mayor parte, unos pocos títulos contemporáneos. No había nada para ayudarle a definir a Echo como individuo. En el corto trayecto en metro, Echo le había preguntado por su más reciente publicación y como había conseguido el trabajo. El tipo de conversación informal que los individuos llevaban a cabo para llegar a conocerse unos a otros. En un momento, mientras caminaban, Echo había deslizado la mano por el brazo de Lauren, una invitación o tal vez una consulta. Lauren apretó su brazo cerca de su cuerpo, asegurando el agarre de Echo, mostrando así…esperaba…interés. Echo había respondido apoyándose en su hombro un poco más y apretando su brazo.  
"Aquí tienes" Echo le tendió un vaso de cristal de roca con dos pulgadas de líquido color ámbar oscuro en el interior y se sentó en el sofá junto a Lauren con una copa de vino.  
Lauren tomó un sorbo de Scotch. Humeante, denso, costoso "Gracias"  
Echo suspiro "Esto es bueno ¿Qué tal si ordeno servicio a domicilio? Hay un pequeño restaurante al final de la calle que hace entregas rápidamente"  
"Claro, a menos que estés muy cansada. Puedo ir…"  
"No" Echo presionó la palma de su mano contra el muslo de Lauren "No ahora que te tengo aquí. Te daré el menú"  
"No te molestes. Pide lo que desees…sorpréndeme"  
Echo sonrió "Tengo la intención" se levantó y dejó la copa en la mesa "Ya regreso"  
Cuando Echo regresó, Lauren preguntó "Y ¿dónde vive tu hermana?"  
"Ohio" Echo respondió inmediatamente "Ella y su esposo tienen una granja lechera allí"  
"¿Sólo tú y ella o una gran familia?"  
"Sólo nosotras. Mis padres se conocieron tarde en la vida y ya se han ido"  
"Lo siento"  
"Estaba esperando con ansias que mi hermana y su familia vinieran, pero la madre de su marido necesita una cirugía de vesícula de emergencia. Eso puso fin a los planes de Navidad ¿Y tú?"  
"Tres hermanas. Hubiese ido a casa para las vacaciones…generalmente tomo mis vacaciones anuales en esta época del año, pero estoy aquí"  
"No tuviste mucho tiempo, supongo" Echo acunó la copa de vino en una mano, sacó las piernas por debajo de ella en el sofá y apoyó la otra mano sobre el muslo de Lauren.  
Lauren se tensó automática y Echo hizo un sonido como si estuviera ronroneando. Lauren trató de recordar la pregunta de Echo cuando sus dedos acariciaron lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la parte interior de la pierna "No estaba esperando este trabajo, es cierto"  
"Bueno, me alegro de que estés aquí" Echo se inclinó hacia Lauren un poco más "Desde luego ellos te trajeron a bordo a la velocidad del rayo"  
"Me alegro de que no fue un proceso largo"  
"Supongo que te explicaron lo que pasó con Len… ¿el ataque al corazón de la nada?"  
Lauren eligió sus palabras con cuidado. Echo podría estar buscando, tratando de averiguar si Lauren tenía alguna sospecha acerca de la muerte de O'Shaughnessy o sus preguntas podrían ser simplemente curiosidad. De alguna manera, sin embargo, Lauren dudaba "No hay nada inusual en su autopsia. Probablemente una arritmia"  
"Uno nunca lo espera, cuando alguien está en tan buena forma…" sonó el celular de Echo "Oh, lo siento. Ese debe ser el restaurante. Siempre olvidan preguntar acerca de la salsa caliente" tomó su teléfono "Dame un minuto ¿Hola?" Echo frunció el ceño "Discúlpame. Permíteme atender esto…es un amigo fuera de la ciudad"  
"Por supuesto" dijo Lauren cuando Echo se levantó "Tómate tu tiempo"  
"Hola, Tom" dijo Echo, caminando hacia la cocina. Lauren vaciló, sin saber lo bueno que sería el sonido de una habitación a la otra a través de las viejas paredes gruesas. Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina y se detuvo fuera del arco. "Ellie me dijo que me ibas a llamar ¿Desde cuando estás en la ciudad?"  
"Me temo que esta noche no es una buena noche. Creo que sería difícil para mí cambiar mis planes. Pero si tienes un calendario apretado…"  
"No, no, estoy más que lista ¿Qué tal en el desayuno?"  
"Hay un restaurante a una cuadra de mi casa. Eva"  
"¿Siete y media?"  
Lauren registró el silencio un segundo antes de que Echo apareciera por la puerta de la cocina "Lo siento" dijo Lauren rápidamente "Estaba buscando el baño"  
Echo sonrió levemente, entrecerrando los ojos "Subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda"  
"Gracias. Ya regreso"  
"La comida deben estar aquí pronto" Echo pasó un dedo por la parte superior de la mano de Lauren "Espero que estés tan hambrienta como yo"


	30. Chapter 30

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 30**_

Bo llamó a Lexa Woods "Tenemos algo en audio. Parece como si estuviera organizando una reunión"

"Envíame por E-mail el archivo de audio" dijo Lexa.

"Ya está enviándose" miró a Block, apretado a su lado en la parte posterior de la furgoneta de vigilancia. Habían estacionado en la esquina del chalet de Echo Pattee, dentro del alcance del transmisor que Lauren estaba usando, pero fuera de la línea de visión. Block estaba enfocado en el control de la alimentación de audio…no estaba prestándole atención "No pudimos conseguir ambos lados de la conversación, pero el tema salió a la luz. Ella mencionó un contacto mutuo…Tom. No hay manera que él…"

"Eso no nos concierne en este momento" dijo Lexa.

Ella sabía que su prioridad era localizar y asegurar el material bio-contagioso robado, pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que Tom se convirtiera en un sospechoso "Sólo quiero dejar constancia de que soy la que mejor ha observado sus actividades y nada sugiere que esté involucrado"

"Lo agradezco y estoy segura que él también lo hará. Hemos recogido el nombre en algunas comunicaciones dispersas en las últimas semanas, pero no hemos sido capaces de juntar algo en concreto. En este punto, simplemente estamos siendo cautelosos"

"Entiendo. Hay algo más…" dijo Bo "Creo que ella hizo que Lauren…"

"Espera. Déjame escuchar esto" dijo Lexa "Lo estoy descargando ahora"

Bo se irritó ante el súbito silencio y pasó a ver el canal de video de la cámara que habían montado en un poste de luz a mitad de la cuadra de la puerta principal de Echo Pattee. Si no ocupaba su mente, iba a enloquecer de solo imaginar lo que estaba pasando con Lauren dentro de esa casa. No tenían ojos adentro…no había habido tiempo para poner algo en el lugar. Así que quedaba a su imaginación las actividades de Lauren y Echo siguiendo la transcripción de audio desde el equipo junto a Block. Las palabras impersonales aparecían como si un fantasma estuviese escribiéndolas, pero no tenía problemas para escuchar la voz de Lauren. Conocía a Echo Pattee lo suficientemente bien como para reconocer su voz también. Mientras las palabras se desplazaban en la pantalla hacia abajo, Bo veía a Echo con Lauren. Siempre había encontrado a Echo atractiva pero distante, lo que nunca le había molestado ya que Echo no era su tipo. Era capaz, competente y atractiva si te gustaban las mujeres agresivas, pero siempre había sentido algo un poco calculador acerca de ella. Echo no era nada como Lauren…Lauren no jugaba, no tiraba sus golpes, hacía las preguntas difíciles y no escapaba de las respuestas. Lauren no escapaba de nada y por eso estaba sentada en la casa de Echo esta noche sin ningún respaldo lo suficientemente cerca para ayudarla si algo salía mal. La idea revolvió su estómago. Volvió a leer el mensaje transcrito. Incluso sin el audio para acentuar la insinuación, Echo sonaba como que iba a ir por Lauren. La idea de Echo siquiera tocando a Lauren le hacía querer derribar la puerta del chalet. No estaba celosa…estaba furiosa. Echo era una terrorista y haría cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos…dormir con Len O'Shaughnessy, seducir a Lauren, incluso deshacerse de alguien que ella percibiera como un obstáculo para su misión. En este momento, ese obstáculo se parecía mucho a Lauren.

"¿Puedes decirme dónde están?" preguntó Bo, su voz sonó fuerte por encima del zumbido constante de la electrónica.

Block dijo "¿Eh?" levantó los auriculares de la oreja.

Bo apretó los dientes "¿Puedes decirme dónde se encuentran en el edificio?"

"El GPS en el transmisor es bastante específico. Con los planos que tenemos como referencia, puedo colocarlas muy cerca" dejó caer los auriculares en su lugar "Parece que todavía están en la sala de estar"

La sala de estar. Bien. La puerta principal se dirigía directamente a la sala de estar, así que si Lauren se metió en problemas por lo menos Bo podría entrar en menos de un minuto. Muchas cosas podían pasar en un minuto. Su teléfono sonó y lo cogió del mostrador estrecho atornillado a la pared lateral de la furgoneta "Dennis"

"Definitivamente suena como una reunión" dijo Lexa "De lo que pudimos obtener de la voz del interlocutor, con el de audio mejorado, definitivamente masculino. No encaja con el escenario a menos que Jones traspasara el espécimen robado a un intermediario"

"Ese sería un plan razonable" dijo Bo "De ese modo, Jones protege su identidad y no hay ninguna relación entre ella y la persona que libere el virus"

"Salvo que en este caso, si lo haya. Puede ser exactamente por eso qué están usando un intermediario. Puede que los hayan visto juntos anteriormente o temen que alguna otra conexión pudiese salir a la luz"

"Voy a comprar eso. Entonces ¿quién es el intermediario?"

"No hay solución en eso todavía" dijo Lexa "Y no sabemos cuántos otros intermediarios podrían estar implicados. Quien sea que esté financiando esto, está probablemente a muchos grados de separación"

"Invisible" murmuró Bo.

"Por desgracia, sí. Por ahora, nuestro trabajo es interceptar el virus"

"¿Qué pasa con Lauren…la capitana Lewis? Si Pattee empieza a sospechar…"

"Dudo que intente algo esta noche…si Pattee estuvo involucrada en la muerte de O'Shaughnessy, tuvo que haberla planeado con antelación. La capitana debería estar a salvo esta noche, pero sigan con ella hasta que llegue a casa"

"Parece que van a permanecer adentro el resto de la noche"

"Bien, eso hace que sea menos probable que Pattee se dé cuenta de nuestra vigilancia. Infórmame si algo cambia"

"Entendido" Bo no podía encontrar nada bueno acerca de la idea de que Lauren estuviese a solas con Echo Pattee por el resto de la noche. Lauren había demostrado que podía manejarse en situaciones difíciles, sólo que Bo deseaba que ella no tuviese que demostrarlo esta noche. Confiaba totalmente en Lauren…pero no se fiaba de Echo Pattee.

"Tengo un coche aproximándose...lentamente..." Block se inclinó hacia delante y ajustó el monitor de vídeo "Está estacionándose justo al cruzar la calle del chalet de Pattee"

"¿Servicio de entrega a domicilio?"

"Eso parece"

"¿Puedes fotografiarlo a distancia?"

Block jugueteó con algunos botones "Debería ser capaz de hacerlo"

"Bien. Dame una foto de él y vamos a dirigirla" Bo tomó su celular del mostrador y en silencio envió un mensaje a Lauren, instándola a salir tan pronto como pudiera. Había hecho su trabajo…más que su trabajo…y ahora era el momento de dejar que Bo y los otros asumieran el riesgo. De alguna manera, sabía que si Lauren recibía su petición, la ignoraría. Lauren no escapaba, nunca.

…..

Lauren cogió el metro como le habían instruido y se bajó en la parada más cercana a su apartamento. Entró y encendió la lámpara junto a la puerta. Se transportó nuevamente a la última vez que había entrado tarde en la noche. Bo había estado con ella entonces…moviéndose dentro de ella, besándola, poseyéndola. Lauren se estremeció, su piel sudorosa por los nervios y el calor. Se quitó el abrigo y lo arrojó sobre el respaldo del sofá. Su chaqueta le siguió y la dejó caer en la barra de desayuno mientras se dirigía hacia la nevera para conseguir una cerveza. No se molestó en encender más luces. Se limitó a esperar. Diez minutos más tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta y la abrió rápidamente.

Bo entró "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Conseguiste todo?" preguntó Lauren.

"Están trabajando en el audio ahora, pero lo hiciste muy bien ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Lauren señaló la cerveza que había abierto y la dejó intacta sobre la barra de desayuno "Como que no puedo esperar para volver a la clínica ¿Cómo diablos haces esto regularmente?"

Bo rió suavemente "No lo hago. Estoy en protección ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, pero has estado en el campo también"

"Nunca hice mucho trabajo clandestino" Bo deslizó la mano por la cintura de Lauren y golpeó el transmisor "Vamos, vamos a quitarte esta cosa de encima. Tenemos que reunirnos…obtener tus impresiones. Sólo pudimos obtener lo del audio"

"¿Por qué Woods quiere que vuelva aquí en vez de informarle directamente en la Casa Blanca?" Lauren desabrochó la camisa y tiró de su blusa hacia arriba "¿De verdad crees que alguien pudo haberme seguido desde el chalet de Echo?"

"No tiene sentido correr riesgos. De esta manera, para cualquier persona que esté mirando, terminaste una cita y te fuiste a casa. Cualquier persona siguiéndote, asumiría que has terminado la noche"

"Una cita infernal" murmuró Lauren.

Bo aflojó cuidadosamente el adhesivo y retiró el transmisor "¿Cuál es tu impresión?"

Lauren se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra frente a la sala de estar y apoyó los codos en el mostrador detrás de ella "Ella envió una gran cantidad de señales mixtas. Podría haber estado tratando de seducirme, pero también podría haber estado en busca de información"

"¿Qué tipo de información?"

"Sobre todo acerca de Len. Es una persona del equipo de salud. La muerte súbita es algo con la que estamos familiarizados. Pero estuvo presionando un poco en lo concerniente a él…tal vez tratando de ver si sospechamos un juego sucio"

"Eso tiene sentido si ella fue parte de su muerte"

"Pero ¿por qué habría querido deshacerse de él? Alguien podría tomar su lugar, si no alguien de fuera como yo, uno de los otros doctores de dentro"

"Mi teoría…" dijo Bo, asegurando el transmisor en el bolsillo de su chaqueta "…es que Len comenzó a sospechar de ella. Tal vez escuchó algo. Probablemente nunca lo sabremos, pero por alguna razón, lo querían fuera del camino"

"Entonces no soy ninguna amenaza"

"No, a menos que ella piense que también sospechas de algo" dijo Bo en voz baja "Cuando has matado una vez, se te hace más fácil…al menos para algunas personas"

Los ojos de Bo se nublaron, inquietos. Lauren tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia sí "¿Qué pasa?"

"Sentada en esa Vans escuchándote con ella…sabiendo que estabas demasiado lejos como para que pudiese llegar a ti..." Bo tomó el rostro de Lauren y la besó "Me estaba volviendo loca"

El pulso de Lauren se disparó. Toda su vida había estado orientada hacia el cuidado de los demás… aprendió a ser autosuficiente, aprendió a estar sola. Nunca había sido anteriormente, tan vitalmente importante para alguien. Bo le hacía sentir como si importaba…ahora mismo, en este momento…más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo de Bo. Enlazado sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bo y tiró de ella apretándola entre sus muslos "Lo siento si fue difícil para ti"

Bo apoyó su frente sobre la de Lauren "Sabía que podías manejarte a ti misma…no me malinterpretes"

"Creo que las dos sabemos que podemos hacer nuestro trabajo, sin importar lo que pase"

"Lo hago. Creo eso. Pero una parte de mí, la parte que empujé lejos desde hace mucho tiempo para que pudiera concentrarme en llegar a donde quería llegar, esa parte estaba más que algo asustada"

"Supongo que cada vez que estés allí afuera, en un peligro potencial, voy estar asustada también" Lauren la besó "Pero voy a estar muy orgullosa también"

"Lauren" Bo murmuró, deslizando su boca sobre la de Lauren, besando su cuello "Debería decirte…"

"¿Sí?" Lauren arqueó su cuello, dando más de sí misma hacia la boca de Bo "¿Qué?"

Bo gimió, sus manos temblaban sobre los hombros de Lauren "Estoy enamorada de ti"

Lauren deslizó sus dedos en el cabello de Bo, atrayendo su boca más estrechamente contra su piel, deseando que el calor de la boca de Bo dorara su carne "Estoy tan contenta. Porque yo también estoy enamorada de ti"

Bo se estremeció "No voy a hacerte el amor nuevamente hasta que no estemos en la cama"

"No tengo plantas o un gato…" susurró Lauren "…pero tengo sábanas limpias"


	31. Chapter 31

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 31**_

Lexa apagó la luz del baño antes de abrir la puerta y entró sin hacer ruido en el dormitorio. La habitación estaba llena de una neblina gris suave que marcaba la transición entre la luna y el sol, en el medio tiempo cuando la noche casi había desaparecido y el día aún no había nacido…cuando la realidad disipaba los últimos sueños persistentes. Encontró la ropa que había dejado la noche anterior y se puso ropa interior, pantalones y una camisa. Deslizó su ID en su bolsillo trasero y enganchó su placa en su cinturón, en la cadera derecha al lado de su funda. Las sabanas susurraron a su espalda y se volvió mientras Clarke se sentaba en la cama "¿Has estado despierta mucho tiempo?"

"Unos pocos minutos" dijo Clarke "Me gusta verte vestida tanto como me gusta verte desnuda"

Riendo, Lexa se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició la pierna de Clarke a través de las sabanas. Clarke llevaba otra de sus viejas camisetas con las siglas JJRTC grabadas en el pecho. Algunos hoyos salpicaban el frente...puntos donde se había enganchado corriendo por el bosque en uno de sus ejercicios de entrenamiento. Se inclinó y besó a Clarke "Es muy temprano todavía ¿Vas a permanecer despierta?"

"Me has consentido estas últimas semanas, teniéndote cerca. Sabiendo que no ibas a estar afuera en el campo"

"Tengo que estar allí para esto" Lexa se colocó sobre la cama, dándose la vuelta hasta que su espalda estuvo contra la cabecera de la cama y atrajo a Clarke contra su costado. Le dio un beso en la sien. En su nuevo trabajo dentro de la seguridad nacional, permanecía en un escritorio la mayor parte del tiempo. Se encargaba de la supervisión, aunque, a veces, tenía que estar en el campo. "La seguridad de tu padre es nuestra prioridad número uno, pero este tipo de incidentes tienen el potencial para aterrorizar a la nación. Vamos a detenerlos…te lo prometo. Pero los medios de contención son casi vitales"

Clarke asintió "Lo sé. Es por eso que estarás dirigiendo al equipo tu misma y limitaras el número de personas que conozcan los detalles"

"Sí" había puesto agentes de la oficina de campo de Washington sobre Echo Pattee la noche anterior, después de que Dennis y Block abandonaron el lugar para seguir a la capitana Lewis hasta su casa. Los otros agentes solo sabían que estaban manteniendo la vigilancia sobre una persona de interés y no necesitaban saber más. La acción de esta mañana tenía que ser llevada a cabo por un selecto equipo pequeño conocedor de todo y tenía que estar allí para asegurarse de que los detalles del plan no se hicieran públicos. El conocimiento de una amenaza podría ser casi tan peligroso como el evento en sí.

"Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cuán peligroso crees que esto podría ser" dijo Clarke, pasando los dedos sobre los botones de la camisa de Lexa "Ya lo sé. Y entiendo por qué tienes que hacer esto. Sólo ten cuidado"

"Voy a tenerlo. Te llamaré tan pronto como pueda, pero podría pasar un tiempo"

Clarke frotó la mejilla sobre el hombro de Lexa "No te preocupes por mí. Sólo haz tu trabajo y recuerda que parte de tu trabajo es volver a mí"

"No voy a olvidarlo" Lexa la besó "Es la mejor asignación que he tenido"

…..

Lauren calculó el tiempo, ya eran las 04:30. Tendrían que salir pronto para que Bo pudiese reunirse con el equipo de intercepción y ella pudiese formar parte del equipo de vigilancia y brindar contención médica si era necesario. Ella estaría en una furgoneta en algún lugar, observando a salvo. Bo estaría en la zona caliente. El virus, si se liberaba, sería tan letal como una bala, aunque no tan rápido. La cafetería era un lugar público…y los chalecos antibalas de los agentes no serían de ninguna protección en absoluto. Ella no tenía nada más que las medidas de apoyo para contrarrestar su potencial destructivo…sin vacunas, ni drogas. La exposición podría ser una sentencia de muerte. Bo dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Lauren. Se ajustaba a la curva del cuerpo de Lauren como si siempre hubiese estado allí. Lauren acarició la pendiente del hombro de Bo. Su piel era suave y cálida. Sus pechos firmes y llenos, situados frente a los de ella en un abrazo sensual. El roce de los pezones de Bo sobre sus pechos atormentaba su clítoris, y se tensó con un tintineo agudo de excitación. Apretó su agarre alrededor del hombro de Bo y la sostuvo cerca. Bo murmuró y se movió encima de ella, deslizando su pierna entre los muslos de Lauren. Su pelvis se balanceó hacia Lauren y el nudo de necesidad entre los muslos de Lauren creció. Se había corrido con fuerza la noche anterior…la primera vez cuando Bo la había poseído con su boca y luego más lentamente cuando Bo se había frotado contra ella y ahora estaba lista de nuevo. Tomando el culo de Bo en su palma, guio la pierna de Bo al lugar donde la necesitaba.

"Me gusta despertar contigo" susurró Bo con sus labios contra la garganta de Lauren. La besó hacia arriba y tiró suavemente de su oreja.

Los pequeños puntos de dolor enviaron placer a través de la espalda de Lauren. Levantó las caderas para que su clítoris se frotara contra el muslo de Bo "Me gusta dormir contigo. Me gusta despertar contigo. Me gusta todo sobre estar contigo"

Bo rió "Mantén ese pensamiento, ya que planeo estar alrededor por mucho tiempo"

"Creo que voy a necesitarte mucho alrededor"

Bo se apoyó en los antebrazos, los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana rompían sobre su rostro. "No hemos hablado sobre el futuro"

Lauren acunó el rostro de Bo, pasando sus dedos por su cabello y la besó "Quiero uno"

"Yo también" Bo la besó, explorando, jugueteando, degustando. Se deslizó más profundamente, reclamando "Te quiero. Sólo a ti. Sé que _siempre_ suena como una línea, pero lo digo en serio"

La concentración de Lauren se tambaleó…cedió bajo la sensación de la boca y las manos de Bo. Presionó con más fuerza contra el muslo de Bo, montándola más rápidamente. Demasiado rápido. Jadeando, se alejó "Voy a correrme pronto"

"Mmm…entonces no te detengas"

"Quiero…necesito…decir esto primero. Te amo. Nunca he querido a nadie más y nunca lo haré. _Siempre_ suena como el principio"

Bo se estremeció "Nunca había querido un mañana con nadie anteriormente. Ahora quiero que cada uno de los tuyos sean míos"

"Van a serlo" los músculos de Lauren se tensaron y la montó llevando el placer aún más rápido "Lo siento, no puedo...voy a correrme para ti"

"Sí. Para mí" Bo arañó con sus dientes el cuello de Lauren, mordiéndola suavemente "Sí" respiró contra la piel de Lauren, escuchando el grito de sorpresa cuando el control de Lauren se deshizo. Su clítoris se contrajo, vibrando y engrosándose. Necesitaba correrse, pero se contuvo. Necesitaba más de Lauren "Mía. Toda mía. Córrete por mí"

Lauren gritó, su cuerpo devastado por el placer. Aplastó su rostro en el cuello de Bo "Tuya. Sí"

Empujándose hacia arriba en un brazo, Bo buscó la mano de Lauren con la otra. Apretó los dedos de Lauren entre sus piernas "Tócame. Necesito correrme para ti"

Lauren la acarició, deslizándose más abajo, presionando en su interior y Bo explotó en su mano "Te amo" susurró Lauren "No te arriesgues hoy, Bo. No puedo perderte"

Bo suspiró y se estiró, deslizando sus dedos por la espalda de Lauren…saciada, sumamente contenta "No vas a perderme, te lo prometo. Estoy aquí por un largo tiempo"

Lauren la besó, eligiendo creer por un tiempo más largo que podrían controlar el futuro.

…

Titus abrió el minibar escondido en la esquina de su habitación del motel y sacó una pequeña caja de cartón sencilla del tamaño de una caja de bolígrafo. Un frasco de plástico transparente con la tapa de rosca se encontraba en el interior, rodeado por una espuma de poliestireno (material de plástico espumado) recortada. Media pulgada de un fluido lechoso líquido blanco llenaba el extremo del tubo…al menos así era cuando lo había comprobado al aceptarlo de la mujer en Georgia. No lo había mirado de nuevo. No quería verlo, no quería tocarlo. No era supersticioso, pero tampoco andaba por ahí con un arma cargada sin el seguro puesto apuntando hacia su pecho. Si todo lo que le habían dicho era cierto, lo que sea que estuviese en el tubo era diez veces más poderosamente mortal. No podía deshacerse de eso lo suficientemente rápido. Colocó la caja pequeña y estrecha en una hielera de plástico blanca con un par de latas de cerveza y un burrito que había comprado en la gasolinera donde había cargado de gasolina el coche de alquiler que había usado para conducir hacia el norte la noche anterior. Pike había adelantado el calendario y la prisa nunca era una buena idea, pero Pike vivía para las encuestas. Si los números mostraban que Griffin estaba ganando en popularidad, eso era lo único que le importaba a Pike, después de todo, no estaba tomando ningún riesgo. Titus no se preocupaba por la política, los políticos iban y venían con tanta frecuencia así como el tiempo pasaba y nunca había visto que aquel que hubiese estado en el poder hubiese cambiado mucho las cosas. El dinero era el único poder verdadero y Pike tenía mucho. Iba a seguir las órdenes de Pike, siempre y cuando el dinero se mantuviese presente. Empacó su bolsa de viaje y limpió meticulosamente todo lo que había tocado en la habitación del motel, que no había sido mucho. Había llegado la noche anterior después del anochecer en otro coche de alquiler que había conseguido con uno de sus aliados. Había comido en un lugar de comida rápida cruzando la carretera y había dormido con la ropa puesta. Se ducharía en su siguiente parada. Satisfecho de no haber dejado nada de sí mismo detrás, agarró su bolso y la cava, dejó su llave de la habitación sobre la estropeada mesa junto a la puerta y salió justo cuando el sol salió. No podía terminar este trabajo lo suficientemente rápido. En cinco horas estaría en el aeropuerto, dirigiéndose a casa para la Navidad.

…

Echo salió de la ducha y envolvió una toalla de baño blanca y esponjosa alrededor de su pecho. Caía sobre sus muslos, ahuyentando el leve frío en el cuarto de baño. La temperatura había bajado nuevamente y el viejo chalet dejaba entrar algo del aire de la noche a través de las grietas y hendiduras ocultas. Un pequeño precio a pagar por su belleza histórica, excepto en mañanas como estas. Corrió a su habitación, secándose en el camino y se vistió a toda prisa en un traje azul marino, camisa blanca y zapatos negros bajos. No tenía intención de permanecer mucho tiempo en la cafetería y dudaba que el hombre…Tom, quisiera quedarse tampoco. Veinte minutos, en realidad, debería ser suficiente para que dos personas cuya única conexión era un amigo común compartieran una taza de café, charlaran un poco y se fueran por caminos separados. Había programado la reunión para terminarla justo cuando debía llegar a la clínica con el cambio de turno, justo cuando deslizaba su bolsa de comida en el refrigerador del personal tal y como lo hacía todas las mañanas. Sólo que hoy, la bolsa estaría un poco más llena. Su estómago se estremeció al pensar en el siguiente paso. No estaba asustada, estaba emocionada. Orgullosa de ser la que en última instancia, llevaría a cabo la misión. Su familia estaría orgullosa de que ella hubiese cumplido su destino, que hubiese aprendido bien sus lecciones y hubiese dado el golpe por la verdadera libertad e independencia. Si tenía mucha suerte y todo salía de acuerdo al plan, incluso podría sobrevivir. Pero si no lo hacía, moriría sabiendo que había hecho una diferencia. Y después de todo, había nacido para eso.


	32. Chapter 32

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 32**_

Lauren estaba sentada en la furgoneta junto a Block y dos agentes del Servicio Secreto que no conocía, viendo el monitor de una cámara ubicada en la parte frontal de la cafetería de Eva. Había estado observando los clientes que iban y venían desde las 06:00. Otras dos fuentes de vídeo de otras cámaras…una ubicada encima del pasillo del baño en la parte trasera y otra sobre la puerta de la cocina detrás del mostrador…revelaba el interior. Un receptor de audio direccional que Block podría reposicionar desde lejos, desde su panel de control, se había fijado a un dispositivo de luz del techo. El lugar era pequeño…una habitación larga y estrecha con ocho mesas contra las ventanas de la fachada de vidrio y una docena de taburetes negros de vinil remachados en frente del mostrador. A las 07:20, casi estaba ocupado cada espacio. Woods había advertido a la propietaria de la cafetería, quien había llegado para abrir el lugar a las 05:30 que el equipo, de una agencia federal no identificada, necesitaba vigilar para documentar una actividad delictiva no especificada. La propietaria, una rubia de bote de edad indeterminada, estaba entusiasmada por todo el asunto y era una muy buena actriz. Trabajó en el mostrador y nunca miró a las cámaras…o a los agentes encubiertos que se hacían pasar por clientes. Lauren no podía ver a Bo, que fue ubicada en el interior de la cocina con vista a través de la ventana circular de la puerta de vaivén. Con el fin de proteger a los civiles, el plan era grabar el intercambio en el vídeo y capturar tanto a Echo como a su contacto en el exterior del edificio en una zona segura. El trabajo de Lauren iba a ser recibir el virus y supervisar su transporte a un laboratorio seguro. La segunda parte de su misión…la parte que esperaba no tuviese que llevar a cabo…era limitar la exposición civil en caso de que el virus fuese liberado y supervisar el tratamiento de las personas que estuviesen expuestas. Los otros agentes dentro de la cafetería se hacían pasar por un hombre de negocios leyendo un periódico en el otro extremo de la barra frente a la salida trasera y una joven pareja que desayunaba en una mesa junto a la puerta delantera. Se mezclaban con la gente de negocios y los comensales vecinos y Lauren dudaba que incluso si alguien lo buscara, descubrirían su constante vigilancia de cualquiera que entrara por la puerta.

"Aquí viene el sujeto" murmuró Block y Lauren se giró en su taburete para mirar en su monitor. Echo Pattee, con una gran bolsa de cuero negro sobre su hombro, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de la cafetería y hacia el interior. La cámara de la cocina la captó mientras caminaba unos metros por el pasillo y entonces bajó la velocidad como si buscara a alguien con quien pensaba encontrarse. Con una sonrisa repentina, se apresuró y se sentó frente a un hombre solitario usando un abrigo Redskins y bebiendo café en uno de los puestos. Lauren le había visto una media docena de veces y no había observado nada fuera de lo común…unos treinta y tantos años, posiblemente mayor, un tipo resistente y robusto que llevaba puesta una franela, con una delgada barba oscura a lo largo de su mandíbula. Se levantó a medias cuando Echo se sentó y Block ajustó el receptor de audio a la máxima recepción.

"Hola" dijo Echo mientras se sentaba frente al hombre "Tú debes ser Tom"

"Y tú Echo. Ellie me ha hablado mucho de ti"

"Ella no me ha dicho lo suficiente acerca de ti" dijo Echo

"Es grandioso conocerte al fin. Lamento que no seas capaz de permanecer más tiempo en la ciudad. Podría jugar a tu guía turística"

Él sonrió, tomó un sorbo de café y no dijo nada mientras una camarera se acercó. Echo pidió un café y un croissant sencillo.

"Tal vez la próxima vez que venga" dijo.

"Eso sería genial" Echo cogió el pastel, aunque no parecía nerviosa. Echó un vistazo a su reloj varias veces mientras su contacto solicitaba una recarga de su café y miró la puerta mientras otros clientes entraban y salían.

"Discúlpame" dijo él, sacando el celular de su bolsillo "Estoy esperando un mensaje"

"Por favor…adelante" dijo Echo rápidamente.

Comprobó la lectura e hizo una mueca "Lo siento mucho, un mensaje de negocios de un cliente en el extranjero. Están disponibles ahora y tengo que volver a ellos. Podría tomar un tiempo. Odio que hayas venido hasta aquí sólo para irme apresuradamente"

"Está bien, si puedes estar libre para almorzar o cenar al día mañana u otro día, tienes mi número. Si no, tal vez nos veamos la próxima vez que visite a Ellie"

"Por supuesto" empezó a levantarse y se detuvo "Oh, casi lo olvido..." metió la mano en una mochila a su lado y sacó una pequeña caja estrecha "Ellie me pidió que te diera esto. Un regalo de Navidad. Ella dijo que no había logrado hacer sus compras a tiempo para enviártelas por correo"

Riendo, Echo deslizó la pequeña caja dentro de su bolso "Eso suena como ella. Gracias por traerlo"

"No hay problema. Bueno…tengo que irme"

"Muy bien. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto"

Él le sostuvo la mirada un momento "Yo también lo espero. Feliz Navidad"

"Feliz Navidad" dijo Echo suavemente.

…..

La voz de Woods llegó a través de la radio "Equipo uno, el sujeto está saliendo. Atrápenlo en la esquina...Adelante"

Lauren observó cómo dos hombres lo cercaron por ambos lados y una mujer saliendo de una SUV estacionada en su camino, le obligaron a reducir la velocidad. La expresión del sujeto pasó de la sorpresa al recelo y rápidamente escudriñó la calle de arriba a abajo como si estuviera considerando sus posibilidades de escapar. En cuestión de segundos, los dos agentes masculinos le agarraron cada uno por un brazo y el trío lo empujó hacia adelante hacia la parte de atrás de la SUV estacionada. Los agentes lo siguieron adentro y el vehículo arrancó. Todo el asunto había terminado en menos de un minuto. Lauren escudriñó todos los monitores buscando a Bo y no la vio por ninguna parte. Su boca se secó, pero su pulso permaneció constante. Echó un vistazo a las máscaras y trajes especiales apilados en la puerta de la furgoneta. Bo sabía su trabajo y ella sabía el de ella. Sin importar lo que pasara allá afuera, ella encontraría a Bo.

En el interior de la cafetería, Echo buscó en su bolso y sacó unos billetes que puso sobre la mesa junto al croissant sin comer y la taza de café casi llena. Lauren se preguntaba si ella había transferido la muestra robada a otro contenedor dentro de la bolsa. Cualquier manipulación innecesaria ocasionaría el riesgo de romper el sello del tubo o peor aún, la ruptura del mismo.

"Hora del espectáculo" murmuró Block mientras Echo se levantaba y se ponía su abrigo, asegurando la correa de su bolso de cuero negro sobre su hombro, se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta principal. Un segundo después, salía hacia a la mañana.

….

"Adelante" dijo Woods por la radio.

Bo salió del lado de la cafetería y avanzó a pasos agigantados hacia la parte delantera. Echo estaba a treinta metros de distancia, con una mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo, la otra en la parte superior de su bolso.

"Hola, Echo" dijo Bo alegremente, mirando la mano en el bolso. Por lo que podía ver, el bolso estaba cerrado. Miró por encima de Echo hacia la cuadra, vio a Raven Reyes interceptando a una mujer con un carrito y redirigiéndola de regreso por donde había venido. La acera de en frente de la cafetería estaba despejada y el equipo en el interior había impedido que alguien saliera hasta que la intersección hubiese terminado y el área estuviese protegida. Directamente del otro lado frente a Echo, Woods salió de una SUV estacionada.

"Oh, hola Bo"

Veinticinco pies.

"¿Qué tal si te llevo al trabajo?"

Veinte pies.

La sonrisa amigable de Echo se atenuó "No tengo turno por una hora más o menos. Gracias de todos modos"

Quince pies.

"Te llevaré a casa, entonces" Y se centró en el bolso de hombro, los dedos de Echo agarraron la cremallera a lo largo de su borde superior. Echo miró por encima de su hombro. Reyes se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella. Su mirada atravesó la calle. Lexa, acompañada por otro agente, avanzaban rápidamente hacia ella. Los ojos de Echo se agrandaron.

Diez pies.

"Querrás decir que sí, Echo" dijo Bo, viendo la mano de Echo deslizándose hacia el bolso abierto "Haz esto fácil" La otra mano de Echo salió de su bolsillo. La Sig (un tipo de pistola Glock 9mm) parecía enorme. "¡Un arma!" Bo gritó y se lanzó en los últimos ocho pies. El crujido agudo dividió el aire, el calor se proyectó sobre ella y la rabia en los ojos de Echo la consumió.

…..

Bo cayó y Lauren saltó sobre sus pies. Las líneas de las radios se inundaron de gritos. _Disparos_. _Agente caído_. _Un médico_. _Necesitamos un médico_. Lauren tomo el contenedor de materiales Peligrosos, empujó la puerta trasera de la furgoneta y salió por ella. Block estaba a su lado, corriendo. Su respiración desgarraba su pecho…fragmentos de dolor destrozaban su garganta. Media cuadra parecía una eternidad. Un puñado de agentes revoloteaban alrededor de las figuras caídas. El bolso de Echo estaba en la acera, su contenido esparcido a su alrededor. La caja que Echo había recibido de su contacto estaba medio adentro y medio afuera del bolso.

"Aléjense del bolso" gritó Lauren "Todo el mundo…retrocedan lejos del bolso"

Woods se materializó desde el puñado de cuerpos y corrió hacia ella "El sujeto está contenido. Tenemos un agente caído"

Bo. Bo estaba herida. Lauren reprimió su pánico "El espécimen podría estar comprometido. Esta zona es una zona caliente, saquen a todos, acordonen la calle"

"Ya di la orden"

"¿Cómo está?"

"Herida de bala…a corta distancia. Está en shock"

"Evacúenla, dígales que la pongan en aislamiento. Todo el mundo entra en aislamiento hasta que sepa con que estamos tratando"

"Tengo que interrogar al sujeto" dijo Woods.

"Entonces tendrá que hacerlo en una celda de aislamiento"

Lauren mantuvo su enfoque en el bolso y en lo que contenía. Su deber, su obligación era neutralizar ese agente biológico, una sustancia casi tan letal como una bomba sucia y capaz de matar aún más. No sabía con lo que estaban tratando y cada miembro del equipo posiblemente había sido expuesto. El corazón le exigía que encontrara a Bo, que la protegiera, que la ayudara sobre todos los demás, pero su deber la llevó hacia el bolso abierto. De rodillas, presionó el interruptor destapando la caja de riesgo biológico, lleno de hielo seco y se puso un par de guantes. Sacó el paquete sospechoso del bolso de Echo y lo dejó caer en la caja. El paquete parecía estar intacto. Después de despojarse de sus guantes y depositarlo en un maletín rojo de riesgo biológico, se puso otro par de guantes de protección, empujó el contenido vertido en el interior del bolso, cerró la cremallera y lo dejó caer también en el maletín de riesgo biológico. Con otro par de guantes, selló el maletín rojo y lo llevó junto a la caja de materiales peligrosos hacia la SUV estacionada en la acera a su lado. Se subió a la parte trasera y con los agentes en el interior cerró las puertas, se volvió a mirar al grupo en la acera. Echo Pattee estaba boca abajo con las manos esposadas a la espalda. Hernández, el médico asignado al equipo de Reyes y Reyes estaban arrodillados junto a Bo. Lauren no podía ver la cara de Bo. Se quedó mirando la caja blanca con el signo de riesgo biológico verde iridiscente estampado en la parte frontal que descansaba a sus pies. La camioneta aceleró, dejando la escena en la acera cada vez más atrás. Dejando a Bo atrás. Lauren se concentró en el trabajo que tenía que hacer, ignorando el dolor que hacía que cada latido de su corazón fuese tan agonizante como si una bala rasgara su carne. Tuvo que dejarla abandonada y herida en el campo nuevamente y esta vez, había dejado su corazón detrás.


	33. Chapter 33

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 33**_

Habían hecho los ocho kilómetros hasta el laboratorio de investigación del ejército en Silver Spring en menos de veinte minutos. Cuando Lauren se bajó de la camioneta con la caja blanca en la mano, tres soldados uniformados convergieron hacia ella.

"¿Capitana Lewis?" preguntó la mayor.

"Eso es correcto"

"Venga con nosotros, por favor"

Los escoltas silenciosos la llevaron directamente a través del edificio hacia un ascensor y bajaron un piso. Una mujer afroamericana de unos cuarenta años con el pelo negro corto y luminosos ojos de caoba con un vestido de cobertura desechable y guantes se reunió con Lauren cuando salió del ascensor. El pasillo frente a la cámara de aire que daba hacia el laboratorio de nivel 4 estaba vacío, salvo por las cámaras de seguridad que giraban lentamente ubicadas a intervalos regulares a lo largo del corredor blanco.

"Soy la Dr. Felice Glover" dijo la mujer "¿Cuál es el estado de la muestra?"

"Contenida en este momento" dijo Lauren, entregando la caja "No sé si tenemos un virus viable. Dudo que se haya guardado en óptimas condiciones ya que desapareció del laboratorio original. Si el frasco está comprometido, la contaminación diseminada no es probable, pero estamos tomando precauciones"

La científica asintió enérgicamente "Sabremos muy pronto sobre los riesgos de exposición. Vamos a escanear el recipiente por cualquier fuga y le llamamos a ud y a la directora Woods"

"Gracias" dijo Lauren, sintiéndose atrapada en lo surreal. Estaban discutiendo informalmente un contagio potencialmente letal mientras Bo estaba en algún lugar, herida, posiblemente de gravedad "Necesito irme. Lo siento"

"Creo que el riesgo es mínimo, pero mantenga al equipo en el vehículo hasta que haga el reporte. Es tan bueno como una sala de aislamiento"

"Entendido"

Lauren se alejó y se preguntó si alguna vez descubriría que era lo que acababa de entregar. Su trabajo había terminado…algunos podrían considerar que no tendría necesidad de saber más. Presionó el botón del ascensor, se balanceó con impaciencia sobre sus talones en el recorrido de un piso y se dirigió rápidamente afuera. En el instante en que salió del edificio, llamó a Lexa Woods.

"Woods"

"¿Cómo está?"

"Estamos en el George Washington. Los médicos están revisándola hora. Dicen que su condición es reservada"

Lo que significaba cualquier cosa, desde una herida leve a una potencialmente grave "¿Puedo hablar con ella?"

"Nos echaron a todos, pero está despierta…hasta lo que sé"

El alivio la atravesó con tanta fuerza que Lauren se tambaleó. Apoyó una mano en el ladrillo áspero del edificio y bajó la cabeza, respirando profundamente hasta que la agitación confusa cedió un poco. "Si le permiten verla, dígale...dígale que estoy en mi camino"

"Lo haré"

"El espécimen está seguro"

"No tenía ninguna duda de eso" dijo Woods "Estaré con ella hasta que ud llegue aquí"

"Gracias" Lauren corrió hacia la camioneta y dijo al agente que conducía "Hospital de la Universidad George Washington, lo más rápido que puedas"

"Sí, señora"

Lauren se instaló en la parte de atrás y cerró los ojos. Su parte de la misión estaba cumplida y lo único que le importaba era Bo.

…..

La puerta de cristal del cubículo se deslizó hacia atrás y la cortina se movió a un lado. El médico, un hombre agobiado en monos arrugados y con una barba de dos días, caminó hacia adentro. Parecía aún más cansado fuera de su traje espacial.

"Supongo que no estoy contaminada ¿eh?" dijo Bo.

"Su jefe dijo que las precauciones universales de infección eran necesarias y las utilizamos con todos"

"Bien" Bo se relajó, el fuerte nudo de ansiedad enrollado en su vientre se soltó. Lauren tenía que estar bien si habían determinado que el equipo no estaba en peligro a causa del virus "Así que ¿puedo irme de aquí?"

"No del todo. La bala pasó rozando el tejido blando en la parte superior de su hombro" tocó el vendaje rectangular en la parte superior del hombro de Bo "Tendrá un poco de inflamación en el brazo y una buena cantidad de dolor. Una estancia de una noche y una bomba para el dolor…"

"No" dijo Bo "No voy a quedarme"

"Se lo recomiendo"

"Pero no lo está ordenando"

Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza "Deje el vendaje durante veinticuatro horas. Las enfermeras le darán una receta para antibióticos y pastillas para el dolor cuando esté de alta"

"Gracias" dijo Bo, extendiéndose para alcanzar su camisa envuelta en una silla cercana. Se estremeció ante la quemadura en el hombro y se detuvo. No le gustaba estar desnuda, pero no quería darle al hombre la razón para restringir sus actividades "¿Cuándo puedo volver a trabajar?"

"Tendrá que tener una revisión de la herida en cuarenta y ocho horas…puede volver aquí o…"

"Está bien. Veré a mi médico" casi sonrió al pensar en lo cierta que era esa declaración, pero el placer se desvaneció rápidamente. Lauren había sido la más cercana al virus. Tal vez había estado expuesta, aunque el resto de ellos estuviesen a salvo. Tenía que salir de aquí y saber lo que estaba pasando. Necesitaba ver a Lauren "Entonces… ¿Hemos terminado? Gracias por todo"

Él levantó la vista del gráfico "Preferiría que viera a un cirujano. Los médicos generales en realidad no tienen la experiencia para evaluar este tipo de herida"

"Ella no es…"

Las cortinas se abrieron y Lauren entró. No llevaba el uniforme, pero nunca necesitaba usarlo para verse como si ella estuviese al mando. Sus ojos lucían tormentosos y feroces, fijos en Bo "Lamento que me tomara tanto tiempo para llegar aquí"

"Estoy bien" dijo Bo inmediatamente "No fue nada. Un rasguño"

"Un poco más que eso" dijo el médico de urgencias, estudiando a Lauren "¿Y ud es…?"

"Capitana Lauren Lewis…jefe de la Unidad Médica de la Casa Blanca" Lauren miró Bo "Y su pareja"

"Oh, bien entonces…" metió el gráfico bajo su brazo y guardó su bolígrafo en el bolsillo manchado de tinta de su bata arrugada "…creo que ud puede hacer el seguimiento"

"Creo que puedo manejarlo. Gracias por cuidar de ella" Lauren tomó el rostro de Bo, rozando el pulgar sobre su mejilla. El médico de urgencias desapareció a través de las cortinas y Lauren se inclinó hacia delante besando a Bo suavemente "Ahora ¿cómo estás realmente?"

"Estoy bien. Incluso mejor ahora" Bo tomó la muñeca de Lauren y apretó la palma de la mano de Lauren sobre su rostro para tranquilizar a Lauren y a ella misma "Me sentiría mucho mejor con mi camisa puesta" Riendo, Lauren cogió la camisa de la silla y la risa se detuvo. La sangre manchaba el hombro y el cuello. Le temblaron las manos. Hoy, Bo había tenido suerte. La próxima vez, podría no tenerla. "Sabes que siempre se ve peor de lo que es" dijo Bo suavemente.

"Cierto" Lauren levantó la camisa "Esto tendrá que servir hasta que te llevemos a casa y te pongamos algo limpio"

"No voy a casa" dijo Bo "Quiero regresar a la base para un informe de la situación. Woods se fue hace un rato para interrogar a los sospechosos. Tom tiene que ser informado y…"

"Bo…" murmuró Lauren "…te han disparado, te han dado medicamentos para el dolor y lo que necesitas es descansar. Estás en licencia por enfermedad a partir de ahora"

"¿Qué? No puedes…" Bo la miró fijamente frunciendo el ceño "Demonios, si puedes"

Lauren no dijo nada, esperando por la rabia y el resentimiento. Habían tenido tan poco tiempo para encontrar su equilibrio personal y ahora parecía que nunca serían capaces de hacerlo. Ella tuvo que sacar su rango…tenía un deber hacia Bo, hacia el presidente, hacia el equipo de Bo…tenía que cuidar de ella, sin importar el costo.

"Será mejor que te gusten los gatos"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Lauren

"Gatos. Vengo con un gato. Y si me voy a casa, tú también. Por lo menos hasta que Woods te quiera de vuelta para la reunión"

"¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?" Lauren no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo Bo "¿No estás enojada?"

"Claro que lo estoy. No entiendo por qué no puedes apreciar lo sobrehumana que soy. Después de todo, soy un agente del servicio secreto de los Estados Unidos"

Lauren sofocó una sonrisa. Las pupilas de Bo eran unos puntitos. La medicación estaba haciendo efecto "Lo eres. Y una estelar"

"Entonces… ¿vas a venir a casa conmigo?"

"Si voy" Lauren levantó la camisa de Bo "Esto primero"

Bo deslizó su brazo sano en la manga y Lauren le ayudó a pasar el brazo izquierdo lesionado por la otra manga. "¿Estamos solas?"

"Sí"

"¿Supongo que todo está bien con el paquete? El médico abandonó sus trajes"

Lauren asintió "Llamé cuando recibí el preliminar del laboratorio de camino acá. El frasco estaba intacto"

"¿No fuiste comprometida en el campo?"

"No. Voy a tomar muestras para cultivo de todas las personas para completar todo, pero creo que todos estamos despejados gracias a tu trabajo rápido allá afuera"

Bo empezó a encogerse de hombros e hizo una mueca. Su hombro quemaba "No lo suficientemente rápida. No me esperaba el arma, pero supongo que debí haberla esperado. Ella es militar, después de todo. Y en una misión"

"Hubiese preferido que no usaras tu cuerpo para detener la bala" Lauren abotonó cuidadosamente la camisa de Bo. Conocía los riesgos del trabajo de Bo, los aceptaba, sabía que las abrumadoras probabilidades eran que estaría a salvo, pero siempre existía la amenaza de que se viera perjudicada. Lauren apretó el material con más fuerza, ocultando el temblor de sus manos. Besó a Bo nuevamente "Lo has hecho bien, de todos modos"

"Huh. Tal vez"

Bo se levantó de la mesa de tratamiento y se balanceó sobre sus pies "Estaba viendo la mano en el bolso…Tenía miedo de que sacara el virus y lo tirara en la calle como una distracción. Le di el tiempo suficiente para tomar el arma. Un movimiento de novato tonto"

"Instinto. Eso es de lo que se trata el entrenamiento ¿no?"

Lauren deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bo. Bo podría no necesitar el apoyo, pero ella necesitaba tocarla. Necesitaba estar segura de que estaba viva y bien y suya "Te amo"

Bo apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lauren, aferrándose a ella con su brazo sano "Yo también te amo. Lo siento si te di un susto"

"Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Lamento que no estuve allí para ti allá afuera"

"Estabas donde tenías que estar, haciendo lo que tenías que hacer" Bo la apretó "Justo como ahora. Estás aquí cuando realmente te necesito"

"Siempre lo estaré" prometió Lauren.

"No has conocido a mi gato todavía"

Lauren rió y la besó suavemente "Entonces deberíamos irnos"

"Sí" Bo presionó su rostro contra el cuello de Lauren "Te quiero, lo sabes. Hoy. Cada día. Se siente bien. Realmente bien"

"Lo sé. Estaré aquí"

Bo suspiró "Entonces vamos a casa"


	34. Chapter 34

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 34**_

Derrick Sullivan entró en la sala y señaló discretamente a Pike. Pike sonrió a la enjoyada rubia, delgada como un lápiz, a su lado agradecido por la interrupción. Solo soportaba su conversación vacía porque su marido era uno de sus principales contribuyentes de la campaña "¿Me disculpa, señora Winthrop?"

Ella puso mala cara ligeramente "Sólo si me prometes volver"

"Tan pronto como me sea posible…Quiero saber más acerca de sus famosos caballos de carrera"

Ella se animó y agitó sus espesas pestañas "No puedo esperar"

Pike se abrió paso entre la multitud en esmoquin y elegantes peinados hacia donde su ayudante esperaba junto a la puerta "¿Qué pasa, Derrick?"

"Siento molestarle señor, pero le necesitan en el estudio"

"La cena se sirve en quince minutos"

"Sí, señor ¿Debo decirle a los catering que retrasen el servicio?"

"No, ve delante. Ya voy para allá"

"Sí, señor"

Pike ignoró la mirada inquisitiva de su esposa mientras se apresuraba a salir y bajaba por el pasillo hasta su despacho. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de él. Titus descansaba en un sofá de cuero frente a la chimenea, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, con los brazos extendidos a lo largo del espaldar. Por lo menos había llevado ropa presentable, pero se veía consumido…su rostro demacrado y arrugado por la fatiga.

"Es víspera de Navidad…" dijo Pike "…y tengo una casa llena de invitados ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Un problema" dijo Titus "Me vendría bien un trago"

Pike apretó los dientes, pero se acercó a la barra en el lado opuesto de la habitación y sirvió whisky en un vaso. Lo puso sobre la mesa de caoba pulida al lado del sofá y se dirigió a su escritorio "Tienes diez minutos"

Titus se inclinó y recogió la copa "El intercambio se realizó en la fecha prevista, según lo previsto, pero el contacto en DC fue interceptado"

"¿Arrestado?" preguntó Pike, el cabello a lo largo de la parte posterior de su cuello hormigueo en una oleada de adrenalina.

"Detenido, como mínimo"

"¿Podemos confiar en él…?"

"Ella"

Pike se frotó los ojos y combatió la ola de ira "¿Le confiaste algo de esta magnitud a una mujer?"

"Créeme, ella está calificada"

"Al parecer no tan bien calificada ¿Qué pasó con la muestra?"

"Confiscada"

"¿Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo y el dinero se ha perdido?"

La boca de Titus se apretó "Te advertí en contra de un plan de esta complejidad. Demasiados caminos para que se desviara"

"¿Cómo se enteraron?"

"No lo sé. Va a tomarme algún tiempo para volver a entrar"

Pike apretó su puño "Tienes que vigilar que nada de esto se vuelva en nuestra contra"

Titus sonrió "Ya está hecho"

"¿Y cuánto me va a costar?"

"Lo mismo que mi cuota inicial"

"La próxima vez…" dijo Pike asegurándose de que la amenaza fuese evidente en su voz "…espero que no cometas errores"

"La próxima vez, tal vez sigas mi consejo y utilices algo más sencillo y fiable" Titus tomó su copa de un trago y golpeó la copa sobre la superficie de la mesa de madera con un tintineo agudo "Como un rifle"

"No me gustan los cabos sueltos" dijo Pike.

"A mí tampoco. No va a haber ninguno"

Pike abrió el cajón de la mesa inferior derecha y buscó a través de la caja. Volvió a cerrar el cajón, caminó alrededor de la mesa y le entregó el dinero a Titus "Feliz Navidad. Haré que Derrick te acompañe hasta la salida"

…

Clarke se puso de pie cuando Lexa entró en la oficina de Abigail "¿No estás herida?"

"No" Lexa le dio un beso rápido "Estamos todos bien. Bo Dennis tiene una herida superficial, pero debería estar bien"

"¿Y el virus?" dijo Abigail llegando a la parte delantera de su escritorio "¿Contenido?"

"Con toda seguridad" dijo Lexa "Todos hemos sido cultivados, pero el laboratorio informó que el frasco parecía estar intacto. Ellos dicen que la probabilidad de infección es muy baja"

"Buenas noticias, entonces" dijo Clarke.

Lexa hizo una mueca "No exactamente"

Abigail se enderezó "¿Qué?"

"¿Supongo que no tienes nada más fuerte que el café?"

Abigail sonrió ligeramente e hizo un gesto hacia las dos sillas frente a su escritorio "Ustedes dos, adelante y siéntense" caminó nuevamente hacia el otro lado "¿Scotch está bien para tí?"

"Suena perfecto"

"¿Clarke?"

"No. Gracias"

Lexa se sentó en la silla e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro. Clarke se deslizó sobre el brazo y acarició el cabello de Lexa "Has estado trabajando durante horas. Necesitas un descanso"

"Estoy bien" Lexa abrió los ojos y le sonrió "¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Bien, ahora que estás aquí. Sólo tuvimos un informe parcial del campo y cuando dijeron que un agente había sido herido, tuve un par de momentos desagradables"

"Lo siento, llamé tan pronto como pude, pero…"

"Lo sé. No puedes detenerte en medio de lo que estás haciendo para reportarte conmigo" Clarke deslizó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lexa y se inclinó para besarla "Así que sólo voy a tener que preocuparme de vez en cuando. Puedo manejarlo"

Lexa agarró su mano "Trataré de no hacerlo demasiado a menudo"

"Trato hecho"

"Aquí tienes" Abigail le tendió un vaso corto pesado lleno con una pulgada de líquido ámbar.

"Gracias" Lexa se tragó la mitad "No creo que haya algo tan aterrador como los fanáticos. Prácticamente imposible de interrogar. No pueden ser intimidados y cuando están absolutamente seguros de que tienen la razón…que es siempre…protegen al resto de su grupo sin importar las consecuencias"

"¿Supongo que la teniente no está hablando?" preguntó Abigail.

"Oh, ella está hablando" dijo Lexa "Mantiene firmemente que no tenía idea de lo que había en el paquete, que nunca había visto al hombre del restaurante anteriormente y que sólo sacó su arma porque se sintió amenazada por la agente Dennis"

Clarke resopló "Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? ¿Se supone que debemos creer que ella pensaba que Bo iba a acosarla? ¿Qué pasa con el virus?"

"Ella insiste en que pensaba que era un regalo de su hermana. Por desgracia, la conversación telefónica grabada de la noche anterior podría interpretarse de esa manera apoyando esa historia"

"Oh, seguro, por supuesto ¿Entonces cómo explica que ese hombre le entregara el frasco?"

"Afirma que es una víctima involuntaria en un plan para propagar el virus en la Casa Blanca. Según ella, el verdadero novio viene todavía en camino…y este tipo hackeó su correo electrónico en busca de una historia encubierta"

"Son inteligentes" gruñó Clarke "Si bien es un poco exagerada, podría ser posible"

Abigail dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre la mesa

"¿Qué tenemos para ejercer presión y así obligarla a cooperar?"

"¿Ahora mismo? No mucho…la técnica del laboratorio, Nia Jones, desapareció el mismo día en que el virus desapareció. Tenemos su nombre y su presunta asociación con Echo Pattee. Vamos a trabajar eso. Y tenemos al contacto de Pattee bajo custodia" Lexa colocó el Scotch sin terminar en el escritorio de Abigail "Y hay otro problema. Él dice que fue contratado para hacer la entrega ayer, que un amigo de un amigo lo llamó y le ofreció diez mil dólares para encontrarse con una mujer y entregarle el paquete"

"¿Él está diciendo que no sabía nada de lo que había en el paquete?" preguntó Abigail.

"Según él…" dijo Lexa "…sólo es un mensajero"

Clarke se levantó y caminó un paso y luego se dio vuelta "¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Qué pasa con la llamada telefónica a Pattee la noche anterior?"

"Un guion para él. Eso y la conversación en la cena. Él estaba jugando un papel"

"¿Y qué pensaba él que era todo el asunto?" dijo Clarke.

Lexa se encogió de hombros "Él dice que no le importaba…que el dinero era bueno"

Abigail se recostó en la silla del escritorio, con el ceño fruncido "¿Quién es él?"

"Su nombre es Elliot Marsh…según la identificación de su licencia. Parece ser una identificación confiable"

"Déjame adivinar…" dijo Abigail secamente "…él es de Idaho"

"Bingo"

Clarke apuntó con un dedo a Lexa "Sabes que es más grande que estos dos. Tiene que haber una conspiración"

Lexa asintió "Lo sé y vamos a desentrañarla. Pero va a tomar tiempo y es probable que tengamos que poner personas encubiertas"

"¿Y mientras tanto?" preguntó Clarke "¿Qué pasará con Echo y este individuo Marsh?"

"Oh" dijo Lexa con una sonrisa dura "no van a ninguna parte"

"No podemos permitir que este ataque quede sin respuesta" dijo Abigail fijando su atención en Lexa "Quiero que armes un equipo de trabajo y averigües quién está detrás de todo esto. Te diriges y te reportas directamente a Averill"

Lexa miró a Clarke.

"Sí…" dijo Clarke en voz baja, tomando la mano de Lexa "Sí. Sean quienes sean, tienen que ser detenidos"

Lexa apretó su mano "Entonces eso es lo que haremos"


	35. Chapter 35

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 35**_

Bo despertó con el roce de la lengua de Ricochet en su oreja y el profundo murmullo de su ronroneo. No recordaba cuando se había quedado dormida. Recordaba vagamente el viaje a casa. Pero si recordaba la brillante luz del sol de diciembre y la furia en los ojos de Echo Pattee. Recordaba haber vislumbrado a sus colegas, sus amigos acercándose cuando la mano de Echo se sumergió en el bolso de cuero negro en su hombro y recordó la amenaza de muerte que hubiese seguido si un rápido lanzamiento de un frasco frágil lleno de virus letal hubiese caído en la calle. Recordó el brillo del sol sobre metal. Vio la pistola subir. Apuntando hacia ella. No había pensado, no había necesitado hacerlo. Su cuerpo se movió, condicionado y entrenado miles de veces para exactamente ese momento. Su mente más clara ahora, sabía que su papel en la enorme fotografía era uno pequeño. Había ayudado a detener un ataque contra el presidente de los Estados Unidos. Había hecho su trabajo, el trabajo que había querido hacer durante toda su vida. Su papel había terminado, pero la guerra estaba empezando. Había más como Echo y los que habían concebido el ataque…en casa y en el extranjero…aquellos que se llamaban a sí mismos patriotas y traducían su fanatismo en violencia. Se mantendría haciendo su trabajo y el trabajo sería más exigente de lo que había sido nunca. No le importaba, estaba lista. Cuidadosamente se volvió sobre su lado sano desalojando a Ricochet de su puesto sobre su almohada. Él se estiró, le dio una mirada de desprecio como solo un gato podía dar y se alejó. Lauren estaba acostada a su lado, los planos fuertes y los ángulos de su rostro suavizados por el sueño y la luz de la mañana. Bo tocó su hombro desnudo. Cálido. Piel cálida y suave. La boca de Lauren se curvó en una sonrisa, volviendo su hermoso rostro en algo dolorosamente vulnerable. El deseo y el asombro agitaron el alma de Bo. Le dio un beso, sólo un ligero roce de labios y los ojos de Lauren se abrieron. Un marrón claro primaveral…inocente y vibrante y gloriosamente hermoso.

"Lo siento" susurró Bo.

"No por el beso, espero"

"Es temprano. Vuelve a dormir"

"Mmm. Feliz Navidad"

Bo rió "¡Demonios, ya lo es!" abrazó a Lauren "Feliz Navidad. No conseguí un regalo para tí"

"Sí lo hiciste. Te tengo _a tí_ " el brazo de Lauren la rodeó y Lauren la besó, su boca posesiva y suplicante. Bo mantuvo los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta que la ternura y el anhelo le obligaron a rendirse. Deslizó su pierna por encima de la cresta de la cadera de Lauren, instándola a acercarse, fundiéndose con ella. El roce de la piel caliente sobre su clítoris la hizo estremecer. "No parece correcto…" Bo jadeó, arqueando su cuello para que Lauren pudiese darse un festín "…que obtenga tanto placer fuera de tu presente"

La boca de Lauren pasó ligeramente sobre su mejilla y a lo largo de su mandíbula "Ten cuidado…tu hombro. Recuerda tu hombro"

Bo mordisqueó el cuello de Lauren "Ya nos hemos arreglado con un hombro lesionado anteriormente"

Lauren rió "Me pregunto cómo será cuando las dos tengamos los dos brazos buenos"

"Si se pone mejor, no voy a sobrevivir" murmuró Bo, meciendo su centro a lo largo del muslo de Lauren. Sus pechos estaban tensos, dolorosos y quería correrse. Lo necesitaba rápido y fuerte, pero se contuvo…queriendo permanecer suspendida en este agonizante esplendor de necesidad, deseo y amor durante todo el tiempo que pudiese "Dios, te amo"

Lauren liberó un fuerte respiro, apretando su brazo en la cintura de Bo, urgiéndola a empujar más rápido "Realmente amo despertar contigo. Amo lo mucho que me deseas. Eres tan sexy ¿Siempre eres así en las mañana"

"No lo sé" la visión de Bo vaciló "Normalmente no despierto con nadie" Bo clavó los dedos en el hombro de Lauren, anclándose a sí misma, apretándose aún más, necesitaba cada centímetro de su piel contra Lauren. Lauren. En todas partes, siempre, Lauren. Su orgasmo se desplegó, escapando de las ataduras de su control y besó a Lauren con firmeza "Quiero despertar contigo" sus caderas se sacudieron y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Lauren "Contigo... sólo contigo. Lauren…oh Dios, voy a correrme"

Lauren le besó los párpados, la boca, la garganta "Eres tan hermosa. Podría despertar así para siempre"

"Quédate entonces…" susurró Bo, rendida por la felicidad.

Lauren prosiguió "Bo, no quise decir…"

"Yo sí" Bo se alejó hasta que pudo mirar en los ojos de Lauren. Quería que Lauren pudiese ver lo que había en su corazón. Verdad. Certeza. Gozo "Te amo. Quiero dormir contigo y despertar contigo tantas noches y tantas mañanas podamos tener"

"Pensé que sabía lo que era importante antes de conocerte" susurró Lauren "Pensé que mi vida se definía por lo que había logrado, por aquello en lo que había contribuido. Esas cosas siguen siendo importantes, pero lo que importa en mi corazón y mi alma eres tú"

Bo encontró la mano de Lauren y la llevó a su corazón "Nunca me permití necesitar a alguien. Tenía miedo si lo hacía, todos los miedos e incertidumbres que guardaba bajo llave escaparían. No podía darme el lujo de ser cualquier otra cosa menos fuerte y segura. Pero te necesito y no siento miedo. Soy más fuerte ahora, en el fondo. Te amo"

"Entonces me quedaré" Lauren la besó "Por todas las noches y los días por venir"

* * *

 _ **Llegamos al final del 8° Libro, en minutos subo el primer capítulo del Libro 9 llamado, "Código de Honor" la cual también se subirá como crossover, ya que dos personajes toman mucho más protagonismo que nuestras Clexa, serán Root y Shaw, espero que lo continúen leyendo y después nos quedaría el último libro publicado hasta el momento que es el 10 "Precio de Honor".**_


End file.
